Gamindustri Clash
by N.kirby
Summary: The full-story of the battle between the three nations! Nintendo, Sony, and Microsoft settle their differences by letting their characters fight each other! But what of the other war that happened to occur? Will it interfere? And why have powerful objects gone missing? Someone is behind it all, but who could it be? (Contains: Suggestive themes, violence, crossover/headcanons)
1. Mario vs Reimu

**((Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews on the prologue and my previous story, Tournament Royale! I know I said it before, but I appreciate everyone's support/reviews, as it keeps me writing!**

** I'm going to post the first chapter a bit early before I have my surgery! If you have no idea what's going on, I suggest you read the prologue first, which is a separate story. That way it's explained a bit better!))  
**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Vert stood there, examining those who were around. "I'm sure I could send Joanna, Splosion Man, Alan, Vince, and Gunstringer and as well. But they need to stay behind and help from a distance, as I cannot give her 'special moves' yet... Same with Desmond, who is spying for me." Everyone felt their attention grabbed. "Like Final Smashes or Supers, you all have a single ability if your meter from fighting is charged up enough. And if you have a specific partner, you can do a combo attack with them!"

"Specific partner? You mean like iiiiiif lemme do an obvious one… Cooper and Banjo?" Vert nodded. "And it won't work with saaaay me or Banjo?" She shook her head at the small cat-girl, Ichigo. "Wow! So if we're linked or fighting alongside and both get our meters filled, we can finish them?" Reimu groaned, not liking the idea.

Others seemed enthusiastic about it however. "Correct. It is also more powerful and worth your while, having a higher chance of hitting your targets or getting a higher score! Chika, L.O.G, and I plan on working on it more. But here's the real plan!" Pulling up a map of Gamindustri, Vert pointed at locations. "Reimu, Mado, Cooper, and Fisher will stay in respective areas where their rivals will be." She tacked down each area that one would be at.

Then her finger trailed to a large area that stood between Leanbox and Lastation. "Baldur and Glacius will investigate the Elder Scrolls realm with Frinnia, she shall be waiting for you two there. And finally!" Vert slapped a mark on the other nation. "Banjo, Kasumi Blinx, Sho, Walters, and Master Chief shall invade Lastation! I won't have that PS4 upstand me! With all of you there, and some All-Stars heading for Lowee, victory is surely ours… Any questions?" Glacius raised his hand.

"Mistress Vert, I am not sure if sending them all to Lastation is a wise choice. They could most likely anticipate the attack or be even stronger than some of us. Most of us had only been practicing for barely a month… As I seem to have none at all during this, even though the Killer Instinct reboot had warmed me up." Master Chief glared at Glacius for his words.

Of all the things in the world, Master Chief didn't like two characteristics of Glacius. Being an unusual alien that is potentially harmful, and disliking most of Vert's methods. In fairness, Banjo and Kazooie didn't exactly like her entirely either due to their past game along with kicking out Conker, a close friend plus his voice actor.

Reimu and Madotsuki also questioned Vert but didn't say anything. The reason for that being they were on Microsoft Windows, which she is the goddess of. Not helped by the fact the closest thing to a PC deity was the Lord of Games, the lord of all gaming and as such has assisted in creating every video game. While he seems to assist nearly any of the nations, most have taken note that he greatly favors Leanbox...

Which is the real reason they are there, L.O.G wanted them to be there according to Master Chief. But they honestly didn't believe him entirely, they had a feeling that Vert had partially to do with it. "Perhaps you're right Glacius. If they need help, they'll call you on the communicator then! Those from the Elder Scrolls realm will be glad to give you their helping hand, as long as you and Baldur take down the beasts from Dark Souls!" The Norse god nodded slowly.

Before anyone else like Glacius could object, a man with a computer monitor for a head entered the meeting room. "Pardon me, Mistress Vert, but I have news from Desmond!" L.O.G announced, floating in. "While blending in with Lastation, he overheard that some of them planned on invading Lowee, and that others found a small girl from our nation!" Vert felt her eyes widen for a moment, but then smiled softly.

* * *

It was nearly afternoon by now, and the child Sweet Tooth discovered still hadn't woken up. "She only looks dead, trust me on this for once! If I killed someone, I would say it! The kid is just a heavy sleeper!" Scorpion narrowed his eyes at him, wanting to check for a pulse or at least any other sign of life.

"Alright, but we're all going to watch you while some of the other All-Stars head out for Lowee. Understand? We don't want any of your funny business!" Ratchet said, also looking at the small girl. "Y'know, it might be the hair or her pale skin, but she reminds me a bit of…" His ears pointed upward, then looked over to the Cooper Van that Sly was polishing up for a new adventure, Pupuru and Kuu stood by it.

Sweet Tooth grinned under his mask. Lifting up the child and then shoving Ratchet and Scorpion, he approached and tapped her shoulder. "Hey Pupul, congrats! You never told us that you had kids!" Cringing and looking at the girl, Pupul shook her head. "This is the real reason you chase after Radec, right? Does he know yet?"

"Do I know what yet?" Uncloaking himself, the colonel froze in place. His eyes on Sweet Tooth and the child, then on Pupuru. "_… That's not mine._ I promise you." Then he glanced at everyone else, who also stared at him. "I'm dead serious. I'm not interested in-" Both Daxter and the Needles Kane began laughing uncontrollably.

Before it could escalate, Kratos stepped in. "Kane is only doing that on purpose Radec, he found the child outside of the basilicom. She appears to be in a coma most likely, we do not know when she will awake. That being said, Sweet Tooth will be the one to look after her, as he wished for that." Sweet Tooth felt himself laugh evilly. "With me and others looking after him, in case he does something insane!" He stopped his chuckling and growled.

Noire had assigned some of the All-Stars to head for Lowee. And those ones in particular had to be Sly, Colonel Radec, Sackboy, Crash Bandicoot, Dart Feld, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Pupuru, and oddly enough Kuu.

They all climbed into the van, Sly driving and Dart being passenger. "Everyone have their seat-belts on? Only kidding, there aren't any in the back!" The raccoon and warrior fastened theirs, others partially thrown into a panic state... Except for Crash and Sackboy, who anticipated the wild ride.

Flooring it, almost everyone in the back of the van went flying. Kratos and the rest of the All-Stars watched them leave. "I do not understand why that stupid possum had to go with them to the other nation…" The God of War mumbled, much to Scorpion and Sweet Tooth's surprise.

"Aww… Is cupcake jealous of Crash or something? That isn't like you!" Sweet Tooth cackled, before being punched in the gut by his rival.

* * *

By this time Blanc had already made arrangements for the Smash Bros. Link, Samus, Fox, Sonic, Kirby, Marth, Arle, and Carbuncle would see what was wrong with the Mirror Chamber up in Gerudo Desert.

Of course, they were not the only ones on an adventure. Mario, Luigi, Ness, and Solid Snake decided to see what was happening over at Leanbox. Just in case the possibility of those inhabitants having to do something with the Mirror of Twilight was true.

"The Great Fox may not be as fast as your ship Samus, but it has more room, plus this way we can contact my teammates who can get here quickly!" Fox claimed as everyone stood still in the giant ship. "We shouldn't be far from the Mirror Chamber now! We'll be dropped off the moment we're perfectly overhead!"

She rolled her eyes a bit. "Bet the Tornado or Kirby's Warp Star could get us here faster than this thing." Sighing to herself, Samus turned to the girl in blue-armor. "So I hear that someone named_ Neptune_ leant you to Blanc for now? Kinda like she did with Sonic during Brawl?" Realizing the bounty hunter was talking to her, Arle nodded.

Carbuncle, the orange-bunny like creature with a red jewel encrusted in his head, found himself getting along with Kirby quickly. "Well, I was multiplatform before Planetune even took me in. Ever since Dr. Mario was given the boot… Me and Lip wanted to get in as the puzzle game representatives. I don't know much about Dillon though." Arle gave a confident grin. "Though I don't mean to brag, I have such a wide variety of spells and attacks considering my origin!"

"I can see why both Rock and Sonic befriended you on the spot then. Not just because you all like the color blue. Also, Mario said that you and Kirby have been acquainted before all this though with another game, right?" Samus asked, getting a nod for an answer.

"They had to reskin my first SNES puzzle game with Kirby on it for European audiences… Same thing with the Genesis one, but with Sonic robots for America!"

"Huh, Lip had that happen to her except with Pokemon and Tetris. Either way, if you two becoming fighters, just hope you don't get the same treatment as Wii-Fit Trainer did."

"Why? What happened?"

"Hey, if you two are done chatting about the creepy fan-base, Fox found where the Mirror Chamber was!" Sonic said, warming himself up by running in place. "Hopefully the plumber and his bro are at Leanbox by now, huh?"

* * *

Mario jumped his way over the mountains. "Hoo boy! Leanbox nation sure is-a weird… Hope Luigi, Ness, and Snake are doing okay!… WHOA!" Just before he could say anything else, a large portal was in front of him. It was filled with eyes, hands, and a strange purple colored aura.

It didn't help at all that this gap was sucking him in. "Mama-mia… D-did Vert see us a-coming?! Owowowowow! This thing is powerful! Is this Game Over?!" The plumber shouted, closing his eyes, expecting to be eaten by the wandering spirits that seemed to be inside the portal.

Nothing but the sound of his own screams filled the area, until he felt a floor under his feet, landing perfectly. "Huh?… Where am I?" Examining the place around him, the platform Mario stood on was going up, bright green lines going moving from the speed. A girl with brownish-black hair and detached sleeves. "Arle?… No, she wears blue! Not-a red! Erm, who are you if I might ask?"

"Reimu. _Hakurei Reimu._ Last my clan who protects the borders of Gensokyo. You had fallen into the ends of it by running around aimlessly in this nation… What with your get-up anyway? Who wears that kind of hat?" Mario felt a tad offended by her statement. "You people from the outside world dress so awkwardly. But whatever." He began checking his own clothes, still wondering why the young lady said that.

But he didn't want that to bother him so much. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Mirror of Twilight vanishing, would you? Princess Zelda, a friend of Link and Peach said someone stole it. Me and the Smash Bros. are trying to find out who-" Reimu felt herself click, pointing ying-yang orbs at him.

Her eyes narrowed at the plumber. "Mirror of Twilight, huh? Sounds like yokai talk to me. The only mirrors that would have such a corny name belong in demon worlds, like Makai or Yuuka's home-world." Mario quickly shook his head.

"No! You got it wrong! It's not part of Makai or… What the other thing was! The Mirror of Twilight belongs at Arbiter's Grounds! You see, it links Hyrule to the Twilight Realm-"

"Just as I thought! It's connected to a demon world filled with yokai. Whoever stole it was most likely preventing you weirdos from unleashing them to Leanbox! Tell those people at Hyrule or whatever, that it'll be a peaceful place when I'm done with you!" Reasoning with her was beyond impossible for Mario.

Preparing his fireballs, he was ready to fight Reimu.

* * *

**((Each chapter is going to have the rivalries that I wrote in the prologue… So the next chapter will either be for Luigi or Link I believe.**

**Like I said, I'm only uploading the first two chapters to get it over with before surgery. u.u; ))**


	2. Link vs Sir Daniel

**Chapter Two**

The van's large amount of fuel that Uni gave Sly was a great help, and enough to go all the way through the unfamiliar world of Lowee…

… But not without making a pitstop first.

"I could have just made you guys something, or Sackboy could have pulled something out… But no. Instead we stop at a **_fast-food place._**" Pupuru groaned.

"Trust me kiddo, that stuff would just make us hungry again an hour later." Sly joked. "Alright, I know Dan and Sackboy don't want anything... Dart?"

"Number three."

"Aaaand Crash?" The Bandicoot held up his fingers. "Number Five? You sure you'll be able to finish that?" Crash nodded. "What about you Radec?"

"Nothing, because this is _stupid_."

"Yeah, you say that, but you and Drake have the _biggest_ donut addictions… Pupul?" She shook her head. "Okay then! We'll have a Number Two, Three, and Five! Plus a chocolate milkshake." Sly said into the intercom.

It responded with the voice of a male. "Come around to the back-window to claim your order sir." Sly did exactly what the young man said, who held two bags. "That totals up to fifteen dollars and ninty-five cents, Will you be paying with cash or credit?… Hey, you kinda look familiar. Have I seen you before Mr. Raccoon?"

He gave a smile of charisma to the man. "Well I can tell you one thing, it wasn't me digging through your trash. It's not my style to do that, but here." Handing him the card, the employee examined it, confused by the unusual logo. But it worked either way and wasn't fraud. Sly was given his card back along with the two take-out bags.

Only when Crash reached out to grab his food did the employee catch on. "Waaaaait… Is that **_Crash Bandicoot?!_**" Panicking, Radec shoved Sly and slammed on the gas pedal to drive off. "Can I have your autograph- Hey! Don't go! I was a big fan of your games!" It was too late at this point, the van was far in the distance.

Afraid they would run over something or someone, Sly regained control of the vehicle. "We're not going to have 'pitstops' again! He recognized that orange creature, which almost blew our cover!" Mael shouted. "And he could possibly track down what was on your card also!"

"Relax, we have this under control! Lowee may be large, but our destination… Huh?" Sly had a good look at what was in front of him. "What's this purple portal here? It's not Noire's transportation or anything." As they felt themselves sucked in, one thing grabbed their attention.

The gap was filled with eyes.

* * *

Deflecting Reimu's stream of bullets with his cape back at her, the shrine maiden was surprisingly having trouble with her foe. "I shouldn't have judged off of your appearance… The only reason you're evening with me is because my power levels are decreased thanks to Vert, I cannot use any form of special attacks unless my meter- Ggh!"

Mario jumped over his foe, grabbing by the legs and tossing her out of the battlefield. "So long, Hakurei!" He followed up with a barrage of fireballs in case Reimu tried to fly back upwards. "Hoo! She's not so-a tough after all! That's that I guess… Wha?!" The shrine maiden respawned in front of him, hands clenching.

"You're really going to make the mistake of fighting me… I have the abilities to manipulate natural forces, auras, high intuitions, and summoning godly powers!" In the plumber's eyes, she seemed a bit crazy, but weirder things have happened in his world. "That does not bother you? Then how about the fact that defeating me could cause the Hakurei Border to collapse?" Mario stopped in his tracks of attacking.

It made him think aloud. "Border collapsing? Like the one we're-a in?" Reimu softly nodded. "That doesn't make any sense! How does that-a explain me being here? Or that van?!" She darted her eyes upward, seeing the Cooper Van boost through them via a gap.

She mumbled to herself. "I'm going to make sure Yukari regrets that when I'm finished with you… I told her that gapping unfamiliars was a bad idea! Thankfully, they don't see to be heading for Gensokyo... Unlike you, yokai-helping _Loweean._" Mario stared down at Reimu, waiting for her to continue. "Vert informed me you and your friends were heading this way, I'm stopping whatever plan you have with that Mirror. And afterwards, I'll find it myself."

Now he was a bit angry at her. This girl was either tricked or intentionally antagonizing him. Even worse is that they were most likely going to chase after Luigi and the others. "Border or not, you're going to collapse and let me through! No matter what!" They kept on fighting, Reimu slapping multiple attacks with amulets and charms while Mario constantly punched the maiden.

* * *

Link was utterly shocked by what he was looking at. "So the Mirror of Twilight really is gone?!" Fox examined it. "Why would someone take a broken mirror though? I know it holds another realm, but it just seems crazy!" He opened up his communicator, trying to call up the other Smashers. "Captain Falcon? You there-"

**_"YES!"_ **The male bounty hunter responded, nearly shattering Fox's hearing. "I got news for you also, but I think it's best if we hear your side first!"

"Ooookay then... The Mirror of Twilight is gone. Samus and I are going to scan the area for any evidence of who did it and send it over to my teammates, if we find anything, we'll share the data with you guys."

"Good to know!" Captain Falcon replied. "Also, Dillon said that some weirdos in Leanbox were helping a place known as the 'Elder Scrolls' realm. I couldn't get much more info because we were cut-off! That little guy might be in danger!"

"Hey! Is everyone doing alright there?" Mega Man asked on the same end as the F-Zero racer. "Sonic and Arle doing okay?"

Fox grinned a bit, then saw Kirby pointing to the sky. He looked up along with the puffball, seeing a violet portal filled with eyes open up above them. "We're all safe Rock, nothing other than a van falling out of the sky!"

"… I'm sorry, _what?_" Rock responded.

"A van falling out of… **_The sky?!_**" Fox's ears folded back. "Take cover! _Now!_"

The van instantly landed where the Mirror of Twilight once was, making the floor underneath everyone crumble. "Whoa! Didn't think that would happen!" Sly carefully stepped out of the vehicle, greatly dizzy along with others. "Nice to see it's still night-time even in this desert!" Before he could get any other word, Samus pointed her arm cannon at him.

Raising his hands up, Fox also began pointing a weapon at Sly. "Alright! Step out of the van and none of you trespassers will be hurt and hopefully this place won't fall apart thanks to your entrance!" He said to the raccoon.

It was too late however, as Carbuncle dropped through a fissure "Carbuncle?!" Arle yelled out to them.

"What's going on?! Fox?! Is everything alright?! heard a crash and then…!" Mega Man questioned frantically, he couldn't answer the robot though, as Radec jumped out of the van and shot his communicator off.

Arle was panicking, always hating it when Carbuncle left without her, made even worse with such an intimidating character before everyone. "Do not bother threatening us, for you shall be the one's taken for questioning, Loweeans." The colonel eye'd his surroundings, instantly targeting the one in body-armor. "Now, you seem to be a worthy opponent in a battle. Perhaps this will go much better than I had anticipated."

While it was greatly tempting to fight him, Samus noticed Arle jumping into the fissure to find Carbuncle... She went after her, using her phazom beam to save the sorceress. "Pitiful, that _man_ chose to save _his_ friend than fight me." Radec said to himself, making Sonic and Fox look at each other, wanting to correct the colonel.

Once the other All-Stars stepped out of the van, the floor collapsed more. Link pulled out his double-clawshots and grabbed Kirby, instantly keeping the both of them safe and hanging above the Mirror Chamber. Sackboy turned on his jetpack, far too let in saving anyone, and flew off.

Nearly everyone was separated by now, Link and Kirby lowered themselves back to the floor that did not fall apart... Neither of them could speak properly, but the pink pufball could understand that his friend wanted him to stay put while he went to find the others...

In Arbiter's Grounds.

* * *

Sir Daniel slowly woke up, seeing his body nearly sinking in sand. "Where even is this place?" He said to himself. After recollecting himself and shaking bugs off, he began investigating. "Reminds me of where I met Kiya for the first time, but this place gives off a much more eerie feeling…"

There were other small reanimated skeletons that passed by and ignored him. For a moment, Daniel thought they would be a threat, but it seemed as if despite his out-of-place looks that he was seen as one of them. Only after a while did they have their attention grabbed, but not from Fortesque.

Stepping out from the dark, Link slashed at the Stalkin that tried to surround him._ "Hyaaa!"_ The Master Sword sliced their bones apart, then he pointed it to Sir Daniel. He couldn't remember if he had saw him at the Mirror Chamber or if Fortesque in actuality was just a more powerful yet ridiculous looking Stalfos.

Before Daniel could even speak to him, Link sheathed his sword and instead pulled out a bow, strapping on bombs to one of his arrows. "The best type of strategy against you undead, other than the Ball and Chain… Much quicker!" He said in a soft voice.

Realizing instantly that he was clearly one of the Lowee residents, Sir Daniel used his shield to block the Bomb-Arrow, making it explode. "Huh?! I need to learn how to use those!" Dan mumbled, taking out a bottle to drink and then spewing out flames to keep Link at bay.

Even when the next Bomb-Arrow hit Daniel, he only reformed himself in front of Link. "That can't be possible. Yet, he seems too off-putting to be one of them, unless…" He cringed a bit. "Were you with those intruders? Did you outsiders take the Mirror of Twilight?!"

Not answering, he jumped at Link with his Hero's Sword. The Master Sword clashed against it. After using a shield bash, the green-cladded warrior slashed at his foe again. "This is the _blade of evil's bane_, it should have destroyed him by now…" Sir Daniel stopped charging at him for a moment, taken aback.

"E-evil?! I'm not evil! I'm the Hero of Gallowmere!" It was difficult for both parties in terms of fighting. There wasn't any place Fortesque could fall into, except for the rather slow-moving quicksand. And in turn, Sir Daniel could feel that his All-Star power didn't kick-up in Lowee. Both were problems that others would surely have.

Link was knocked back by the hammer Sir Daniel had, which sent him into the quicksand filled with mites and Stalkin. He gasped, feeling himself engulfed by everything and unable to use Clawshots, not helped by seeing his opponent draw closer to him.

"Ngh… Is this… The end?… I…Ili…Ilia…"

A hand grabbed Link, pulling him out of the quicksand. "I told you! I'm a hero! I'm not leaving even Noire's rivals behind! Let's make this battle a tie, okay?" Sir Daniel claimed, smashing the Stalkin away and making a jawless grin to his foe.

* * *

**((I like how Mario and Reimu are still fighting, while Link and Dan make a quick truce right off the bat…**

**Next up is most likely… Kratos vs. Master Chief, or Luigi vs. Cooper. And after that, Kirby vs. Sackboy.**

**… That is, if not for tomorrow. I'm having surgery tomorrow early morning, so I hope they have wi-fi and all so I can work on this more…))**


	3. Kratos vs Master Chief

**Chapter Three**

Such a sight was unusual to comprehend for Baldur and Glacius. They saw undead creatures and knights, trying to attack giants or other warriors. "I'm so used to seeing those fight with technology, machines, and futuristic weapons… That this has somehow become unusual yet nostalgic to me." The Norse God mumbled.

"We're here to find Frinnia and at least help her in warding off those from the Dark Souls. I am always willing to help humans, as long as they do not have chaotic demeanors." Glacius said, taking out a device. "Misstress Vert said they were most likely close around this lake... Ah, that must be her then!"

Their gaze averted to a young woman with pale skin and brown curly hair, and her associates that most likely close friends. Rather than approaching and grabbing their attention, Glacius transformed into a puddle. "It might be best if you introduce yourself first, they might not be sure what to think of my appearance." Baldur wasn't one to argue with him, unlike Master Chief.

Baldur stepped over to the group of what were humans, species he had rarely seen aside from the few that were at Vert's meeting. "Excuse me, but I'm looking for the one known as Frinnia?" Everyone turned to the god. "I am Baldur, son of Odin, god of light and purity. I was sent by Vert, Green Heart and CPU of Leanbox." The suspicions instantly vanished.

"You're with Green Heart? So she really does insist on being on our side… That greatly explains your appearance that is far differing from the invaders. I suppose she sent you are here to assist us with those from the _'Souls'_ series?" The woman known as Frinnia asked, seemingly annoyed by the mention of Vert. Baldur nodded in response and pulled out a laser cannon.

He saw the strange warriors of the invaders roll their way over and make unusual gestures. "None of you will be frightened if one of my associates, an alien decides to help us, correct? I cannot juggle them all by myself." They were not sure what Baldur meant, until Glacius reappeared from the puddle, taking form.

At first the others were surprised, preparing to attack the alien. "I am on your side, do not fear one such as myself who comes from a different planet." Making his hand transform into a spear, Glacius quickly assisted the group in ridding of the hollows.

* * *

Scorpion stood next to his friendly-fire, watching the sky become dark. "Kat and Nariko said they would help look after that child, on the account that none of us really trust Needles. I would do it, but it's better for me to stay by your side in case residents of Lowee and Leanbox plan on invading." Kratos could not focus however, he was more fixed up on Noire's decision…

And unfortunately, Scorpion could tell. "Are you angered by… Er, what the clown implied or said before? Because if it has to do with that strange orange marsupial, he's multiplatform regardless, therefore not the potential western mascot of Lastation. If anything, Sweet Tooth might be mad that you had 'taken his place'." The God of War growled softly.

"Contest over who's Sony's top mascot is not my issue. If Drake, Sackboy, Ratchet, Sly, Cole, or my rival take my place for the most popular Lastation character for America and Europe... I wouldn't care. It's what one of his fans said about me when they were talking about that wombat-"

"Bandicoot." Jak interrupted.

"Whatever he is! Those 'internet users' said that his drastic change was better than me. Then those mortals proceeded to call me _'popular goatee-of-rage'_, according to Heihachi! The fact that Noire could possibly be taking their advice worries me." Scorpion was about to object to that statement, but it was stopped by Donte.

The demon hunter cracked his knuckles then sat down with them. "You aren't the only one Kratos! I overheard that some Lowee residents were pissed too when I asked Raiden about them before he left! Those two plumbers and the hedgehog were not happy about the many times Crash's creators and fans mocked or compared them!"

Donte went through his pockets taking out a cigarette, quickly glaring at Scorpion for some reason. It didn't go unnoticed by the spector. "Is something wrong, Donte? I have nothing to do with any of Lastation's decisions." He cringed at the name, puffing out smoke.

"Yeah, except for endangering the ladies. You left them with some kid that Sweet Tooth found. No offense, but if she looks dead and is claimed to be in a coma, there's trouble! And when it does happen, I'm gonna be there while you get ridiculed along with Kane." Scorpion clenched his fist at Donte.

He had been calm for the past month and did not wish to ruin that reputation with his usual violent acts. "I half-way expected you to be making fun of my appearance in Injustice and some backlash that was obtained... Regardless, I trust Kat like my own younger sister! And Nariko… Is strong, much like myself. But the child is innocent at best-"

Before the debate continued, a ship made its landing right in front of them. "Uh-oh! We got company!" Daxter shouted, before seeing a young woman wearing blue, and her orange hair tied into a ponytail. "… And it's _hot chicks from heaven!_ Yes!" Behind her was a man in green armor, holding fire-arm.

"Sho, you and the others stay behind for now. Vert targeted this place, and chances are we'll also find the girl!" Kratos got up, knowing that Master Chief meant the child that Sweet Tooth found... And he seemed like a threat. "Sir, we're going to have to ask if you all have been keeping a young girl here? If you refuse and bring more friends out here, I will have to bring back-up from the other Spartans."

Kratos only heard that last part, which was enough to trigger him rampaging against Master Chief, grabbing him by the throat. "You are ones who are with the pathetic Gods?! Ares could not have returned, now that I had stolen his spot as the God of War, puny mortal!" The young woman who stepped out first, known as Kasumi, was about to help her friend... But Scorpion and Donte prevented her.

After a few struggles he broke free from Kratos. "Gods? The only god I'm with is_ Mistress Vert!_ And I don't appreciate you calling her those awful names! They often call me the 'Clint Eastwood' type of character that speaks very little… But when I'm doing things for CPU Green Heart, it's a different story!" Donte was pointing his blade at the ninja-girl by now, laughing to himself.

"Yup. That sounds like Master Chief alright, quiet except when it's related to Vert. Then he always feels the need to be a suck-up to her- Gah!" Donte felt a swift kick to his head, delivered by Kasumi, who ran off.

Quickly, Scorpion chased after her into the woods, while Jak and Daxter helped Donte to his feet... Kratos and Master Chief however, were preparing themselves for a deadly fight where no one else could get involved.

* * *

"N-no! I can't let this happen! The border will…" Reimu felt her body collapse. She and Mario may have been even, but it seemed as if his multiple power-ups assisted in deflecting anything she threw at the plumber. It wasn't long before his long-time experience as a hero gave him the upper-hand.

She passed out, yet nothing happened.

Mario checked his surroundings. "Really wish I could-a help her with this... But I doubt anything I say will change her mind about the mirror!" He was just about to leave, but then turned around once more. "I can't leave her like this though, she's just-a young and confused surely, plus it would be a good way to gain more info on the rivaling nations!"

Lifting her over his own shoulder, Mario jumped out of the gap and further into Leanbox.

From a distance, the undead marionette watched as the plumber jumped around. "He's got that ol' shrine gal, Vince. Figures since we got that armadilly-o, the boxer, and this fairy gal." Tilting his cowboy hat upward to glance at the two characters tied up, they stared back.

"Well of course, Vert knew that no one would lose to that plumber I'm sure, and stabilized the Hakurei Border." The small voodoo doll, known as Vince spoke. "There are so many cliches here that it isn't even funny for me to point out... Especially considering this writer, it's always fan-fics of the All-"

"Can we not break the fourth wall today Vince? She may enjoy making fun of herself and like critiques, but the author is super sensitive! Heck, there are times where she hates herself!" Splosion Man exclaimed, looking at the readers.

Vince just rolled his eyes. "Doesn't matter, little to no people read these... Either way." Taking out a few needles, the voodoo doll aimed for himself. "Do we really need to interrogate or outright torture these guys?" Gunstringer just had another long look at the hostages.

They were all silent for a whole minute. "They walked in on here for some sort of mission, lost to me fair and square. Plus, between this animal and the luchador… There's only room for one rather oddball hero in the wild west. I'm bent up o revenge, and revenge only." He flicked his gun around, pointing it at Lip. "Now missy, what are you and your pals here for?"

Lip and Little Mac remained silent. "We're not tellin' the likes of you, bucko. Besides, once Mac gains his energy, he'll break outta these 'ere ropes! And if not him, then that plumber will come back." Dillon hissed, before spitting in the puppet's face.

Snapping his fingers, the Gunstriger turned around and left, allowing Vince to use his voodoo powers on the three Loweeans. "Console Wars… They may be as cliche and stupid as Vince said, but it's a battle that I won't lose." He said to himself, staring at the skies.

* * *

"Fox and the others I'm sure will be fine, the Great Fox should be covering them." Pit said, much to Rock's worry. "But what Captain Falcon said is right, we lost contact with Dillon! And Snake is the only other character that can communicate and is also in Leanbox! We can't risk Little Mac being in danger, he just registered as a Smasher not long ago!"

As they all said that, Meta-Knight was already controlling the Halberd. "Neither of those are proper destinations. Great Fox may be able to help those at the Gerudo Desert, but if we go to Leanbox, we'll be spotted and our cover blown. Even if the CPU of that nation anticipates our attack, it's better to stay low, Pit." He said, steering the ship.

Growing impatient with everyone, the humanoid dog-like creature responded. "Pardon my tone of voice, but we're already at the border between Leanbox and Lastation. And the area below us is filled with dangerous monsters." Just as he said that, an unusual genetically created monster entered the room.

"We all know that no one is crazy enough to go down there Lucario, but there's actually a smaller war going on in that border. It's between two games known as 'Elder Scrolls' and 'Souls', it could be a good idea to hover or watch over there as long as…" Princess Zelda stopped midway of her speech, Peach saw what she was looking at and gasped.

Nearly everyone had their attention on the other Pokemon that just walked in and opened the emergency exit. Lucas blocked his path. "Mewtwo? What are you doing? Blanc said that you can't go out there just yet! You're power is too dangerous-"

"And the worlds below are too dangerous for any of you. It's best if I go alone." Pushing the boy, Mewtwo made a jump to the realm of Dark Souls.

* * *

**((I'm back from the hospital! Still can't get out of my house, but that will change sooner or later!**

**Also, I have good news about this fic… It's going to be shorter than Tournament Royale, because most of the chapters are the rivalries, and the main plot is… Actually rather small.**

**That's why the chapters might be smaller too, just a heads-up.))**


	4. Luigi vs Cooper

**Chapter Four**

Kat and Nariko stood over the small bed that held the small girl. "She seems to be stirring a bit, so we can easily confirm that she's actually alive." The red-haired warrior said, noticing the child shiver. "Toro is preparing a meal for when she wakes up, hopefully she doesn't have any allergies of the sort."

After a few minutes, Toro came into the small room, holding a tray. "Hello Nariko! Hello Kat! And Dusty!" The white kitten greeted, Dusty mewing in return. Placing the food on a nightstand, he politely bowed to his friends. "There are some Leanbox residents here for the girl suddenly, Kratos and others are holding them off." He stared at the child, who began opening her deep-red eyes.

"Wh-who are you? You aren't my big sis…! Where am I even?" Getting up to her feet, the girl yawned. Toro handed her a bowl of soup, smiling, which made her disregard any fear for now. "Kitties! Yay!" Taking the food, she didn't even bother using a spoon, sucking the whole thing dry.

Toro watched, feeling his body tense up from the sight. "Needles Kane found you just outside of the Lastation basilicom, we brought you inside because you seemed to be nearly dead. Where did you come from?" Nariko claimed, the girl was more focused on her meal.

Once she was finished, the child paused and began gnawing on the sushi rather then using any utensils. "I'm not gonna tell strangers that! You have to earn my trust first, so… Do you want to play? I wanna pet the kitty!" Toro backed away, hiding behind Kat and Dusty.

"I'll play! What is it you want to do?" Kat asked... Which was followed by a twisted grin on the young girl.

* * *

Luigi shivered, holding the flashlight to each tree he came across in the dark area. "Why did I even agree to this? I just-a know that something is going to pop out and give me a heart-attack!" He looked at each step that was taken, trembling. Going through Leanbox at such a time at night was enough to make the green plumber turn back.

His intuitions were correct as well, as the moment Luigi made his next turn, a figure jumped at him.**_ "WAAAAAAAGH! Monster!"_**

"Yikes! Don't shoot or whatever it is you'll do!" Luigi had his Poltergust pointed at the person, but then lowered it upon seeing it was only a boy. "Sorry I spooked you, I honestly thought you were a monster too... But are you one of those Loweeans? I can kind of tell by your clothes, you're related to that really iconic Mario guy, right? My name's Cooper." He was surprised to see the young man from Leanbox actually being a bit social toward him.

In fact, it made him wonder if those from different nations were really meant to be enemies. "M-my name's Luigi, nice to meet you Cooper." He calmed down, putting away the Poltergust. "I just get-a scared easy in the dark. I've gotten a bit more brave since I've gone on my own through mansions but..." Luigi hoped that Cooper would not be hostile and question why he was there.

However the teenager was more focused on his surroundings as well. "I can't blame you entirely, no one exactly knows what's in this neck of Leanbox. You seem like a nice guy Luigi, but I have to fight you." Jumping back a bit, Luigi began stuttering. "Listen, it's nothing personal! It's just Vert's orders! And I none of us can really disobey the CPU, or we'll be kicked off like Conker was."

"Conker? W-wh-who's that?" Luigi asked, as the teenage boy balled up his fists. "D-do we have to fight here though? Can't it be somewhere nice and bright, not giving off that-a feeling of dread?" Cooper thought about it, looking around and then feeling equally tense about the area.

But he shrugged it off. "I'd like that too really, but our options are… Wait, you mean you don't know who Conker is?" Luigi shook his head. "But he and Banjo were originally with you Nintendo guys and friends with Diddy and Donkey Kong!"

"I've never heard of either of them, sorry!"

"That can't be right, Diddy invited Conker and Banjo over to help race an alien pig off Timber Island, didn't he?!"

"No… I think he invited two other chimps. _Dixie and Tiny Kong._ At least that's what he said to us."

His statement was baffling to Cooper. "This doesn't make any sense! Alright Luigi! If I win, you're going to take me to Lowee so I can chat with the Kongs, and if you win… You'll be able to continue with whatever it was you were doing! Sound fair?"

"Okey-dokey!" Giving a thumbs up, Luigi cleared up his fear for now, willing to put up a good fight.

* * *

He landed softly onto the rooftops. Looking at the ruin-like area around him, Mewtwo was unsure of which part of the border he was on. "This unusual land... I should play on a more safe side and at least understand my surroundings." Taking each careful step, the Pokemon stopped upon the sight of a corpse.

Disgusting, but worth it in Mewtwo's eyes. He carefully stripped the clothes from the dead body and then dressing himself. "I won't be able to wash the odor of decay, but at this point I just need to work on blending in as one of the rivaling nations." There were daggers and broken swords scattered across, but the cloned monster didn't bother.

Several undead warriors stared and attempted to attack the Pokemon who walked by in disguise, but were turned away easily by his psychic powers and ability to fling them around. "I was told of this area being dangerous, but they barely compare to me... Hm?" Mewtwo stopped, seeing stairs under many old crates.

Curiosity got the better of him. Descending down the stairs, a lone man was sitting down in front of a mat with products. "Take it your not from here, you don't look like one of us at all." The merchant hissed. "One of them invading Skyrim fellas? I don't do service with them."

"I'm afraid you're incorrect." Mewtwo spoke, telepathically. It surprised the undead man, who cringed in place. "I come from another nation entirely, and I ask only for directions or to at least know where I am. Unless you think believe that it's possible to slap a price on that as well." Scoffing at him, the merchant nodded while stroking something invisible.

Before he could follow up, the Pokemon used his powers to hold him by the throat and lift all his items. "Y-you need souls to pay here!… No! Put Yulia down!" Mewtwo stopped, releasing everything in his grasp. "The Undead Burg! That's the name of where you are now! Bugger off! This place will be your grave anyway! _Nee-hee-hee!_" He glared at the merchant, sparking up his powers.

Only now the merchant got a good look at who'm he was dealing with, and felt his eyes widen. "Nothing can get in my way, as I was created to be the strongest." With that, the Pokemon quickly teleported out of his sight, hoping to not be chased down.

"The Undead Burg… These sections of the nations are most unusual, but that is expected of multiplatformers." Mewtwo stared at his own palm, easily deflecting the arrows that were shot at him as he passed each monster.

After making it through a tunnel and managing to avoid every nuisance, he arrived at the Firelink Shrine. While the area itself was beautiful compared to the Undead Burg, Mewtwo quickly took note of the sheer amount of warriors and monsters fighting each other in the field.

It was only clear that Mewtwo had only two options. Either to avoid everything at all costs, or make sure they are dispatched before moving on... And naturally, the latter was his decision.

* * *

Dodging each randomly spawned chair that was thrown at him, Luigi slid under his opponent to and did a Super Jump Punch to ensure that the win was his. "I don't know if these Leanbox characters rely on-a special attacks, or knocking them out of the arena."

Cooper went flying into the sky from the impact, a star shining from where he went. "Ooooh boy… I should move!" Moving to the other side as fast as possible, Cooper crash-landed straight to the ground, moaning in pain. "A-are you okay?!" Lifting himself from the dirt and dusting off his pants, the boy laughed nervously.

"You won I guess... I didn't think the younger Mario brother would pack that much of a punch! It's true what they say, can't judge a book by it's cover and all." Cooper was a bit disappointed in himself, as losing decreased his chances of gaining a favorable sequel from Vert even more. "What are you going to do? I can't stop you from doing pretty much anything in Leanbox..." Luigi pondered the thought for a moment.

Once he reached a conclusion, Luigi pointed in the direction he came. "I think it's better if I don't stay here longer, I don't like unfamiliar places... At night… In the dark!" He shivered, then about to walk away. "Also, I think it's-a better if you go with me! You may by from Leanbox and all, but I want you to settle things with the Kongs if what you say is true!" Cooper was surprised, but then smiled joyously.

Anyone else would give the feeling that he would be backstabbed by the Leanbox resident later on... But Cooper was clearly a nice boy, and not capable of that, plus he would be able to learn about the other nations plus what really happened with the Kongs and Banjo.

None of them seemed to pay mind to the Gunstringer watching from a distance with a pair of binoculars. "He's got hold of Cooper this time it seems. Those plumbers are up t' no good. Beating our partners, grabbing 'em, then holdin' hostages! Even if we're doing the same… They ready to talk yet Vince?"

Taking out all the pins from his rear, the three prisoners yelled out. "W-we ain't tellin' ya anything!" Dillon murmured. "The Smashers don't have any intention of kidnapping you filthy Leanbox residents!"

"Alright, then what might you reckon they're doin' now?" The Gunstringer kneeled over to the three who were tied up still.

"Us Loweeans don't want to hurt you! We were trying to learn what was going on with that small war between Skyrim and Dark Souls and wonder where the Mirror of Twilight went!" Lip cried out, much to Dillon and Little Mac's surprise.

Gunstringer smiled. "Now that's more like it, fairy lass. Shame you can't open up for the info we want, armadilly-o. Even if I doubt the truth of that... Hopefully you got more to tell us then that, or Vince will have to do more work. Hopefully that Fisher guy or the little girl won't fail." Upon that, the marionette went back to watching the mountains of Leanbox.

"Lip, why in the heck did you tell him about the mirror?! They might go after, or already have it!" Dillon said to the girl next to him.

"I couldn't take the pain from those needles much longer!" She whined.

"Hate to tell you this, but we're not after anything like that. Chances are someone took it to intentionally give people more reasons to attack each other." Vince said in a sarcastic fashion. "A girl got lost over in Lastation, and chances are that characters in both those nations will beat each other up."

Only now did Little Mac get a word out. "Wouldn't it be easier to free us then so it's all settled properly?" Vince shook his head, proceeding to stick pins in his body again, making all three of them yell out again.

* * *

**((Whew! Alright! With another small rivalry done, a new friendship is born!**

**Up next should be Kirby vs. Sackboy most likely!**

**You think coming up with these chapters would be stressful, but it's actually a bit relaxing compared to everything else…))**


	5. Kirby vs Sackboy

**Chapter Five**

Taking out his dungeon map, Link pinpointed each location of where the other All-Stars and Smashers could have possibly went. Sir Daniel figured he might as well follow the hero, not wishing for his new friend to be harmed. "First thing that should be done is to find the others I suppose. The chances of them being in danger is a possibility, Arbiter's has always crawled with dangerous traps."

Dan agreed with Link on that. The sight of blades and ramps clumped and filled with bones made him feel uneasy. "Knowing Sly, the raccoon, he and Nathan Drake would probably try to look for any treasure left in this… Uh,_ torture chamber?_" Sir Daniel mumbled.

"Torture chamber is correct. The worst criminals in Hyrule were usually sent here- W-wait a moment… **_You can understand me?!_**" Link turned to the skeletal knight, who blinked with his single eye.

"Yes, why? I was just about to ask if you even knew what I was saying! Do you?" Link nodded slowly, making Daniel jump in surprise. "Really now?! More than half of the All-Stars can't grasp anything. Even my own rival didn't notice that I lack a jaw! It fell off when I was… Dead."

"I have the same problem with the Smashers, only a select few understand my words. Samus said those in my line all had that issue. Both the _Hero of Time and Hero of Winds_ were impossible to comprehend, yet Princess Zelda was… More talkative I suppose." Link looked down at himself, feeling a bit humiliated.

"At least they wouldn't threaten you to speak clearly." Dan rolled his eye, remembering his encounter with Radec and others. "But you mentioned other heroes in your line? What are they like, and which hero are you? I already said I'm the Hero of Gallowmere!"

Link paused for a moment, trying his best to remember them clearly. "The Hero of Time was one of the first Link's... Which is the same name both me and the Hero of Winds share. He traveled through the past and future to stop Ganondorf, the evil King of Gerudos who tried to take over Hyrule. After his adventures, he was one of the first to become part of the Smash Brothers.

"After the events of Melee where Ganondorf was revived, he and his younger half left. The Hero of Winds had fought the evil king as well, and so have I... _The Hero of Twilight_, which is why we were chosen." He stopped again. "I get my name for traveling through dark lands with a good friend of mine, the Twilight Princess. Where we both stopped Zant, who was being used by Ganon."

The story made Sir Daniel speechless. "Goodness! I'm… A bit jealous to be honest! And I can tell you're not bluffing either!" He chuckled. "I didn't receive proper status as a hero until after death when Zarok, the evil wizard revived me for his undead army... Is something wrong?" Dan noticed Link stopped walking, and stared down at his boots.

He let out a sigh before moving on. "Nothing really... Remembering those adventures just made me wonder if my friend is doing alright. It's been years, and we can't meet again… Not helped by the_ Mirror of Twilight_ being stolen."

"Mirror of Twilight?" Daniel asked.

"Up where we met before was the Mirror Chamber. It holds the Mirror of Twilight. Lady Blanc said that someone had stolen it, so we all came to investigate." Link said, trying to hold back sadness. "Zelda and I are worried if something happened possibly happened to Midna, the Twilight Princess. Sadly, I think the other Smashers believe that you and the All-Stars might have done it."

Something hit Daniel at that moment, that there was clearly a pattern. "What a coincidence! Miss Noire thought that your group took _Primeval!_ A powerful vehicle that was used in _Twisted Metal III!_… But Noire declared that game non-canon, why the underworld dwellers kept it is beyond me, but now it was stolen!"

"Then we'll have to clear this up as quickly as possible! Samus and Fox can get hasty sometimes with their enemies! And I didn't like the looks of that character in the mask that was with you."

"Radec? I don't blame you, he's my rival! So I'll side with you on that! He's probably going to search for that other soldier in the armor, hopefully that young man is safe!" Stopping in his tracks, Link turned around, smiling a bit. "What? Did I say something?"

"Both you and that Radec character are mistaken unfortunately. **_Samus is a woman._**" Daniel froze in place, Link just watched his amusing reaction.

"Pupul is _not_ going to like that…"

* * *

Kirby had been staying put for a while, and he had gotten hungry from waiting. Everyone else seemed to be gone, leaving the pink creature all by himself...

Or so it seemed.

At that moment in time, Sackboy finally landed next to Kirby on his jet-pack. He waved at the fellow alien, who jumped into a fighting position, knowing that the doll was an outsider.

For a few seconds they were both a bit puzzled, but Sackboy got the message finally that the puffball was challenging him. Getting into his own stance, both cuddly beings were about to go out on each other.

Being a bit quicker gave Kirby the upper-hand. Swinging at his opponent with a hammer and then chasing after to wail in combos. Sackboy however, grabbed him and dropped an anvil on his round body.

There was no AP, which made Sackboy step back and come up with another plan. If he was unable to use supers in Lowee, there had to be an alternative method. Normally in Lastation, throwing others out-of-bounds would lead them to just respawn and be dazed for a few seconds.

All he could think was that it would be different here, yet he did not want any harm to come to Kirby... Who sucked up the burlap sack creature, attempting to copy his ability.

Nothing seemed to happen. Kirby was shocked, but then realized that since Sackboy was not a Smasher, it would only have the same effect as when he attempted to suck in Goombas or Octoroks in Melee.

Both of them had very limited options due to the rules and the area they were in. Not helped by the large pit that was near. If one of them could be knocked off the edge of the tower which held the Mirror Chamber, the other would be victorious.

While it seemed that Sackboy was easily able to hold back his opponent by using electric panels and fans, Kirby floated right over them in hopes to not be blown away. The puffball saw that his enemy took out metal gloves, backdropping the puffball like a wrestler.

Getting up, Kirby retaliated by doing the same, grabbing onto the plush then sending themselves both into the air. Upon returning to the ground, the impact made an explosion. Sackboy went flying, trying to make his way and not fall outside the arena via jet-pack.

It seemed like the hero of Dreamland won, but Sackboy slapped a cake-helmet on, and began firing the sweets at Kirby… Who was shocked, yet excited. Swallowing them whole.

Sackboy thought he was done for if his enemy was able to eat his own attacks. As Kirby ran over…

And hugged him.

First the creature of burlap didn't understand, but he was who just loved seeing others happy, even his own enemies. And it seemed that Kirby was just a bit tense _and hungry,_ as they began communicating somehow.

Learning what the sudden attack was all about, Sackboy understood that all of this was clearly a misunderstanding. The two adorable aliens promised that they would work together by helping both nations, and solve the whole problem of the Mirror of Twilight and Primeval vanishing.

* * *

"This is most troubling." A voice said. It was presumably male, but attempting to disguise himself. "Characters from the nations are becoming allies after their battles… First that italian chap took the shrine maiden with him, the Hero of Twilight with that of Gallowmere, that cowardly brother and Cooper, now it's those two small creatures from another planet."

Averting his eyes to four containers, he pondered. "Perhaps it is time for their revival, as if this keeps up, they will find the Mirror of Twilight and Primeval, or what happened to **_little sister Scarlet._**" Pressing a button, he released what was inside the containers. "CFW Magic, Judge, Trick, and Brave! You four have originally been under the control of Arfoire, the original goddess of Gamindustri and Deity of Sin! But I shall show you that such is false!

"People shall only answer to the real god of all video games! And if you shall refuse to assist me… I will make sure that your revival leads to torture, is that clear to all of you?" The four opened their eyes to their new master, feeling themselves given a new job, which was to protect their master and his plan.

Three of them seemed to be males with bulky armor, while one was a female who looked similar to some sort of angel of death. "I do this in hopes that you make things right for the children that enjoy games!" The knight-like CFW said.

"Children of gaming? That's so like you Brave, I do this for the sake of_ tender maidens!_"

"Those who oppose will die! _Crushed and impaled!_ Anything to end lives or destroy!

"All of it is for you, my lord!" The goth-angel woman exclaimed, finishing with the others.

"Whatever it is you do this for, I will make sure it does not go unrewarded if we all succeed. Now that Neptune is currently away with her husband, the goddesses go all out and feud with each other. If it escalates, we have the upper-hand. If they catch on and work together, that is where you all come in. I need the Mirror of Twilight and Primeval, and everything will fall apart if they are taken back away from me."

Bowing to their new 'god', the Four Felons, Criminals of the Free World took their places... Though one seemed to be unsatisfied with what was tasked upon him. As waiting around for something to occur in the rivaling nations seemed too boring.

Judge was not going to sit for it.

* * *

**((Whew! Alright, we get some backstory of Hyrule, mainly TP Link! And also the Four Felons from HDN-Mk2, who work under who seems to be plotting against everyone…**

**Speaking of the CFWs, I originally wanted to put in the FF4 Archfiends, but decided against it cause they already serve someone in a separate story-line, I don't want my stories merging too much... The reference at the end of Tournament Royale was enough, wasn't it? I decided that the CFWs were a better choice... Especially considering how Trick and Judge will act.**

**Heck, a bunch of other characters that were evil were meant to be in! Such as Sariel, Konngara, Gruntilda, Andrew Oikonny, Marx's Soul. But it was kinda pointless, as everyone would be busy fighting each other.**

**The next fight should be Sweet Tooth vs. Jack Walters!**

**Anyway, just for filler… I'm gonna answer reviews again, cause some of them were fun!**

**Review/Guest Comment: Is there gonna be a villain?**

**Answer: Pretty clear by this chapter that there is along with the CFWs from HDN-Mk2, who will be very... Interesting in terms of personality. But who could it be? I'm curious as to who you guys think is behind it, I have him planned out and everything. :P**

**Review/Guest Comment: Oh I can't wait to see the fights in the next chapter! This is getting awesome by every chapter NKirby!**

**Answer: Aw, thank you! I've actually had a pretty rough week, because people were stirring up drama on tumblr… It's kind of weird that I have more freedom on. ))**


	6. Sweet Tooth vs Jack Walters

**Chapter Six**

Nariko, Kat, Dusty, and Toro finally got out of the room covered in burns. "We have to tell the others, and fast! I didn't think that child was capable of such!" The gravity defying girl said, panting heavily as they all rushed to the outside of the basilicom.

The knight from the meeting watched them run out. "My, now what could have caused that?" Opening the door slowly, he was met with a powerful force to his helmet, forcing him to close it. "Ah… I see now. That's troubling."

Kratos was blasted by Master Chief laser-cannons once more, ending their battle. "Go ahead God of War, speak ill of Mistress Vert and I'll make sure to deliver more blows to you. No one is allowed to insult the best goddess in all of Gamindustri!" The Ghost of Sparta struggled to get up or fight back any longer, as his attacks weren't one that could be easily be countered.

With Jak and Donte preoccupied trying to pry open the aircraft doors to dispatch the other outsiders that could be a potential threat, along with Scorpion chasing after the other ninja, Kratos could tell that no one was going to help him when he needed it for once.

"Unfortunately, you managed to piss me off enough to do irrational methods. You can surrender, take back what you said, and give us the girl back... Or you can be in a big world of pain, and I won't be the one giving it to y- Gah!" Master Chief felt a swift punch and shove to his body, and it wasn't from Kratos...

But his rival. "You have some _nerve_ to think about taking down cupcake. I'm waiting for the chance to do that, so don't ever steal_ my_ personal favorite target!" Master Chief regained his stance, seeing the psychotic clown in front of him.

For once, he was a bit relieved to see Sweet Tooth. "So the demi-god needs some weirdo that looks like he belongs in an_ 'S&M'_ fest with spotted underwear and a flaming head to save him?" Master Chief couldn't help but laugh a bit, having the thought of All-Stars being less edgy and serious than most believed.

"_Awww,_ you're making_ me_ blush! Though that first thing might be Colonel Radec's category considering how he seems to like being smacked and bad-mouthed around by… Ah, forget that! Are you ready to bleed? Because you're rather chatty despite how how games portray the _'great Master Chief'_… Perhaps I should cut out your vocal cords!" Sweet Tooth let out an evil laugh, allowing the spartan to press a button on his communicator.

Donte and Jak saw the doors begin to open and moved out of the way, a bear instantly tripped over, stumbling out to the grounds. "This is Lastation? What a steam-punkish dump! And I thought our group was weird!" Said a squawky voice, revealing to be a red bird inside a backpack.

Followed up was an orange cat, two males, and a small girl with pink hair in pigtails. "I don't like the way this really looks, thankfully I took my medicine today, so I know I'm not going crazy again." The older man said to himself, taking out a gun slowly.

"How many of us are there? Me, Walters, Blinx, Ichigo, Banjo, Sho, Kasumi… Alright." Master Chief dusted himself off, turning to Kratos. "How about this then? I beat your 'God of War' character, and your ninja friend is chasing down Kasumi. So we'll settle this in battles. Whoever has the most wins, keeps the girl you guys are holding." Some of the outsiders flinched a bit at his statement.

While some were unsure, but Sweet Tooth instantly accepted the challenge while holding out an ice-cream cone, admiring it. "All for the kiddo I found? I wanted to raise her as my own if given the chance, along with finding new victims to torture, so this is just perfect! You may have beaten cupcake, but the rest of us will drag your carcass around and stomp on it-"

Unable to control himself any longer, the man fired his gun at Sweet Tooth, only knocking the ice-cream out of his hand. "My… My ice-cream cone!" The clown shot a glare at him, approaching slowly and taking out a machete. "That was a mistake, buddy... I'm able to forgive cupcake a little, but you? Not so much, hope you're ready to pay for that! What's your name?" Backing away, he answered.

"Jack Walters. Police detective, I have the assumption to believe your the mentally insane killer clown that killed his family and suffers from split personality… Known as Marcus Kane?"

"Marcus isn't here anymore I'm afraid~ Just Needles Kane. And even then, I prefer having the same name as my truck, the Sweet Tooth!" Sweet Tooth then lowered his weapon, averting his eyes. "Now then! What nickname shall I give you, Mr. Walters? Kratos is_ 'cupcake'_, Grimmy is _'angel'_… How about **_'muffin'_**_?_ You look like a_ 'muffin'_ character!"

"I… Don't understand your logic."

"What logic?! You're talking to the Tooth here! Now everyone stand aside, I'm taking him down first!"

Just at that moment had to be when Kat, Nariko, Dusty, Toro, and the strange knight were outside to the scene. "What's all this then? Commotion both out and inside the basilicom... Lastation sure is busy today I suppose." Only now did some notice the armored man's presence.

Kat was first to ask who he was. "Weren't you at the meeting? We never caught your name, who exactly are you?"

"Ah, pardon me. I am Solaire of Astora, an adherent of the Lord of Sunlight. I had returned to this world from Miss Noire, nearly thinking all hope of finding my own sun was lost and even tumbling to desperation... Then she claimed that we could engage in _jolly cooperation_ and would find a sun for me! How she knew about one of my own signature trademarks was beyond my knowledge, but I could not resist the goddess's offer."

The three gave him a blank stare. "No need to hide your reaction. I get that all the time!" He chuckled softly. "Regardless, Noire wanted my assistance in the war between the two realms, as she was on the side of where I was born. As another goddess known as Vert was with the other side. Why she chose me is all I wonder." They continued staring at Solaire.

Only Toro was partially able to respond. "But, the sun isn't out…? It's night-time…?" He mew'd nervously.

"Quite correct. But it never leaves completely, now does it? Besides, if it was out all the time, I would be in so much bliss that I would never move~" Toro was even more confused by him. With little options, everyone began watching the fight between Walters and Sweet Tooth, which hopefully did not end in a bloody mess.

* * *

Slamming his halberd into the wall, the only sounds that echoed throughout the area was Judge's screaming and attempts to destroy things around him. "Dammit! I can't take this much longer! I hate being bored! There's little to nothing that I can wreck in here!" He continued to smash everything in the room.

While Magic was actually attempting to use her powers to reform the Mirror of Twilight and Trick was lazing around, only Brave seemed to be the one forced to put up with Judge. "Try to not be offended Judge, but our lord does not wish for us to be destructive of the sort just yet. We are trying to lay low, make everyone be surprised or not expect it!"

Judge turned around and snarled at his accomplice. "What do you want me to do then?! Have a pleasant conversation?! I can't go two seconds without wanting to rip someone's head off!" Brave swallowed his gut, trying to not be greatly intimidated by the fellow CFW.

"I thought that we could possibly have… An introduction, if we ever meet our foes. Most groups have one, some even have a theme song. Us felons should have a proper entrance, right? It would also help increase our popularity!" Judge stopped being violent, willing to listen to the ridiculous idea.

"For instance! _I am CFW Brave the Hard! Fair-playing, chivalrous, and honorable swordsman toward enemies! Bringing happiness to those who cannot afford anything! Formed by the angst of children!_… Now, would you like to try?"

"_Tch!_ What for?! It's pathetic!"

"Well, then I shall do it for you… _'CFW Judge the Hard! Fierce, unforgiving, destructive with halberd in hand! Hating the frail and crushing all in sight! Formed by the hatred of developers!'_ See? Grabs the interest of others, correct?"

Clenching his fist and tempted to punch Brave, he stopped and grinned a bit. "Okay then hotshot! Why don't you do one for Trick then?"

Brave felt his body tense up. "N-no! I mean, he can write for him!"

"It sounds more like you're afraid _this fan-fic will get an **M-rating** slapped on it_ if we all say the wrong stuff!"

"Not true… Readers are bound to look us up on the internet!"

"And when they see _'CFW Trick'_, they're gonna question what the writer was thinking when of all things to shove into this story, there had to be a lol-"

"Both of you keep quiet! Worry about it when it's relevant! Knowing the writer, she'll water it down!" Magic hissed at them, attempting to use her powers. "I'm so close! Just a little more, and we shall enter the Twilight Realm and obtain the Sols for our master!" After a long while, shards began to form inside the mirror.

She began smiling evilly. The shards were all in place, creating a mysterious glass that. "Perfect… Judge! You wanted to destroy things, didn't you?" Backing away, Magic watched as the mirror was pointed to a wall, making a portal. "Because this place looks like it will have nuisances for you to dispatch."

Trick stood up for a few seconds, only to be stopped by Judge. "Why don't you and Brave stay here while we do the harsh work and take the Sols? I'm sure the knight will think of a good motto or introduction for you!" He laughed, entering the portal along with Magic.

Cringing as they left him behind with Trick, Brave felt chills go up his spine. "M-maybe I should do one for CFW Magic the Hard first-"

"Nonsense Brave! I would just loooooove to have an introduction for all the pure maidens of the nations! They'll be taken aback by my gentleman-like personality! _Geheheee!_" Trick's long tongue stretched out, dripping with saliva and then coiling around his own body.

Upon that, Brave gagged a bit.

* * *

Walters used his powers and array of powerful weapons to keep fending off Sweet Tooth. "To be honest muffin, you remind me a lot of that Isaac Clarke guy that hangs out with us. Unusual abilities and tons of strange fire-arm that I've never seen! Plus you're both on the brink of going nuts!"

Being chased around and hurt made it tempting for Walters to just recover right now with some medicine. If he did that however, it might be considered cheating to the others that watched. "Isaac Clarke was with both Leanbox and Lastation. Kind of like Sho and your... Uh, emo friend there." Donte looked around at everyone, then himself.

"Whoa _what?!_ I am _not_ emo! If that was true, everyone would be talking to an entirely different person!" Walters didn't hear Donte though. His ears began ringing, becoming light-headed.

Sweet Tooth activated his Level Three, building up enough AP against the detective. "Taste the to- What the?!" The truck had formed into Mecha Tooth, but Kane saw that his opponent had passed out. "Aw come on! I know this probably means I win by default, but what a waste!" Master Chief and the pink-haired girl, known as Ichigo, helped Walters up and leaned him against the ship.

Going through his medical kit, the young lady handed a syringe to Master Chief. "He has to take certain drugs in order to keep his health in check. At best he passes out like this, at worst he tries to kill himself _again._" The statement partially surprised everyone, as it implied that Walters had done it before.

The Mecha Tooth fell apart as the meter ran out. "Either way, Sweet Tooth is the winner here, cause your friend fell over like Kratos did... That's how we're determining who wins and loses, right?" Daxter asked, most were unsure about the rule, but agreed on it for now.

"Who's up next then? There are so interesting! I love seeing video game characters meet and challenge each other!" Toro cheered on. Nearly everyone looked over to Banjo, who began to shrink in his shoulders.

* * *

**((It's a bad sign when Kratos loses to MC, and needs Sweet Tooth to come rescue him…**

**As for the CFWs… I adore Judge. He's like Minion 2.0! Trick though… I'm kind of hesitant about writing him later on, because he's the reason mk2 got an M-rating... Yet I still wanna do it to be evil... And I do recommend looking up the CFWs, because their character is harder to understand than the others!**

**Anyway! Time to respond to reviews as I'm too lazy to PM people!**

**Coleisis: You know how sometimes, when you're writing a story, you want to listen to music as well? I've done that a lot (sometimes it slows me down in the writing process and weakens my style), and I've actually gotten some pretty good ideas. Sometimes, you could stumble upon a song that sounds kind of like a story that you've written (or what you're currently writing).**

**Answer: Actually, I do it all the time! Like during Tournament Royale, I listened to a lot of Touhou music… Which shouldn't fit, but it did sort of?**

**It doesn't help what I forced myself to listen to while writing the CFWs… E-Rotic, no surprise. Though I also like t.A.T.u and Imagine Dragons a whole lot and listen to them when I'm in the right mood!**

**Next up should be a toss up for either Jak vs. Banjo, along with more side-stuff with the CFWs and other characters like Frinnia or Mewtwo!))**


	7. Jak vs Banjo

**Chapter Seven**

It had been only over a minute when the previous fight ended, when Kazooie poked her head out. "How about we go up against that elf-dude and his weasel sidekick? Some people compare that little furry thing to me for whatever reason they have." Jak flinched to hear himself mentioned, and the breegul's statements angered Daxter.

"Weasel?! Sidekick?! I'm an ottsel, formerly a person, thank you! Jak is the sidekick!" Daxter crawled up to his partner, dropping the gun in his arm and then back down, balling up his fists. "Let's show 'em Jak! We'll send this bear back to his cave and have roasted bird!" Upon the threat, Kazooie removed herself from the backpack.

She was surprisingly fast, and instantly pecked Daxter repeatedly on the head. "Mind saying that again short-stuff? Sure, you both have the advantage of being in your home-world, but Banjo and I don't go unprepared. Especially since I'm like the fire-arm your buddy has!"

Banjo grabbed his fowl friend and held Kazooie like a gun, pointing her beak at the other duo. "You can't be really serious with that, right?" Jak was trying his best to not laugh... Until a grenade egg was fired at them both, blowing them away.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but we're not going to lose to you two. Otherwise our chances of Vert giving us a new game would be even lower... So, I hope you're ready!" Banjo prepared his friend once more, aiming for Jak and Daxter.

While the Banjo and Jak started, Kat felt a bit worried. "I feel like we forgot something all of the sudden due to these fights and talking to Solaire... But what was it?" After pondering a bit, the realization came to Nariko instead.

"The child! Did she…?!" Getting up and rushing to the inside of the basilicom, she gasped upon the sight of nearly everything in sight being destroyed by the girl.

Along with Ratchet and Clank hiding from the massacre. "This girl… She's too powerful! Immune to even holy objects_._ We have to put her away for everyone's sake most likely." The robot suggested.

"It figures that Sweet Tooth would adopt a complete psychopath! What do we do?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"Well, this is only a theory, but judging by her reaction to me… Before I was blasted in the face anyway." Solaire began suggesting aloud. "We have to wait for the sun." Everyone gave him a stare as if he was crazy.

"Is that _all_ you care about?! That's not going to help us at all!" Nariko yelled, scolding the knight. Solaire felt a bit offended, but not angered by her words. Instead, he carefully took out his shield which has a sun imprinted on it.

Flying around the basilicom with her unusual crystal-decorated wings, the child glanced at the shield. "**_Gyah!_** Sunlight?! That's annoying! Put it away!… Eh?!" She began pouting at the knight. "That's not the real sun! You meanie! Trying to trick me again!" Another blast of power was met to Solaire's shield.

"Hmm... Hm... A tad disappointing. But unless you all want to risk yourselves, I would still go with the idea of waiting it out. She's bound to tire herself regardless."

The All-Stars knew it was worth a shot. Especially since Kratos and Donte were not there to help with this type of situation, and attempting to get close would get them killed by the girl...

* * *

Backing away into the walls, seeing her people in fear and peril and everyone's powers being useless against them. Magic approached the Twilight Princess, laughing. "Is this how Princess Midna attempts to defend her world? It's quite a pity, I would have expected a much more worthy fight."

"S-shut up! Who do you monsters think you are?! Attacking this sealed off place I protect! How did you even get inside!? I destroyed the mirror as I said goodbye to…" Midna's words trailed off, suddenly feeling sad. Remembering the day she left her two best friends in the world.

The CFW held the two Sols in her hands. "Such light coming out of these almost burn my wonderful unholy skin, but not enough to make me recoil away from the mission... Judge? Would you like to do the honors?" After attempting to destroy the Twilis, he turned to Magic.

"Of killing off the princess and throwing her stupid race into fear? Did you think I would say 'no' to that, Magic?!" Judge cackled, drawing close to Midna and holding up his halberd. "Any last words?!" The Twili whimpered, crying out for their princess who was about to be executed by the felons.

Just as Midna closed her eyes and submitted to her fate of the powerful beings... Someone jumped in front of her, blocking Judge's halberd. "Wha?! What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing Brave?! Did you forget our job entirely?! Plus you weren't supposed to follow us!" She opened her eyes, seeing the giant knight before her this time.

He only glared at Magic and Judge after deflecting the strike. "Enough of this Judge! You both came here for the Sols, not to terrorize these people! Even if it's in your nature to destroy many things around you, I demand that you spare the life of this princess and her race!" Midna took the time to get away from, even though it was more interesting to watch.

"Did you forget who you were talking to?! I don't give out mercy, even if people beg-"

"I suppose he is right Judge. We were only here for the Sols and for you to vent a little..." Magic said calmly. "But we should still dispatch of the princess, maybe transform her into an imp like that Usurper 'King' did. That way none of these beings will recognize her."

"No Magic! I cannot allow either of you to do any of that! It will cause more harm than good!"

"You and your justice filled being…" Sneering at Brave, Magic left the Twilight Realm with Judge. "When you're finished Brave, we'll take the Sols back to our lord and break the mirror back to its original state."

Midna grinned, laughing at the CFW's statement. "Ahaha! You really think you can do that? Go ahead and try! And you…" Brave felt his attention grabbed. "You're not like them, are you? What's the purpose of working with those two?"

"For the sake of people who are miserable, that is why I am one of the Criminals of the Free World... I do it for exactly as it sounds, fight for a world with only _one true god_ in all of Gamidustri."

* * *

Cooper was completely shocked to hear the story Luigi was telling him. "A mirror to another realm? Geez, you really do kind of have the right to be concerned. Vert said this was all originally just a way to see who had the best characters! Sorry to say, but I don't think se or anyone in Leanbox would do it…"

"I kind of figured that none of you would be the cause somehow... Mario? Marioooo?" Luigi called out, still making his way through Leanbox with Cooper. "Why do I get separated from him at the worst of-a times?" It wasn't long before they heard the sounds of explosions, and a familiar shout. "That's-a Mario's voice! Oh noooo! I hope he's alright!"

Both Luigi and Cooper rushed to the area, the border of Lowee and Leanbox that looked like a jungle. "Think you could try and kidnap me, take me to your Loweean friends for interrogation?! Nice try, but everyone should know I'm a Windows character! I lack a lot of history and was only just invited by Vert!" Reimu flew around the red plumber, curtain-firing at him.

Jumping over her attacks, Mario noticed that his foe was a bit more determined and vicious this time. "But I was just trying to help you! You were passed out… I would never kidnap someone! That's-a Bowser's thing!" Right as he said that, his brother and Cooper arrived to the scene. "Luigi?! Oh thank goodness! Say, who's your friend?"

The shrine maiden stopped her rapid-fire. "Cooper?! What are you doing here with the green-clothed mustache freak?!"

"Cut it out Reimu! The Mario Bros. don't mean any harm to Leanbox! They were sent to investigate. And Luigi here said he would help me! Besides, you remember what Vert said about the really crazy danmaku!"

Rather than arguing with the boy, Reimu lowered herself to the ground. "Hmph! I hope there's a good explanation to this Cooper. Because I have every right to believe those two are attempting to use some mirror for releasing the worst kinds of demons and yokai." The two plumbers stared at her, confused.

Taking a moment, Cooper responded in a way for her to understand. "No. But someone else might if we don't all work together on this! If we're going to stop the yokai from destroying Leanbox, we have to work with those from outside our nation! Mario was simply just asking you for his help to stop those using the mirror for the overrun of creatures that stalk the night!"

"S-seriously?! I'm sorry about that, I guess I shouldn't have judged off your appearance... Let's fly to Lowee then for answers! I want to help in any way I can!" With that, she jumped up and flew away into the distance.

Luigi and Mario blinked. "That's one of the biggest personality switches I've ever seen… Did she forget about the Hakurei Border and all that other stuff we-a brought up, or…?"

"Have to agree bro. Cooper, why didn't you-a tell her the truth about the Mirror of Twilight?" Luigi asked.

"Speaking in her unusual language and beliefs are the only way to get through Reimu at times…" Cooper shrugged. Mario and Luigi put their capes on by using a feather, getting a running start and then taking off. "Whoa! Wait! Don't leave without me!" The boy called out, the green-clothed plumber making a swift enough turn to allow him to grab on.

* * *

**((If it isn't more obvious who the crazy kid Sweet Tooth brought in was at this point… Then I won't say anything.**

**Next up should either be Fox vs Sly!... Or Samus vs Radec, depending which one I want to lean more toward. Scenes in the Arbiter's Grounds are usually more lengthy than the ones that take place in Lastation, right? **

**Plus, it would be a good chance for character developing and proper fight scenes. Not just cutting away to something else like the CFWs or… Anything else really!**

**To be honest, I was a bit lazy when making this chapter, I'm like half-asleep right now...**

**Review/Guest Comment: Can you make Gunstringer and Voodoo Vince fight in a chapter?**

**Answer: They already caught Lip and others, but I actually was thinking of having them fight more characters. Because Dillon's transmission with Capt. Falcon got cut before… So perhaps other Smashers will fight them? Or someone from Lastation out of nowhere?**

**But now that Reimu and Cooper are helping Mario and Luigi, the Gunstringer along with the others could be convinced that their hostages were investigating the other nations mainly, and not intended to fight others...**

**Either way, I'll decide on what happens with Gunstringer and co. eventually. If you mean rivalries… Then I can't do that. Because the Gunstringer is the only character I could imagine having a rival. Vince and Splosion Man, not so much. Same goes with a few others that were mentioned, but not seen. I can't think of what Alan, Desmond, or Joanna would have in common with another character... ****:c ))**


	8. Fox vs Sly

**Chapter Eight**

"Listen, we didn't mean to crash-land there! A portal showed up and it dropped the van over to this place!" Sly tried to reason with Fox, who was firing his ray-gun. Teleporting around him and then tossing an alarm clock to paralyze him. Sliding over and creating electricity on the floor, he attempted to reach for the weapon.

Fox snapped out of it and swiftly attacked his enemy. "Once I'm done with you, I'll round up the others and make sure you'll be neutralized as a threat! You're supposed to stay in your own nations where White Heart won't have to worry about All-Stars! I know she said that Noire was competitive, but didn't think it would be to this extent!"

Carefully turning on his invisibility cloak, Sly placed down an explosive, beginning to taunt his foe. "I can't seem to figure out why, but you seem to remind me of Carmelita, except with _Rule 63_ applied." Turning around, Fox fell right into the trap, knocking him back a little.

"Quit moving around! You're making me become as irritable as Falco!" Fox called out, seeing the enemy remove his cloak and stand there. _**"Tou-YAAAA!"**_ His Fire-Fox attack was not fast enough clearly, as Sly held his hands up, which allowed a card-board cut-out to take the hit and smack him.

Sly couldn't help but be amused by him running around and being easily tricked. "I may not be able to use any super attacks, but I'm actually fine with it. More of an interesting challenge to do this, right?" Getting up against and trying to kick Sly, Fox was having trouble predicting what he would do next.

Eventually the thieving raccoon saw something catch his eye, a chandelier. "You wanna catch someone like me? Alright then!" Sly launched himself for it, climbing on top and then taking off his hat and placing a bomb that Fox wouldn't see easily. "Let's see if you can 'Break the Targets'!"

A bit provoked by his words, Fox rapidly fired in an attempt get him down, but only hit each bomb that was left behind. "He's just as fast as I am!… Huh?!" Hopping off and grinning, Sly only backed away.

There was a sound. Looking up to the chandelier, Fox was tried to move out of the way, but was promptly trapped by it once it landed on him. "Looks like I won without All-Star power. Bid you adieu then! Gotta catch up with the others!" Sly tilted his hat once more and ran off, much to his new rival's disdain.

* * *

Link's body froze again. "Fortesque, I request that you be careful in these parts of the Arbiters. I recognize this hallway, and it's not exactly a pleasant one. Something very dangerous lurks by." Sir Daniel examined his surroundings, it seemed like just the usual traps that they had been seeing.

"The entire place is filled with death traps, I know that well enough by now! No need to fear! I've been through many places like that!" Dan chuckled, but Link felt his eyes widen, seeing a mummified being with a blade rise behind the skeletal knight. In an attempt to save him, the Hero of Twilight pulled out bomb-arrows.

Before he could even call out, both heroes were met with a blood-curdling scream. Sir Daniel could only drop his weapons and turn his own head around slowly. "W-w-wh…What is that?" Right as he stuttered, Dan felt the corpse latch onto his body. "Ack! Get it off Link! Please!"

Recollecting his own hearing, Link respond while preparing the bomb-arrows again. "Gibdos! Also known as ReDead Knights! They scream and then attack it's prey! But…" Stopping for a moment, he noticed something rather unusual..

"These ones often attack with a giant sword. It has one, and I did hear about about the kinds that would jump on people and bite them…" Even then, the ReDead in question didn't seem to be biting." Link tried his best to not smile, or laugh at his friend's epidemic. "Uhh, Daniel?_ I think it **likes** you…_"

Sir Daniel began struggling even more from that statement. "I don't wanna hear that! I have a girlfriend that's a mummy!" It didn't stop however, and was not interested in biting the him at all. "You're not my type?! Let me go! I can't breathe!… Wait, I don't have lungs, right!" After a few moments, Dan just began removing his body parts so Link could get a good aim.

Firing at the ReDead Knight, it fell over and shrieked a little. "Dan! Pull yourself together so we can get out of here! They don't follow if we go into a room with a closed door!" Whether the pun was intended or not, Daniel did exactly that and followed Link.

As they ran behind the door, the mummified creature let out a whimper of depression, continuing to drag it's sword around the room and find ways to break it down. Slamming its weapon repeatedly.

"Let's see now… We should go back up the the top of the Arbiter's, it's quicker and Kirby could help us find the others-" Just as Link was staring at the map, a small tug was on his leg. "Huh? Kirby?! How did you get down here?" The pink puffball smiled, hugging him and then pointing to Sackboy.

The other cuddly being waved to Link and Sir Daniel. "Sackboy! He's alright! Who's your new friend?" Dan looked over to Kirby, who couldn't understand his jaw-less speaking. "He's just as adorable as you are!" Attempting to put his hand on the alien and pet him, he swallowed the knight's bony arm out of self-defense. "Wha- Hey!"

Forcing himself between both of them, Link laughed nervously. "Sorry! This is Kirby. Eating his enemies is just his way of defense... He only did it out of fear, I'm sure." Kirby blinked, not wanting to open his mouth. "Kirby, this is Sir Daniel Fortesque, the Hero of Gallowmere. Like your new friend, he isn't from Lowee, but he actually wants to help us... Can you give his arm back?" Able to somehow listen to him, he spit out the arm.

Right at the moment they were all introduced, smoke surrounded them for a few seconds. "Alright then! Good to see you two are safe!" Sly appeared before Daniel and Sackboy, not seeing the other two at all until Link coughed a little.

"I presume you're with Daniel and the Sackboy?" Link asked, Sly backed away and held his hands up, preparing to counter any attack. "You don't have to worry, we decided to become allies and find out what happened to the Mirror of Twilight and Primeval. So we're not going to fight."

Sly didn't understand what Link was saying at all and it seemed more like silence, but did notice he wasn't moving. "Oookay, are you not going to attack? Did you not hear what I said?" Neither Kirby or Sackboy could do anything to help the Hero of Twilight... Sir Daniel on the other hand, repeated his friend.

"We decided to form an alliance for now until we figure out what really happened, Sly!" He wasn't able to exactly decipher what Daniel said either, so he tried once again. "We're not fighting!" That time, it was understood.

It only made Sly bite his own lip and then avert his eyes. "Weeeeellll, you might wanna tell that to your friend who attacked me when I tried to explain things. But I couldn't understand this guy without Daniel, then I don't know if that fox character will get the drift of it... I'll lead the way!"

* * *

Removing him from the chandelier, Fox nearly lunged at Sly, only to be stopped by Link "Link! Kirby! They're the enemy! Why are you with them?! This guy left me to die under that thing!" The raccoon rolled his eyes.

"I figured you would escape easily, but I guess you're not like me or Carmelita." Sly flicked his cane upwards, grinning. "Like I said, we're not your enemy. We were originally checking in Lowee if a powerful vehicle called Primeval from the underworld ended up here. None of us All-Stars want to hinder you, and we got to this desert by accident."

Fox felt his ears droop down a bit, looking over to Link and Kirby. "Is this true? They had something taken from their nation as well?" They both nodded, giving a smile. "Alright… If you help us out with the Mirror of Twilight, we might just help you with Primeval! But I'm not gonna forgive you for leaving me under that chandelier!" Sly just shrugged, partially amused.

"That's alright. I admit it wasn't really like me to do that. Anywho! Next thing we should do is find the others… Crash, Radec, Dart, and Pupul were with us. Weren't they? Hopefully the bandicoot doesn't get himself killed in a crazy place like this." Link took out his map quickly as Sly said that.

All he could hope for was that none of them got into really dangerous situations.

* * *

Staring at his monitor screens that showed each and every thing that occurred in Gamindustri, the mysterious figure's thin green eyes were focused on them only. "Hmm, no good at all. Now that there are six allies in the Arbiters, the others will try and compromise once they hear from them. And then… There might be the possibility of them heading to Leanbox.

"Yet those italian chaps have now allied with the boy and shrine maiden. If the other Smashers and All-Stars hear about them... Then my chances of becoming the true god will decrease greatly, as the goddesses will hear from them. Worst case scenario, they learn about me..." Pushing a button, the Four Felons were immediately summoned.

Magic bowed to him. "My lord, the Sols have been obtained and are ready for your use." She held them out in front of him, the figure lifted them up slowly. "What is it you request of us this time? Unfinished business in the Twilight Realm?" He shook his head, still holding onto the Sols.

He examined them, letting out a soft chuckle and then pressing another button. A large claw-like hand appeared from the floor, seemingly holding straws. "All four of you, draw one. The CFW who has the longest straw will be sent on my next assigned mission." The idea utterly baffled them, but they all reached out to grab them.

Being the self-proclaimed leader, Magic took the first one. Greatly disappointed to see she had gotten the shortest one of the bunch.

Judge had obtained a rather long straw, and was satisfied, just begging that the others did not get one that was superior.

Brave had one that while larger than Magic, was shorter than Judge's, who felt his hopes rise more.

… Then Trick ended up getting one that was almost a foot long. "Oooohhh boy! Isn't this just as long as my tongue? Either way! I suppose I get to go! Gehehehee!" Judge instantly broke his straw, letting out a roar of anger.

"**_NO!_** Send us all at once to this mission! I beg of you! Trick is easily the weakest of all us! Someone like me would easily-"

"Please calm yourself, Judge. The targets are not goddesses, but just regular characters. It should be easy, as those called the All-Stars do not have their super attacks with them." The figure then directed himself to Trick. "Now, your job is to arrive in the Arbiter's Grounds and knock out the ones wandering in there, then bring them back to us."

Trick gave a grin. "Is there any supple and pure maidens of interest?"

"I believe there are three of them… Take your pick." Handing over profile pictures, Trick flipped through them.

"Eugh, no… No… _Ooooohhhh!~_ This one is close as I can get! Making her mine will be all too fun!" Trick's tongue slurped the picture, creeping out those around him. "You won't have to worry about a thing then! My outright passion for such lovely girls is bound to make this a very easy victory!" With that, the large armored-creature left, cackling to himself.

Just as he was gone, Judge slammed his fist into the floor. "Dammit! Why him?! I guess I should be glad it's him, and not fair-play Brave, but still!" Brave flinched upon that sudden comment.

* * *

**((ReDeads. The bane of nearly everyone's childhood for Zelda or Smash Melee... Now you know what it feels like Dan!**

**Then more of Trick being rather creepy… This might be the last time we see the CFWs, until the last fight in the Arbiter's most likely, where we figure out just what Trick _really_ wants, or what he'll do to the Smash Bros. and All-Stars… ))**


	9. Samus vs Radec

**Chapter Nine**

Blanc finished sorting the papers before her and was now reading books. The door opened slowly, revealing a giant white glove, that surprisingly fit through without breaking anything. "Lady Blanc? I have your hot chocolate ready. And Raiden is outside, are you too busy for him, or…?"

The being's name was Master Hand. Most often, he is the one who created and set-up everything for the Smashers, keeping the link of Nintendo worlds in place. His brother Crazy Hand, usually did the opposite when they were not working together, and loved destroying with dark powers.

Master and Crazy Hand were what helped Lowee's Smash Bros. series in a balance. What was made, sometimes had to be torn down, or vice-versa. Their jobs were actually very enjoyable to them, even if Blanc often got strict with the left one. She lifted her head from the book.

"Raiden? I haven't seen him in a long time, back when he was just a young man mainly... Everyone gave him such harsh treatment back then since they preferred Snake, but Jack holds a special place with me. Once I'm finished with this chapter, alright?" She smiled a bit warmly, in which Master Hand placed the mug down and exited.

Outside was the ninja cyborg, originally a resident of Lastation who decided to go back to Lowee after…_ The previous fan-fic._ And he did know that Snake was staying in the Nintendo world until further notice. "You remind me a bit of someone we all knew at the All-Stars, Master Hand." Raiden lowered his eyes. "His name was _Polygon Man_, he liked toying with subjects and was Noire's _'child'._"

He made a small sigh. "I heard about that, and also liked teasing the Smashers. But what he went through was terrible… Somehow I wonder if Lady Blanc would have spared him. Me and Crazy Hand do view her as a mother, and she already puts up with two younger sisters, but if this Polygon character ever angered her…" Master Hand shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, I remember. Like the time where she went out of her way to beat and cuss out the reviewers who kept bullying me back in Metal Gear Solid 2 days?" Master Hand began laughing a bit at Raiden's vivid memories of her going _'White Heart'_ on people. "But what about that **_Tabuu_** being Snake told me about? He said that Blanc possibly didn't make him." The laughter stopped for a moment.

Trying his best to keep his voice low so Blanc would not hear, Master Hand spoke gently. "Snake is correct. Blanc had_ never_ made Tabuu, he came from a group of cultists and followers known as _ASIC_. The Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime. Their primary goal was to extort the shares in hopes of reviving the other goddess."

"Other goddess?" Raiden was intrigued by this, Noire and Neptune never told the All-Stars of such events. "Isn't there just four nations in the Hyperdimension? With four CPUs and candidates? Excluding Leanbox, Vert doesn't have a sister…"

"Yes. Her name was **_Arfoire, the Deity of Sin._**" Master Hand continued. "She merely existed to kill the four CPUs she created for fun, and was the sheer start of the _'Console Wars'_. Tabuu was one of her many creations and followers, who was bent on turning the Smashers into trophies in order to weaken Lowee."

"Many followers? Who was there besides Tabuu?"

"Four Felons known as the_ Criminals of the Free World_ that attempted to destroy things or extort shares in order to revive their goddess. There was CFW Trick, Brave, Judge, and Magic the Hard... But, they have all been destroyed much like Tabuu. Only two mooks were left behind, and they were jailed quickly."

"If Arfoire was the cause of the seventh generation 'Console Wars'… What the hell caused this one?!"

"Well… Blanc said it was just for fun, and to see who was better: Smashers, All-Stars, or… Whatever Microsoft wants to call themselves on that one." Raiden felt his jaw hang open from how ridiculous that was. "I know, rather silly. But hopefully Crazy Hand and I get something out of this. Right?"

* * *

She stepped over each trap with ease, only once coming to a dark room. Samus could see that there were seals left over, presumably from an evil spirit that once resided. "I was afraid that my search for you would drag on this far, but prey never leaves me." Turning around in all directions, the bounty hunter could detect someone approaching her.

Removing his cloak, Radec revealed himself. "Cowards like you are scum. Fleeing from such a challenge and just saving that armored woman to avoid me. Be thankful my kills are quick and painless." Samus didn't hesitate, pointing the arm-cannon directly at him, knowing that he was a potential threat considering how Mael approached her and Fox earlier.

Mael took out his sniper and aimed for her in turn. "I hope you are a tactician like myself and not someone who fires at their enemy without thought." As he fired, Samus coiled up and dodged the enemy, rolling around him and leaving Morph Ball Bombs behind. "How did you-?!" Radec didn't have time to understand or react to what the hunter did, as they instantly exploded.

Instantly recovering from the attack, Radec began using his light-machine gun on her. "I'm not exactly sure how your armor allows you to do that, perhaps once I reduce you to a corpse like the many around here, I'll remove it from you and add my own modifications." Not liking the first part, Samus began charging up her cannon while Mael shot a grenade.

Samus rolled away just as the cannon was ready, a large blast of energy came out. Radec quickly jumped behind a cover-wall in order to defend himself. "Speaking of Isaac, this man has a much different move pattern than him… I may not be good with close-range, but it seems like he isn't either." She felt insulted by his words, able to hear him speak aloud.

While he took a whole minute to prepare his knife and shotgun, the hunter rammed Radec with her arm cannon, smashing his barrier and not wanting to wait any longer. "Looks like I struck your nerves, you must be as impatient and hostile as I am when it comes to a battle."

Pulling out a flamethrower, he attempted to scorch Samus's armor. Staggering a little, she didn't see him rush over and stab her chest, followed by a blast of his gun. "You lack forward skills, worm!" Using his knife again, Radec then cloaked himself, giving a swift kick from behind.

It felt like only a few options left, as she didn't want to constantly range him much more. Able to know that the colonel would try and stomp her most likely, Samus used her Screw Attack on Mael, hoping to buy time so a riskier tactic could be done.

As unlike the other Smashers that came to this place, Samus was smart enough to keep a Smash Ball in her inventory in case of an emergency. And this was clearly becoming one.

Just as she wanted to use it was when Mael made another comment. "Perhaps you aren't the worthy foe I was looking for, I would be better off fighting that young woman in the armor… _Is she one of your interest?_ Does it bother you that I said that? Any soldier would know to try and fight for what's his." Samus stopped at that second, staring at Radec.

"Are you for real?! _You seriously think I'm a guy?_ Don't you know who I am?"

Radec froze in place hearing a woman's voice. "Wh…What? Who are you?!"

"Let me spell it out for you, as much as I hate showing off." Samus didn't even bother taking out the Smash Ball, and just pressed a button...

Her armor dropped off, revealing the Zero Suit. "You know who am right? Samus Aran? Known for one of the biggest video game plot-twists? Or are you outsiders this behind the times? Arle is just a good friend, as I'm glad to have a proper main heroine around besides myself. Sonic and Rock would be upset if anything happened to her since she's new!"

As she began tying her hair up so it would not be in her eyes, Samus didn't see Radec removing his visor. "Hmm… No, I actually much prefer this outcome. I didn't think the one who could possibly evening in my power would be someone this attractive…"

"… _What?_"

"I planned on killing you if I won, but now I'm having a different plan in mind… It would be much more amusing to hold onto you instead. Feel your body, run my fingers through your hai-"

"**_Shut your trap right there!_** I'm sick of hearing that from the Smashers and weirdo fans as it is, I don't need it from some creepy invader! I only use the Zero over Power Suit at times because it's higher tier and more mobile! Now screw off!"In anger, she took out her Plasma Whip.

This only made Radec smile more. "A dominant type, are you?... _Yes._ Go ahead and try to hit me with that! Release your anger in _any_ way possible! Do what you wish, but I won't submit to a Loweean unless you try hard enough. You might be just as sadistic as me after all, assuming that do not know my person."

Upon those words, Samus cringed, attempting to . "I'd rather just leave you for dead. And I do know who you are, one of those weirdos from Lastation... I hear you got the naming **_'Radec Tier'_** as you're called one of the worst characters to play as. And special attacks or zoning are the only saving grace. Otherwise your rival is placed higher." His enjoyment vanished from hearing that.

"If there's one this I do not appreciate coming from anyone, it's my skill! Do not put that bonehead above me!" Taking out his rifle again, Radec was back to making sure he did not lose to Samus. Even though the fight was more in her favor now…

* * *

**((A rather short chapter, I really wanted to get to this rival fight because in my opinion, it felt like the most interesting-to-write encounters thus far. The other being Kirby and Sackboy, Link and Sir Dan, or Sweet Tooth and Walters.**

**I don't think the other rivalries will get as good up until Arle and Pupuru, Scorpion and Kasumi, or Mewtwo and Glacius…**

**Speaking of Pupuru, don't worry, she'll beat up Radec later for hitting on Samus! Especially considering Tournament Royale's events! :D**

**I also forgot that Master Hand was actually my favorite Smash character next to Jigglypuff!… Yes, he IS playable! Via a glitch in Melee, you can look it up! And he's more broken than Meta-Knight unless you play stamina mode!**

**That aside, the giant glove generally holds a special place with me and is my fav, playable or not. He scared the crap out of me when I first reached him as a kid in the N64 game, and now as an adult… Crazy Hand is the one that freaks me out when he shows up randomly on the final stage.**

**And the thing about Tabuu being part of ASIC… It was just a made-up backstory/headcanon. He doesn't really have one other than being part of Subspace, but his design was so ridiculous that I honestly don't think Blanc would create such a character that wants to turn the Smashers into trophies. And ASIC is the only one who would try to eliminate mascots. That's how I came up with the conclusion of Tabuu being part of them.****))**


	10. Ratchet vs Blinx

**Chapter Ten**

"I don't understand it. Why are you all taking a break? Most of the time we cut away to other scenes than seeing most of us fight..." Toro asked, a bit disappointed of how these fights were turning out. Both Master Chief and Banjo won, Scorpion hadn't returned, plus the basilicom was being raided by a crazed child.

Ratchet popped open his communicator, hoping he could at least have some contact with Sly... Or Radec, the alternative resort. "Sly? How's everything going over in Lowee? Did you meet the Smashers and find out if they know about Primeval's disappearance?" There was a bit of noise on the other end, unfamiliar voices.

Finally Sly responded after talking to them. "We met them alright, but most of us are separated. And they don't know anything about Primeval, in fact, it turns out something was taken from them. How are things on your end Ratchet?" He looked back at the basilicom, then at the intruders from Leanbox.

"The child that Sweet Tooth adopted ended up causing quite a massacre, so far no one was terribly hurt as we all got away in time and no one is in there." Clank responded. "We also obtained our own visitors that originated from the other nation known as Leanbox. Most of us seem to be fighting for some particular reason."

Sly sounded a bit confused. "I have an unusual hunch, but ask them if something was taken. Or if they had to do with either Primeval or the Mirror of Twilight. Can you do that for us Clank while we search for the others?" The last one puzzled Clank, but he didn't question the raccoon at all.

And since everyone seemed to be resting for a bit, it actually would be a good time to ask about it. "Excuse me, but does anyone here have a moment?" Their attention turned to Clank. "I might have missed a memo, but since being here saves us from going out of the way to ask… What is it you all needed in Lastation? And did anyone have to do with Primeval's disappearance?"

"We're came to Lastation for the girl you're all holding onto. She does not belong here, Reimu said that only one place is for her: **_locked away in the basement of the_** **_Scarlet Devil Mansion_**." Master Chief explained to them.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion?" Donte felt his curiosity piqued.

"Locked away?" Anger boiled in Sweet Tooth. "That kid we found? You Leanbox freaks lock her in a basement without making contact?" Most gave him a surprised look from those words. "Hahaha… Sorry, but I'm not going to stand for that! I may have killed the family of Marcus Kane and many other people, but even I got my priorities!"

"I have to agree with Kane for once. There is absolutely no reason to exile a young girl!" Kratos growled, showing even more detest for those before him.

"Says you two…" Nariko mumbled.

"You don't understand! She's not a kid or a human girl! She's older than all of you and a vampire!" Ichigo squealed obnoxiously. Donte's interest rose even more.

"For some reason I had a feeling that was the case from how she sucked up the soup I gave her!" Toro mew'd. "Take her then! She tried to destroy us! Please! If it continues, Noire will flip-"

"No. We're keeping her here." Donte said, smugly. For some reason, Kratos and Sweet Tooth instantly didn't like the look in his eyes. "Ratchet, Clank. Go up against the cat-guy for us. This is gonna be a wild ride, and I'm gonna fight for this kid..." The lombax flinched from the forced challenge.

Blinx however prepared himself with his TS-1000 vacuum cleaner. "Hope you got more than the wrench and your little robot buddy! My abilities of using this may be watered down from Vert, but I'm still willing to put up a good fight no matter what! After all, Vert originally made me to rival with your Crash Bandicoot!"

As the sun began to rise, Clank wanted to find a better solution. "Now, now. You still haven't answered my question. Do you know anything of Primeval?" Blinx stopped in his tracks, utterly baffled and gave a confused look before shaking his head. The other Leanbox residents did the same. "Or the… Mirror of Twilight?" Now both parties seemed puzzled by him.

"Sorry guy, but none of us know what you're talking about. I'm sure Vert would have told us, and I doubt she would ever sabotage anyone." Blinx responded, Kazooie's snickering following after. "Cut that out bird-brain! She may have not treated you and the squirrel well, but you know what I mean! Now let's settle this, lombax!"

* * *

Putting her armor back on, Samus stepped on her knocked out opponent. "Just another day of taking out intergalactic threats or weirdos… And I didn't even have to use my Smash Ball after all! Might as well disarm the guy so I won't be bothered again later. He already showed off half of his weapon, hopefully I can find them."

Samus removed every weapon from Radec's belt and under the straps of his Helghan suit. "Knives, grenades… How the heck did he keep all of these guns?! He has more inventory space than Princess Toadstool and Link, geez!" Finally, she managed to take them all for herself. At least until they were not needed by her standards.

"If the tracker serves me well, then I should be able to find the others! And quick!" Samus checked her own digital map, which allowed her to find any Smashers that could be in the area. She instantly spotted two specs, but they were two floors above and three rooms across her. "That must be Arle and her little orange pet! They're the only duo in this area, at least I think..."

Without much warning, her communicator came on. "Samus?! Are you there? Mega Man lost contact with Fox earlier and wouldn't stop worrying, where is everyone?!" Meta-Knight yelled over to the bounty hunter, who rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately, we were all separated thanks to a bunch of Sony characters from the Playstation All-Stars. Good and bad news was, it was some colonel. He acted like the usual creeps and I remembered that he was low-tier enough to have it named after him." Meta-Knight glared at her, as he hated 'tier-talk' because it usually led to the warrior being brought up.

Rock instantly made his way over to the communicator. "Y-you mean everyone could be in potential danger by the Lastation residents and Arbiter's itself?! H-how close by is the Great Fox?! Meta-Knight, I think it's better if we go to the desert and leave Mewtwo be! He likes being alo-"

"Whoa! What was that about Mewtwo?! I thought Blanc was only using him for emergencies!" Samus yelled, making both the knight and robot cringe.

"Mewtwo had… Jumped off into one of the lands bordering Lastation and Leanbox, as we wanted to investigate the lands as a smaller war was going on. But he insisted that most of us stay behind so he could-"

"I guess better him than-a you Meta-dweeb! At least he can cover up his identity as a person and isn't OP in Smash terms! Wahahaha!" Wario laughed, in which Meta-Knight gave him the 'look of death'.

"Well, he's kind of right there. Mewtwo could easily pass himself off as just a humanoid with powers down there, until they see his tail I guess. And Rock, don't worry!_ Your girlfriend_ and Sonic will be safe on my watch!" Samus joked to him with a grin under her helmet.

"Huh?! H-hey! We only met a week or two ago! Plus, I'm just a fighting robot, I'm not programmed to have feelings for humans… I think." Rock felt the circuits in his face heat up, making him blush a little

Meta-Knight thought it over. "Fine. I'll save Kirby and the others at Arbiter's, we cannot risk the All-Stars trying anything against us! Mega Man, that means you and Pit will go down to the border and find Mewtwo!" The fighting robot flinched upon that, wishing to object.

Instead, Pit grabbed him by the waist. "Alright! Just like old times! Classic 80's Nintendo heroes! The only one missing is Simon Belmont!"

"Please do not give me _Captain N_ memories, it may have not been so bad for you, a lot of the Robot Masters are still traumatized by their renditions. And most are still baffled that it took the 'Game Master' fifty times to reach Cut Man…"

"You're telling me! I got reduced to a money-grabbing alternate love interest for that gary-stu of a main character in the comics. Plus I don't want the mental images of Simon and Mother Brain again." Samus shuddered before closing up. Pit attempted to laugh it off nervously.

Spreading his wings, Pit flew out of the Halberd while Mega Man used the Rush Jet, in order to find Mewtwo in the realms that bordered Leanbox and Lastation...

Yet Rock couldn't help but feel a bit of regret on the mission Meta-Knight sent him on…

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Reimu and Cooper finally arrived in the snowy lands of Lowee. "DK? Diddy? Hello? The green plumber called out, a large ape approached the group. While he didn't recognize the two outsiders, Donkey Kong did not seem to be hostile toward them in the slightest. Alongside him was a smaller chimp with a Nintendo cap.

"Luigi! Mario! Back so soon? What happened to Ness and Snake?" Diddy chirped, much to the surprise of Reimu. "And who are your new friends? Are they one of those really obscure games? Or from outside this nation? Am I asking too many questions?"

Swallowing, the teen was a bit nervous about confronting the Kongs, Mario allowed Cooper to speak up. "I'm Cooper. Reimu and I come from Leanbox… Though the shrine maiden here comes from Windows games. We'll explain the other details later, I just have a big question that's been bugging me!… Do you remember Banjo and Conker? The bear and squirrel?" Diddy looked confused, DK simply didn't respond.

He began hitting his own head a few times before responding. "Sorry. I don't know who those are at all. But it feels like I might have…"

"A-are you sure? You took them with you to Timber Island, along with Tiptup and the croc, right?!"

"Well, I know that Tiptup was there from the start... And Krunch snuck on the island, but it was Dixie and Tiny who came with me. How do you know who Tiptup is? I haven't seen that guy in forever!" Diddy was now curious about the outsider, like he may have been connected to whomever created him.

"Tiptup is a friend of Banjo! He has a lot of kids and stuff!" Cooper then paused. "Wait, do you ever remember seeing a Killer Instinct logo in Star City?"

Now Diddy was even more surprised he knew about Future Fun-Land. "It feels all familiar, but it never happened I'm sure. Even then, Dixie would have said something! who told you all this anyway?"

"Banjo and Kazooie themselves! And Glacius! The icy-liquid alien from Killer Instinct? We're all from **_Rareware!_**" Diddy's eyes widened a bit. "You even used to wear Rare related stuff!" The chimp could vividly remember that company, it was the one that made him.

It seemed that Donkey Kong was the only one that didn't have the memory come to him. "I have a solution! Yoshi!" Mario exclaimed, the green dinosaur showing up from his name being called. "Go-a swallow a blue shell! You and I are taking a trip to Timber Island! Our solutions might be there!"

"You do that Mario! But be careful!" Luigi waved, seeing his brother and Yoshi take off. "Why don't we ask Dixie, Tiny, Funky, and Cranky about all this Diddy? Maybe they'll know something!" Both Diddy and Donkey Kong agreed with him, running off back to the Jungle.

Cooper followed close behind, but then turned around. "Reimu, aren't you coming?" Then he remembered, that she was more worried about any incidents. "Better idea Hakurei! Why don't you go fly back to Leanbox and tell Gunstringer about the Mirror of Twilight incident?! We need all the help of yokai-busting we can get!" That was something Reimu understood, and flew away.

While it was another partial lie, there wasn't many ways to get someone from a Japan-only independent Windows game character to understand things.

* * *

**((Dialogue hefty chapter! Finally the characters are explaining things better to each other little by little, and we learn about the girl Sweet Tooth found... And yes, the Captain N jokes had to be made eventually! It's probably going to be a running-gag along with any possible tier-joke I can cram in.**

**On the plus side, there seems to suddenly be a continuity error with Diddy and Cooper's stories… Who was really at Timber Island? Conker and Banjo? Or Dixie and Tiny? Was a Killer Instinct Logo really in Star City? Tiptup is a friend of Banjo's still? Yay questions!**

**Also, the next chapter will be a small flashback, then Mewtwo vs. Glacius, where we _finally_ learn more about Frinnia!**

**Unrelated notes now… I watched a movie recently that I became obsessed with, a murder-mystery/suspense movie called _"Deep Red",_ _"Profondo Rosso"_ in it's original Italian name. Somehow I learned about the score first, which was done by Goblin. I would recommend it greatly if you're into horror genres maybe?))**


	11. Mewtwo vs Glacius

**Chapter Eleven**

It was only two weeks back, which Rock remembered quite well.

Little Mac has just been confirmed to be joining the Smashers, among the many characters that were tying to get in. Rock was glad to see him again, while Sonic and Pikachu happened to be associating with two characters the robot didn't know of.

"Hey Mega Man! Over here!" Sonic called out. At the time, Rock didn't pay any attention to the armadillo, who seemed to be rather quiet. "I wanna introduce you to one of my long-time friends from Planeptune! Her name is Arle Nadja! She'd been multiplatformer for years, but wants to get into Smash Bros. since she had a bit of history with Kirby!"

She giggled a bit, the orange animal known as Carbuncle on her shoulder. "Lip here also had a bit of backstory with Mario and the Pokemon series, and had her weapon featured in Melee!… Oh, and this is Carbuncle!" Arle shook Rock's hand while the creature gave a small wave.

Dillon didn't say a word to any of them as he was next in line. Writing down his information on a slip and then putting it in a box. "The both of us thought that since Dr. Mario was gone, Smash could have a proper puzzle game representative and another female protagonist! Though unlike Arle, I'm Nintendo exclusive." Lip picked up Pikachu from the floor, petting him.

"Well, it took a long time for me to get in." Rock said nervously. "But I really hope you all make it! I mean, if someone like Snake and Sonic made their way through, I don't see why none of you could other than the decisions made by executives of Lowee. Plus, now that Beck is holding up my legacy and work for now as a reboot, I got the time to be here!" They all laughed a little bit. Except for Dillon, who left already.

Then the intercom came on, with Master Hand's booming voice. "Calling all Smashers, it's time for your training again with the other newcomers and veterans!" Lip put Pikachu back down, who bolted for the gym. Both Sonic and Rock gestured goodbye before also rushing to catch up with the yellow mouse.

* * *

Only a week later were the Console Wars confirmed. Arle, Lip, and Dillon were staying as extra help for the Smashers. Sonic along with a few others were really happy to have them, and hoped they would stay. "Your name was Mega Man, right?" Rock flinched a little, he happened to be putting weapons away in his locker.

He was surprised to see Arle show up, being a non-confirmed fighter meant she wasn't supposed to have a locker. "Sorry! I was only walking by and saw that you were around, so…"

"You're not bothering me, don't worry! Is there something you wanted?"

"Well… I may not look like it at first glance, but I've been a fan of action genre ever since I stumbled across comic books in a friend's universe! And I ended up learning about your series from a few of them crossed over with Sonic, plus the older cartoon. You were a lot more tall and muscular there! I didn't expect you to look like a kid!"

"I'm actually a bit older than I look and sound… Wait, you like comic books? And action?" Arle nodded.

"Most don't expect it because I'm originally a dungeon crawling heroine and puzzle game protagonist, right?"

"Actually I didn't at all! Much less did I expect someone who's known more in Japan to like the Ruby Spears cartoon!" Both of them started laughing. "Besides, your little friend reminded me of Rush. Carbuncle can help you in certain situations, can't he?"

"Yup! He can shoot lasers from the ruby in his forehead, but sometimes Carbuncle won't do it... Didn't you say there was a reboot game of your series with a different protagonist? I got one of those too..." Arle's happiness vanished, looking down at her blue-boots.

"Beck? _Mighty No. 9?_ He's a nice kid and I'm happy to have him as a successor! Especially with him not having to worry about Capcom… Are you okay?" Rock saw that Arle was less than pleased when she brought it up so suddenly.

"It's nothing much. You're lucky actually that Mighty No. 9 looked so great and had a following that helped make the game come true! The reboot for me was done by _Compile Heart_… They made some cheap knock-offs of me, Carbuncle, and others. But then made the game's story, content, and gameplay too far off!

"And then people praised the game, without knowing about my original quests or the blatant rip-offs... The main character of that **_Sorcery Saga_** crud also got popular with some Sony characters! Meanwhile I'm only recognized for my puzzle series, only barely since they were never released outside Japan a whole lot… I just wish most realized all the dark and dreary trials I went through..." She paused, letting out a sigh of frustration.

Rock couldn't help but feel awful about all of that. Even when Planeptune treated her rather well, the fact that Arle's original RPG lore turned into such was quite baffling compared to how well Mighty No. 9 carried the legacy. Especially since it was clear that she didn't have a following as vocal compared to Mega Man.

"With these Console Wars going on, I promise that we'll show the Lastation residents who the true heroine is! I'm not going to stand for this considering the stuff I went through!" Arle and Carbuncle perked up from Rock's sudden words.

"Huh? But why?"

"Because…" Rock smiled at her. "You're Sonic's friend, therefore my friend too. And anyone who's had issues with their creators and companies, I hold a lot of sympathy for! I want the legacy of your original series to be more known! Just like mine did!"

Arle couldn't figure out why, but she felt happy to hear that from the robot. So did Carbuncle, who did a small dance for Rock.

* * *

Back to the present time, Frinnia and the others had ridded of the invaders from the Dark Souls realm. "I barely even had to shout ti rid of those strange beings. Nothing compared to the dragons and giants. You two have my thanks." She began stroking her horse, Shadowmere. While Baldur polished his high-tech equipment, which was covered in the blood of hollows.

"You really are the Dragonborn Vert wanted." Glacius felt his arm morph back to normal. "Now that we helped you, we request for your assistance in turn. Green Heart did state that the Console Wars needed one who was from a role-playing game to counter with the one Lastation and Lowee have rights to."

She groaned a bit. "Action role-playing. I am multiplatformer regardless... But since Vert was kind enough to send you two to aid me, it would be rude for me to refuse." Her friends seemed to also understand the circumstances, although worried if anymore intruders might enter the Clearpine Pond and sabotage.

Glacius could tell that they were concerned as well. "You don't have to worry, I seem to have found a solution. There are many characters in Leanbox that will be glad to help, especially given the history of some of some residents. There are skilled assassins, others are warriors with strong will, or have many strong abilities."

"Any of those strong abilities should not belong to anyone who is remotely human." Everyone instantly turned their attention to the voice, seeing a cloaked figure. Frinnia almost charged at the being, but held his hand up… Which showed buds at the tip of his fingers. "Do not bother attacking me, lycan. I am not from the Dark Souls realm you are at war with, but I originate from Lowee."

"Lowee?" Glacius felt his eyes widen, remembering the name of that nation. The figure seemed to be speaking to them all with telepathy.

"Those foolish beings in the realm that borders Leanbox and Lastation... They did not comprehend my own power. Sorcerers, knights, wraiths, hollows alike. All too weak and fell to my hands..."

"Show yourself at once." Brynjolf demanded.

Without hesitation, he removed the robe that covered his body. A cat-like creature was revealed. "I am Mewtwo. The strongest Pokemon created by foolish man. My only reason for coming here… Is to see exactly what this war was. How long has it been going on for?" Frinnia was about to open her mouth, but Mewtwo raised his hand again. "No, do not answer... It all started two or three years back. I can read your mind."

It was all true. The war between the realms began when people began arguing over which game was better… Skyrim or Dark Souls. Both which were a sequel, or spiritual successors in some ways, and took place in an older time period as an action RPG.

Glacius turned to Frinnia, Baldur, Brynjolf and others. "You must run back to Leanbox. This monster is far too powerful. I am not a human, and while I do not have the same amount of power as him… It is much more safe if I fight him." The alien stepped toward Mewtwo.

"You wish to protect these… Semi-humans? I do not expect you to understand, that humans are terrible beings. Only care about themselves. Would gladly kill others for own needs. I had seen it all in both Kanto and Kalos, part of myself doubts it is different here."

Transforming his arm into a spear, Glacius awaited Mewtwo's next move. The time bought allowed Frinnia and the others to take off on their horse, excluding Baldur, who ran. "Not all humans are terrible, and I shall show you that once you are docile!" The Pokemon charged up his Aura Sphere, a move he learned recently and replaced 'Shadow Ball' with.

Once it was fully charged, he teleported in front of the alien and used psychic powers to toss him into the air. "A former Loweean who wishes to not only fight me, but protect humans? You are quite a pity, Glacius." Mewtwo saw him transform into water as Glacius fell back to the ground.

A puddle slid into the pond nearby, in which Mewtwo attempted to read his next possible move from a distance. "You can try to predict my attacks, but I clear my thoughts before anything can hit either of us." The Pokemon didn't seem to understand that, until Glacius jumped out from and tossed ice-balls at him.

It may have been an even match for Mewtwo.

* * *

**((For the most part, a flashback chapter! Something I have never written before because it usually feels weird... Looks like Pupuru's was exactly how Heihachi put it in the first story, "A Newcomer's Journey", huh? And we hopefully learn more about Frinnia soon!**

**I kinda wanted to reference the Ruby Spears Mega Man cartoon, because… It's one of the few VG cartoons that isn't too awful despite how cheesy it got. All the decent/good ones were usually Sonic, otherwise DiC could not make any other good VG cartoons to save their life… And neither could anyone else. We've had Mario, Zelda, Captain N, Street Fighter, Darkstalkers, Pac-Man, Donkey Kong… Even Mortal Kombat had cartoons that were aimed for kids!**

**And it seems now that Pac-Man got a reboot on Disney, the trend seems to be returning. Two months later, Rabbids got a cartoon on Nickelodeon, and now we're getting Sonic Boom… If it keeps up, Mario will get one all over again.**

**Tl;dr: Mega Man cartoon was actually pretty good. Not even in the "so bad it's good" like Street Fighter, even in its cheesy moments. It only got cancelled because the toy-line was cut-off.**

**Whew! Anyway, time for more of answering reviews since I'm lazy to PM!**

**Coleiosis: Blinx is somewhat of an interesting cat. And yet, he is not as cute as my cat Wilson. He just cuddled with my mom this morning.**

**Answer: Lucky you, my cat is just plain spoiled despite how she seems! She tried cuddling up and laying on me, but when I wanted to get up and put stuff away, she bit my foot. :T**

**Blinx isn't my all-time favorite cat in video games really either despite how cute he is. That would go to Toro obviously!~ Who looks a lot like my cat to begin with. All-white short-hair!**

**Next up, the regular boy with PSI powers and silent lucid dreamer…))**

_**Next up is Ness and Madotsuki. A regular boy with PSI powers against the silent lucid dreamer who comes from a freeware game…))**_


	12. Ness vs Madotsuki

**Chapter Twelve**

"None of you remember those kind of events either? Or those characters? You were all made by Rareware! And this jungle is placed right between Lowee and Leanbox! Coincidence?!"

"Sorry dude! What the heck is a Leanbox anyway?" Funky stated, fixing the paint job on a boat.

"Ain't no one we recall by that name! Now get outta here so I can have a little bit of peace and quiet!" Cranky waved his cane, hitting Donkey Kong on the head with it.

Both Dixie and Tiny just shrugged. None of the Kongs seemed to recall Conker and Banjo, it wasn't even familiar to them like Diddy. Cooper however, felt himself getting more frustrated.

Diddy also felt a bit disappointed about this, and the fact that Leanbox was close to Kongo Jungle made him even more curious. "Well if the Kongs don't-a know anything, maybe that Krunch character does. Do you know where he might be?"

They could only hope that if Krunch didn't know, Mario might find an answer.

* * *

He stood there along with Yoshi, a bit baffled. "All of you were here, and it was only the Kongs and Krunch who helped you?"

"Yup! Not whoever you just mentioned... They feel familiar, but I dunno why." Timber scratched his head. "By the way! Did you wanna go kart racing? Some of us heard about your racing games and would like taking you on around the tracks!"

"Mmm… No. But what about the one named Tiptup?" Mario felt the situation become more foggy as the inhabitants of Timber Island answered.

"Tiptup left a few years later. We haven't seen him since for some reason." Pipsy squeaked. "If you want, we can ask Taj these things for you! Maybe he would know!"

With little options, Mario jumped off of the shore and headed for a tent. Taj the elephant, was the genie of the island capable of aiding others. He was just about to go inside and rub the lamp that held him when the heroic plumber bumped into someone.

**_"Ow!"_**

**_"Whoa! Oomph!"_** Mario was knocked down a bit from rushing. In front of him was a red and yellow animated stopwatch with white sneakers.

The clock was barely shaken from being almost run over, and greeted Mario. "Hi there! I'm T.T.!… Whoa! Mario? Yoshi? Long time no see! No puns intended, but how's everything going? And what brought you to the isle? Usually I expect Diddy, his friends, or Blanc to visit. But not really you!"

Mario and T.T. had a bit of history after Wizpig was chased off the island by Diddy and everyone else. He and the plumber went on an adventure with Bomberman to stop a singer from turning people into food during the era of Club Nintendo Comics. It may have sounded ridiculous, but there had been even crazier situations.

"I came here to ask Taj about someone named Conker and Banjo. I personally never met them, but a boy named Cooper is wondering why Diddy and the island residents don't-a seem to remember those two." T.T.'s usual smile faded as he cringed from the mention of them. "T.T.? Is something wrong?"

Pausing for a moment, T.T. pulled Mario out of sight, leaving Yoshi behind. "Even Taj has his memory wiped Mario… I'm the only one here who knows about Conker and Banjo. Shall I tell you the whole story?" He didn't ask anymore questions and just nodded, knowing that the clock would answer.

"Years ago, Diddy was invited to Timber Island. Along him were Banjo, Conker, and Tiptup. Since then, Banjo and Conker had their own respective games… The latter going on to be a depressed, violent alcoholic unfortunately. Then, Vert bought _Rareware_ after Starfox Adventures was released to the public.

"Due to Banjo and Conker now belonging to Vert, Lady Blanc was quite furious about the fact she had to cancel so many games. Donkey Kong Racing, Banjo-Threeie, Conker's Other Bad Day. I ended up having to use my… Quite forbidden time-bending abilities, to make it so Banjo and Conker were not invited, but Dixie and Tiny Kong for Blanc's 'remake' on the DS."

Utterly shocked by the story that Mario had not heard of before, he opened his mouth. "All the Rareware property went to Leanbox except the Kongs?"

"Vert thought she _was_ getting the Kongs, until Blanc told her otherwise. Haven't you noticed the fact their games without Rare have…" T.T. then paused, not wishing to offend Mario. "Like yours? Very similar platforming or spin-offs? And ports on handhelds?"

"I never really noticed until you pointed it out." Mario laughed a bit nervously. "So what happened to Banjo and Conker then? Cooper also mentioned a Killer Instinct logo in Star City, what about-a that? And Tiptup?"

T.T. let out a sigh. "I don't know sadly, Tiptup was the only one who remembers Banjo since they were in two games together, so he's most likely at Leanbox. And the logo around Star City had to be removed also, since that series was also taken in by Vert... Do you really want Diddy to remember his old friends is my question?" Snapping out of it, Mario nodded again slowly.

Reverting back to the rather cheerful stopwatch Mario knew, T.T. pulled a key out of his own glove, and handed the plumber a small box that lied around the vases. "Even Taj was never able to open this up and kept it as decoration. I preferred that he didn't know!"

"Will its contents really make Diddy remember Conker and Banjo?" Mario asked, pocketing the key quickly.

"It will make anyone on this island remember! Even the bosses of the lands and Wizpig don't know! So, promise you'll keep it a secret from Blanc. Or anyone else, okay?"

Upon that, Mario smiled. "You can count on-a me!" Exiting, he whistled to Yoshi, holding the box and another blue shell up to him. "Come on Yoshi! We can't waste a single moment!" The dinosaur quickly gulped them both, keeping them safe in his mouth.

Getting a running start, they both flew away, as T.T. waved goodbye. "Good luck with the Console Wars! Tell Banjo I said hello if you ever see him!"

* * *

The Gunstringer was puzzled by what he was seeing. "That kid is always a bit odd, but I didn't think she'd make 'er way here... Crazy freeware Windows games! I can understand the independent games the shrine maiden comes form, but this? Not so much." Madotsuki wandered around the deserted town, her eyes closed and on a bicycle.

"It's as if she's sleepwalking! _Yeech!_ That's creepy!" Splosion Man shuddered. "Are you Loweeans seeing this? That little girl is on our side sort of… But it's weird, isn't it? I don't understand why Vert wanted her!" Unable to hear him, the child moved on before stopping in place.

A young character began walking in. Clearly not from Leanbox, a baseball cap on his head and bat in hand. "Uhh, miss?" Madotsuki stared at him, not speaking. "Do you know where I can find my friends? Someone said they lost contact with them here, and I would rather help them first before investi…" His speech was interrupted once she made the bike disappear and have a knife.

Ness, the boy, did indeed show up to help Dillon and others. Yet he had the bad luck to run into a completely silent, mentally-ill girl. She walked closer. "H-hey…! I only asked you a question? Do we have to fight?" Putting the bat away and preparing PSI powers, Madotsuki ran right into a blast of PK Fire.

At first he felt bad for his actions, but then Madotsuki shook the flames off herself, drawing closer. "This is one of those times where I really wish Blanc never lowered my playability and tier! Is this fight going to be even for me?!" Ness stepped backwards, before feeling a blow to his head from the girl's backhand.

It wasn't a normal hit either. Ness felt his vision being warped from it.

He began seeing things that reminded him of the dream world, back in his adventures to stop Giygas. Ness was used to such, and didn't expect any less from one of Leanbox. "Whatever kind of power you used to send me here, I'll get through easily!"

But Madotsuki wanted to make it otherwise, and so did the Gunstringer. "Did you three really think that a kid would come save you? I'm not exactly sure what yer Nintendo goddess is thinkin'. Because Mado there has a few loose screws despite her low-tier from lacking quick combos!" Little Mac stared at the marionette, a bit shocked.

"You guys seriously have those two even though you're probably never going to get a crossover fighting game?" The boxer asked.

"Well uh… Yeah. Why wouldn't we, y' Loweean desert rat?"

"Can you list them to keep us entertained while those two fight?" Lip requested, in which the marionette groaned a little. "Or will the author do it for us?"

"Don't bother! That's only a waste of complete space! I want to see who'll win this! Especially considering Mado over there is quite the compex and violent type to ever confront… Ain't that right Vince?" The voodoo doll cringed in place, feeling his plush-body tense up.

Only a few words came out of Vince. "I didn't think I'd find someone who's cliches would catch me off guard. It's your typical young quiet RPG-maker protagonist girl in a creepy setting." They all stared at him, noticing his usual sarcastic attitude with a frightened expression. "H-hey, I had to fight her at one point was all. And she thought I was a regular doll!"

They still continued to stare at him. "I don't think that's all of what's bothering ya about that lil' missy-**_ Ow!_**" Dillon hissed, feeling another needle of Vince's sting his own body. "Tch! I say one thing to blow the cover of your skeptical facade and then-**_ Ow!_** Cut that out ya flea-bitten rag-doll! What's up with this girl that has you in a bunch?!" The voodoo creature stopped when Gunstringer took away his pins.

"Not much, just her completely warped view of everyone for unknown reasons. Some say it's a culture she came from… Or something that happened in the past… Regardless, Mado over there locked herself in a room, throwing herself into lucid dreams before _committing suicide._ That's what freaked me out, not many other than Jack Walters do that!" Vince's backstory shocked Dillon, Lip, and Little Mac.

With the twenty-four effects, Mado used her oni form to strike lightning onto Ness in attempt to counter his rather weak PK Thunder. "I don't understand why she needs to change costumes more than Kirby does, who even is this girl?" He said to himself, managing to smack her away with a baseball bat.

Only now did he begin paying attention to the dreamworld surroundings, Ness saw that the previous reality of the desert had turned into a black and white one. Red tubes coming out of buildings, white fires that looked as if they were drawn, a shrill sound accompanying the background...

Limbs. Hands and arms that were sticking out of the ground. It was rather disturbing on it's own which he didn't mind, until Ness figured it out. "Is… Is this what she views this place as?" The thought of such made him shudder. "How did she show me this? Is it from my PSI? And even more so, why?" It distracted the boy so much, that he almost forgot her was fighting Madotsuki.

Changing forms once more, her head turned into a palm, which grabbed onto Ness and threw him toward the red cords. "I have a reasonable distance now at least to one-hit her out! **_PK Flash!_**" He began charging up a green light, which made it's way over to Madotsuki slowly, who was back to normal stance...

She dodged it the explosion, using a towel to shield herself in the process. "Wha?! No way!" Ness had just about had enough, shooting out his yo-yo to smack her. The attack was enough to make Madotsuki twitch as it hit her face, even open up one of her eyes a little.

Taking out an umbrella, Ness expected another move from her…

Instead, Madotsuki pinned him down against the building, the sides of the closed umbrella pressed on his throat.

Only this time, she spoke in a whispered voice. "Tell me… _Have you ever seen an angel?_"

* * *

**((I know what you're thinking, _"Ness shouldn't have lost to this girl!"_**

**If this was N64 Ness, yes. But this is Melee and Brawl Ness, he's a lot weaker, and would lose to a girl who relies on hard-hitting rather than quick combos… At least in this interpretation and fan-fic.**

**Plus, twenty-four effects isn't something you should underestimate! On a side-note, we get some Rareware backstory of what exactly happened to Diddy's memory. Also reference to the old German Club Nintendo comics. Those things were crazy ridiculous.))**


	13. Toro vs Ichigo

**Chapter Thirteen**

"H…Have I… What?" Ness was choked by the umbrella to his neck.

_"An angel."_ Madotsuki said softly. "They shine so beautifully. Not even in the way any goddess would." Madotsuki took out her knife, trailing it around the umbrella and Ness's throat. "_Someone_ told me that the moment I stepped into this world yet again... And that my return was a mistake."

"R…Return?"

"That I was meant to stay out of this dream world, stay alone under the earth. They also said that I should save those who have had the same experience." The knife drew closer, Ness felt his breath being lost in fear and the pressure against wind-pipe.

"Sa… Expe…" He was barely able to speak.

"Traumatizing experiences, going through a world of lucid dreams… Being alone? Have you ever-"

"No!" He managed to get that out, trying to remove the umbrella and spark up another PK Fire. "I have friends, and I care about them all! Paula, Jeff, Poo, Lucas, Kirby, Luigi, King Dedede, and…" His words stopped there, remembering that last one.

"You had another friend that betrayed you?" Ness flinched at how Mado was able to figure that out. "I'll end this nightmare, for both of us regardless. I don't deserve to live anyway..."

She began to turn the knife to its side, making sure that slitting his throat and impaling his innards would be quick enough to end everything. Ness felt his energy being depleted, wanting to use his powers to escape. Until Madotsuki spoke one last time. "Do you know what they said about me?"

Ness was silent. "They all said…**_ 'That little freak should go jump off a building'_**." Tears seemed to be streaming down Madotsuki's face.

"So… I did." Ness felt tears began forming in his eyes as well, able to tell that she wasn't lying. At this point he was unable to comprehend the fact Madotsuki was about to kill him... The PSI wielding hero was just too upset by this girl's turmoil and how she saw the world.

Blood began trickling out of Ness's neck, and once she was ready to kill him…

"_Mado!_ Stop that at once!" She turned around, seeing the shrine maiden. Reimu shoved her out the way and scooped up Ness. "Are you okay?! Oh god! He's hurt!" Emotions of anger boiled up, looking at the Gunstringer and others. "Why did none of you do anything about this?!"

Vince seemed to be back to his usual sarcastic self, but Splosion Man was a bit frightened. "We wanted to Reimu, none of us wanted the boy hurt, but… It's Madotsuki. There's no point in getting ourselves possibly injured just or worse just for getting in her way." The voodoo doll said, shuddering a little just from looking at the smaller girl.

Turning her gaze to the Gunstringer, she awaited an answer from him. "What Vince said partially, but I also found it funny. Seeing those two kids go up against each other… Heh, if she left that Loweean boy in a bloody mess, I really wouldn't care." Reimu shot a glare before grabbing the marionette by his bony shoulder.

Her grip tightened even though it was harmless to him. "You damn fool!… Release those three!"

"Really miko? Why should I? They're invaders from Lowee, and you were just kidna-"

"I said… Release them! Do you want a world filled with monsters?! Oh wait, that's right, you're a heartless undead freak anyway!" Gunstringer was taken aback by Reimu's cold words, he only snapped his fingers in response, giving Splosion Man permission to untie them.

Once Little Mac was free, he didn't hesitate at all in pummeling Voodoo Vince. "That mustached man told me that the Mirror of Twilight from your nation was stolen somehow? Cooper and I want to help in anyway to stop whoever did it." While the fighter didn't answer, Lip felt her attention grabbed by Reimu.

Dillon only dusted himself off as the fairy girl spoke. "Yes! That's the partial reason we came here, but Dillon and the puppet got into a fight. Little Mac and I only wanted to see what was going on separate from Ness, Snake, Mario, along with Luigi! But we didn't find anything about the Mirror of Twilight here so far."

With a sigh, Reimu handed the limp Ness to Lip. "All of you should go back to Lowee. That includes you four." Gunstringer flinched again. "I'll go and find Fisher. Mario, his brother, and Cooper will tell the whole story of how both of our nations could be threatened. Our only hope is that Master Chief scooped up information in Lastation, along with finding sister Scarlet." She flew away without another word.

Rolling up into a ball, Dillon went off back to Lowee, everyone else following behind. "C'mon kiddo, this includes you! I'm not getting the blame for the stuff you did!" Gunstringer tugged on Madotsuki's sleeve.

* * *

Ratchet fell over, hitting his own head with the wrench as Clank took a step back. "Not exactly fair when this guy is able to manipulate time a little bit, now is it? You Leanbox residents are quite dirty cheaters!" Sweet Tooth accused them, the sun began rising as he said that, grabbing the attention of Solaire.

"Ahh, it's so beautiful to see it rise and set. One day, I'll find my own, especially with Miss Noire on our side."

"Doesn't it hurt your eyes to stare at the sun? Or did they melt a long time ago?" Kuro asked, who just walked in at that point.

"It's three to one you realize. I don't know where Kasumi went, but if either Sho or Ichigo win this next one, consider yourself done for. The Xbox-One and Mistress Vert will be superior to you all, and the sister of the Scarlet Devil will come back with us." Master Chief looked over to the young man and smaller pink-haired girl.

The latter jumped forward at the All-Stars, showing off her cat paws. "As a Japan exclusive, I should do this next one against that smaller cat! _Meeeooowwww!~_" Toro knew it was directed at him, and thought about it.

Although he didn't want the destructive child to stay here, challenging the Leanbox residents sounded interesting to him. "Very well. I accept, miss…?" Toro bowed, but stopped mid-way. "Ummm, who are you? Sorry to ask." Ichigo fuzzed out from hearing that.

"Wha?! Y-you're a Japan exclusive cat too thoooough! You don't know me for reeeeeeeal? I'm Ichigo! Of the Cyber Attack Team!"

"Oh! That game! Wow, that's an obscure choice for Leanbox-"

"You're name is Ichigo, you have pink hair, can turn into a cat-girl, and have bell-accessories? Someone call the copyright police… The only thing to make that more amusing is if you had one of those magical-girl transformations. Plus it feels like the writer just made you a young version of Felicia!"

"Kuro!" Toro yelled at his friend. "You must be respectful!"

"Well, she's still pretty, how does that sound?" Kuro giggled.

"Huh?! C-copyright?! Heeeey! It was only a trend at the time! I'm… V-very original!" Ichigo whined, shooting her claws out. "That does it then! We're gonna fight right here! Just to show how much I'm really worthy as the few Xbox games that was never released out of Japan!" Toro got into a fighting stance as well, tying on his sweatband.

* * *

Inside of Lastation's basilicom, things seemed to have calmed down. "Ahhhhh… I'm tired…" The girl fell to her knees, holding an unusual weapon. "No one wanted to play with me, and I'm locked away again it seems…" She sniffled, seeing the sun peek from the stain-glass windows.

"They're so beautiful, just like my wings. And my big sister…" Lying down on her stomach, the wings went back into the girl's body. "Everyone hates me! Just like _he_ said! I only want friends, then they all run away!" She yawned, making the weapon vanish.

Never being used to sunlight, as she was locked in the basement for so long, it became extra annoying. "Maybe I should just lie here then, like how_ he_ threw me into this nation... The one time I go outside of my room, and all of this happens!" Without even realizing it, the child began sobbing.

At that very moment in time, a couple of people set foot in the basilicom. "Hey, isn't that the girl Sweet Tooth found that Nate was talking about? How'd she get there?" It was PaRappa. Behind him were Spike, Big Daddy, and Little Sister.

"She's upset Mr. B... We should help her!"

Hearing Little Sister's voice, the girl turned around and screamed in fear. "**_GYAAAA!_** A m-m-monster! Don't eat me! **_Vampires don't taste good!_**" Big Daddy groaned at the child, while Spike and PaRappa were surprised.

"Vampire? Wow, and people call me a bit delusional at times! It's just Big Daddy anyway… He's frightening, yeah, but only in you harm Little Sister-"

"Spike…" PaRappa's eyes widened. "I don't think she's lying… L-look…" He pointed to the girl, who's body was getting a fast sunburn via the sunlight that beamed down from the window.

While Little Sister and Big Daddy were confused by what PaRappa meant, Spike didn't waste any time in pulling her away from the light. "Alright, maybe she could be a vampire... But still! Weren't Kat and Nariko supposed to take care of you since no one trusts Sweet Tooth?"

The crying stopped a little. "Huh? The two ladies? Yeah, and I wanted to play with them along with the white kitty. But then they ran away… I figured they would like danmaku!" She seemed a lot less energetic now that the sun had weakened her.

"_Dan-mah-coo?_ Is that some sort game? It sounds fun, right Mr. B?" Little Sister smiled, while Big Daddy let out another bellow. The girl shuddered a bit at the zombified child that looked no older than her.

Slowly, she answered. "Playing with danmaku is how we fight or have a duel where I live, it's a 'curtain fire', where multiple beautifully colored bullets are all fired. It's even more crazy and pretty when we use Spell Cards! It's usually a good way to settle arguments or play around!"

"And it doesn't hurt anyone?" Spike questioned with a surprised look.

"I don't believe so... Not anyone in the world me and big sis currently reside at."

"Wooooow! I wanna see these pretty bullets she's talking about Mr. Bubbles!" Big Daddy let out another noise, this time of disapproval. "Don't be stubborn Mr. B! She says it won't hurt us! Oh that's right, what's your name Miss Vampire girl?"

**_"Flandre."_** She said. **_"Flandre Scarlet..."_**

* * *

**((Rather shorter chapter because the rival fight here isn't that interesting, other than the few jokes Kuro cracked. Plus I wanted to write things with a… Darker tone. Thus Mado's dialogue with Ness... Probably from all the giallo films I watched, among other things I look at in my very large spare time... I even drew/colored i some disturbing crud today, hopefully I put that on my dA. :T**

**Also keep in mind that the thing about Madotsuki's reason for… Jumping off a balcony, is purely one of the many theories/headcanons floating around the YN fans.**

**Now who could be the_ 'he'_ our little vampire friend mentioned? And what purpose did he have to toss her into Lastation? And will Toro win against such an obscure character? Or will the opposite happen?**

**Either way, up next is Mega Man vs. Baldur!… Or Arle vs. Pupuru. Either one has a blue-armored hero!))**


	14. Arle vs Pupuru

**Chapter Fourteen**

Carbuncle skipped around the dungeon full of sand, almost sinking into some pits if not for Arle being there. "Slow down Carbuncle! Man, I can't see a thing… **_Fire!_**" Lighting up a flame and pulling up her friend, the sorceress saw a figure in front of her.

"Whoa! Careful now!" It was Pupul and Kuu. "Oh? You were with that Lowee group, weren't you? My name's Pupuru! And this is- Kuu! Stop that!" The little creature brushed up against Arle's leg, shoving away Carbuncle without much thought. "Sorry about that! He just likes girls... Do I know you?"

Something was a bit unusual to Arle, but she brushed it off. "Howdy-do then Pupuru! I'm Arle, nice to meet you! And it's no trouble at all, I've put up with bigger annoyances." Pupul flinched, and then felt a big smile on her face. "Uh, what's wrong?" The blonde sorceress just squeaked in joy.

Now it was even more off-putting, as Arle had never gotten this type of reaction before. "I knew you looked familiar! Do you recognize Kuu and I? We're from the reboot game! Sorcery Saga!" Her eyes narrowed and she began gritting her teeth upon Pupuru's words.

"Oh… Yeah… I know you alright!" Her voice became stern, making Pupul's grin fade away. "You're those real try-hards that don't know what it means to be me! And then because since you were released in the U.S., you steal my credit as the game with 'interesting characters'! Well tough news brat! I've gone through more than all of your knock-offs!"

Pupuru stepped back along with Kuu. "Huh? W-wha… I don't understand what you mean! Your game is mainly either really fun RPG and dungeon crawling, or puzzle popping fun, right? My experience was all of that, wasn't it? So I'm… U-uh…" That made Arle send a look of death to the younger girl. who trembled in her boots.

"Is that all it is to you? You couldn't try being anything like me as opposed to Beck is to Mega Man! You aren't a spiritual successor at all! Little to none of my creators even made your stupid game!"

"Wh-wh-what?! Hey! Be glad I'm anything like you in general!"

"Give me a break! Puyo Fever did a better job at making expies of everyone! Plus you have the worst translation team compared to my following! My adventures aren't petty fan-service, they're epic journeys! That's what I want to be remembered for!" Rather than arguing further, Pupul noticed the older girl charge up an ice attack, firing it at her.

Blocking it with her shield, Pupuru swallowed hard. "Th-then I'll guess we'll fight to see who's the better Madou protagonist?!" Arle wasn't hesitating in the slightest, sending multiple spells at her rival.

* * *

Blanc stood there, twiddling her thumbs. Alongside her were Rom, Ram, Master, and Crazy Hand. As they stood there, a tall woman with light-blue hair and glasses entered the meeting room. "Mina, have they arrived?" She nodded, opening the door for the guests.

Vert, L.O.G, and Chika came through. "Nice to see your oracle still has to play caretaker to your younger sisters Blanc." The Leanbox goddess said, much to Mina and Blanc's chagrin. "You really mean to say that Reimu helped your residents however? That's quite unexpected, and I wouldn't have believed you if I didn't run into her on the way. What exactly did the shrine maiden say to you when she arrived in this basilicom?"

"For one thing, she said that you have no idea what you're doing with your little group." Crazy Hand joked. "Another was that both of us are being set-up, Ram seems to think it's from Lastation's CPU. You know how that Noire loves contest between everyone!" He began laughing for a moment, before getting a better look at Chika and Vert.

L.O.G sat down carefully. "Banjo and the others are already confronting the Playstation All-Stars about it, as Sister Scarlet seems to have been rumored to be there. If the chance comes, the Lastation residents will answer all of our questions if they do know something about the Mirror of Twilight and Flan going missing... As much as I don't wish for Ram to be correct."

Tapping his fingers against the table, Master Hand let out a sigh. "If worse comes to worse L.O.G, they can be sent to your factory like Gruntilda-"

"Hold it right there!" Raiden objected, bursting through the door. "Noire may not be the most pleasant goddess by any means, but I know for a fact she wouldn't sabotage anyone!"

"Raiden, we'll see about it, alright? I don't want it to be true either." Blanc said, trying to contain her frustration. Master Hand could tell something would go wrong soon, urging Rom and Ram to leave the meeting room.

It was common for Blanc to blow a fuse at the worst times, not helped by Crazy Hand and Vert's presence. "Saaaaay, L.O.G was it? Why is it you hang around Leanbox most of the time anywho? You're on everyone's side, as the Lord of Games!"

He chuckled a bit at the giant glove's statement. "Because I always need to be around for Banjo and Kazooie. Even if I feel the need to help every goddess in Gamindustri, I need to be in Leanbox for those two... But that's such a sudden question, why do you ask?" Crazy Hand got a glare from Blanc, as she could tell what would be said next.

"Oh no real reason!… Do you wanna trade places with me maybe? You, Blanc, and Master Hand all go well together with being so orderly! Aaaaaand clearly Leanbox needs to have more _destructive fun-times_, those two gorgeous girls look like they could use i- Ow!"

Raising her hammer, Blanc smacked Crazy Hand's thumb. "**_You mother#&$%er!_** Making those kind of comments in a _damn meeting?!_ I should make sure your fingers feel numb for _a whole goddamn week!** &%$ing hell Crazy Hand!**_ Stop talking or you'll sound like a**_ #$&%!_**"

Master Hand, L.O.G, and Raiden froze in place from the outburst. All three of them were too scared to say anything.

Vert only gave a smug expression. "Flattering, but you're not my type at all Crazy Hand. You need to be a cute boy to be on my interest list. Regardless, I'm hoping that Reimu can reach Fisher. She also said that Cooper was running around with the green plumber and your chimps." Blanc was losing her temper each second.

"Tch! What reason do Luigi and the Kongs have to run around with your…" Vert then lowered her eyes as Blanc came to a realization. "Dumb… Rareware characters?! Dammit! Your idiots are trying to restore Diddy's memory of Banjo and Conker, aren't they?!"

"I'm not happy about it either since I gave that squirrel, his friends, and his voice actor the boot. But yes, that is what Reimu claimed and asked if I had something to do with it... I ended up telling her the truth."

"First off, screw you for getting rid of that squirrel! His foul-mouthed games made me release so much stress back in the day!… Second, you #$%ing told that miko everything?!"

"They're bound to find out eventually, knowing that your little clock remembers everything."

"**_&__#$%ing_** T.T.… If only I could rearrange his damn gears to _shut the hell up!_"

"Now, now. That's quite enough." L.O.G said in a calm manner. "This will not solve anything, if Cooper wishes for Diddy to restore his memory about older times, so be it."

"B-but… He will lose faith in me!" Blanc grumbled. "And so will the other Kongs if they find out I manipulated his memories and the incident on Timber Island! Plus they're gonna wonder why I kept _the damn turtle!_"

"Please! I must agree with L.O.G, settle down!" Master Hand bellowed. "From what I'm understanding, Lastation is our current target of interrogation. I'm sorry Raiden, but that's how it must be." Raiden didn't ay another word to argue, knowing that Blanc was already angry, he didn't want to push it.

* * *

**_"Thunder!"_** Arle fired bolts at her opponent, knocking her to the ground. Pupuru was more of the character who could fend off distance attacks or go all-out with her sword if needed. But the original heroine was more direct with some attacks and spells.

It wasn't common with All-Stars. Either some like Colonel Radec or Ratchet used projectiles, or Heihachi and PaRappa were more melee based. Pupuru and Big Daddy were seen as a mix of both depending on what they used.

Arle however, was more like Princess Zelda. Her magic could be either far or close range, which caused confusion for the more spacey Pupul. "Quit moving around and being a coward! Or is that expected from your stupid game?! **_Ice Storm!_**" The brunette unleashed another casting of ice.

Being unable to use supers wasn't helping Pupuru at all, as her rather decent AP charged attacks were something that could have saved her from such a situation. "Hope you're prepared to yelp the signature term for passing out or losing in my series! Once I'm finished, you and your Lastation friends should be able to realize who's the real heroine! **_Brain-dumbed!_**"

"Wha?… Ow! My head! I can't think!" She became immobilized for the moment, not seeing Arle shoot out another blast of fire. Kuu wanted to jump in even without the use of supers, taking out his kitchen supplies he lunged for the blue-armored girl.

Carbuncle hopped out, firing a laser from the jewel in his forehead. "Gugraaa!" He cried out, managing to send Kuu into a wall. "Guguguu!" Doing a little victory dance, it was made even more positive that the fight would belong to Arle.

Knocked into the ground by a swift punch, Pupuru regained conscious and looked up. "Time to end this once and for all! You can say goodbye to your weeaboo fans who don't care about real story-telling! Because your reboot game will be left in the dust!" Arle raised her foot, ready to curb-stomp the other sorceress.

"Pupul?! Are you alright?!" A muffled voice yelled out. Arle felt her attention taken away and saw the group. Sir Daniel was taken aback, seeing Pupuru and Kuu actually helpless in such a case scenario.

"Wow, the lack of ability to use supers here is really turning against our favor!" Sly attempted to joke, even though it seemed like a serious fight.

"Enough Arle! Let her go! She's not the enemy! The All-Stars are only looking for Primeval and don't know anything!" Fox exclaimed, taking out his blaster.

"Does it look like I care?! I'm not worried about the fact she's an outsider!" Fox and Kirby was shocked to hear Arle say that, who for the most part had been nice even if a bit snarky. "This girl thinks she can take my place and recognition! I won't lose to her! So back off!"

Sackboy glared at her, taking out a rope with his PopIt and then handing it to Sly. "Good idea Sackboy! Might as well tame the beast here. Fire when ready Fox!"

"You got it!" Fox didn't even give a warning, firing his gun at Arle which knocked her down. Sly quickly made his way by jumping over and tying the blue-armored woman up. "Kind of surprised that most of us would make a good team here really, go figure huh?" Link and Daniel nodded in agreement, helping Pupul back up while Sackboy tried to pry Kuu out of the walls.

Growling while she struggled to break free, Arle kept yelling out. "Damn it! Carbuncle, why didn't you do anything?!" She saw that the creature had taken a nap for some reason. "Well, I still won this no matter what you all say! I'm the superior protagonist of sorcery!" All except Kirby ignored her, hearing footsteps instead.

As the door was shoved open, Samus stood there before raising her arm cannon. "Don't worry Samus! No one here is our threat it turns out, you can rest easier knowing that!" Fox said, allowing the bounty hunter to lower the attached weapon.

Pupuru felt her eyes shoot open once she walked in. "Th…That's…!" A knife was in Samus' hand, and Pupul knew who it belonged to. "That's Radec's knife! How did_ he_ get it from him?!"

* * *

**((I don't know what's worse. Arle's nature toward Pupuru, the latter having a one-track mind and thinking Samus is a guy, Blanc's foul-mouth that gives Minion a run for his money… Or Crazy Hand being pretty much the Nintendo answer to PSAS fanon-Zeus.**

**Next chapter should be Marth vs. Dart!**

**Edit: I just realized how many errors I made in this chapter… It was late at night when I posted it, and I don't look things over usually at that time. :P ))**


	15. Marth vs Dart Feld

**Chapter Fifteen**

Fox blinked for a moment. "He? Listen kid, you may not know this at first glance but Samus here is-"

"Uhh, the colonel or whatever? I had to disarm him entirely so he wouldn't bother anyone again." Samus interrupted. Her voice gave away what Fox was going to say. "I had a good reason to, really. I'm sure the rest of you outsiders for the most part are alright, but that guy was not only a threat, but being a complete creep when I revealed my identity." Pupuru felt her eye twitch a little bit from hearing the bounty hunter.

After a few minutes, Arle calmed down in her ropes. "That always happens when you show off your gender. What happened this time? Did he confuse you for a guy and you ended up being annoyed enough to give him the truth?" Samus laughed a bit nervously, and nodded under the helmet. "That would do it, just like how Rock said... Now can someone break me out of these? I'll be fine for now."

Samus used the knife to cut the ropes that the others used on her. "He had a bunch of interesting weapons, so I'm keeping them while that Radec character is neutralized. Not that it would make much difference, I heard he has his own tier-name at times for being so low." Sir Daniel chuckled at the comment, knowing that it was true.

"N-no! Is he dead? What did you do?!" Pupuru began wriggling around as Link was trying to tend to her. "What do you mean Radec was _'being a creep'_?! Stay away from him if you know better!" Samus, Fox, and Arle just stared at her sudden reaction.

"Uh, I only said he was neutralized, I only stripped his weapons off, killing him would just be pointless since he's not a Space Pirate or anything. What's your problem anyway?"

"Just don't make contact with him again, or he won't be the only one I decide on confronting later…_ And I mean it._" Samus cringed at the threat coming from a younger girl, along with the rather dark look in Pupul's eyes.

"She's just a little overly attached to Mael is all." Sly said with a grin. "I actually hope he comes back, just so I can see him in trouble."

"Geez, yet you make me look like the badguy?_ 'Oh no Arle don't hurt the Lastation copycat, she's innocent!'_ Then here we are, seeing a stereotypical _'mine and only mine'_ girlfriend characteristic despite her age!" Arle scoffed, in which some glares were shot at her.

"Careful, your deadpan-snarker attitude is reminding me of a certain two-bit treasure hunter... Actually, I wonder what Drake and the others have been up to since we've been away from Lastation?" Sly commented, thinking about it more.

"I just knew this would happen… And I was actually hoping Pupul's 'affectionate' side would be avoided for this story!" Daniel mumbled. "Either way, we have to find Radec. Along with Dart and Crash!"

"Plus Marth and Sonic, wherever they are." Link replied. "It might be a better idea to search for them first and leave the man Samus is describing be alone for now, since it seems unlikely for him to cooperate. I would be worried about the monsters that lurk here, but is he able to handle them Fortesque?"

"Well, he's a tactician, but since Samus took his weapons, I'm not sure if he could put up with things such as... What was it you called it?"

"ReDead Knight?"

"Yes, _that.._." Dan shuddered.

"What are you two even talking about? I can't understand your incoherent mumbling at all!" Arle impatiently said. "Let's just go find Sonic! Or whoever the other guy with us was, I barely noticed him! C'mon Carbuncle!" The animal woke from his nap, hopping on the girl's shoulder.

Everyone began to leave the room in hopes of finding either Marth or Sonic. "Hopefully I can track them down on one of the floors of these chambers." Samus opened up her map once again, seeing a dot. "Alright, Link, did you bring your Spinner? I think I found the hedgehog most likely."

* * *

Looking up at a statue, Marth couldn't help but be confused as he stood at the entrance of Arbiter's ground.

It looked like a large beast with sharp teeth, horns, a big red nose, green eyes, round belly, attachments to its back, boots, and a long lizard-like tail.

"Quite an unusual worship here in the Gerudo Desert. It's kind of creepy, much like this entire place." Turning away from the statue, Marth brushed his hair to the side of his face. "I should get going and see if the Great Fox is outside, someone is bound to help regroup everyone and…" He stopped.

There was the sound of someone running, Marth carefully grabbed his sword and withdrew it. "You may move no further, Lastation resident. Whatever plans you may have, will end here." Dart nearly tripped over himself once he heard that from the emperor.

"Plans? I'm only trying to find my friends that were separated from me. And how did you even know I was with the All-Stars?" Dart felt a bit nervous, as if this young man could easily even with him in fighting skill, and it made his heart race a little.

Marth only raised his blade at Dart. "It's quite simple. One who is with the Smash Bros. would have called my name. I'm one of the most recognized characters and rather high-tier, something that will stick even in the latest game I'm sure." This only confused the dragoon further, as he had not been around long enough to know about 'tiers'.

He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm still new. I've been around only for a few months, and half the time… I don't want to remember it really." Dart lowered his gaze. "But really, what are tiers? And what's your name then?" This only surprised Marth, but didn't lower guard at all.

"In fighting games, a tier list is a list that ranks all characters in order of their potential to win under tournament conditions, assuming equal skill on the part of each player. They are also based off move-sets and statistics, as one fighter can defeat another in match-ups depending on the advantages. As such, tiers are listed in classes, I am usually in the S or A ranking."

Dart seemed more interested of such a concept, rather than being a possible enemy to Marth. "Wow, that's pretty neat So where I come from, I could possibly be around A or B, right? Some of the All-Stars have said I'm pretty good and up there with PaRappa and Nathan Drake!" The emperor seemed rather amused by his excitement.

Such was even enough to let his antagonization of Dart go away for a moment, yet he still wanted to duel the dragoon warrior. "Perhaps I can prove that. We could be possibly evenly matched you know, plus you're still from the rivaling nation and game!... But this fight cannot begin without the proper soundtrack." Going through a small pocket inside of his shirt, Marth pulled out an MP3 player.

"Do not ask how I obtained this. I don't know how it works really, and I just use it to play one of the most popular soundtracks of my game!" Pressing a button and then leaving the player in the statue's immobile hands, the 'Fire Emblem theme' echoed from it.

* * *

Luigi, Cooper, Diddy, and Donkey Kong returned to to the snowy parts of Lowee finally. As they arrived, they saw Yoshi and some unusual characters which Cooper recognized. "Gunstringer? Vince? Splosion Man? Mado?" All four of them turned their attention to the teenage boy.

"Well lookie 'ere. It wasn't just the miko who went soft on them Loweeans. Is it true what Reimu said and that this all just some hijinks against both nations?" Gunstringer flicked a key upwards then caught it. "Also you're all late, that other mustached man said something about the dinosaur. But he's busy with an injured patient and decided to play doctor and wanted us to hold onto this."

Tossing the key over to them, Cooper managed to grab hold of it. Yoshi then pulled the chest from his mouth. "What is all this? Did Mario find it? Is it for Diddy?" Luigi asked, but got no answers from the undead marionette.

Carefully, they opened the box all together. "It's… It's just a picture! Hey! There's Conker and Banjo!" Cooper exclaimed as he removed it from the chest.

A photo of the whole cast of Diddy Kong Racing was inside, except for Dixie and Tiny Kong.

There was Krunch, Diddy, Drumstick, Bumper, and Banjo on the top row.

Conker, Pipsy, T.T., Tiptup, and Timber on the bottom row.

Diddy stared at it for a while. "That's weird, I really don't think I remember these tw… W-wait!" He then felt his pupils dilate. "They really were my friends! I remember it now! Banjo's last game with us was the dummied out sequel to DKR! And Conker…"

"He's an alcoholic king of all the land that went to war. That was, before Vert kciked him out." Vince said, messing around with some of his needles.

"But why? Why would Blanc make me and the others forget about all of this? Just because they belong to Leanbox?! And where is Conker now then if he's not there?" Diddy Kong felt tears in his eyes, he remembered being there for Conker during the 2002 _'goodbyes'_ and how depressed the squirrel looked, as if suicide was a really close option for him.

Donkey Kong could see his little friend was upset, but was unable to handle it since he had never met Conker or Banjo. "I can explain." Dr. Mario stepped out of the clinic, much to the surprise of some. "T.T. told me pretty much everything of what happened! Come on inside."

* * *

"You mean to say that you've been locked in a basement for that long?!" Spike exclaimed. Utterly shocked by what the vampire girl had just told him, PaRappa, Little Sister and Big Daddy. Mr. Bubbles ended up groaning in a bit of grief for Flandre.

It ended up being that because of her unstable personality and incredibly destructive power, she lived in the basement of the Scarlet Devil Mansion for nearly five-hundred years. Which is why Flandre has rarely seen the outside world and seems to be a bit insane, making it hard for others to understand the vampiric magical girl.

The fact that her ability of manipulation of destroying anyone or anything certainly didn't help. "Is it just you and your older sister in that mansion?" PaRappa asked, in which Flan shook her head, giving a rather sleepy look.

"We have some servants, but I rarely make contact with them… And when I do…" She yawned, succumbing to tiredness. "They prefer to avoid me… I'm gonna nap, I'm not used to these more bright places." With that, Flandre passed out.

All of them paused momentarily. "It seems like she just needs to learn how to control her chaotic powers, kind of like Cole and his electricity, right? I guess around when it's night-time again, we should get him to help Flan! He's good at that sort of stuff!" PaRappa suggested.

"Guess that could work, even if it's a bit risky... We can't just leave her like this, or she'll be more nuts and miserable!" Spike got up on his feet, ready to leave the basilicom. "Bubbles? Could you and the Little Sister look after Flandre while we look for Cole?"

Little Sister giggled. "I don't mind, what about you Mr. B? She seems nice, but just needs to learn!" He let out a growl. "Don't be rude! Mr. Spike is doing her a favor by getting the conduit guy!" Big Daddy didn't bother arguing from there, and with that, Spike and PaRappa left them.

* * *

**((Dialogue hefty chapter. D:**

**I don't know why, but this was a bit amusing to write. Partially for the tier jokes and Marth's rather OOC ego about his stance, meanwhile Dart is unusually naive since he's now a bigger newbie than Pupuru was about nearly everything despite being for a while... And Crash more-so than both of them.**

**Also the fact Marth would carry around something just to play the Fire Emblem theme...**

**On the plus side, Diddy has his memory of what happened back then!… Minus side, Arle is more rude than usual due to having to work with Pupuru, who is pulling _that_ card again.))**


	16. Mega Man vs Baldur

**Chapter Sixteen**

Landing onto the wet grounds, Mewtwo felt his health lowered from each strike. "I'm only not going to knock you out for this reason. Humans are not terrible. Without them, you would not exist it seems." Glacius said, standing over the genetically cloned Pokemon.

"I would rather have it that way truly. Without either humans, or without me. A decision that the world of Pokemon must make." His words made Glacius revert his arm to normal. "Did you not wish to finish me off here? You're the victorious one, as my power seemed to be vanishing as you fight me in an area I'm not familiar with."

Glacius instead pulled the Pokemon up. "No. I want to help both you and humans. You're only misunderstood, I have been stuck with an organization known UltraTech, who forced me to kill a man who had a chemical accident. That made me wonder if humans being terrible were true which was a story on my home-planet." Mewtwo lifted his head from hearing that, actually interested in what the alien had to say.

"But then I met kind humans in Leanbox. From there on, I swore to help those who had a caring heart. Then I could prove my race wrong and show them that not all humans are horrible." He then paused. "I'm willing to even show you this side, those from Lowee surely have approached-" He then raised his palm at Glacius.

There was no sudden attack, Mewtwo only spoke telepathically. "No, not many have. They all think I'm a cold-blooded and cruel monster. Which is why that foolish Gerudo King and large turtle approached me once, they proposed that we work together... At first I accepted, but then saw that their ways were not beneficial in the slightest for what needed to be done. That was enough to also make me leave during Brawl's events."

Afterwards, he got up to his feet. "I would enjoy seeing you prove me wrong. Every human I've seen uses Pokemon for their own selfish needs. Money, power, even changing the world. Even the trainers who went up against me only cared about besting my strength." Letting out a small sigh, Mewtwo began holding his own head.

"I'm sure there's more to both sides truly. If one could see your point of view and vice-versa… There is a human out there willing to help you I'm sure." Glacius tried to reach for Mewtwo, but only pulled himself away. "But what is the real reason you came here again?"

Mewtwo ended up being distracted for a moment. "It was about the small war going on between these realms, plus the other Smashers lost contact with some characters that I don't know anything of. I wanted to investigate, and see the behavior of such a differing nation. I'm starting to think it has no purpose however." He wanted to walk away just then, but Glacius stopped him again.

The alien averted his gaze. "I'll speak to Vert if that any of the Smashers did come to Leanbox. But we need to catch up with Baldur and Frinnia then, they're heading for my ship. Are you willing to join me on this?" Only silence and a nod came from Mewtwo.

* * *

Mega Man and Rush decided on taking an alternative route than Pit, flying overhead the Skyrim realm. "I don't see Mewtwo anywhere so far, how about you Rush?" The robotic dog began barking as he said that, diving to the land below. "Hey! Calm down buddy! What do you think you're doing?!"

Looking upwards, Baldur saw the two approaching him and his new friends. "Frinnia, you and the others must run. Glacius's spacecraft shouldn't be far, just go straight ahead. It seems like the unusual creature might have friends that are after us." She and her friends stood there, questioning the logic.

"Wouldn't it be best if we all worked together on a threat?" Frinnia asked.

"In normal cases, yes. But I think this cybernetic being might be too much for you. Plus Vert did task me with something if I were ever to run into this boy."

Not wishing to argue with the Norse god, the dragonborn woman left on her horse. "Huh? Someone here who isn't a monster? Oh! I see, you think he could help us Rush- _Yikes!_" Rock began losing his balance once Baldur began using his laser cannon to separate the two.

Baldur quickly threw them down to the earth. "You're the one known as Rock Man, aren't you? Mistress Vert informed me of you and the destructive robotic masters of Lowee. I fight evil machines... If you cooperate with me, we can bring them back to Leanbox for the goddess there." Rock was a bit shocked to hear this man speak of that.

"You mean the Robot Masters? There are some that belong to Dr. Light and Cossack that are used for good and helping the world. Only Wily's units are evil, but I usually take care of it just fine. I haven't heard from him in a while anyway. What did the Leanbox goddess say she needed them for?"

Rush seemed unsure about Baldur, he looked like a normal human, but had an unusual feeling around his being. "She wishes to fix them, and be used for good rather than being in _Loki's_ hands. Or anyone else who would use them for evil, as any of them could turn against humanity, including you. Vert promised that the chances of any wars with robots would be decreased if they were in her care." Rock was only more puzzled to hear this.

In fact, Baldur just sounded a bit nuts to him. "Uhh, did Vert really say that? Or are you just a bit on the off-side? Because it seems as if you forgot to take medicine today." Offended by the remark, he took out his sword known as Fenrir, which made Rock flinch. "I'm sorry! I don't wish to fight you! You're a human after all! Right?" This only amused him

"Young machine, I man be the most humane and have taken the form of one, but I am a reborn **_god of light, Baldur._**" Rock's eyes began to widen, hearing what he was going up against. "I will deactivate you, then bring your parts to Vert. Then maybe we could help each other in bringing these Robot Masters to be fixed once you're reprogrammed."

That idea made Rock charge up his Mega Buster. "Not a chance! Even if you are a god, not that I'm saying you aren't, they're still rightfully Wily's robots! And Dr. Light even said that even with their benefits to mankind, they should stay with him because he actually loves his creations! And that's what matters, doesn't it?" Baldur couldn't help but smile at how naive the robotic boy was.

After a while he even began chuckling a little. "You're just as human as me really for someone who is purely a machine. I didn't think they would be filled with so much life and emotion! Shame you're oblivious to what that old scientist could do according to Vert... Show me what you're made of then, Loweean!" Baldur held up Fenrir, just as Mega Man was about to fire a charged shot.

* * *

Even without being able to use super attacks, Dart still retained his abilities that proved to be a great advantage against Marth. "_Geh!_ You're one of those dragoon RPG characters, correct? I can sort of tell by the look in your eyes and the way you fight."

The other warrior grinned, using his fiery powers. "Red Eyed Dragoon to be specific. Be lucky I can't use my AP attacks! They're also pretty strong!" One last clash from the broadsword combined with flames was enough to knock Marth's sword out of his hands, making Dart victorious.

"Clearly I had underestimated you All-Stars! Your flame abilities remind me much of Roy and Ike from my world, yet such a strategy is more like one of those Final Fantasy characters. I suppose your game was made to rival with them, much like mine?" Marth picked up his blade, noticing the burn marks left from Dart's.

He sheathed his own sword along with Marth. "I guess that's true since I was made during VII's popularity. Truth be told, you were a great opponent also! Now I can kind of see what you mean with tiers, characters that can be superior or evened with each other in skill! Advantages and disadvantages that can lead to a win."

Marth was even more impressed to see his rival understanding. "You're getting the hand of it. I even think that you're on the same level as me, I would ask of who are the highest rankings in your Playstation All-Stars game, but I need to apologize for thinking you were a menace... What's the real reason you all came here?" That made realization hit Dart.

"Shoot! That's right! We came to Lowee in order to find Primeval, a monstrous vehicle from Twisted Metal with immense power that was stolen! Then we were sent through some sort of portal that dropped us all here, now we're all separated it seems!" Marth felt a little bad now, though he was curious about the vehicle.

Without any warning, the music shut off. "Ah, I was just about to turn it since we were done fighting, thank you." Marth said in a relaxed manner.

"But… I didn't do that. You put the MP3 player over… _There?_"

Dart then looked over to where it was, seeing the broken device. The 'statue' now having his hands clenched rather then held out.

"_Hmph!_ Pathetic!" Both warriors froze in place, seeing that it was an actual armored monster and not an inanimate object. "I came all this way to Lowee, and all I see are some worthless pretty boys fighting! Bleh! Clearly I have to get rid of the both of you now so I can lure those others freaks and _that beautiful maiden!_"

Neither Dart or Marth were able to find a proper reaction as the beast swiped at them with brute force. They both countered by using their blades, but the attempt was worthless. It only made a loud clanging sound impacting on the monster. "Dart, you can use your powers against this creature, can't you?" The dragoon attempted such, but was met with another harsh blow to his body.

All seemed to be futile, once the armored monster lunged for them...

* * *

**((Shorter chapter because it was kind of rushed. I wanted to at least post this tonight because I'm losing my freedom now that my injuries are gone. Back to school! D:**

**Also side-note in case people didn't know, _yes,_ despite being diabolical and kinda nuts, Dr. Wily has shown… Surprisingly more care for others than Dr. 'Eggman' Robotnik. **

**• Wily has shown concern or gratitiude for his enemy in SAR and Mega Man 10**

**• In SAR, he told Ra Moon that he loves his creations unlike Eggman**

**• Spoke to Zero like he was his son in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom**

**• And Wily even got mad at Eggman for trying to kill Dr. Light in the Archie Comics**

**That isn't to say the evil doctor of the Sonic series didn't have his good moments either. I just felt like bringing it up incase people were confused as to what Rock was talking about... I guess he's pretty much on par with Nefarious. He can be a good person but is so insane, caught up with evil, or trying to rid of the enemy that... Yeah.**

**So at this rate, chapters will be updated a bit more slowly because of school now. Apologies in advance if that happens... Next up should be Pit vs. Frinnia! And after that, Sonic against Crash!))**


	17. Pit vs Frinnia

**Chapter Seventeen**

All of them were shocked from what they had just heard from Dr. Mario. "I had a feeling that was it, but Blanc wiped everyone'e memories?! And T.T. was involved?" Diddy tried to hold back a sob as Cooper spoke. "Who would've known that the little stopwatch could manipulate time even to that extent?"

"To be-a fair, I thought he was only able to stop it or keep records also, so don't feel bad Cooper." Dr. Mario then looked over to Ness, who was unconscious. "As for what happened to Ness, well… Reimu, do you wish to explain that part?" The boy didn't seem to be moving at all, with tubes hooked up to him.

Reimu looked down, seemingly disappointed in her associates. "That girl with braided hair you all saw outside with the Gunstringer? She attacked him, nearly choking your friend and slitting his throat almost. Be glad I stepped in at the right time, because that idiot marionette..." She began to grumble upon mentioning the Gunstringer.

Seeing someone like Ness in great pain with shocking to Luigi, as the young boy became good friends with him and King Dedede. "W-w-will he be alright bro?! And what are we going to do about that kid outside then? She did something no fighter is allowed to do unless-a granted permission:_ fatally injure another character!_ That rule applies in Leanbox too, right?"

With a nod from Reimu, Luigi was a bit relieved. "Vert applies to same rules as you Smashers and those Playstation All-Stars. No one shall be killed or injured greatly-"

"Unless it's an accident." They all were caught off guard as Raiden entered. "Back in a tournament for out anniversary, I was hurt by hefty burns. They recovered well, and since it was unintentional, the guy who did it received no punishment and he even apologized to me... Kind of surprising, since it was Scorpion."

Cooper's eyes widened. "That brutal Mortal Kombat character?! Vert was wondering where that spector vanished to, I guess he didn't like her little... Treatments."

"I know. I've met her too, did _not_ appreciate being _smothered_ by Leanbox's CPU in the slightest. _Especially since I'm a married man._" Raiden shuddered from the memories. "Regardless, did the girl do this on purpose? She's just a child, correct?"

"Yes, but… Well…"

"But _what?_" The cyborg stared down at Reimu, who felt chills go up her spine. His high-tech appearance and voice made the shrine maiden feel nervous.

"She… Committed suicide years ago. Supposedly driven to be a shut-in before the girl was unable to handle the self-loathing anymore."

This was a shock to Raiden. He had never heard of such a case in Gamindustri. "That might explain it then. She's a bit… Crazy I'm guessing. And was only taking out her emotions on this boy. Either way, I have another matter to discuss. Blanc and Vert seem to think the reason for their being sabotaged by Noire."

"Noire? You mean Lastation's CPU?" Dr. Mario couldn't help but sigh. "Wasn't this originally just a _'Console War'_ for their own amusement and seeing who's the best? How did it escalate so quickly?"

"From things going missing, that's why. The Lord of Games mentioned that some Leanbox residents were questioning the All-Stars and fighting them because of a lost girl. I want to do something since their my friends, but…" He lowered his head, as Donkey Kong comforted Raiden.

Hearing all of that, Diddy Kong raised his fist. "Well! Let's show Blanc and those people otherwise! We'll go to Lastation, and help prove your Playstation friends innocent!" Raiden flinched, as did Reimu and Cooper. "I value my friends from another nation, and you do too!"

"Banjo was heading there actually with Master Chief!" Cooper exclaimed. "How are we going to get there though? I know that some of you can fly, but…" Donkey Kong instantly ran out of the doctor's office, gesturing that they follow him.

"Looks like we have to go back to the Kongo Jungle to find out what DK wants! Are we going to bring your… Uh, associates?" Luigi asked nervously.

"No reason not to, even with my disdain for some of them." Reimu let out a sigh, then turned to Mario. "Are you coming? A medical would be of great help you know."

Mario thought about it, then removed his doctor outfit and slapped his traditional red cap. "I'll just call up Peach to look after Ness then! Guess you're right in a way, can't risk any of you or those in Lastation being injured either!"

Green eyes in the shadows watched Mario and his associates exit Lowee's central area. "I cannot have this happen. Trick is already easily going to eliminate those in Arbiter's, and so far is taking care of the two swordsmen... But can this even be accomplished? Damned plumbers, Kongs, and whatnot..." There was a pause in the mysterious character's speech, as he opened a communicator.

"My only choice is to sabotage the fools and make them powerless, and the only way for that to work is… _Felons!_" He hissed. "I have a new mission for you, do not allow any of those with the italian fellow into Lastation, they are heading for the Kongo Jungle. It could very well lead to my downfall, therefore one of you must go out and-"

"Allow me, my lord!" CFW Brave called out to his master. "It is only fair that such a job goes to my being..."

* * *

Despite his position in the ranks, Toro managed to defeat the cat-girl soundly. "_Nyooooooo!_ I couldn't have lost to such a plain kiiiiiiiiiiiiiitty! This isn't fair at all!" Ichigo whined, turning back to her regular human form.

Toro simply blinked. "It feels as if the author was trying to give this character a childish personality that fit with her age, and made her super bratty in the process. But this is what happens when there's a lack of knowledge on _a game no one cares about!_" Kuro laughed, which was followed up by a smack against his head from the white kitten.

"Gotta agree with Kuro there for once." Something caught Donte's eye at that moment, he saw Spike and PaRappa leaving the basilicom. "And where do you kids think you're going? What were you even doing in there? That's where the devil kid Sweet Tooth found is! Who is crazy dangerous according to everyone here!"

"Who would be better off with us, no offense." Sho said. "It's just that she's as powerful as we very well know."

"Oh yeah? Well we're going to get Cole to help control her powers then! Big Daddy said he would look after Flan! The rest of you do whatever it is…" PaRappa exclaimed, getting on his skateboard. Donte fired a glare at the dog and Spike.

Sweet Tooth began polishing his machete. "Flan? Unusual name for a kid… Maybe I should give Big Daddy some help if the kid is difficult with the rest of you. Yet it's more fun to see you all attacked by a psycho, even when it isn't me!" Laughing evilly, Kratos wanted to punch him for the idea, but held back instead.

"You should all stop such bickering. What to be accomplished by all this fighting? The residents of Leanbox only wish for this girl to harm no one, and you wish for her freedom... Can it not be compromised?" Solaire stated, as he looked into the morning sun, which had made it's way to the top of the sky.

"He… Might be right about that part. I dunno about you guys, I was just fighting to get a proper game from Vert." Banjo mumbled.

"I don't disagree with you there! Most of us just joined Vert for these Console Wars so we could get something return!" Blinx then threw down his TS-1000 and sat down. "Sure, it's worth it, but I just wonder if Mistress Vert will keep her promise… She's sometimes cares more about her online games and anime more than her characters!"

Master Chief's silent character broke once again from hearing that. "Take back what you said just now! She treats us all like her brothers, sisters, and children! Why would you revoke your faith in Green Heart?!"

"Green Heart? So that's her goddess name, like Purple and Black Heart?" Jak thought about it more. "What's Nintendo then? White Heart, right?"

"If you want the truth, I can tell you right away that there were rumors and suggestions of Microsoft going to buy me and Clank out, but it isn't happening since I _kinda_ know how Vert's reputation is." Ratchet gave a smug expression as he spoke aloud to Master Chief. "Isaac told me enough needless to say-"

"That engineer couldn't tell which part of his mind is sane!" Master Chief pointed his gun to Ratchet, in which Blinx shoved the Spartan.

"Cut it out will you?! You _and_ Chika always have to act like that, don't you? **_'Number One priority is Vert!'_** It gets really annoying!" The anthropomorphic cat scolded Master Chief, who took a step back.

All that ended up occurring was them arguing as Solaire continued to stare at the sun.

* * *

Frinnia and her associates had arrived at the spacecraft that belonged to Glacius, yet she seemed to have other things in mind. "I will find Glacius on my own, he's the only one that can operate this… Unusual cart."

"Are you sure you do not wish for our company lass?" Brynjolf asked. "More of those invaders have a possibility of showing up, you may have your werewolf and dragonborn powers but no one knows what's lurking around anymore." She smiled a bit to hear his concern, even showing a small blush.

But she knew that the god and alien might need her, and that's what Frinnia decided on to repay the favor. "I promise that I shall return. Stay safe my dear friends. Eyes open... Shadowmere, forward!" The horse responded instantly, galloping away.

Something felt unusual in the air to Frinnia. Like there was some sort of heavenly presence near by, and her lycan-senses were able to detect it. "It's getting closer dear Shadowmere. Stay on guard." There was the sound of wings flapping, becoming louder each second.

With her hand raised and teeth clenched, someone flew right into her direction. "Mewtwoooo! Mewtwo! Where are y- Whoa! Ow!" Pit dived right into the young woman, who fired sparks directly into his face.

For a moment she just had a good look at who was shot down just now. "You're just a child, aren't you? Angels should not be falling out of the sky... If you excuse me, I'm looking for a friend, startle me again and I won't be as polite young man." Frinnia trotted off once again.

Pit got up to his feet, trembling. "Huh? Wait! I have questions ma'am!" She stopped in her tracks for a moment, dismounting Shadowmere. "Have you seen a humanoid feline creature? He came wandering in here, so Rock and I are trying to find him before something bad happens!"

"I'm afraid you're too late then. Glacius is dealing with the threat, and I'm going back to find him. Unless you wish to be in my way."

"Glacius? W-wait! Mewtwo is in danger?! I don't wish to be in your way, simply to-"

"Ah, I see. Baldur did mention 'Console Wars'. You must be my opponent then. However, take caution, I am the dragonborn dear boy."

"Dragonborn? I guess in a way I'm a heaven-born or something... And I'm not a child! I'm a fully grown angel that serves Lady Palutena the goddess of light! Why should I be afraid of you anyway?" Pit began to take out his blades.

"How amusing. I already met a god of light and purity... What's to fear? For once, I feel like a monster sometimes. I have heart of caring and understanding, yet I followed my ancestors path the moment I found out what they did."

Feeling his body shiver, Pit's hands clenched around his weapons as Frinnia took out her axe. "You will regret the decision of facing a dragonborn, or in a rare case, I could regret going against one from the heavens... Shall we proceed?" He nodded slowly.

* * *

**((Another lazy chapter where not a whole lot progresses! Other than I guess Frinnia challenging Pit… And the Kongs coming up with a plan to help Raiden… Also the unseen villain- Aw, you know what I mean! Reimu shouldn't be scared of Raiden really, she went up against demons for pete's sake!**

**I've been considering one thing lately though, might be a trance of the music I listen to, but I really want to add a certain Zelda character who happens to be my favorite. Problem is, I feel like he wouldn't do anything relevant? **

**And before you ask, this isn't a giant character like Skull Kid or Vaati, it's like… A mini-boss pretty much. Since in canon he's defeated/destroyed, I'm wondering as to how he would even be brought back… That being said, this may also mean I will take Dr. Nefarious out of the 'removed character' zone.**

**Plus I think we do need Nefarious, he needs to lighten up the mood with his general corny-ness. Either way! Let me know in the reviews if I should bring them into the story! Who knows, they could do something plot-worthy maybe. :P ))**


	18. Sonic vs Crash

**Chapter Eighteen**

Grinding against the rails that were around the sandy room, Sonic looked over to see some Stalfos rising. "Man, they don't give up these guys! Maybe Eggman could take lessons from these undead things! Not that they wouldn't be taken down just as quickly as… Huh? Well ain't this a surprise!" He stopped dead in his tracks and looked down.

Right below the hedgehog was a certain orange bandicoot that was making fast work of the Stalfos that had risen. "If it isn't Crash! Having fun running through levels? Spinning through boxes? I looooove your sneakers and gloves! Are you going to play the silent protagonist or really-bad-voice game this time?"

Crash saw his rival, making a small grunt. "I'll only speak this once… **_I added shorts!~_**"

"Not to mention you're a dead-beat that's chased down by Activision, right? So you decided to hide with the Playstation All-Stars? Shadow got an invite, but he discarded of it right away, which says a lot! Anyway, I have unfinished business with you. I had quite the amount of copycats over the past years. Bubsy Bobcat, Awesome Possum, Punky Skunk...

"But You were the only one who gave me a hard time in the late nineties! Maybe Gex too... Heck, your popularity made Leanbox try to make their own counterpart to you! Blinx was it? Still don't appreciate how at the time your creators intentionally codenamed your series to mock my own back in the day. It's funny, because now here's Crash Bandicoot himself as a complete has-been!"

Only standing there for a moment, Crash growled more at the blue hedgehog. "So how about a challenge then? Since Nepnep allowed Blanc to have the fastest thing alive in her Smash series, and since you're with Lastation, both of us being multi-platformer... I'd like to see if you can step it up like I was able t-"

"_Your mom is having a kid with Mr. Grimm according to Sweet Tooth._" Sonic frozen in place form hearing that, furrowing his brow in anger. "I'll stop being out-of-character now. Because I'm sure the other All-Stars are bound to make fun of you for that. And I wasn't the 'way past cool' arrogant character back then like yourself, just crazy! And I still have it!" Crash balled up his fists as Sonic ran toward him, knowing that one of them would win.

The bandicoot even wished to keep his own promise, which was to not speak after all this was over with...

* * *

"Soooooo, Samus was it? Any particular reason why that young lady in the blue armor is a bit rude towards us? Because her antics are reminding me of a treasure hunter from our nation." Sly asked, as he and Samus were playing leader along with Link, who had the dungeon map.

Checking her tracker, Samus wanted to make sure Arle or Pupul weren't listening. "Has to do with your friend clearly. I don't know what made her shift in personality though, because earlier today she was incredibly nice to us. Sonic might know, since he was friends with Arle for a long time. Funny you mention it, because I was about to ask why the heck the little kid likes that Radec creep…"

He paused right there. "Uhhhh… Really long story, Sir Daniel knows the details better than me. Isn't that right Dan? There was an entire fan-fic of it, and one the first Playstation All-Stars story by this author! Plus Fortesque had more lines and moments than I did!" Sir Daniel was taken aback as he tagged behind Link.

"Don't throw me into such a question! She just randomly went up to Mael in a fight and fell for him I suppose... It was scary! Pupul even showed her rather cruel side at the time!" Dan then thought about it more, remembering the events. "I'm guessing some of the others might know, I'll have to ask when we get back." Unfortunately for Daniel, neither Samus or Sly could understand him yet again.

Link was a bit surprised to hear this from Sir Daniel. "_Rather cruel side?_ Do I want to know?" In response, Sir Daniel shook his head. "I suppose you're right. But do you know if he… Returns those feelings by chance?" That question made the skeletal knight ponder once again.

Both Samus and Sly ignored their mumbling for now, since it would be impossible to translate all of that. "I don't know really. Talking about their relation isn't something I like to speak of. _And I'm sure the readers are utterly tired of it by now..._ If your bounty hunter friend kept her identity hidden, I think it would've been avoided." Daniel said with a sigh.

"Are you guys talking about something? Or someone? I know I didn't give you a great welcome-wagon, but geez! Next thing you know is that you're actually breaking the fourth wall and I don't even know it." Arle shouted, which went ignored by everyone except for Sly, who rolled his eyes at her.

His ears then perked up along with a grin spreading on the thief's face. "Hey Dan, remember what I said before about her reminding me of Nate?" Daniel looked back at Sly, giving a confused expression. "Think we should set this girl up after this?" It took only a second for Fortesque to figure out what he was implying.

Samus caught on as well before Dan could even object. "Not really a good idea in the slightest. Just saying." Raising his brow, Sly slid his way back over to bother the bounty hunter.

"Why not? They're both snarky, and go exploring, don't they?"

"It doesn't work like that, because, uh... Arle would find it annoying. She thinks that of anyone who tries to have a relationship with her." Part of it was a lie, but Samus had to use an excuse.

"Oh really now? What guys even went near that girl and her attitude?" Sly joked. "Trust me Miss Aran, I know what things will work just from a sheer thought. Like back when Nepnep and Grimm were around us All-Stars, I instantly knew that reaper was into Neptune... And wouldn't you know it? Just a month or two later, they married!"

Arle flinched upon that. "Did you guys mention Neptune just now?! Waaaait, is she was with you guys? No wonder she was so willing to throw me and Sonic to Lowee! Not that I mind, because I've made some good friends here. Right Kirby?" Noticing her shift in mood while alongside Sackboy and Carbuncle, Kirby smiled back.

Sly watched her lifted both the puffball and her orange sidekick up into her arms. "I think I've picked them up. Sonic and Crash should be right in there. Get your Spinner, Link." Samus suggested, which Link instantly did. Pulling out a large gear-shaped spinning-top, he jumped onto it and went up the spiraled rails that connected the large corridor.

Both Crash and Sonic were throwing punches at each other while trying to keep a good balance. "I didn't think you would be able to hit as hard as Knuckles, but that must be why you seem to be a bit less on the fast side!" The hedgehog began to yawn, grinding ahead of his rival.

Not taking kindly to a majority of his insults, Crash tried to find a spot where Sonic wouldn't easily jump over him and onto another part of the rail... And while it was a dirty trick, it would still work on someone so cocky.

Crash faked an expression of shock, pointing ahead of him. "Wha?!" Sonic turned around and looked both above and below himself. "Hey, what is it you're looking at? There isn't anything her- **_Oomph!_**" A swift spinning-attack was against his back, causing the blue blur to lose his posture and fall into the sand.

"Now that was just a dirty trick Crash!" Daniel called out to him, though he went unheard. Samus quickly used her grappling-beam to grab onto Sonic while Link attempted to tackle down the bandicoot, despite his seeming victory over his long-time enemy.

With Double Clawshots in hand, Link pulled Crash over with them despite the marsupial's struggling. "Alright then! Now we just gotta hope Link can bring him back safely too!" Fox cheered, along with Sackboy and Pupuru. "Then after this, we gotta find Marth and that other friend of yours!"

All of them returned, followed by Sly giving an explanation to what was going on. While Crash and Sonic had a bit of a rivalry for a while, they agreed to work under conditions for now until everything about the Mirror of Twilight and Primeval were settled.

"Then the only one's left are Marth, and your friend Dart!… Along with Radec, who I left behind and disarmed intentionally." Samus chuckled, looking at her tracking device. "Huh, this is pretty weird... They're all the way at the entrance it seems, but not moving."

Fox felt a worried expression rise on his face, as did Link. "We need to hurry then! Something may have gone wrong!"

* * *

Outside of the Arbiter's Grounds, someone happened to be using a detector as well. "This thing needs to stop pointing at myself already! _Aha!_ **_LAWREEEEENCE!_**" Dr. Nefarious yelled. "To think that I wouldn't be in this fan-fic, and now here I am! The author clearly couldn't resist how diabolical I am!" He cackled.

"Yes. It's clearly that." Lawrence said in a sarcastic tone, handing over a vacuum device to his master. Sucking up a majority of the sand around him, Nefarious managed to find bone-like structures underneath the desert's earth. "Master Nefarious, I might have missed the memo_ along with the readers_, why are we in Lowee again?" Along with the parts were old boots, cloth, and even hair beneath the sand.

Once again, the insane doctor laughed. "Isn't it easy Lawrence? While those All-Stars, CPUs, and other squishies have those dumb 'Console Wars'... I get to plot evil ideas behind their backs! Once they're all finished and worn out, the age of robots can begin! No more of those Eggman or Wily idiots who use machines as slaves! And with ancient ones on my side, it's bound to spread encouragement to Robot Masters _and_ badniks!"

Nefarious began placing the parts in a high-tech container. "That's understandable, but the figure we saw about a week ago while searching... Doesn't he worry you? If we are spotted, Noire might learn of what we're doing. In which the results would lead to-" Lawrence felt sand being blown at his face from the vacuum.

"Don't contradict so much! Even if it fails, I would love to meet an ancient robot! One of the many things I looked up on the history of machines, was one made years ago by one called the _Thunder Dragon!_ One happened to defy him, and they took over an entire vessel! If one like them could join me…" A big grin formed on Dr. Nefarious.

Lawrence brushed the sand off of himself. "Still though, that man who passed us... Not that it matters much I suppose. He did drop this, and it looks important." The robotic butler held up a disk, in which Nefarious grunted in annoyance.

Snatching the disk away, he looked at it. "Then we'll blackmail that person or something if he tries anything! Besides, they seemed just as shady as us with going into that weird tower and then putting some tractor beam over it! What were they even trying to pick up?" Tossing it back to Lawrence, the mad doctor went inside of a space-shuttle.

"Now for the repairs on him…" Dr. Nefarious placed the container into a large machine, then pressed a button with a devious smile. Knowing that soon, his army would be formed.

* * *

**((Nope. I couldn't go without Nefarious not being here. He's too hilarious- I mean, evil! And a sub-plot would be good right about now where not a whole lot is going on and only... Three rival battles are left.**

**Now for questions and answers!**

**Coleiosis: Perhaps Bowser VS Minion would be a good battle.**

**Answer: Sadly, according to Blanc in the prologue, Bowser is not present along with Ganondorf and the Ice Climbers! Minion however, will make an appearance!... But then, you never know. Like Nefarious, I could sneak in one of them. Also we will get a sight-seeing of Dr. Wily and Eggman!**

**Review/Guest Comment: Is this Zelda character Ghirahim?**

**Answer: Hit the nail on the head with it being a Skyward Sword character. But no. For one thing he's dead forever unlike who I'm bring in, and him coming back would do nothing. I said it was going to be a mini-boss/minor character that I have a really big soft-spot for...**

**Other reason is _I hate Ghirahim with a burning passion_. Which is weird, because I love Zant. I just found him to be such a detestable villain… Not even in the good way like Ganondorf. I love being angry at Ganon in Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, A Link to the Past, and Smash Bros. for being insanely evil. But this stance also had a great charm to his character.**

**Ghirahim doesn't have that to me. And I'm not the type to hate fictional characters, I can get intensely annoyed, but I never outright detest them. Somehow Ghirahim made an exception. I do not understand why people even want him in the new Smash game. :c ))**


	19. Snake vs Sam Fisher

**Chapter Nineteen**

Blending in the swamp was rather easy for Snake, considering he had picked the right outfit for the job assigned by Blanc. "So far no signs of anything suspicious throughout Leanbox in general. Even the central part didn't have anything worth digging up other than a missing child."

He was almost caught by Desmond Miles, but Snake managed to outwit the assassin by hiding in a box. It was a perfect and nearly flawless method of his, aside from Lucario, the agent had never been caught by anyone... That is, if another greatly talented spy was not near.

"Joanna, I believe the outsider that he was talking about has been located." Snake could hear a voice, instantly sneaking around the corner of a large tree and then placing a cardboard box over himself. "Yeah, most likely one from Lowee. I'll look into him for both of you." The man stopped talking, putting on night-vision goggles due to the wetlands being rather dark.

The operative's name was Sam Fisher, a former Navy SEAL who worked for secret agencies along with Vert, as his games were rated highest on Xbox consoles. "Careful out there Fisher." Joanna Dark responded. "If Miles wasn't able to spot him, he could be a dangerous adversary."

Fisher nodded but then saw something in the corner of his eye. "You would be right, if not for what I'm seeing right now... I'll talk to you and the other's later." He turned off the codec, looking at the box for a moment.

Without much hesitance, he kicked the box over, much to Snake's complete shock. "Wha? You were able to spot me?! But how?" Shaking his head, Fisher removed the night-vision goggles from his face and stared down at the mercenary in disappointment.

"A cardboard box in a swamp. Plus the Smash logo on it."

Snake looked down to notice it. "It worked on your friend, it works on almost everyone. No one really suspects much of it."

"In your nations, yes. Not here in Leanbox. A real spy would hide in the shadows and shoot out the lights. That's what I do." Fisher took out his pistol, swiftly grabbing Snake from behind, putting him in a headlock and pointing the gun his skull. "If I were you, I would give me some info as to what you and those Loweeans are doing."

"You can't seriously be threatening me? I've had experience far longer than you."

"More experience than a former _Navy SEAL?_ Doubt it. I even had to play as a double agent once."

"Do you know how long I've been doing this?" Snake elbowed the other spy, buying enough time to pull out his own weapon. "I'm Snake. I'd keep this top-secret as well, but I'm fairly popular, plus I've met your goddess before. Vert was it? Raiden and I weren't exactly… Fond of her."

Regaining his posture, Sam pointed his pistol from afar. "I've heard of you alright. Master Chief would hate to hear the both of two say that... Introducing myself would be pointless, because it's the end of the line here. Hope you're as prepared as I am with the equipment." Greatly anticipating his rival's move, Snake got into a fighting stance.

* * *

All of them stopped back in the jungle, in front of Funky Kong's shop. "Funky! Do you still have my airplane from the Timber Island events?" The ape turned around to see that Diddy, Donkey Kong, and others had returned back to the DK Isles.

"Sure do little buddy! what do y' need it for? Also what's with all the weird friends you've been bringing back?" Diddy didn't answer him, running into the garage and then taking off on the small plane. Funky began scratching his head, in which Donkey Kong explained what was going on to make things quick. "Wow! Alright then, I just so happen to have a speedy aircraft for your outsider pals!"

While Donkey Kong jumped onto one of his bird partners, Reimu lifted herself off the ground, Yoshi swallowed another blue shell, along with Mario and Luigi getting another running start to fly off with their capes.

Pulling the craft from the garage, Funky stepped aside. "One of my latest! Just so you six-" Just as he said that, Madotsuki used the Witch Effect, flying away from the other Leanbox residents. "… Okay,_ five_ then!" Cooper, Raiden, and Splosion Man jumped right in. But the Gunstringer seemed hesitant.

"I don't know why you seem so concerned, this thing looks sturdy. Even to me." Vince hopped in, his small size making it easier to fit with the others. "Bonus points, we're not jammed in with that little girl and her always-sleeping state." The marionette couldn't argue with that, and joined them.

They were all airborne by the time Cranky began waving his cane at them. "What am I even seeing right now? Why are these dumb Console Wars still going on?! Back then, it was just Nintendo and those no-hopers SEGA! And even more stupid was that _Turbografx thing_ that fell apart faster than that blue hedgehog!"

Much to their bad luck, none of them noticed that they were being followed a strange presence...

None of them even seemed to notice it at all until they were near the borderlands of Leanbox and Lastation. "We're above the Skyrim and Dark Souls realm, so we should be close to… Huh?!" Reimu looked over her shoulder, only now seeing a blast of fire get a direct hit on the shrine maiden.

"All of you shall go no further I'm afraid, much to the displeasure of my inner justice!" The knight said, thrusting his blade at the Mario brothers next.

* * *

Dr. Nefarious stood there. Watching the machine do it's work of reviving one from ancient times. "It's almost complete Lawrence! Soon we shall see what those from the past of another nation were like! Once we have him, we'll travel around all the realms for recruits!"

One last final touch from the oils of an old flower, and the mechanical menace stood in front of them, unmoving. "Might need a shock to wake him up sir… Do I dare?" Lawrence motioned his hand to a switch, where Nefarious gave him a nod of approval. Pulling it made sparks fly and pump into the motionless robot.

"Yes! It's alive Lawrence! **_IT'S ALIIIIIIIII-_**" Nefarious had a breakdown from his own screams, switching to romantic-drama-horror film sounds right at the other robot had awoken. _"Oh father! The plague of the lion-men has finally infected you! What am I to do?!"_ About to raise his hand and smack the doctor to normal, Lawrence was stopped by the revived one.

"Do I even wish t' know where I am right now? Or who ye two freaks be?… Did my voice-bank change?! What happened?!" The robot had the accent of a pirate, having a cover on his right eye, dreadlocks for hair, and a hook for a hand. "Is this what Android Hell looks like or-"

**_"-IIIIIIIIIVE!"_** Snapping out of it startled the awakened robot, in which Nefarious looked at him and screamed again in joy. "Yes! Adding the modern voice-bank was a success as well! He can talk in a regular language just like us! Now if you don't mind us asking, what is your name?"

Observing the area along with touching his own head, he responded. "LD-002S, or sometimes G, Scervo! A unit of the Lanayru Dragon! Now the same question goes to you, and why did ye bring me here in the first place?" Doctor Nefarious tried to hold back anymore yells of happiness.

He cleared his metal throat before responding. "Doctor Nefarious! Soon to become the leader of a world where no organic life-forms crawl around!" Scervo felt his interest a bit piqued, even if the doctor seemed insane. "I can see you're already thinking about it! Good!"

"And who's the guy in the _fancy-pants?_" He asked once more, trying not to laugh, much to Lawrence's chagrin.

"Err… That's Lawrence, my butler. Anyway! I have one simple request for you! Join me in my plans to transform all of Gamindustri into a world of machines! Where we will gather all the robots to form an alliance! What do you say? I can make it very worthwhile for you!" A gleam was in the doctor's red eyes.

Scervo pondered the thought for a moment. The truth was really that he treated both organic and mechanical life-forms the same, showing bitterness to everyone. But this was a chance that shouldn't be missed. "Ye somehow managed to bring me back… I have only a few requests then!

"One is having revenge on my creator and the green-hat person that destroyed me very being! Another is _getting my hat back!_ And finally…" Stopping his own words, Scervo clenched his fist. "I'll bring it up some other time! Just do the second one for now at least!"

* * *

Both spies were neck-and-neck with their techniques. Fisher advantaged over Snake with mobility, while the latter had great strength that was known for high K.O power. "One of us needs to end this, and I won't be the one going down for the count." Sam said, taking out his SC knife.

In turn, Snake pulled out a hand-grenade, preparing to toss it at his enemy if not for the ringing sound that came up. "Huh? Uhh, mind if I take this?" Fisher stopped, while unsure and wanting to keep his guard up, he allowed the mercenary to answer the call on his codec. "Alright, good... What is it?… _Blanc?!_"

"Snake, you better have not caused any damage, I'm a bit annoyed right now. So I may not be too pleasant sounding."

"Fine with me, what is it?"

"The ones in Leanbox, do not spy on them any further, dammit! Vert told me quite a lot that you should hear upon returning to Lowee, understand?"

"Understood." Snake then looked over to Fisher. "I think we need to call it a draw here. Because Blanc told me that she and Vert were discussing a topic we both need to know about."

"I'm not that stupid. Give me some evidence on that other than you picking up a call on your-" Fisher then heard his own codec pick up. "Yeah? Huh? Vert?… Seriously? If it's coming from you, I believe it. Snake already mentioned you and Blanc, I just didn't think it was true. We'll be on our way then." He ended the call right there.

That made Snake have a small grin of victory. "Guess we should inform your associates, shouldn't we?"

* * *

**_"I'm finished with you!"_** Radec shouted, attempting to tackle Samus. "Running from me again?! You're the one who removed of my equipment! Do you realize how tedious regular combat is?! Especially against those undead freaks similar to my rival?!"

Sir Daniel was instantly offended by the remark as he and Link jumped in to hold Mael back. "Aaaaaand there's Radec then. We didn't even have to try to find him, our lucky day!" Sly said in a sarcastic tone. "I'd tell him that we all had a truce, but it's easier for Pupul to beat the tar out of him I think."

Radec felt a shudder go down his spine from the mention of the sorceress, and felt a presence behind him. "Hey… _Radec…_" Turning around slowly, both Link and Sir Dan let go of the colonel. "That woman in the armor… _What were your words to her?…_"

"Ah, did someone tell you that?" He seemed to be afraid, glad that his mask was hiding it. "I assure you that… W-why are you holding your sword up like that? Surely you can save this for later…?"

Before she could make a move against him, a loud scream was heard, belonging to Dart.

* * *

**((Multiple scenarios in this chapter, have a bit of a head-cold currently… Also I want to make the CFWs fight characters after the rivalries hopefully.**

**But now for some answers to reviews!**

**Ziden115: Hmm, something tells me that this Skyward Sword char might be someone I know, it might be the Stalmaster or that awesome Pirate robot that I personally loved to fight because of the music and thee way the fight went. Also I'm enjoying this story you made, its pretty awesome!**

**Answer: As you can see, it was the latter! I loved Scervo also, probably one of my favorite Zelda mini-bosses!… Too bad knowing me, I'll make him a bit out of character, but that's what happens when you hang out with Dr. Nefarious.**

**I was also wondering where you came from and how you stumbled upon this fic, then I saw Touhou crossovers. Yaaaaay! I may just have to read your stories! Thank you so far! :D**

**Coleiosis: What a classic pair! It's cute for little talking animals to do something like this. Although, Crash probably did not make into PSASBR because his games were also for other platforms.**

**Answer: Nah, I heard it was Activision I think... Because Crash was one of the first characters requested but they said no. Plus if that was true, we wouldn't have Raiden here since Snake was in Smash, right?**

**GoldenLombaxGirl: Dr Nefarious is back! YAY! And he's making a robot army? That must mean Dwemer machines will be included as well. Hmm ,I wonder how Frinnia will react if Brynjolf and other of her companions got captured by them.**

**Answer: It's more likely that Nefarious' new recruit will run into Frinnia and her friends... He is a pirate after all, which she has dealt with. Sadly, Nefarious will only get so far before someone interferes.))**


	20. Donte vs Sho

**Chapter Twenty**

The knight aimed for everyone else next, managing to make Yoshi spit out the blue shell in his mouth. "It's meaningless and futile to try and fight me. My armor is not meant to be pierced by video game characters, as that is how it was made." He said as Diddy was firing missiles at him, which seemed to have no effect.

He slapped Madotsuki out of the sky next, followed by slicing the craft Cooper and his friends were in. "I cannot allow any of you to enter Lastation. Such is the duty I was given. I'm regretful to ambush you, but letting you all ruin things… Is something none of us can have."

"None of you can have?! Were you sent by those from the Playstation universe or some other force?!" Diddy exclaimed, watching his friends plummet and Donkey Kong try to go after them. "Just who the heck are you?! What's the reason of stopping us from trying to help prove that those in Lastation are innocent?!" The warriors remained silent, only raising his sword again.

A clean cut went through the wings of Diddy Kong's plane. "I cannot tell you any of that. Hopefully you turn back now after this, even then, the land below you… Is possibly a fate that leads to death." Once the chimp began falling from the sky, the knight charge after his larger friend.

Donkey Kong began preparing a punch for the armored being, slamming his fist against him which only hurt the ape. "Fighting back is only going to hurt you more, so do not even try." A single shove and choking the bird he was flying on made DK lose his balance.

Opening a communicator, the knight spoke into it. "Targets have been dispatched into the lands that border Leanbox and Lastation. They were easily ridded of, and I do not expect them to attempt it again, my lord."

* * *

Donte raised his blade, unable to handle the arguing of what happens to Flandre any longer. "_Tch,_ enough of this! We're getting nowhere with all this yelling, despite what the white cat and Ratchet want, she's staying with us and I have a solution for everything! But first thing, we're gonna battle for her custody!" Kratos felt suspicious of his words, wondering why the demon killer would say that.

Only Sho was left for everyone. With a bit a sigh, he spoke. "Well then, we can't really have that. Imprisoning her again is for the sake of everyone's safety, even if I don't agree with it." Taking out his own weapon, a beam sword, the detective stared down Donte. "Though this seems like it would be interesting. You're a hack-and-slash against demons, I'm one against intergalactic threats... But you seem to lack nobility, little full of yourself."

While the demon hunter clenched his teeth from hearing that, Ratchet and Jak couldn't help but admire Sho's honesty to the situation compared unlike everyone else. "Listen here pal, I'll sweep the floor with you, get that?" Donte said, trying to keep his anger under control.

By the time they started fighting is when PaRappa, Spike, Cole, and Nathan Drake arrived to Lastation's basilicom. "Geez, I can't believe they're still fighting. Plus that one guy keeps staring at the sun!" The rapping dog exclaimed, baffled by Solaire standing there for possibly over an hour or more.

They went inside the church-like area, seeing Big Daddy and Little Sister staring at a strange man with a hat. "Begone! Demonic child! You shall be exorcised and leave this world! A place made for the holy goddesses is not where a devil should lie!" Neither of them seemed to be doing anything about it, much to everyone's surprise.

Flandre lifted her head up, waking up a little bit. "I'm trying to sleeeeeep! Go away you weirdo… Or else!" The Preacher took his chance to pull out a vial of holy water, splashing it on her then holding up a crucifix. "Aww you're ruining my clothes! That does it!" Getting up, she raised a hand up to him.

Without much though, she blasted the Preacher into the walls with her power, then went back to sleep. "Ooookay then! I didn't think you kids were serious about Sweet Tooth bringing in a small vampire since I never believed in that stuff, but here we are!" Nate joked, while Cole seemed shocked by the extreme strength.

"Do we wait for her to wake up? Or should we help now?" Cole asked. He then shook the vampiric girl awake. "Hate to interrupt your nap also, but… If we get this done now, you can go outside and not be feared by others so easily much sooner. And not kill people like that priest just now." Flandre's attention was grabbed by the conduit's words.

She got up once again and rubbed her eyes. "Mmm, they shouldn't be dead. I'm in a sleepier state right now! If that person really was… Nothing would have been left behind, that's what happens to most of my toys! Anyway, I would love to go outside and meet people! Especially without my big sis having to worry!… By the way, what exactly are you?"

The 'toys' comment gave Cole the chills, but he brushed it aside for now. "I'm a conduit. Well, human turned into one. It's a really long story, but I obtained the power to control electricity and ice from it." Flandre then shook her head at the man.

"No. I mean, what's with your body and voice? Same with the person next to you and the one I just blasted. It seems like a familiar trait, but I forgot which girls have them."

"Uhh, _girls?_" Nathan Drake raised a brow.

"Yeah. Like the zombified one, the dog, the young human."

"Hate to break it to you, but except for that first one, we're all men. Where did you get the idea that those two boys were the opposite gender?" Flandre gave a confused look at Cole's response.

"Men? Boys?_ I've never seen a boy before…_ It feels like I have, just back when I wasn't a vampire according to my sis. What's the difference between boys and ladies?"

Everyone except Big Daddy and Little Sister felt their jaw hang open. "This chick has never seen a guy before. Is she for real?" Nathan Drake ended up laughing. "To be fair, one time we had to come up with a plan to fool an enemy of ours, so we got Spike and made him-"

"Is this really the time to reference events in 'Tournament Royale'? We should be helping Flan, with controlling her insane power! That way the other All-Stars won't feel so threatened!" Spike yelled, trying to change the subject on everyone so he could hide his embarrassment.

Cole showed off his electric powers to the half-awake vampire, who found her attention grabbed even more. "C'mon then kiddo, abilities are hard to control at first, but if you follow my lead it'll become a whole lot easier." Looking up at him, Flandre nodded and got onto her own feet.

* * *

Standing in front of the god who had lost, Rock checked to see if Baldur was not injured. "Hope he's okay... I shouldn't be hurting humans, much less gods if this guy really is one!" Opening his eyes to see Mega Man, he accepted any form of fate at this point. "Listen, I'm not here to hurt you, and I don't exactly know what your mission is on taking the Robot Masters, but I'm here to find Mewtwo."

"I had a feeling it was that cat-like creature you were looking for. Glacius was fighting hi-" Before he could finish his sentence, an aircraft crashed near the both of them, and Baldur could recognize who was in it. "Cooper? Gunstringer? What are you all doing here?" Vodoo Vince dusted himself off, while Splosion Man seemed to be unconscious.

Cooper was thrilled to see Baldur was there, like it was perfect timing. "Baldur! Thank goodness! Uhh, are you alright? It looks like you were just in a fight... We were all knocked out of the sky! Along with some Smashers! They're not our enemy it turns out!" Both the god and Mega Man were a bit surprised to hear this, even though they were fighting for different reasons.

"And now Blanc thinks that the All-Stars are up to something bad, and I want to prove her wrong. They would never do something like sabotaging the other nations, because Noire likes competition. We were attacked by some mecha-knight before we could get anywhere else." Raiden said, checking his own armor in case it was scratched.

On the moment he said that, Frinnia approached the group, riding Shadowmere and holding Pit in her arms. "For one that was born from the heavens, he was too young and weak to withstand even the shout of a Dragonborn. Among the other attributes of mine..." Rock froze up upon seeing his friend defeated, now even more worried of what could've happened to Mewtwo.

The Gunstringer checked his surroundings, tempted to pull out his gun in case someone tried anything funny. "One thing's fer sure. We've been separated from the others. Hopefully we can find 'em quickly before anything bad happens... At least fer you fellas, I could care less about what happens to Reimu and those two plumbers."

Frinnia was puzzled by the sudden meeting of some she could not recognize, thinking that some of them could be a threat. "Who is this undead cretin and his friends? Does he come from the rivaling realm?" Before Gunstringer could object, Cooper explained what was going on to her.

"But like the Gunstringer said then, we need to find the others clearly. Otherwise we can't really progress in this story without them, now can we?" Vince joked, as a girl approached her. "Then again, I'm up for leaving Madotsuki out here- That girl is right behind me, isn't she?"

They slowly nodded as Vince was grabbed by the sleep-walking girl, and then held onto like a regular doll. "A-alright then! Let's pick up the pace and get to it! Finding the others and heading for Lastation! Right Rush?" The robotic dog woke up from his nap, barking.

From above, the knight watched while standing on an old and abandoned tower. "No… No. I didn't get rid of them it seems. This is most troubling, they will not give up even after my assault... And the alien has a craft."

With that, he took another flight around the area, hoping to not be spotted by any dragons possibly.

* * *

She had her wings spread out and lævateinn in hand, Flandre was slowly learning to conceal outrageous power thanks to Cole's training. "Just remember, don't let any emotions get the best of you. Clear your mind, focus, then release. Only use crazed strength when it's a crucial threat."

Doing what the conduit said, she began using curtain-fire on the water jugs that were set-up by Nathan Drake. They easily exploded upon the impact, but managed to leave remains. "Good! She actually left water and bits of plastic behind! Rather than… Well, nothing but burn marks." Nate said with a chuckle.

"Yaaaay! I did good! Sooner or later, I'll show big sis how strong I'm becoming! And the guy that threw me here to begin w-" Flandre then frowned, holding onto the lævateinn tightly. "No. I won't let emotions get me! Just like you said! Cole, is there anyone else who can control funny powers?" Spike felt troubled by those first sentences where Flandre cut-off.

Cole smiled to see the vampire girl able to control herself. "Emmett usually never uses his Rift Energy, Dart has his Red Eyed Dragoon abilities, and there's Kat… _Buuuut_ PaRappa says you might have scared her off."

Flandre giggled, jumping around. "Bet Sweet Tooth will be disappointed that you're taking the crazy away from her, but it's for the best, isn't it?" Nathan Drake nudged Cole, all of them knowing that there was still more training for the child before they could let her roam free with everyone.

* * *

**((Next up is the final rival-ish fight! Scorpion vs Kasumi!**

**Flandre… Has been stuck in the basement for hundreds years. Only meeting other girls, so she most likely has not met any males outside of the SDM, which leads to her confusion. But hey, at least Cole is acting like a teacher to Flan despite his hesitance at first, right?**

**And yes, the Preacher from Twisted Metal. Because why not?**

**Also, unrelated to this fic! I updated my profile, in case people wonder what my favorite games/characters are!… It's not complete yet, but just if people are curious!))**


	21. Scorpion vs Kasumi

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"How long have I been running from this man? An entire day went by, didn't it?" Kasumi stood there, hiding behind a stone pillar. "He seems to be gone, but I can't be too sure. I hate fighting, and that ninja is notorious for…" She shuddered a bit, knowing what Scorpion was capable of.

While it was true, she was used to fighting powerful opponents even when the runaway had a dislike for it, Scorpion had some rather brutal attacks. Slicing one's head off, scorching their body, kicking them into the nethergate to Hell no matter who they were. This gave Kasumi enough justification to be afraid of the spector.

Checking her surroundings, Kasumi didn't see the fiery portal open up just above her head. "I suppose I'm paranoid about this, there's no reason that one like him would chase me down. Is there?… Hah!" She dodged the sudden attack, rolling out of the way as Scorpion dived for her.

"A runaway ninja... That's what you are, correct? It clearly shows by the way someone like yourself managed to avoid my clutches for an entire day. But outsiders from Leanbox have no purpose of being here! Especially considering…" Scorpion then felt chills go up his spine from memories.

Kasumi blinked, a bit shocked to see the vicious spector act in a way. "Oh, right. Vert's treatment toward you? She does that to Jago, Ryu Hayabusa, my brother Hayate... _The mistress simply likes attractive males_, especially ninjas I suppose. Then acts as if some of us are her younger sisters or daughters..."

Preparing fires in the palms of his hand, Scorpion roared. "**_I refuse to play butler again!_** Or have anything to do with Vert until she changes up her act! And I have made friends in the Playstation universe which I do not wish to abandon! They are… Like a family." Despite the threatening demeanor, Kasumi couldn't help but smile.

"If you want the truth, none of us came here to bring you back to Leanbox. While Vert may dislike it, I understand your reasons to stay in Lastation with the All-Stars. We only showed up for a child." Scorpion hesitated on that last sentence, knowing that she meant the girl Sweet Tooth found.

Yet he felt the need to fight the girl ninja regardless of what she wanted. "Even if you truly hate fighting, I demand that we battle! Vengeance will be mine, no matter who'm I go against! Rid of any reason!" Kasumi felt the fear crawl back into her, knowing that Scorpion would be rough, not like Street Fighter or Tekken characters.

**_"GET READY… FIGHT!"_**

Scorpion jumped upwards, only to teleport behind the runaway and knock her down. "Hope you're ready to see the power of not only an All-Star, but one with the dead!" In retaliation, Kasumi delivered a kick to his legs, knocking the spector over.

Getting back onto her feet, Kasumi waited for her opponent to rise. "If you really believe in taking me down, then think again mortal!" Scorpion shouted, as another quick blow went against his gut, followed by the girl throwing him… Off of the side of a cliff, down to a large drop.

"Only you should be rethinking your decisions! I'm not going to back away anymore!" Kasumi yelled in turn, jumping off the cliff after him and making a perfect land. "You may be an intimidating opponent, but I have fought things equal, if not greater than yourself!" Once again, Scorpion got up and snarled at her.

He raised his fist, making fire appear beneath Kasumi and burn her feet. "Try that once more you exiled ninja! You'll regret it once my AP is built up around these parts! As it applies no matter what part of Lastation we're in- Where did you go?!" She instantly vanished, leaving blossom petals behind.

Before she could even attack from behind, Scorpion quickly reacted by punching the other ninja. "A predictable move! As both me and most of the All-Stars use such a tactic! You're going to have to do better than that!… _Mmph?!_" Without much warning, Kasumi leapt onto his face, legs wrapped around his neck.

The heat rose in his body as Kasumi backdropped him into the ground. Just as she was going to curb-stomp Scorpion in the process, the spector grabbed onto her leg. "That sort of attack… Do not attempt that again! The game series you come from has given such perverse and fan-servicey moves?!"

Rather than answering, she repeatedly kicked him on the head and broke free. "That's enough then!" Scorpion's temper was at boiling point, as he sent multiple punches on the girl, setting his hands ablaze once. By now, Kasumi realized that this ninja was only going easy on her until that moment…

* * *

Sho was finally defeated by Donte's Level Three, the 'Devil Trigger', rather than being blown-up by such, he was only knocked out like the others temporarily were. "This is a weird rule those Leanbox people go by. Is it stamina based or something?" Daxter wondered.

Withdrawing his blade, the demon killer cracked his knuckles. "Either way, I won this fight. Which is enough to say that we're-"

"Tied." Blinx interrupted, much to Donte's shock. "Unless Kasumi and Scorpion are battling, whether it be now or they're finished, they're the ones who will break the tie. Then we can decide one what happens to that crazy kid! She either goes back home, or stays with you loons who clearly don't value your life!"

Cole and Nathan Drake exited the basilicom at that very moment, hearing what the anthropomorphic cat said. "If we really didn't value our lives, none of us would've done anything about that girl. I'm already helping her control the immense powers, so far, it's been going smoothly." The conduit responded, much to the shock of everyone else.

Solaire stopped his sun-staring to hear that. "Ah, good. The only reason I wasn't killed from her fury beforehand was because… I'm already undead a little. But should we make a solution for the child against sunlight? If something could protect a vampire's body other than clothes…" Upon that, Toro's eyes lit up for an idea.

Pulling out a small parasol, Toro mew'd. "I just hope what you say is true Cole! No one wants this girl destroying anymore things. So when you're ready to let her be free…" He handed it to Cole, bowing. "Please continue training the child! It would make a benefit for all of-"

"All of what? It won't matter. Kasumi will win, and we'll take that girl back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion! Right?" Ichigo piped in.

"I… Don't know really. I think this guy's idea is the better one." Sho slowly regained consciousness and spoke. "Sealing some kid in a basement so everyone can be safe, or teaching her to control it? These two weren't blown up to pieces by that vampiric girl, and they're humans from Lastation. Not one's who are skilled with danmaku."

Nariko, Kat, and Ratchet still had their doubts on the situation. The fact Cole was able to help tutor the same vampire that attempted to use curtain-fire on them was a complete shock. "The reason she's not crazed now most likely is because it is still day. Vampires are more active when the sun is down. That might be why Cole had an easy time to reason with her. Whether it will last remains to be a question." Clank theorized.

After giving the umbrella to Cole, Toro began running off again. "I'll find Scorpion then! He usually responds to me, and I'll be the bearer of news to him and Kasumi." Kuro managed to hear the last part, and instantly tagged behind his friend, being that he was a fan of the runaway ninja.

* * *

Slamming her onto the ground and then managing to build up AP for a Level Two, the spector ripped off his mask to activate it. Scorpion began to spew fire at his enemy, which became difficult to dodge. "A-am I going to be killed by him?! He's being relentless now and…" Kasumi felt herself choke up.

Hit by the flames, Kasumi was only slightly burned as she was knocked out from the hit. "Consider yourself lucky. Under normal means, this could have killed you. But I am an All-Star here, and you are registered for whatever it is Vert has… Otherwise, you would be dead of course."

After a few seconds she finally collapse. It was tempting for Scorpion to just carry her all the way back to the others so he could prove his victory, but heard a squeaky voice. "_Scorpion!_ Are you there? Please answer!" The mewing along with the small white figure that accompanied it made him stop his prone to violence.

"Oh?… **_Inouuue!~_**"

Kasumi cringed from hearing the deadly warrior's character completely break from the arrival of the two cats, waking up rather quickly to see Scorpion even lift up Toro and hug him. "It's only been a day and I somehow missed you already!~ I get deadly when I'm not around someone as adorable as yourself I suppose!" Kuro took notice to the exiled ninja, and could tell the spector wasn't joking.

For some reason Toro never seemed to mind to attention too badly, as Scorpion would treat him like a person, yet spoil the white kitten. "Scorpion, I'm here with good news! Cole is… Being a tutor to the child Sweet Tooth found. Since it seems that you one, we get to keep her in Lastation until further notice!"

"H-huh? What do you two mean?" Kasumi asked, getting back onto her feet. "That child is dangerous I've heard! A vampiric magical girl! And someone is trying to be a teacher for her?" All three of them stared at her. "Sorry… We're all doing this just so no one is getting hurt. And I dislike fighting, so I have to apologize to you mostly, Scorpion." Taking the chance, Kuro began rubbing up against the young woman.

It grabbed her attention, as she giggled and lifted Kuro up. "It's not your fault entirely. I truly didn't know and wouldn't have believed you if not for Inoue showing up just now... The only logical choice we have is to go back and see what exactly has been occurring while both of us left for an entire day... Also, be careful with Kuro." The black cat frowned a little at Scorpion's comment, as he and Kasumi carried both cats away.

* * *

"Whether you or her sister likes it or not, that kid is going to be under Cole's training from now on until we get word that she's able to control herself." Jak claimed upon the arrival of Scorpion and the defeated Kasumi. Master Chief didn't say a word, slamming his fist into the ground instead.

Sweet Tooth gave an evil laugh, slapping Jack Walters on the back. "Well muffin! Seems you and your friends attempts were all around futile! I expect payment for that ice-cream cone you destroyed some other time! Right now, I'm gonna give out free treats to the kiddie!"

It seemed as if only Kazooie noticed something was off about what was going on, as she instantly pecked Banjo on the head. "Heeey, wait a minute now! Where did you punk-ish friend who calls himself a demon hunter go?" The bear looked around, noticing he was out of sight as well.

Then his eyes laid onto the basilicom. "Uh-oh… I really hope he's not…" Banjo gulped. In which everyone else felt their attention grabbed by it as well.

* * *

**((The last rivalry battle is here at last!… We all kind of knew Kasumi wouldn't win, even though I grew up playing DOA.**

**Here on out, the next battles are with the CFWs!**

**Also, unrelated mini-rant, I decided to replay DOA3 on the Xbox for nostalgia factor. Kinda hate how some say "people only play those games for the hot girls"**

**… Yes because you know, we don't enjoy the gameplay or story. Nope, it's just the hot chicks.**

**If it was the crappy volleyball spin-off or games, I'd understand cause that's my dad's thing. But the game series by itself? C'mon, you could play as a drunk guy!))**


	22. vs CFW Trick

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Alright then _Sister of the Scarlet Devil._ I have no idea what you're worth, but people are saying you are quite the big threat." Donte pointed his guns, Ebony and Ivory at the small vampire. Flandre woke up, not knowing how to react since she was tired from training, among other things.

He was about to fire when a thick hand grabbed his arm, and lifted the demon hunter. "Mind explaining what you think you're doing?" Sweet Tooth asked, having a sinister smirk under his mask.

"Back off Kane! She's a devil after all! Whether Cole trained her or not, it is for the safety of others, isn't it? Killing powerful demons is my job anyway, no matter how they look!"

"Well, aren't you a fool then... Mess with this kid and you mess with me!" Sweet Tooth threw him down, taking out his machete and willing to fight Donte. The half-devil raised his guns to the clown.

Everyone else walked into the basilicom, shocked from what they were seeing. "Cut it out! The both of you! You're not supposed to fight in the basilicom anyway! What will this even solve?!" Kat exclaimed.

Solaire walked into the basilicom slowly."I no longer have a sun to look at now that it's set. Oh well." Solaire's comment made everyone look at him, and then Flandre, who got up from her resting spot...

Yet the vampire did nothing, as Cole scooped her up as Flandre watched Sweet Tooth proceed to try and beat the pulp out of Donte instead. "I like the clown! Go clown person!" She cheered.

* * *

Both warriors were pinned against a wall, unable to move from unholy seals from CFW Trick. "What a disappointing performance! Couldn't even turn into the Red Eyed Dragoon to fight me, could you? Oh well then! Not that it matters much, I hate when things become too hard! Plus I'll be given another challenge when your friends arrive!"

Dart's energy was being depleted even more until he lost consciousness like Marth. Words couldn't escape him, as his voice seemed to vanish. "I'm becoming impatient you realize! If only they were able to get here faster! My passion and hunger for beautiful girls is going out of control!~" He began drooling whilst talking to himself.

Everyone arrived at the entrance of Arbiter's Grounds, appalled by the sight of such a large beast. "That was never here before!" Link said. "Perhaps… He has something to do with the Mirror of Twilight vanishing?!" Lifting up the Master Sword, he pointed it to the monster.

"Alright! Just what the heck are you?! And what's the meaning of holding these two hostage?! Are you some sort of badnik?" Sonic questioned. The unusual monster stared down at them, his eyes batting around until he found something relevant to interests.

For a few seconds he chuckled.

**_"I am CFW Trick the Hard! Gentleman, cheater, drooling with perverse tendencies! Loving for pure maidens and detest for old hags! Formed by the frustration of difficult games!"_**

His eyes laid upon the group before him. "_Oh!_ Ohhh, what sweet bliss! _Baby! Honey!_ How I hoped for you to be drawn by me! You're even _more_ adorable in person! Even if just a little bit mature and figured…" Trick felt his drool form an entire puddle.

Everyone gave him a blank stare, Samus cringed at the beast in disgust. "_CFW?_ What does that stand for? Also, I really hope it isn't me he's talking to!"

"Ditto on that! I already get people like **_Satan_ **chasing after me on a daily basis!" Arle said, the last part caught Sir Daniel's attention and made him remember certain events...

Trick snarled at the two girls. "Ugh! _Noooo_ way! You're_ both_ rotten by now! I meant that bodacious gal in red! Curved and perfectly tender!~"

Once again, everyone gave a blank look. Including Pupuru, hearing that the armored monster were talking about her. Kuu shot a glare at Trick as well. "Aaaand I thought Zeus was creepy. By _'bodacious'_ and _'curved'_, you mean flat, right?" Sly asked in a joking way.

Pupul gritted her teeth from Sly's crack, only for the large beast to respond. "Why _yes_ actually! Come 'ere so I can know you better darling! What's the point of flirting if we aren't acquainted properly?" Without much warning, the sorceress felt the long tongue wrap around her. "Spices? That's an unusual taste, but I like it!" Kuu tried to reach for his friend, only to be knocked away.

Only Sackboy and Daniel took notice to Radec, as his temper started to boil. "Anyway! CFW stands for…**_ Criminals of the Free World!_** I am a member of the Four Felons, sent to stop you all from going anywhere else, and take this beautiful madam for myself!" Trick's words angered the colonel even more.

"Haha… Whatever it is CFWs are, you cannot have one of our Playstation All-Stars. Attempting to do that, or stop us from doing anything else at this point will have unpleasant results. We're a bit more serious than the Smashers after all." He then eyed over to Crash, Daniel, Sackboy, and Sly. "At least, I am, and can kill you easily."

Samus rolled her eyes at the statement. Trick only cackled in response. "I was made so that your puny attacks would be worth almost nothing! Try all you like, nothing pierces this armor. Even the dragoon couldn't with his flames!" Pupul raised a palm, using ice on the felon. While it did no actual damage, the cold was enough to make him drop the girl.

Grabbing onto his own tongue and holding it, the monster growled at Pupuru. "Ohhh, sweetheart that's so cute!~ Trying to cool off the heat that pours out of my body!~ Alright then, maybe I'll tussle with you too my little angel… Unless you think the weirdo in the gas-mask is your savior!" Aiming at Trick, Mael began rapidly firing out of pure frustration.

The bullets deflected off of his body. "He's clearly made of metal, isn't he? And you know what usually goes well against metal? Try this!" Sly cloaked himself and then slid around the giant creature, creating fields of static that led to electricity. It appeared to start shocking Trick, but he didn't respond at all.

Only a yawn came out of him. "Is that all you've got, rat?" Trick picked up Sly by the tail, who's smug grin faded away as he was flung right at Sonic. "I'd like to see you keep trying really. Wear yourselves out so I can then strike you all down like those two hostages of mine!"

Neither Crash's punches or Sackboy's materials didn't do anything. Samus fired her arm cannon which had no effect as well. Even Link attempted to clash the Master Sword against him, but the 'blade of evil's bane' didn't even weaken the armor. His lack of weaknesses made some begin to quake in their boots.

"Maybe if we daze him!**_ Brain-dumbed!_**" Arle shouted, covering the beast with unusual magic. "There he should be… What?! No way! He just brushed it off?!" The spell also had no actual effect on Trick. "Alright then… How about this? _**Bayoen!**_"

Flowers appeared around Arle, showing off a bright gleam in her eyes. "Huh? What was that supposed to do? You just think shooting flowers and making cute faces at me will work?" She froze in place from Trick saying that and being immune. "_Pffft!_ I already said you and the hunter are far from my type!" He only laughed, swatting the blue-armored girl away.

Carbuncle cried out from seeing his friend hurt. "Gu?! Guu… Guuuugraaaah!" A laser shot out of his forehead directly at CFW Trick...

This time what actually seemed to do damage. "Uhh, ouch? A useless try unless you're trying to break my guard and armor! Even then, you seem worn just from that one blast!" He teased as Carbuncle took a nap next to Arle.

"Break guard and armor, huh?" Fox wondered. "Guess we need to find a completely powerful attack, but how?"

"I got an idea!" Samus opened up her inventory, pulled out a Smash Ball. "Which one of you wants this?" While Sonic was desperately raising up his hand, the bounty hunter knew it was best to give the power to Link. The Triforce of Courage along with his Master Sword would has the possibility of weakening Trick.

She tossed it over to him, as it slowly fell, Link broke it with his sword. The Triforce on his hand glowed as he charged right at Trick. "Goodness… And this is something that's passed down to heroes of his kind along with the blade he holds?" Sir Daniel wondered in awe.

Link started constantly slashing Trick's body. In which the monster yelled out in pain. "Wait! That hurts! Stop! Gaaaah!" After a few more seconds, the Smash Ball's power wore off. "Y-you! You're gonna pay, you know that- Ow!" Kirby used his hammer right after the Hero of Twilight.

"Maybe now his guard is broken? Let's find out!" Sonic did a homing-attack on Trick, in which the beast cringed. "Awesome! Nice job Link!" Everyone took their stances, knowing that they all had him cornered.

After another few more attacks from all of them, Kirby took note on how Trick stopped flinching from the pain. "Haha… Hahaha! You really think my guard being broken would last? It recovers itself! Especially if your attacks are really weak, after all, I'm a being of complete sin and unholy! Not some sort of robot-"

"Sorry, but did you say not a robot? Because that makes things much easier, even if disappointing." Trick looked over to the entrance along with the Smashers and All-Stars, seeing Nefarious at the doorway, holding a Fusion Bomb and his foot on a Nanotech crates.

Everyone took cover as the doctor tossed the bomb straight at CFW Trick, which made a great explosion. "Who in the world is this tin guy? And why is he here?" Arle asked in an annoyed tone, as she didn't know many of the western Playstation characters.

While Sir Daniel was the one who wanted the AP, Radec shoved him out of the way. "Out of the way you imbecile! It should be my fight against this… Thing." Mael turned around, activating his Level One super, locking onto Trick with a StA-X3 W.A.S.P. Launcher. "Target… Eliminated."

Firing missiles at Trick, he was knocked onto the ground and began to breathe heavy. "Nooooo… This isn't fair! I only got to attack a few times! I was distracted by that lovely maiden…" Upon those last words, the Criminal of the Free world was defeated.

All of it was over. Though Sly couldn't help but feel suspicious about why Nefarious actually helped them, or why he was there… Until a figure unfamiliar to both parties showed up. "_You!_ _Green-hatted one!_ I haven't forgotten ye!"

Turning around, Link saw Scervo arrive and shoved Dr. Nefarious aside.

* * *

**((Scervo, this isn't the Link you're looking for… So we're properly introduced to one of the CFWs, finally! Don't worry, Dart and Marth will be safe.**

**Now uh… Here's the thing about Trick. Like I said, he's the reason HDN-mk2 got an M-rating. So rather than, being creepy although oddly amusing… I tried to tone it down a LOT, so that…**

**1. People won't yell at me since this fic is T-rated and not M.**

**2. He'll be seen as a bit more of a funny character... That's what I aimed for at least.**

**On a side note, yesterday, Greninja was confirmed for Smash 4. Oddly enough he and Serena, the female X/Y protagonist, were already planned to be in this fan-fic! So this should make things more interesting.**

**Sooooo quick Q&A.**

**Ziden115: I'm enjoying this story dude! Keep it up and I play Dead or Alive for the fights and Ryu Hayabusa.**

**Answer: Contrary to what people may think considering what games I play, my writing style, or my username… I'm actually a girl. Unless you were saying dude figuratively. But thank you! :P**

**Edit: Whoa, I made a bunch of dumb mistakes in this chapter! Must've been half-awake like I always am, whoops.))**


	23. vs CFW Brave

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

"What do you mean they're in danger?! Why didn't Fox tell us anything then?!" Falco shouted over to Meta-Knight. While Lombardi and the rest of the Starfox crew were unaware despite being right above Arbiter's, the other Smashers on the Halberd were just arriving.

Meta-Knight rolled his eyes. "It's a bit much to explain really. And a bit much for you, it's best that we go down there to take care of who the threat is. Whether it be All-Stars, or someone else."

"A bit much for me?! You take that back _you son of a-_" Meta-Knight quickly ended the call before Falco could throw swear words at him. He managed to spot the entrance of the Arbiter's Grounds.

Setting the Halberd to be still while airborne, he flew out to see what the commotion was. The first thing Meta-Knight saw was quite unusual. The Mirror Chamber partially collapsed, and a broken-down van was there, most likely belonging to the outsiders.

* * *

Scervo was quickly blocked off by the Master Sword when he tried to lunge at the Hero of Twilight. "Who even are you? Why do you recognize me?!" The robot didn't seem to understand him either, as he used his hook to attack Link. "Do you mean another Link perhaps?! I'm not in the mood to fight anymore monsters..."

"How I've waited for this revenge- _Eh?!_ Bonehead! You're in my way!" Scervo barked, as Sir Daniel jumped in front of Link.

"Uhh, sir? He doesn't know you." Sir Daniel said with an embarrassed look.

"Speak clearly nimrod! I can't understand yer jawless talk!"

"Pretty sure Dan said something along the lines of,_ 'he doesn't know you'_." Pupul responded to the ancient robot, who flinched.

"What?! No! This green hat boy destroyed me and took me treasures… Which I rightfully stole!" Sly chuckled at what Scervo was claiming. "Clearly he knows me! Now where's that spirit in yer sword that talks a whole lot?!"

Link looked at him, utterly clueless. "There's more than one of these green-hatted heroes of Hyrule, so chances are you might be thinking of a different one. This here is the Hero of Twilight, and by the way you said 'sword spirit', you might be referring to the **_'Hero of Skies'_**, the first Link." Samus replied, which left Scervo appalled.

"**_GAAAH!_** You mean there's more than one of these freaks with swords in green hats?! How I am supposed to have me revenge?!" He nearly malfunctioned, if not for Dr. Nefarious being there to smack him upside the head.

Before anyone else could speak, Meta-Knight flew right in, tackling Sir Daniel. "Oh hey look, it's the overpowered guy!" Arle joked, nudging Kirby, who giggled. "How's it going? Boy have we got stories for you!" Dan then remembered he wanted to ask the blue-armored woman a few things, but decided to do that later.

Marth and Dart were freed by Sackboy, while Sonic shook his head. "Guess we have to explain things to Meta-Knight, don't we?"

* * *

Mario and the other finally managed to reunite with those who crashed, while all of them were near Glacius' ship. "So Mewtwo came down here? What for? And we still haven't found Diddy or Donkey Kong." Luigi asked, worried about the two simians that also fell out of the sky.

"Curiosity, and most likely at the time wanting to help you, or Dillon's group that came to Leanbox." Rock answered as he drank an E-tank. "Still, that was a huge drop from the clouds! What in the world attacked you all anyway? I didn't run into something like that, and neither did Pit..."

The Gunstringer looked up while polishing his revolver. "Some sort of knight guy. Who cares what happens to them apes anyway? We just gotta pilot this thing outta here… Or you do. Not like I wanna be around to defend those Lastation idjits." Raiden glared at him, everyone else attempted to ignore the marionette.

… Except for Reimu, who had quite enough of his negative attitude towards everyone. Looking at the others who were busy chatting with Baldur and Frinnia, she took her chance... By sending a swift kick to the Gunstringer's shin. "_Ow!_ What the hey was that fer, ya miko?!" He was tempted to point his gun at the shrine maiden, but didn't bother.

"I'd ask you the same thing really." Said Reimu, with a look of annoyance. "You've been an uncaring jerk to almost anyone you lay eyes on! You don't care what happens to others, Ness was almost killed while you stood there and did nothing, plus you tried to use methods of torture with Vince to interrogate those three Lowee residents! What is your problem?!"

He paused, letting out a sigh and tilting his hat. "You know how an ol' puppet like me died, don't you? _Shot in the back, left for dead._ By my own posse, some which I saw as friends... One gal who I… Saw as even more, which hurt me the most. Told myself from there on I wouldn't trust anyone." Reimu felt her anger partially go away, replaced with pity.

Yet she didn't want to give in to feeling sorry for him. "Well, uh… Just so you know then, none of us here would backstab or leave you behind, if that's the reason you're such a grouch. Just lighten up for pete's sake-"

"_Bahaha!_ Hoo boy! That's a good one!" The Gunstringer laughed. "I'm the grouch, huh? Some say that about you missy! And I can see why with how biased you cause I'm undead!" Upon that, Reimu clenched her fists, wanting to clobber him. "Though jokes aside, I don't hate everyone I guess… Vince ain't a bad guy to be around, I take pity on Mado, and you're quite amusing character. Even if discriminatory!"

"Discriminate, nothing I treat humans and yokai equally!" Reimu scoffed.

"Ah, there ya go then. You're just rude to everybody like you said that I was?"

"Wha?! N-no you idiot! Don't twist my words!" This only amused the Gunstringer further.

"Now I'm really getting it better! You're one of those… _'Cold outside, sensitive inside'_ emotional girlies, aren't you?"

Right as Reimu was going to lose her temper completely on him, a large figure landed before them all. "I would have waited to strike, but it's best to finish you all off now if the two realms aren't fighting." The knight from before took out his sword, as everyone disregarded what they were talking about.

Mario jumped forward along with Luigi. "You again?! We never got your name, so reveal it now or else!… Wow, I bet I sounded-a really cool just now! Right?" Both the Gunstringer and Reimu agreed to groan on that one.

**_"I am CFW Brave the Hard! Fair-playing, chivalrous, and honorable swordsman toward enemies! Bringing happiness to those who cannot afford anything! Formed by the angst of children!"_**

Splosion Man raised his brow. "CFW? What kind of children's angst anyway? The 'too edgy for you' angst from teenagers? Or generally childish ones?" Brave pointed his sword directly at him.

His eyes wandered to examine each one of them, deciding who would be the biggest threat. "Angst of those who cannot afford the luxuries of beautiful video games that had just come out or are considered rare. Thus which is why I am a CFW, Criminal of the Free World. Though truly, I see myself more as a hero who only wishes to bring justice for the little ones.

"None of you shall head for Lastation. It will ruin my lord's plan, and I serve him no matter what cost. Even then, I shall be the one to go to there, to meet someone I have not met in a long time." Brave then lifted his blade upwards, preparing to battle.

Frinnia was first to step forward. "While it seems as if you are only doing what you believe is right… You are clearly foolish to fight a dragonborn of all people! And for that, you will be destroyed!" Baldur joined her on that, taking out his sword as well.

Brave stood still for a moment. "I had a feeling it would be you who would give me the most trouble, I shall eliminate you first then, fair and square." With that, they prepared for battle…

* * *

After managing to distract Donte and use his Level One super properly, Sweet Tooth strapped a bomb onto the demon hunter then kicked him, causing an explosion which made him the winner.

"_Yaaaay!_ Clown person won!" Flandre said, running up to Sweet Tooth, although Cole tried to stop her. "Why is your head on fire mister? And is that guy going to be alright?" Donte respawned the moment she asked that, making the vampire giggle.

Rather than continuing to bother with it, Donte turned around and avoided eye-contact. "Well kiddo, my head's on fire from an unusual curse. Also, the name… Is Needles Kane! The Sweet Tooth!" He then laughed evilly to Flandre, who didn't seem scared.

Toro instantly stepped in front of him. "He's the one who found you near Lastation's central square, if it weren't for Kane then… Well, you wouldn't be learning from Cole and be learning to control your powers in a way!" Flandre felt a big smile form on her face.

"Aww shucks Toro, I don't expect compliments like that, they make me blush…" He then continued his sinister chuckle, which frightened the white cat and concerned Scorpion. "Say kiddo, wanna grab some ice-cream? My truck has some of the best stuff in the world!"

"Ice-cream? What's that? Is it like gelato or ice-milk?" Flandre asked.

"This kid has been in that basement far longer than needed clearly." Kazooie joked, as she received a bonk on the head from Banjo. No one in the room seemed to notice that the Preacher was now waking up from his unconscious state.

He held up a crucifix to Flandre. "Begone devil and demonic clown! Both of you leave this holy area!" Cole was about to jump in front of them to block the cross in sight, but the vampire girl pulled out her lævateinn.

"Again with this?! Geez! **_Holy stuff doesn't work on us vampires!_**" The Preacher then stood still, dropping his crucifix upon hearing her say that. Without wasting anymore time, powers were shot at the priest, knocking him away again.

Not wishing to ask, Sweet Tooth gestured to outside the basilicom. In which Flandre followed him instantly to the ice-cream truck along with everyone else, including the outsiders from Leanbox.

From the distance, a giant armored being watched them all. "Pathetic! Now they've seemed to have settled differences rather than fighting each other... Just like the master said! No matter though." He held up a halberd. "It'll be the end for both of those Lastation and Leanbox **_$%#wads!_**"

* * *

"He has it… The data I dropped… No good." The voice growled. "Judge had ran off with his damned destructive tendencies, not that it's a bad idea I suppose… Magic." The last CFW turned to her master.

"What is it you request, my lord?" She asked with a bow.

"A mission if they all get too far and bring special attacks such as Final Smashes and Supers. Trick had failed me due to such, and that insane robotic doctor along with his associates could ruin my cover... I need you to go to my base of operations."

Magic grinned. "Fully understood. None of them shall go any further!… But what of any other possible recruits in taking over Gamindustri?"

"I shall think about it. After all, we have Primeval… Thanks to Calypso of course."

* * *

**((Now who could our evil mastermind behind the CFWs be? And is does Calypso really have anything to do with it? Will Mario, Reimu, Frinnia and co. defeat CFW Brave? Sorry for the short-ish chapter, but I wanted to introduce Brave here, then clear other plot-point things out of the way!**

**Anywho, review answers time!**

**Guest Comment/Review: Hey, can you make Gunstringer less of a d-bag?**

**Answer: This is the main reason I did this chapter already, he ain't a douche and I _do_ like the Gunstringer a lot. He's just a bit cold-hearted here! Being betrayed by those who were your friends and one who you were romantically interested in, even more so _killed_ by them, is bound to give anyone trust issues!  
**

**Besides, he is _NOWHERE_ as mean as Arle Nadja, who is out-of-character-ishly mean and outright humiliated Pupuru, all because she was mad at the latter for taking her series... Thankfully, Arle will get better since I like her. Especially when she has a proper conversation with Sir Daniel. Along with Nathan Drake and possibly Cole.**

**The only person who is going to _outright cruel_ is the main villain I planned. Lemme just say, you're going to _hate_ how _insanely sadistic_ he is. Even more than Gigadis in the previous story, if possible!… Either way, the Gunstringer will probably spend the remainder of the fan-fic warming up, or teasing the rather… _"Tsundere"_ Reimu like anyone else would.**

**Ziden115: I use dude in the figurative sense. So it was Scervo that was coming back! I knew it! I loved that guy! He was awesome to fight! My favorite battle in Skyward Sword.**

**Answer: Ah, I get confused for a guy a lot is all! And I adore Scervo also!… Also, guess a slight preview since it's related. The next chapter has a flashback of Scervo's background, like how Arle met Rock... Because people usually make fan-theories for Zelda mini-bosses or characters, so I'm only putting this backstory here because it actually will be relevant later on.**


	24. vs CFW Judge

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Years and years ago, there was a desert.

A rather pushed back memory, one he tried to not think about.

Despite a newly-made metal patch covering one of his eyes, he was able to see quite perfectly. At least until a hand suddenly covered them up. "Hey! Guess who it is? Go on! _Gueeeeeess!_" While the voice sounded mature and robotic, it's tone and attitude was greatly childish.

"Oi, Dreadfuse, cut that out! Remember what happened last time?" The other robot instantly removed his hand, giving a worried expression. "I lost my right eye, don't need to lose the left, now do I?" He nodded, apologizing repeatedly.

The younger one, known as Dreadfuse then looked at himself. "Sorry, sorry, sorry sorry… Ah, right! I wanted to ask… Big brother, why do we do this? Working in the desert along with those smaller ones throughout these Mining Facilities?" He asked, poking his hook-hand.

He smiled at Dreadfuse. "Why? Quite simple, we serve the Thunder Dragon, Lanayru, don't we? He gave life to us, so we return the favor by helping him... In a way, we're just taking care of what our 'father' wishes for. Thus we are all obedient to the one who made us who we are."

"Whoooaaa… Okay, I see! Lanayru is the one being we all care about the most, as he cares about us too!"

"Heh, in a few ways that's true. But the only thing I care for just as much, is you and yer safety. _If we even got separated I'd probably lose the will to work anymore or go nuts on those who would try to harm me brother._ That's a sheer fact about meself."

After a few seconds, he laughed in a child-like way. "Scervo is the smartest older brother ever! There's no other robot here like him! Even if he's a bit greedy and likes to take jewels in the Mining Facility for himself! I'm gonna control my electric currents and be just like you minus the kleptomania!"

Scervo flinched at the last part. "Ay! What does that mean?! I don't take them gemstones for meself… For the most part at least." He lied. "First thing, ye gotta learn to be mature like I am if anything and stop actin' like a lil' kid! If ya do that, maybe I'll… Make you a crown or something with the gold I found."

"Why?"

"Because then people can tell us apart and see how much you've grown for a robot."

"Why?"

Turning around, he groaned at Dreadfuse. "Just get back to work for now, understood?"

"Yep! Sorry, sorry, sorry!" With that, he ran off back to the Mining Facility.

"Geez, he's such a brat... Ya think the Thunder Dragon would not only fix up his circuits, but thought processors to be as mature and charismatic like his own older brother... Ah well, I still like 'im that way." Scervo said to himself, grinning.

* * *

**_"Fus-Ro-Dah!"_** Frinnia shouted one last time, feeling her energy depleted by the powerful knight. "I… Can't go on much longer! His armor should be weakened, but…" Brave struck her once more with his blade, sending her straight toward Byrnjolf and others.

Brave stared down at her. "I will admit, you had done a remarkable amount on me, I didn't expect you to also be a lycan either. Being able to hold the powers of a dragonborn, and transform into a werewolf is utmost incredible." He then reached his hand out to Frinnia. "You could join me madam, on a conquest to make Gamindustri a place for children to smile!"

While Baldur pointed his sword and Reimu raised her bombs at the CFW, Frinnia lifted her head. "Never. Even if you believe to be attacking us for selfless reasons and think it will benefit others, what you're doing is still wrong to Gamindustri!" She yelled out before collapsing.

"Hm… A shame. I wasted my guard then." Without any more words, Brave took down Baldur quickly as possible, knocking him unconscious. "Now for the shrine maiden. Whether the borders will collapse upon your defeat, I shall find out now." Reimu tried to go through her spell cards, but the felon's blade was swift.

The only thing that saved Reimu at that very moment was the rapid-fire that shot Brave. "Hey buckaroo! Pick on someone else instead why dontcha? Someone strong anyway, you won't make any progress defeatin' her really." Flicking up his revolver, the Gunstringer took aim once more.

Raiden and Splosion Man tried their best to weaken the CFW as well, but even with his guard lowered, it didn't do much. "It's no good, the shrine maiden is the only one with effective bombs against this guy, and she's running out of spell cards pretty fast." Vince said while still being held by Madotsuki.

"Maybe I can do something to help then!" Pit exclaimed, flying up and attempting to use his weapons on Brave, which did distract him long enough to allow one last spell card to be activated.

Holding it up, she shouted. **_"Divine Spirit! 'Fantasy Seal Blink'!"_** Card-like objects began surrounding Brave as Reimu dived straight into him. His sword was ablaze when he perfectly timed himself to attack the shrine maiden.

She crash landed straight into a tree on the impact. "Futile! Entirely useless that last attempt was!… Ah, no!" Brave then looked at himself, noticing the cracks in his armor. "I suppose I was too cocky beforehand. Now, I shall be serious with all of you! Face my power and fall before a true hero of Gamindustri!"

Pit was first to be flung out of the sky by a swing of Brave's sword, who was now flying around. "Enemies of the Free World shall perish before my feet! Every last bit of stamina shall be knocked out of your being, and then… I shall take you to the master." Both Mario and Luigi began using fireballs, while Vince activated his voodoo powers to little down the knight's health.

Only Cooper tried to take Madotsuki to safety, knowing that they couldn't do much for this fight. "This is crazy, what exactly makes these CFWs what they are?! Our attacks should be doing more now that his guard is broken and his armor is shattering, but my cuts aren't…" Raiden growled, then his attention was grabbed by a familiar voice.

"Hey! Raiden!" Above everyone was a helicopter, Snake and Fisher inside of it. "Having trouble with this giant warrior mech? It's a good thing we showed up then." He began pointing a rocket launcher at Brave, who didn't react fast enough to dodge it.

The felon was shot down, then blasted once more by Rock's Mega Buster. "Ggh! H-how am I supposed to know that you would all- _Agh!_" Brave felt an Aura Sphere hit him, belonging to Mewtwo. Who had arrived at the proper moment along with Glacius, Diddy, and Donkey Kong.

Glacius extended his arm to pierce the knight's armor, leaving a giant hole in it. "The Kongs told the both of us about what was going on, and I presume that this was the enemy that attacked. It seems to be over for him regardless." The alien then attacked by making himself into a puddle and uppercutting Brave.

With his own body weakened, Brave murmured. "No! M-master… I failed! They're too strong…! Too many numbers of them! I am a fool for… Underesti…" No more words came, as he passed out onto the grass.

"Really, he shouldn't have tried to take us on all at once. That's always a problem for villains." Vince joked.

* * *

"_Dumbte!_ Your name is Dumbte now! Not Dante!" Flandre said while pouting, waiting outside the ice-cream truck along with many others.

"What?! First I'm called _Donte_, now this?! It's Dante! With an 'A'!" Donte argued, only Jack Walters seemed to be more interested in the ice-cream truck before them all. It had the decoration of a demonic clown much like Sweet Tooth on the top, and it had machine guns on the side.

He touched the weapons, able to tell that they weren't just for show. "Hey now muffin, you can't touch this truck for free. She's a one-man vehicle!" Walters withdrew his hand, frightened by Kane's demeanor. "Anywho... Did someone say they wanted to try some of the Sweet Tooth ice-cream?" Upon that, Flandre jumped for joy.

Sweet Tooth kneeled over to hand the cone over to her. "I figured that a vampire like yourself would enjoy something blood-colored, heheheh!" Scorpion stopped petting Toro for a moment, looking over his shoulder. "So… I picked out strawberry for you!" The ninja sighed in relief.

Looking at it for a moment, Flandre was fascinated by the treat before her, licking it and then feeling a bright smile on her face. "It's cooooold! And delicious!" She giggled, eating more parts of it. "Thank you Sweet Tooth! From now on… You're going to be like my older brother! _Sweet Tooth onii-sama!~_"

Once again, Scorpion cringed. "You don't want Sweet Tooth be your brother-figure! He's done terrible things! If anyone should be called that, it should be either Cole for helping you… Or me. Because Kat and Pupuru even say that despite the game I come from-"

"_Weh!_ Ninja person is scary!" Flandre cried out, hiding behind Sweet Tooth and then finishing off her ice-cream. Scorpion felt his eyes widen.

"I'm scary?! You're near a psychopath of a clown and you have very destructive tendencies!"

"Scorpion, just let it go… Yelling isn't going to make this child change her opinion on you or Kane." Kratos calmly responded. Although he was a brutal God of War, who like Scorpion, mainly goes out for revenge, the Ghost of Sparta had a soft spot for those young and innocent. As those often reminded him of his own daughter, who is dead.

Because of that, even though Flandre was a vampire, he still felt as if she was merely a child that just had problems. In truth, Scorpion had the same soft-spot as Kratos, which is why they both seemed to detest Sweet Tooth and Heihachi Mishima. They both intentionally tried to get rid of their own family.

However, Kratos didn't hate his rival; Sweet Tooth, entirely. There were times where Needles Kane would look out for him, and be angry at those who tried to attack the demi-god, like Master Chief did yesterday.

"It's funny that you dislike Vert, but you act like a paternal or brotherly character like Kuro said to me." Scorpion's attention turned to Kasumi, who said that while holding Kuro. He wanted to object to such a comparison, but let it go for now.

Solaire could sense a presence nearby. A dangerous one, looking over them. "Something is close I think. It's best if we are ready to brace ourselves for it." Everyone looked over to him, then at the top of the basilicom.

A huge armored being colored with black and neon blue stood there. He was decorated with skull, cross, and d-pads. Along with that, the monster was holding a halberd. "Well then, talk about your night for _the goths to be roaming._" Kazooie laughed as the fiend jumped down to greet them.

**_"I am CFW Judge the Hard! Fierce, unforgiving, destructive with halberd in hand! Hating the frail and crushing all in sight! Formed by the hatred of developers!"_**

There was a pause after his introduction. "_Tch,_ I guess Brave was partially right, it seems to have grabbed the attention of these idiots! I can tell that some of you aren't weak… Which is perfect, I need a target that will be fun to destroy! Even without the god's permission!" Kratos took out his Blades of Chaos once he heard that.

"Wait, the god's permission? Which goddess sent you?! Vert wouldn't have agreed to someone like yourself, unless you're with Lowee..." Master Chief wondered.

"Doesn't matter where he came from. Another demon sent by a so-called god… He'll join the rest of them, because the Ghost of Sparta will not fall to this cretin!" Kratos stepped forward, followed by Donte and Scorpion.

"Gotta agree with the God of War there! This unholy character isn't going to walk away unscathed after that kind of approach!" Donte took out his guns, Ebony and Ivory, pointing them at Judge.

Jak, Ratchet, Sho, Walters, Nathan Drake, and Master Chief all took out their weapons. "You think those stupid mortal toys are going to work on me?! Damned fools you all are! Not even close to being worthy opponents!" Judge cackled, tossing his halberd at them.

They all successfully avoided the attack, only for the halberd to do damage…

**_On Sweet Tooth's truck._**

* * *

**((Protip Judge: _DON'T DESTROY SWEET TOOTH'S TRUCK!_**

**Anyway, we got a small backstory here… If I made Dreadfuse out of character, it's partially intentional! Otherwise he would be the same as Scervo, and I always viewed him as… Similar to Flandre, more powerful yet childish than the elder sibling. [/foreshadowing]**

**GoldenLombaxGirl: Hey have you ever thought of bringing in Marvel vs Capcom with Playstation All-Stars?**

**Answer: Marvel characters, no... However, certain Capcom characters make an appearance late in the fan-fic! Particularly a certain succubus, an evil dictator, and another demon hunter…**

**Ziden115: I forgot to bring this up last time, but normally I would question Sweet Tooth beating Dante if this wasn't Donte, since he's far weaker than the cool Dante. We all know it to be true. And will the real Dante make an appearence?**

**Of course my other favorite battle is against the Stalmaster. I love fighting Multi Arm bosses, although my favorite boss is the one from the Ancient Cistern, George Washington Statue man!, That's my name for him because i never remember his real name.**

**Answer: I like both Dante's actually. But I treat them as separate characters… Though classic Dante gets bonus points, because he loves pizza as much as I do. And considering the implication above…**

**Also I have mixed feelings on Stalmaster, he was an annoying boss, but an interesting one!… He killed me in the Sky Keep, so I'm a bit mad at him. ;c**

**The name of the Ancient Cistern boss is Koloktos, I have no problem remembering it somehow… I like how he's based off a Buddhist deity since I love mythical characters! He and Tentalus are my favorite bosses.))**


	25. Destruction Within

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Everyone froze in place, seeing Sweet Tooth's ice-cream truck totaled by the halberd. "Who puts a stupid truck like that here?! Whatever!" Judge snapped his fingers, making the weapon return to him.

"Oh dear…" Clank said, hiding himself.

"This… Looks like it could be bad." Ratchet mumbled.

"Aw _crap!_" Nathan Drake shouted, while lifting Flandre to run away from impending doom.

"Uh-ohhhhh… He added insults to injury!" Daxter snickered, climbing onto Jak.

"I destroyed his ice-cream before, and he seemed to have wanted my blood. Do I wanna know what happens next?" Walters asked.

"What the hell are you bastards mumbling about?!… Hah! I'm not censored for once!" Judge looked over to Sweet Tooth, who was staring at the ice-cream truck. "You! Fatso the clown! Why are you just standing there?! I'm asking for a challenge of those worth my time! So-"

His head turned instantly to Judge, eye twitching. "_Aaaaaaaahh… Ahahaha!_ How I wanna **_kiiiiiiiiill yoooooouuuuuuu_…** See your unholy blood shed all over this world! Who are you to do that to that her? My truck… She's _aaaaaaalwaaaaays_ there for me. _Oh, cupcaaaaake…_ Can I have this one? Don't get involved unless I say so!" Kratos knew that Sweet Tooth meant him, and stepped aside.

Donte and Scorpion stumbled out of the way for the clown to pull out his chainsaw, Sweet Tooth revved it up, laughing in a manner that was more sinister than usual. "Alright then! Let's see what you've got to offer!" Judge cackled as well, pointing his halberd at the clown.

While Kane lunged for the felon, Clank turned around. "Ratchet, we must help in anyway we can in this situation since Needles Kane is distracting this unusual mercenary. If anything, we should contact the other All-Stars in Lowee and inform them of this madman that arrived."

"You got it Clank!" Ratchet opened up his communicator, which instantly picked up a signal. "Hey Sly! Are you there? We got a problem on our hands!"

"I could say the same, but it seems things are being cleared up between us and the Smashers... At least not if for this balloon-shaped knight trying to argue with Nefarious and Radec." Sly responded, looking over to those who were still bickering.

"Wait, Nefarious is there? What the heck did he do this time?"

"So far, nothing except bring back some ancient robot pirate."

"Figures." Ratchet whispered to himself. "Right now, we got this guy who calls himself a CFW on our hands, think you can come help us out along with some of the outsiders from Leanbox?"

That first part made Sly pause. "Wait, did you say _CFW?_ Like, big armored character with a title and such?"

Ratchet and Clank looked at each other. "Uhh, yeah, why?"

"We all just ran into something like that, Doc Nefarious actually kind of saved us back there! Alright, I'll try to get everyone to hush up and get a move on!" This shocked the lombax, and he wanted to ask more but Sly hung up.

They all paused, even those close by managed to hear what the thievius raccoon said. "There's more than one of these guys? That can't be… Wait, I'm getting a message." Master Chief opened up his message receiver, annoyed to see it was Glacius on the other end.

"Chief, are you there? Have you found little sister Scarlet? We're leaving the Skyrim realm with some Loweeans right now due to… Did Vert tell you anything about the small agreement?" Glacius questioned.

"Agreement?"

"That the Loweeans are innocent, and Raiden here wanted to prove the Playstation All-Stars innocent of any foul play going on in these Console Wars... Right now, we're tending to Frinnia, we found her, but we were all attacked by one known as a CFW."

Upon hearing that, Master Chief froze. "At this point, I it's safe to say that someone is trying to set us all up, and the goddesses have nothing to do with it... But who?!" Toro mew'd, with a curious expression.

* * *

Most were still arguing with each other, which gave Sir Daniel the perfect time to ask Arle something, mainly about what she mentioned before. "Miss?" Her attention turned to the jawless skeleton. "You mentioned… Satan? Didn't you?"

Arle managed to understand him saying Satan's name, but that was it. "Satan? What about him? Have you met the guy before?" Sir Daniel nodded, then directed to the other All-Stars. "Wha?! You all have?!" Another nod.

"Geez… Listen, I'm sorry I was nasty to you all before. If you want the truth, I'm just angry that your little friend kind of took my reputation and tore it apart with her cutesy adventures! It may not sound related but… Do you want me to explain my backstory?" Sir Daniel thought about it, then nodded once more, as he enjoyed the tales of other heroes.

She let out a sigh. "Alright… Well, it all started when I was only four-years old believe it or not.

"I got lost in a magical forest, obtaining powers of sorcery from fairies that I rescued! Afterwards, I ended up attending a school for magicians, where at age six it was required to enter a large tower and kill the beast inside. Where my real trials of torment began…

"The monster inside was a hideous necromancer, who ate other humans, including children. Forcing me to see the illusion of my classmates rotting away." Sir Daniel felt his eye widen. "I was utterly traumatized, thinking it would all be over... Fast-forward to ten years later where…"

Sir Daniel was able to tell that Arle wasn't lying at all, Dart and Sackboy began listening as well, holding great pity for the girl. As she went on, Sly interrupted Meta-Knight's argument. "Break it up now! Do you have an aircraft by chance nearby? I know that Nefarious won't lend his clearly."

"Yes, but I do not permit that any of you outsiders come with us! Especially when there is complete proof that you Playstation All-Stars are-"

"Aren't the ones who took the Mirror of Twilight. We get that. And they didn't do it Meta-Knight… I don't know how or why, but I can just tell that they aren't the types of characters to do such now that we known them better. I don't even think this insane doctor would try that." Samus responded, while Nefarious began thinking.

He then looked back to the Smashers. "Pray tell, where was this… Mirror of Twilight? At the top of this tower?"

"The Mirror Chamber resides at the top of Arbiter's Grounds, which is where these All-Stars crash-landed and how we all met. Why do you ask?" Nefarious then grinned, remembering what his butler found.

Inhaling deeply, he shouted. **_"LAAAAAAWWWWREEEEEEEENCE-"_**

"Oi! Fancy-pants is right behind ye! Don't have t' shout!" Scervo followed up, holding his head from the doctor's screaming.

Nefarious was about to ask for the disk that was found, but Lawrence held it up before he even asked. "Is this what you were going to ask for master Nefarious? For those who don't know, before the upmost part of this tower had a strange tractor beam used on it, a shady figure passed the both of us and dropped this disk."

Before either Meta-Knight or Dr. Nefarious could look at it, Fox snatched it from the robotic butler. "Hold up! We should scan this thing for evidence! It could lead us to who's really behind not only the Mirror of Twilight's disappearance, but Primeval's as well!"

"We all need to head for Lastation anyway, Ratchet said they're under attack, by another CFW." Everyone flinched upon Sly's claim, and Arle stopped telling her stories. "Go back to whatever you were doing for now Nefarious, but we'll keep a sharp eye on you… Some other time!" The raccoon tilted his hat, dashing out of the Arbiter's.

* * *

Activating his Level Two, Sweet Tooth pulled out a PS3 controller to aim a missile at Judge. "I would gladly use a Level Three on you, but you destroyed my precious heap!" He dodged the rocket easily due to it's slow movement, which angered Needles Kane further.

Judge yawned. "How many times do I have to swat you around like a fly? I thought your appearance and threats would make a good opponent… But no! This is terribly sad!" Sweet Tooth snarled at him, throwing down the dualshock controller and taking out his machete, only for the felon to knock him down one last time.

"You are quite a bore! I need a real enemy to satisfy my bloodlust! How about you?!" He pointed to Kratos, as Sweet Tooth wanted to get back up and fight more, it was near impossible with the powerful blows Judge kept sending. "One by one, you'll all go down- Agh!"

Kratos jumped up and slashed his Blades of Chaos at Judge, spinning around to gain quick AP. "The Ghost of Sparta bends to no demon!" Donte, Nariko, and Scorpion instantly joined him. All of them figuring that perfectly timed supers could make the battle easier.

'Divine Reckoning' was first due to Kratos and his quick AP gaining, capturing Judge into a vortex that did damage. Donte followed up with his Rebellion Triple. "Hell awaits you big guy!" Swinging his sword, he fired waves at the unholy being.

Scorpion activated his Level Two when it hit the meter, ripping off his mask and spouting flames at Judge. "Dammit, where's Zeus right now? He would be of big help right now for once, wouldn't he?" Nathan Drake was behind a wall, firing his AK-47 as Flandre watched him.

Once Drake gained enough power, he turned on his Level One to throw a propane tank near Judge's feet. It exploded, which gave Nariko the right moment to use her 'Dawn Siege', opening fire with a mounted cannon. "How much stamina does this guy have? He's taken a lot by now! Surely he can't…"

"Argh, dammit! I'm pissed!" Judge swung his halberd around once he snapped out of it, knocking over Kratos and Donte. "You're all too crazy! I have to be drastic, even more than usual! Fear my dark power!" He took aim on Nariko once she got off of the cannon.

Noticing his charged-up blast, Scorpion launched his body to take the hit for Nariko. In fury, Judge shot his immense power once again, except at Nathan Drake who was instantly unconscious from the strike. "He's too fierce now! What do we do now?!" PaRappa cried out as he was hiding along with Blinx, Kat, Spike, Banjo, and Ichigo.

It was tempting to Flandre to step out and help her new friends, but Cole and Toro were holding the girl back. "This is pathetic! All of you! _**Weak bitches!**_" Judge grabbed Kasumi's leg, flinging her right at Jack Walters and Sho. "Be glad I'm not using _the Primeval vehicle I stole_ with the other CFWs, or you'd be a crisp!"

There was dead silence.

"So… _It was you!_" A voice bellowed.

"Huh?! Who the hell said that just now?! Show yourself!" Judge roared, as a tank rolled into the scene, blowing up his armor.

Inside of it was a giant demon. "**_Bastard!_** You're the one who took Primeval?! Should've gotten here sooner!" Minion stood there, waiting for Judge to respond. "Stay down you piece of crap! Otherwise you'll be in a world of hurt!" Regardless of the devil's words, he rose.

That's when Flandre couldn't handle it much longer. Partially their swearing, also the fact Judge knocked out Sweet Tooth along with a few others. "Now you seem like a proper foe! I'll destroy you regardless!" The CFW laughed evilly.

"Destroy me?! Think again, _asshat!_" Minion growled, shooting missiles from the tank, some which were dodged by Judge. "Stop moving around you damn menace! How am I supposed to kill this way?!"

Cole and Toro could see the anger in Flandre's eyes, they stepped aside as she held onto her lævateinn. "Heyyyy! Both of you stop saying bad words!_ Or else!_"

Minion blinked, and so did Judge. "Or else what?" They asked in a threatening tone.

With no hesitance, Flandre blasted the both of them.

* * *

**((Heeeeeere's Minion! I left his dialogue along with Judge's uncensored this time, because it's more effective... So I'm sorry for that. ;;**

**We finally learn about Arle's past a bit. She's what I'd like to call… "Jerkass Woobie". Along with the Gunstringer and Scervo in this fic. Kratos and Donte also apply.**

**For those too lazy to go on TVtropes, a Jerkass Woobie is a character that have a great mean-streak, if not outright cruel to others. For instance…**

**• Arle beating on Pupuru, and saying nasty things about her in front of the All-Stars. She's also rude in some of the games she comes from.**

**• Gunstringer showing very little concern for the life of others, or so it seems... Along with interrogating Dillon and others by using Vince to inflict pain on them.**

**• Scervo… Is Scervo. Skipper even says that he's _"a mechanical maniac"_, that seems to not care if the other robots die and likes going against orders presumably.**

**The woobie side, is a term used on a character you feel greatly sorry for, like Madotsuki in this fic, because of something that happened in the past that made them a jerk currently.**

**• Arle's father left for unknown reasons when she was young. Her original game-series consists of rather traumatizing events that could've _killed_ her as a child. I really don't want to go into detail about all the crud she went through… If you're curious, shoot me a review and I'll PM you.**

**• As stated in chapter 23, Gunstringer was betrayed/murdered by his posse. One which he was in a relationship with and left the marionette broken up..**

**• Scervo's issues are merely a headcanon, which were implied in the previous chapter, but will be fully revealed later on.**

**While I'm at it, I should mention… I'm going to a funeral on Tuesday. My aunt died in a car accident…))**


	26. Uniting the Nations

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Inside the Halberd, the All-Stars were introduced to some quite unusual characters. Most of the Smashers did not even wish to make eye contact with the Lastation residents, with the except of one princess in a light-blue dress giving a false-smile.

"We're going to process this disk first thing, because it could lead to our actual culprit of who took the Mirror of Twilight and possibly Primeval! I got a feeling those CFWs have to do with it as well!" Fox placed it inside of a computer slot. "If we can just translate these… I know! Of course!"

Fox then turned to Meta-Knight. "Can you contact the Great Fox nearby? I know someone that could easily help us with this." Although curious, he didn't question McCloud, and opened up face-time. Only to be met with a less than pleasant Falco Lombardi on the other end.

"_Geez!_ First off, you're going to be dead meat, Meta-Dweeb! Second, Fox are you alright?!… That's a dumb question though, cause you're clearly there." Meta-Knight glared at Falco for the sudden threats

"Can you get Slippy out here for us? We need for him to look at something."

"**_WHAT?!_** _Him?!_ Are you serious?!"

"It's urgent, no need to use caps." Meta-Knight replied.

Before Falco could object, the green toad showed up from behind. "Hey Fox! How's everything going? Falco keeps throwing fits and bad-mouthing your knight friend- Oh, _whoops!_ Er, sorry!" Meta-Knight twitched a little, reminding himself to challenge Lombari later on.

"We've had a few incidents in the Arbiter's and met some Playstation All-Stars, who aren't really that bad once you get to know them… But I'll talk about that later! Right now we need you to scan this data to find out where it came from." Fox pressed a few buttons to send what was on the disk over to his teammate.

Once it was received, he nodded. "You got it chief! May take a while though, so I hope you all have stuff to do so you can be preoccupied as I work on it."

"All of us are already heading for Lastation, because some of my friends are in trouble there." Sly responded.

"I'll be seeing you later then when I'm finished!" Afterwards, the communication was turned off so Slippy could work without distractions of the sort.

Sly couldn't help but be impressed and grin. "You got some interesting partners in your universe. They're friendship and concern for you reminds me of my own team. Me, Bentley, and Murray. We pull of the best heists, as I come from a long line of thieves."

"Wow, really? The Starfox team was formed to save the Lylat System from any threats." Fox then paused for a moment. "I took over when my father, James died after being betrayed." Sly was shocked, then a bit depressed to hear that, feeling bad for McCloud.

"I'm… Sorry about that… Not just for your loss, but for leaving you behind earlier in the Arbiter's. It was unprofessional of me to do that."

"Eh, it's not your fault. I was just being hostile, and slowing you down most likely... I only wish I listened from the start, then these things would've been cleared up a lot faster."

As both Sly and Fox continued to talk about the incidents in Arbiter's Grounds along with what their team has done in the past, Arle went on about her adventures to Sir Daniel. "So, now I just play puzzle games to keep me calm and rid of any trauma from the past. The trend caught on rather quickly, plus it's really fun!"

Daniel took note of the fact she was a lot more calm and less snarky than before. "Now that your friend is gaining popularity, stole the title of original game, and even seems to be liked by you All-Stars or followers of All-Stars… I can't help but feel frustrated by such ignorance!" Arle then let out a sigh. "Whew! Apologies if I've been talking your ear off. I've just never been able to get all of that off my chest! You're not annoyed, are you?" Sir Dan shook his head.

In fact, he actually felt sorry for Arle. Heihachi did bring up that Pupuru was a _'replacement of a very talented magician'_ when they first met the younger sorceress, but Sir Daniel had no idea that she was overshadowing the original's adventures. It was even more surprising to know that the armored heroine went to Lyla's Ruins far before the All-Stars did during the battle against Gigadis.

By now, another call came up for the Halberd. Meta-Knight opened it up to see Rock, Mario, Luigi, and others. "Hello? Anybody there?" The red plumber called out. "Nice-a to see you again! Going in our direction?"

"Your direction?" Marth wondered.

"Of course! To Lastation! Us and some people from Leanbox are with us heading there! Are Sonic and Arle alright? We lost connection yesterday!" Rock asked, seemingly worried.

"All of us are fine, we just ran into a-"

"CFW? Master Chief mentioned that one was in Lastation. And we had all run into them as well." Glacius responded.

"Shoot, you too Mario?! This is becoming crazy! Someone handed us some data by the one who we think took the Mirror of Twilight, so we'll get answers and figure out who's behind it all!" Fox exclaimed.

"By the way, did you find Mewtwo?" Meta-Knight tried to hide concern under his tone of voice.

"Glacius found him. Now we're on our way to prove Lastation residents innocent! Blanc and the others think they're behind it according to Raiden, and we're willing to help him!" Diddy Kong shouted over to them.

The All-Stars looked up to the screen in shock, seeing Raiden next to Snake.

* * *

Upon the defeat of Judge from Flandre's blast, Minion ended up having to recover as well… And be more aggressive because of being hit. "I didn't do **_jack#$%&_** you stupid kid! What the _hell_ was the point of blowing**_ ME_** up?! He's the bad guy!" Most chose to ignore the giant demon.

Except for Flandre herself, who was trying to wake up Sweet Tooth by poking him with her lævateinn. "You say naughty words too much! Bad devil-man! Sorry Cole for getting carried away, but I just had to save you all from that armored person thingy… " She then looked down at her feet, shifting them.

"Hey now, don't be hard on yourself. You were just doing that to protect others. You're allowed to go all-out powerful if it's a life-threatening situation. Just don't do it for regular and fair fights… Or if you're out for, uh, prey? I don't encourage that exactly either, but, feral instincts I suppose." Cole shrugged, trying to laugh it off.

Flandre then smiled at him. "My big sis Remilia is a light-eater, most of her victims live since she won't drain a whole lot of blood… I think the maid is the one who goes out and kills people for food. She stuffs human-parts in my sweets." A few of the All-Stars and Microsoft characters cringed from that statement.

Once again the vampire girl beamed up. "_Ooohh!_ I miss the mansion! I wanna play now! _Onii-sama!_ Wake uuuuuup! I promise it won't be danmaku either!" Grunting in pain, Needles got up to see her jumping around him.

"My truck though…" He sniveled a bit. "Well, maybe Isaac Clarke can fix it again. He's good with stuff like that when it's beyond my repair talents!" Sweet Tooth then looked over to Flandre. "Alright kiddo! I'll play around with you!"

"Wait! Me too! I wanna play too!" Little Sister called out. "When Sackboy and Kuu aren't here, I get lonely…"

She then giggled at the zombified child. "Okay! You get to play too! Uhm, is your guardian alright with that?" They all looked over to Big Daddy, who's eyes remained yellow, letting out a groan.

"He said 'yes'." Little Sister then turned around. "Mr. Spike, PaRappa, Toro, would you like to join?"

PaRappa and Toro shuddered at the both of them. "Whats the matter PaRappa? Don't you like having fun?" Spike joked, remembering their encounter before Polygon Man. He rolled his eyes at the boy's comment.

"It'd be nice, but… Uhm, we have to discuss the stuff that just happened! Yeah! After all Spike… You like saving the world." PaRappa then nudged him harshly in the gut.

"Awww, oh well!" Flandre then looked around. "Hmm… I don't wanna play without my big sis Remilia, so we need someone to take her place. It can't be you, because you're 'Little Sister', and Kane onii-sama is too big!"

"What are you talking about? I would make a wonderful big sister… _Remmyleeah?_" Kratos couldn't help but slap a palm against his own face, humiliated by the fact Sweet Tooth was his rival. "Or the cat-girl over there, I could convince her into it…"

Ichigo saw that she was getting unusual looks as she turned back into her human form. "Huuuuuh? What are you all looking at me fooooooor?" Flandre then removed her hat, putting it on the pink-haired girl.

"Perfect fit! Can you play with us pretty please? We need someone to be my big sis Remilia!" She was about to say 'no', but then noticed Sweet Tooth cracking his knuckles, which made Ichigo instantly nod repeatedly.

Afterwards, Little Sister and Flandre cheered. "Yaaaay! Now we just need chief-maid Sakuya, gatekeeper Meiling, Patchy, and Koakuma!" Her eyes then wandered, looking at Minion.

Staring back at her, Minion growled. "What do you want, ya puny kid?"

_"Koakuma!"_

"… What?"

"You're Koakuma!"

"No! I'm _Minion!_ A powerful devil who doesn't take orders from-" Flandre pointed her lævateinn at him, which made Minion remember his pain from earlier. "Okay fine! I'm… Koakuma." He grumbled.

At that very moment, the Halberd landed along with an unfamiliar space shuttle. The first thing that came out of either of them was Raiden. "You guys took down that CFW already?… Ah. Now I see why." His eyes landed on two things. Sweet Tooth's destroyed truck, and Minion.

On the spot, a majority of the All-Stars greeted Raiden, happy to see him again. "Listen you guys, Blanc and Vert think the Playstation goddess is up to no good. All of us are trying to prove Lastation didn't have anything to do with the Mirror of Twilight. Do any of you know where Noire or Uni went?"

Most of them froze, not having the answer. Only Minion spoke up. "I saw Noire chatting with Mr. Ash in the underworld, which is why I came up here, to see what the big deal was. Because I wanted to check if anyone knew about Primeval's disappearance... This piece of crap said he had that vehicle!" He then pointed to the unmoving CFW Judge.

Frinnia exited the spaceship followed by Mario and Reimu. The latter making Flandre's eyes beam up. **_"Reimuuuuuu!"_** The shrine maiden froze up upon seeing her run over. "I missed you so much! And Marisa! How's Marisa? I miss Marisa the most!"

Inside of the Halberd, out came Sackboy and Kirby firstly, who were greeted by Little Sister. "Mr. Bubbles! Look who came back home! And he found a new friend!… And another one!" Meta-Knight walked into the scene as well, puzzled by what he was seeing.

Without any warning at all, Little Sister scooped up the warrior. "Young lady, please put me down at onc- **_No!_** Return that!" Meta-Knight yelled as his mask was taken off, showing a face very similar to Kirby's except blue with white-eyes.

"Awwww… He's so cute! Can I have him Mr. B?"

"I see. So he's your new friend Link?" Zelda asked, coming outside with Link and Sir Daniel Fortesque. "I honestly would have confused him for any monster in the Arbiter's, but his demeanor seems to be light-hearted.

Spike greeted the Animal Crossing Villager and Lucas right on the spot when they exited the Halberd also. The two Smashers wee surprised to see that their business rivals would be this friendly.

The Gunstringer and Peach walked right into Emmett Graves and Fat Princess, who had just shown up. They seemed to get along with them instantly.

Raiden introduced Cole to Snake, explaining their past in the Metal Gear games.

Arle came out along with Carbuncle, holding a comic book and a donut as a quick snack. "Kinda glad that Captain Falcon picked these up, I might become addicted to them!" She managed to grab Nathan Drake's attention by saying that.

Samus seemed interested in what Master Chief and Isaac Clarke was all about due to their space-armpr, as the latter just arrived to fix up Sweet Tooth's truck... Radec seemed unhappy about them being nice to each other already.

"Banjo!" The smaller chimp called out with Donkey Kong.

"Diddy?" Banjo and Kazooie saw him, completely surprised to see the two Kongs. "Oh man! It's been such a long time! We've got some catching up to do, huh?"

Everyone seemed to be actually doing well upon meeting those from outside their nation…

This did not make the dark figure happy, as he watched from a distance, only his eyes leaving an eerie glow.

* * *

**((Lazy chapter because I went to the funeral today, only for a little bit to see the body and look at photos… Oddly enough, I was the only one there who didn't break down into tears... So, I'm going to stay home again to take my mind off things tomorrow, as I've been self-loathing lately.**

**Depressing things aside. I re-read my first PSASBR fan-fic, "A Newcomer's Journey"… And holy crap! I never realized how many mistakes I made! I actually want to go and remake it some time, because there's so many errors! xD**

**Though the story is only a year old, and this was back when my only ways of playing PSASBR was at my dad's work-place, so it was harder for me to do back then.**

**Anyway! Next chapter or two should have the following…**

**More adorable Flandre and Little Sister… And Sweet Tooth. Torturing Minion along with a few others. Plus, Slippy should hopefully be able to identify the lair of who's behind all of this! :P**

**… But what of Dr. Nefarious and Scervo?…))**


	27. The Video Game Factory

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

By now all the characters seemed to have been getting along, which surprised Noire when she returned from chatting with James Ash. Clank informed her of what was going on, requesting that the Lastation goddesses visit Blanc and Vert for a meeting.

Although she was annoyed to see almost everyone was no longer fighting, Noire did it anyway. "Okay then! Onii-sama said that you have a _'Jack the Ripper'_ side, so you get to be _Sakuya!_ The chief-maid!" Flandre giggled, making Sackboy open up his PopIt.

"Uhhh, I really don't wanna be in a dress. Who even is this Sakuya person, and why do I have to be them?" Raiden asked, seeming annoyed.

"Well… She's a bit cold, and can be vicious to anyone who's a threat. But cares about my big sister Remilia, Meiling, and anyone in the mansion like their family! Sweet Tooth said that sometimes you're like that." Instead of a dress, Flandre got Sackboy to pull out a stopwatch for Raiden.

He was a bit amused and found it sort of cute that Flandre, more-so Sweet Tooth, would make such a connection. "I guess I can work with it. What's the stopwatch for though?"

"Sakuya has an unusual ability with that watch, manipulating time and space!… Now we need a Meiling, don't we? Hmmm…"

"What's she like then?" Little Sister wondered, while still hugging the aggressive Meta-Knight.

"Meiling is like an sibling figure and one of the few willing to visit me! She's nice to everyone in the mansion, but is also very strong! Throwing out any nasty intruders! Also might be a dragon, Remi mentioned that at one point."

"Dragon, huh?" Ichigo, who was now wearing a pink dress, fake bat-wings, and a blue wig, averted her eyes to Frinnia. "Pretty sure that woman over there is a dragonborn. Isn't she?"

Frinnia sat there, surprised to find herself talking with one from the Dark Souls realm, and he was greatly polite, expressing apologies to the war that had been going on for a few years. "It's a shame that it all started with fans, and then the kind from both of our games escalated such. All I ever wanted to do was find my own sun, but now I question what Noire exactly wanted."

Solaire let out a sigh. "She enjoys competition I hear. Admirable in a way." The dragonborn responded. "I feel as if we're all missing a key element, but it's most likely just contest between Vert and Noire. After all, Fisher did mention the PS4 and Xbox-One wars... Truth be told, I'd rather be on the Lastation side." The knight lifted his head up, surprised to hear that from Frinnia.

"Really now?"

"Yes... Vert seems to be boastful about her _'bust size'_. I find it greatly disrespectful, and I'm sure anyone from my world agrees. Along with the fact I think she took advantage of Reimu and Madotsuki's presence in Windows games." There was a tug against Frinnia's arm, she looked down to see Flandre there.

Before she could ask, Flandre placed a green hat on her head. "You're the gatekeeper, _Hong Meiling!_ Yay!" While Frinnia instantly wanted to object to the gatekeeper status and playing around, the vampire girl latched her leg. "I wuv Meiling!~ She's the nicest guard anyone could ask for!"

Rather than going against it such immature antics, Frinnia played along for now, not wanting to hurt her feelings too horribly. Sackboy and Kirby even managed to get Rosalina to take the role of 'Patchouli, the magical librarian'.

"So this demonic-man from Lastation is my servant for now?" Rosalina questioned, as she was staring at Minion, who had wings placed on his head and growled.

"In a way, yes! Koakuma is a mischievous… _Suh-kyuu-biss_, and doesn't take orders from anyone except Miss Knowledge! That's you!" Flandre replied as she dragged Frinnia over to Raiden and Sweet Tooth.

Minion's eyes averted to Rosalina, who was now in pink pajamas and holding a book. "That works fine for me really." Flandre cheered at her response, as did Little Sister. The princess then turned back to the demon. "**_Know your place, Playstation character…_** Or _I'll do something terrible,_ not only to you, but every other little All-Star here." He then cringed in fear at the cold words, which was unlike him.

While they all went along with playtime, Fox was still inside the Halberd, waiting for Slippy to get back to him. A message came up finally, opening up the face-time. "Hey Fox- Huh? Where'd everyone go?"

"Getting to know some of the All-Stars and Leanbox residents. We're all getting along pretty well! Do you have any news on that data?"

"Yup! It came from a place called **_'the Video Game Factory'_**. That's where all the nations get game copies are made when the final product is done. You may wanna tell the CPUs right away!"

"Not a problem! The little robot asked Noire to go visit them… But I'm sure they won't mind if we show up too, will they?" Fox then went outside, requesting that Meta-Knight start up the Halberd.

* * *

Blanc, Ram, Rom, Mina, Vert, Chika, Master and Crazy Hand all of stood there. L.O.G returned to the meeting room, holding papers. "Apologies for my departure, but I have news for you all. Noire and Uni have just arrived to discuss matters with you. And they aren't alone, the Halberd has returned."

While the Lowee goddess let out a sigh of relief, then saw Noire and Uni enter. "Look who it is! I heard that Raiden came back just to defend my honor! I knew his alliance with you wouldn't last! Too bad all of our characters are getting along now. I would've loved to see my All-Stars easily beat the Smashers and… Whatever Vert has." She chuckled to herself.

"Hmph! We'll see about that... L.O.G has the statistics of the battles from his amazing sources. Go ahead and show them, I'm sure the properties of Leanbox have won!" Vert clapped her hands together and grinned.

L.O.G flipped through the papers he brought in. "Well, let's see here…

• Mario defeated Reimu Hakurei

• Master Chief defeated Kratos

• Luigi defeated Cooper

• Kirby defeated Sackboy

• Samus Aran defeated Colonel Radec

• Sly defeated Fox McCloud

• Dart defeated Marth

• Sweet Tooth defeated Jack Walters… Sort of

• Blinx defeated Ratchet

• Banjo defeated Jak

• Toro Inoue defeated Ichigo

• Madotsuki defeated Ness

• Glacius defeated Mewtwo

• Donte defeated Sho

• Mega Man defeated Baldur

• Scorpion defeated Kasumi

• Crash Bandicoot defeated Sonic the Hedgehog

• Arle Nadja defeated Pupul

• Frinnia defeated Pit

Finally… It seems that Sir Daniel Fortesque and Link tied. So did Snake and Sam Fisher." L.O.G's final words shocked the goddesses.

"I'm surprised enough to hear Mewtwo lost. But Link and Snake… They called it a draw?!" Blanc nearly dropped her cup of hot chocolate.

"That's not all... If we add up the victories, **_Noire is the winner._**"

**_"WHAT?!"_**

**_"YES!"_** Noire shouted along with Uni.

"Unless, **_we disqualify one victory._ **Which would be Sweet Tooth against Jack Walters. He passed out before Needles Kane could do anything. **_Then it would be a draw.._**. I would honestly keep it as a draw, because that detective was clearly not in the best condition to fight."

Noire stared at him wide-eyed, slamming her fist on the table. "Dammit! Don't be a spoil sport! Why I oughtta-"

"That's enough!" Meta-Knight called out as he entered, followed by Fox McCloud. "Are you L.O.G? We have belief that someone is trying to use your factory for pirating games and working with those called the CFWs."

Everyone cringed at his words. "The CFWs? You mean those members of ASIC? The group that _Tabuu_ was part of? That's…" Master Hand began clenching from Meta-Knight saying that.

"No way! Those are the same guys who held all of us in the Gamindustri Graveyard along with Neptune!" Noire shuddered, trying not to remember it.

"Impossible. We killed them… Didn't we?" Blanc also seemed frantic, trying to hide it.

Uni remained silent, as if a memory was coming back to her.

"_My factory?!_ I wonder… No, it couldn't be!" L.O.G turned around. "But… Of course,_ her_ actions!"

"Her?" Fox asked.

"Gruntilda. **_Gruntilda Winkybunion_**, said something about making a game where she was the winner over Banjo and Kazooie along with taking over not only the world, but the universe! The thought of that witch even joining ASIC for her advantages..." L.O.G then looked down at himself in disappointment. "I should have known. Grunty will try to take over all of Gamindustri with pirated games!"

Vert widened her eyes upon hearing this. "What?! Why didn't you fire Grunty if she was talking about all of that?!"

"I never took her seriously, especially when Piddles, the cat was keeping Gruntilda in place... Oh what a fool I am! That factory is bound to be taken over by her, and I was too busy concerned about these Console Wars!" L.O.G sobbed.

At that very moment, Blanc got serious. "Fox, Meta-Knight, this is going to sound crazy… But I want you both to gather the ones in Gamindustri who fought each other, and go to the Video Game Factory. Whatever Gruntilda is up to… She better damn know well what's coming! Understood?" They nodded, leaving the meeting room and heading back to the Halberd.

* * *

About an hour later in the night, Sir Daniel felt something hit his empty eye-socket at that very moment. It was an arrow. He looked around quickly to see Toon Link standing there with his Hero's Bow. "Why you…!" Link wanted to stop Fortesque from doing anything ridiculous, but didn't wish to create a scene.

Even though Toon Link was a bit more fast, he tripped which allowed Sir Dan to grab him. "_Gaah!_ Let go you Stalfos! Ow!" Holding him up, Fortesque then brought him back to the older Link.

"Uhh, Wind Hero? That's Sir Daniel Fortesque... Dan, meet the Hero of Winds, we share the same name… Others call him _'Toon Link'_ usually, but I just called him 'Wind Hero'. It's easier at times." Toon Link continued to struggle as the Hero of Twilight spoke. "Can you stop, Wind? He's actually a knight from Gallowmere, not a monster... Would you like to apologize?"

Unable to wriggle around any longer, Toon Link mumbled. "Sorry…" Sir Daniel then placed him down carefully. "I'm not exactly keen on the outsiders too much either really, but Spike is pretty nice so far... Though Donkey Kong won't stop bothering him because he smells like bananas I think." He then pointed over to Spike, who was having problems with the ape.

Just then the Halberd landed, Fox shouting to grab everyone's attention. "Listen up! We may have found our culprit!" Diddy was chatting with Banjo about everything that happened in the past, until McCloud mentioned the next part. "It's over at the_ Video Game Factory!_ Someone is causing a spread of pirated games! We need recruits to go there with us!"

Banjo stopped talking, knowing that this clearly was going to be his business… He stepped forward first. "Kazooie and I will go!"

"We will?" The bird replied, looking confused.

"I shall go as well! The Ghost of Sparta is against this pirating!" Kratos shouted.

"Count me in." Reimu said. Kirby jumped forth along with her.

Master Chief raised his fist upwards. "People trying to pirate Mistress Vert's games? I'm in on stopping them!"

"They better get ready to be wrenched! I'm ready to join on this!" Ratchet exclaimed, followed by Clank agreeing.

"Pirates? Oh, I've put up with them before, it shall be amusing to say the least. Allow me to accompany you." Frinnia then looked over to Flandre and Little Sister. "Sorry, I cannot play with you any longer. This is manners that adults shall settle."

Flandre then nodded in understanding. "The Hero of Gallowmere shall not stand for this! I shall go as well!" Sir Daniel mumbled in his jawless speech.

"Neither shall I. Hopefully the Mirror of Twilight and Primeval are there as well." Link replied. Both Kasumi and Scorpion walked over next, also wanting to join everyone.

"The only thieving that should be done is from other thieves. Naturally, I am going to be involved." Sly then flicked up his cane.

"Better not involve any Space Pirates. Whether it does or not, I'm coming with you." Samus adjusted her arm cannon, preparing herself.

"That settles it then! We need to have not too many characters due to writing, so… Let's-a go!" Mario yelled along with. All the heroes approached the Halberd, entering as Meta-Knight prepared for their destination.

The Video Game Factory.

* * *

**((I might just start giving Toon Link weird nicknames from now on… Because why not? And it seems Minion is actually_ afraid_ of someone for once... And it came from an unexpected source!**

**So now we have our team heading out for the Video Game Factory! Which consists of…**

**Mario, Link, Kirby, Samus, and Fox McCloud… Meta-Knight for back-up.**

**Kratos, Ratchet, Clank, Sly Cooper, Sir Daniel Fortesque, Scorpion**

**Master Chief, Reimu Hakurei, Banjo, Kazooie, Kasumi, and Frinnia.**

**Next chapter, they all go up against the final CFW! And hopefully we see what Dr. Nefarious or Gruntilda are up to!**

**… This fic went from characters fighting to anti-piracy. I have no idea how that happened. Hope GoldenLombaxgirl doesn't hate me for having Frinnia put up with Flan's playtime. I just thought it would be a really cute idea. Especially with the things that happen later on within the story… _Not so cute._ u.u; ****))**


	28. vs CFW Magic

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

It was around midnight almost, Cole wanted Flandre to get some sleep so the vampire girl could actually try out the parasol he and Toro wanted to give her. "Alright then Cole! I can't wait to actually go outside without the sun hurting me!" She then yawned, climbing onto Sweet Tooth's back.

Even though she was a creature of the dark, it was easy for someone like Flandre to be depleted of so much energy after running around. Sweet Tooth carried her off to bed, which some of the All-Stars had set up for their adopted outsider.

Some eventually gave in to tiredness. This did not apply to Arle however, who was reading comic books along with Nathan Drake. "Sorry that such a confusion happened, and that you felt neglected... Toro and Heihachi expressed liking to your original games though. Plus I'm pretty interested in dungeon crawling games, through I haven't played a whole lot of them."

"Honestly, I could make a similar statement about these more… American things. And I'm not just saying that! I'm starting to enjoy the western comics a bit more than manga really, because I usually only read _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ before I stumbled upon at the town my friend lives in." Drake stopped chewing on his donut.

Before long, both of them began chatting about similar interests. Comics, exploring, games. Carbuncle even seemed to enjoy how happy Arle was.

At that very moment, Rock walked in along with Sonic. "Hey Ar-" The robot then paused suddenly. "I mean, hi Arle… Who's this guy? One of the Lastation residents?"

"Yup! Nathan Drake! Said he's a descendent of Sir Francis Drake it turns out! Pretty neat, huh? I was afraid the All-Stars would hate me along with the Smashers because of how I treated Pupuru. But so far, they've been able to forgive me after I told them my backstory." Arle then smiled to her friends in blue.

"Not entirely your fault to begin with. I would hate if someone out there tried to replace me as well!" Nathan Drake then finished off his donut. "Do you wanna play Marvel vs. Capcom 3? We have a PS3 copy of it here, I'm the only one who plays it aside from Cole and Toro!"

"Seriously?! I've only heard of the first and second game!"

"Oh man! You're missing out then!" Both Drake and Arle rushed to the room where video games could be played.

Rock lowered his head. "Uhh, is something wrong Rock? Why didn't you tell her about Marvel vs. Capcom 3 when you told her about the previous two?"

"Because…_ I'm not in it._" He then sighed. "That's okay though!… I'm sure Arle will have fun with her new friend…" Without another word, Rock stumbled away, hoping Sonic wouldn't follow.

* * *

There were Smash Balls, Nanotech Crates, Ray Spheres, and multiple weapons for both the All-Stars or Smashers to use. Meta-Knight managed to spot the Video Game Factory down right in the middle of the four nations. "Prepare yourselves. I'm going in for landing."

Carefully hovering his lower to the ground, it finally stopped. "This is it? Seems a bit dark… But that's expected considering it's a factory. And that a witch is trying to take it over." Sly joked, which got no responses at all.

Frinnia couldn't help but feel off about the presence of Kratos and Scorpion, especially the former. As if there was some form of sorrow emitting from them. "Well Banjo! We're off to kick bony-butt again! This time without any vehicles hindering us!" Sir Daniel leered at Kazooie for that first comment.

Above them all, a dark figure loomed over. "It's sort of creepy in here, and I feel a bit watched." Kasumi whispered to herself, then drew close to the shrine maiden. "Reimu, you refilled your spellcards and bombs, right? Because I just know something is going to jump out and attack us from behind. Like someone anticipated our arrival..."

"Don't be silly now. There isn't any yokai around a place like this." Reimu rolled her eyes, pushing the runaway ninja to the side. Frinnia stopped in place, smelling the air.

"No. She's right. Someone is here… And close." Being first to react, Frinnia pulled out her bow, firing at the person above.

Jumping in front of everyone, a tall humanoid-woman revealed her being.

Scythe in hand, eyepatch on the right-side, wings on her back, magenta hair in pigtails, and a halo as if she was a gothic angel...

Yet only had black-armored clothing that barely covered her large bust and lower regions.

**_"I am CFW Magic the Hard! Loyal, beautiful, last of the Four Felons! Bigger busted than Vert herself! Formed by the rabid console fan-boys and girls!"_**

Master Chief began clenching the weapon in his hand out of anger. "Geez, do all of these CFW characters have to have a dumb and cheesy introduction? Who thought this was a good idea? Aside from the author." Kazooie joked once again.

She glared at them all. "How dare you! Intruding upon the master's domain, unless you were meant to die by my hands, which I shall gladly oblige to." Magic hissed, raising her scythe. "It's for the sake of our one true god and the free world, _and the introductions were Brave's idea!_" Both Reimu, Mario, and Frinnia remembered him well.

"Guess we all have to fight you now, huh? Bad luck on your part, we all came prepared to break your guard like the others. Show 'er what we mean Clank!" Ratchet called out to his partner, who carried in Smash Balls and Nanotech crates.

Kratos instantly latched onto the AP while Scorpion proceeded to attack Magic regardless. Something was unusual to him this time, and Sly noticed it. "Of course! We're in the middle of all four nations! We can actually gain our All-Star power this time!" That gave Sir Daniel the cue to wail out on the CFW.

Reimu activated her bombs as Frinnia began attempting to use types of magic and different shouts. "I won't stand for this chick belittling Mistress Vert… Are you with me on this Kasumi? If what the raccoon says is true then… We can use our special tag-team moves! First we gotta build up our own meter though!"

Upon that, Mario paused. _"Tag-team moves?"_

"A system Vert came up with to separate herself from your Super Smash Bros. and the Playstation All-Stars- _Ack!_" Reimu was swiped at by Magic's scythe, sending her into a pile of boxes.

Magic tried to dodge Ratchet's Level One, easily backing out of it. "Good lucky catching up with someone of my agility!" She taunted, managing to avoid Samus's missiles as well, which hit Link instead.

While the felon used many attacks to cancel the supers of the All-Stars, she failed to notice Mario getting ready to break open a Smash Ball. "We-a ready? Then let's-a go!" The plumber shouted, activating his Final Smash.

Flames and a colorful aura surrounded Mario as he proceeded to charge at Magic, tossing a hefty fireball at her. **_"Oh yeah! HEEEEYAAAAAAAA!"_**

"_Urgh!_… N-not bad!" She stuttered, trying to regain confidence. "But you would have to a god or borderline to one in order to defeat me, puny game character. I'll send you all to your graves!" Magic swiped at Mario next, sending him into the same fray as Reimu.

The Ghost of Sparta merely heard the mention of gods and being one. "You fool!_ I am the God of War!_ Begone demon!" He ran up to her with Divine Fury, slashing at her with his giant sword. While that was being done, Master Chief was firing his weapons at the CFW to build up his own power.

His attack was only brushed off by Magic. "Is that it? Foolishness. For my our real god, I shall leave none of you standing!" Scorpion and Kasumi attempted to jump out of the blast of power she was using to destroy others. Fox was too busy firing ray-guns to see it coming, and was hit. "One by one, you'll fall. Then Gamindustri will belong to us!"

While Frinnia transforming into a werewolf to sneak around to strike Magic from behind, Sir Daniel used his 'Lightning Bolt attack on the felon. She cringed from the shock, then felt the dragonborn latch onto her back, clawing and biting.

Samus broke a Smash Ball next and shot the Zero Laser. Link did the same, his Triforce of Courage lighting up and then going all out on Magic, Kazooie fired ice and grenade eggs to keep the CFW at bay. "N-no! My guard!" She shouted, which gave everyone else the chance.

Before Kirby could even try to make his move with the Star Rod he brought with him, Magic furiously attacked and sent the puffball smack into the walls.

_"Wuah?! Poyoooo…"_ He whimpered.

**_"Kirby!"_** Fox cried out. "You'll pay for that!" Afterwards, Frinnia was shaken off of her own back.

"Honestly, I was only going easy on you to test your abilities. Now that you've broken my defenses, I'll become serious." Magic then turned around to Master Chief. "Of course, I should be taking down that Spartan first. Die!" Scorpion tried to use his Level One to grab her, but missed due to the felon's speed.

Right as Magic was about to knock him out, Master Chief rolled out of the way to activate his tag-team special with Kasumi. "Ah! Ready now!" The runaway ninja felt a green glow around her body. "I don't wish to fight but you're ruining this factory along with Gamindustri!"

Several powered up kicks and throws were used by Kasumi, while Master Chief assisted in using his most powerful cannon. Magic couldn't escape no matter what side she ran to. "Such… Strength! N-no way! Impossible! Do this any more and- Stop!" Sly began using his Level Two, dropping bombs onto the angel-like character.

"You're out of luck missy!" Kazooie squawked, spitting out a Clockwork egg.

Popped out a miniature wind-up version of Kazooie herself, which walked over to Magic…

And blew up.

Upon the combined impacts, Magic fell to the ground. "How the hell was I supposed to know… That you would all be so prepared for someone like me?!"

"We didn't." Ratchet answered. "Honestly, we expected to fight a witch known as Gruntilda, honestly the most you made us waste were a few Smash Balls. Not a problem for us Playstation All-Stars!"

"Or Vert's _Microsoft Beat-Down._" Master Chief followed up.

They all paused and stared at him, except for Magic who passed out. "_Microsoft Beat-Down?_ Is that what she called it?" Scorpion asked, raising a brow.

"It's a prototype title! We're working on it, so don't question her, _traitor._" The Spartan responded, showing an obvious dislike for the spector. "Either way, so much for this monster mocking Vert and saying she would be serious with us. But hey, that's probably because of the location we're in and the supplies we brought."

"Mario? Kirby? Everything okay with you two?" Samus went up to the two, who got up and just laughed a bit, happy to know they won regardless.

"Reimu! Are you alright?!" Kasumi instantly pulled the shrine maiden up from the crates. "Thank goodness! I was afraid you were terribly hurt!"

"Geez…" She groaned, pushing the girl ninja aside again. "Now that this is done with, let's just find that witch character or whatever."

* * *

Near the borders of Lowee, Dr. Nefarious stood on a stage, an audience of many robotics surrounding him.

"_My fellow machines!_ I brought you all here to tell you that no more shall you be controlled by squishy forces! We shall rebel during these 'Console Wars' between the goddesses! They are vulnerable! Puny! Easily outnumbered by us if we pluck each one off!"

They all cheered, all of them having their own reasons to go against all forms of humanity or organisms.

"I'm such an enthusiastic cleaning lady! Why… Why did both masters shut me off and leave me behind?!" Ruukoto cried, a nuclear powered robot maid from Gensokyo. "No more though! I'll show Yumemi and master Hakurei what my nuclear fusions can really do!" She was given a attachable arm-cannon thanks to Nefarious upgrading her.

"Dr. Robotnik doesn't pay attention to us at all! We end up being replaced by some other comedy relief badniks! We've had enough of both him, and that hedgehog! _Bahaha!_" Scratch squawked, followed by cheers from fellow forgotten badniks.

"Truly, I've been a independent-thinking spirit, detesting Dr. Wily. I only cared for destroying Mega Man... But this new rebellion, I pray, is not worth naught like last time!" Tengu Man raised his fist. "**_I despise humans._** To be equals in a world of robots is an ideal world for me."

More applause came from every robot in the gathering. Until, one stepped forward. **_"Stop! You are all making a grave mistake!"_**

It was King.

* * *

**((Pathetic battle with Magic, everyone was all too ready for ambushes… Seems Vert also made her own little counterpart to "Final Smashes" and "Supers" too. We'll learn about them next chapter! Along with what Grunty has been up to!**

**… _Or so we think?_**

**Dr. Nefarious also has gained recruits after all it seems! Ruukoto because I at least needed one throwback to Touhou PC-98, even though she's really just a robot-maid version of Utsuho Reiuji here... Even then, you see very little of her in this story.**

**Same goes with Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and other AoStH/MBM badniks. I love Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, and at least wanted them to have a mention... After being ignored for so long, I'd imagine that they want to at least be recognized, which Nefarious can do.**

**Tengu Man is the only Robot Master I can actually imagine standing up to go against Wily. Due to what his presence in Mega Man & Bass, and the info on his CD-data. He's arrogant and seems to care about himself, like Bass, but to a differing extent. Because of that, he's prone to showing up more in this story than the robots above.**

**Though, what will King do about this now that he's here? And how will Grunty react to being "foiled again"? Find out in the next chapter!****))**


	29. Rise of the Robots

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

King stepped forward, shoving some Metools aside. "You're all making a mistake, I've tried to rebel against humanity, but I was being manipulated, some robots truly wish to work together with people! You cannot decide what they do or do not wish!"

"I'm not deciding for them at all! Otherwise, I would've forced Clank to join me!… I asked him a few times, the little tin-can said no! So, he's my enemy naturally." Nefarious objected to King.

"Same goes with those fellow ancient robots." Scervo said. "Y' think those little units wanted to leave the Thunder Dragon? I gave 'em a chance before showin' them me boot!"

"Honestly, we tried doing that with the other ignored and abused badniks, but Sir Ffuzzy Logik was too loyal! It's a shame really… He was my friend." Coconuts looked down at his feet, holding a mop and clenching it.

"I'm the only robot in Gensokyo… Nefarious was a savior to me! He got me out of that old Hakurei shrine, gave me weapons, and I met neglected robots like myself!" Ruukoto had artificial tears in her eyes.

While those other speeches didn't affect King, the last one grabbed his attention. "You were only just shut away from the outside world. I can show you that not all humans would treat you the same way, madam!" Before he could reach out to Ruukoto, a quick slice went up against his arm.

Tengu Man stared down at him. "My, what a surprise. I was just thinking about you during this meeting. Shame you ended up siding with Mega Man." King flinched from his attack and backed away. "Otherwise we could have worked together like old times. Then again, you were always a disappointment."

At that very moment, two non-robotics stepped into the scene. One who was a human maid, the other having wings on her back and notably shorter. "Tengu Man?! I don't understand! What is the purpose of you being in all this?! Even though you're a Wily robot like myself, I never expected you to go this far!" King yelled, in which one of the girls chuckled.

"Nefarious? Might I request that you and the others head for your ship now so I can deal with King without any distractions?"

"Why of course! If you manage to convince him, it'll be even better!" Everyone headed inside of the doctor's spacecraft. Only Scervo didn't leave, curious about the two women.

Circling around King, Tengu Man shook his head. "Oh King, you've always been one I felt sorry for. Do you really think I joined your little rebellion previously because you helped me and Astro Man? Unlike that pathetic little space robot, _I cared more about destroying Mega Man._ And you were the key to it rather than going back to Wily! But now with Dr. Nefarious around… I can get so much more done!

"Free spirit, having a world free of being controlled, becoming a high-commanding officer which he offered to me." Scervo felt his attention temporarily grabbed, leering at Tengu Man. "On top of that, a much higher chance of gaining revenge on Mega Man! He will be destroyed, that's all I care for."

"He's a good boy and you know it Tengu! Do you have any idea what will happen to the future if you do all of this?! Robots will become maverick!"

"I don't care about his personality or demeanor. Leave us alone now, and you can be spared. Unless it's a fight you're asking for intentionally." King was silent at Tengu Man's words.

Turning away from him, King stared at the pre-dawn sky. "No. I only came to say what I had to. That you're all making a terrible mistake. Robots and living organisms have a balance, we need each other. Otherwise we could lead to our own destruction." Tengu Man wanted to object once more to King's statement, but was interrupted.

"Well, although I do not know any of you, I can certainly agree with the very chess-piece-looking mech..." All three robots turned to her. "Allow me to introduce myself first! **_I am Remilia the Scarlet Devil! Descendent of Vlad 'Dracula' Tepes!_** As you can tell from such a beautiful title, I am a vampire~ As such, I drink blood, but not a lot… Consider this idea however:

"Say that I managed to drain a couple of humans, turning them into vampires. In said case scenario, I wished for a world to be filled with my own creatures of the night! The plan was a success, everyone became a vampire. But then of course, food would run short, and we would all become hostile to each other... While Robots don't need food, it's worth thinking about."

After her speech, King turned to Tengu Man once more. "See my point? Even a vampire agrees, managing to visualize what could happen in a world without humans… Even though I don't really believe she's related to Tepes." Remilia cringed at his words.

The Robot Master ignored them both, only speaking to Scervo. "Rogue, when you're done with whatever, we're leaving. Don't take too long." Tengu Man went up to the spacecraft where Dr. Nefarious and the others were.

Scervo growled at his words. "_Rogue?!_ I may not be the most pleasant robot to be around, but I'll be damned if this snotty bird-guy pushes me around! High-commanding officer… _Tch!_ Doc already gave that job to meself!" He then looked back to Remilia and her maid. "What brought ye here anyway?"

Remilia felt herself grin mischievously. "That little robotic maid? Brought up Gensokyo, the place I currently reside in. Plus, Reimu is one of my friends~ God forbid that someone tries to get rid of the person I enjoy tormenting and playing with the most!" The maid then looked over to Scervo, who wasn't buying it.

"Truly the reason is we're looking for the little mistress. She vanished one day after breaking out of the basement."

"Aw! Sakuya! Don't go telling that to people or they'll worry!" Remilia pouted.

"Mi'lady, he was giving a suspicious look. Who knows? Anyone could have seen young Flan." Both then stared at Scervo, waiting for an answer.

Clearing his voice-box, he shook his head. "I ain't lying either lassie. Never even seen a _vam-py-ur_ before! After all, I've only been rebuilt yesterday!… Little mistress though? What is she?"

"_My younger sibling._ **_I lock her in the basement usually because she's too powerful, it's for her own sake and others after all._**" The young vampire answered. "Hate the fact my manipulation of fate rarely to never works at the times it should! Otherwise I would make it so Flan never lea- Uh, what's with you?"

Her string of words made Scervo freeze up.

Memories flashed through him.

_"D…Dre…"_ He murmured. _"F…Fu…"_

"Hello? Are you even there anymore, pirate? Snap out of it! You're acting weird!" Remilia waved her hand in front of Scervo, before Sakuya eventually slapped him.

Waking up, he then clenched his fist. "No…_ No!_ _You cannot!_" Unleashing his palm, Scervo grabbed onto Remilia around the collar, Sakuya taking out her knives and ready to stop time. "Whatever y' do, **_do not shut away yer kin because they're 'too dangerous'!_** It only makes things worse, dammit!"

"_Eeeek!_ Sakuyaaaa! Help- Wait, what the _hell_ do you know about this?!"

Dropping Remilia to the ground, Scervo then tried to hold back emotions. "Forget it… Just please, treat yer younger sibling with care, help 'em, do whatever, except…" He then dropped to his knees, feeling the eyepatch on himself.

"_Mistress!_ Are you alright?! I shall dispose of him-"

"No Sakuya!" Spreading out her wings, Remilia stopped the maid, ready to take leave. "We'll… Find Flan elsewhere. Leave him be." Sakuya shot one last glare at the robot before the both of them flew away.

Witnessing the scene, King was also shocked by what just happened._ "Dre…Dreadfuse…"_ Scervo got up. Noticing the other robot was watching him, he ran to the Nefarious' spacecraft.

* * *

Continuing her work as always, being bossed around by Piddles. "What is that Vert lady thinking? I come up with the ultimate sequel that gets others blinking! Yet that odd goddess continues dinking! One of these days, my own game will be… Shoot! I ran out of stuff to rhyme with!"

She had a robotic-like body with a dome for a head, inside containing a skull with strands of black hair. Despite her unusual body-shape, she still wore traditional witch's outfit. Next to Grunty was a pink fluffy cat known as Piddles, who acted as a supervisor in their new job.

"That's enough Gruntilda Winkybunion! You're under arrest!" Fox and Ratchet pointed blasters at her, Samus did the same with her arm cannon. "Trying to send out the CFWs to attack us only led to your own misfortune. Now where's the Mirror of Twilight and Primeval?! Your pirating days are over!"

Gruntilda stood there baffled. Piddles had the same reaction. "What are you, the FBI? Pirating games though, my, my… Wish I thought of such a plot earlier! That would've been a way to tell Vert to release a game where I'm the winner!" Everyone was shocked by her unusual response.

"Aren't you supposed to say something along the lines of…_ 'Blast it you bird and bear! You've ruined my plot to copy hardware!'_… Or something annoyingly rhymey like that?" Kazooie asked.

"Why the Yoda speak is my question!" Sly chuckled.

Frinnia then began feeling around the walls. "I think I found something here... I could smell something very much like the CFWs over here." Pressing a button on one of the tiles, a door opened up.

Underneath it was an entire lair… **_Which had the Mirror of Twilight._**

"Ah! Now this I've seen before! A group of weirdos, there were four!" Gruntilda rhymed once again.

"So you did see the CFWs!" Kasumi then wondered. "You clearly know them-"

"Excuse meeeeow! But I can even confirm that Grunty didn't do this, she just saw _'someone'_ enter and exit this place a few times. I witnessed it too, they told us to keep quiet. You'd have better luck figuring it out on your own!" Piddles mew'd.

Kratos, Frinnia, and Scorpion were almost ready to attack Gruntilda regardless of what was said. _"No... It can't be her."_ Banjo spoke up, which made all three warriors stop.

"But you know her and the evil antics from this witch best, don't you?" Sir Daniel questioned, which went ignored except for Link.

"It just can't be. Grunty's plots usual center around herself, not all the nations! But who could've… _No…_" Banjo felt his eyes widen in realization. _**"No… We've b**_**_een played for fools the whole time!_"**

* * *

Sweet Tooth was now around the Gunstringer, Cole, Minion, and Cooper. "Flan told me something pretty weird just now, it was best if I told you all too. She said the guy who dumped her here and supposed took Primeval was pretty darn cruel!"

"And this is coming from a serial killer such as yourself? Did she tell you what the guy looked like?" Minion hissed.

"To that second question, no. But this sadist asked Flandre **_if__ she's ever seen an angel_**, before saying really terrible things to the kid… Don't think I've been the kind to let someone cry on me, but in such a case I allo-"

"Wait! _Seen an angel?!_" The Gunstringer slammed his hands against the table, then turned his head to see Madotsuki curled up in a fetal position. "Mado! Wake up dammit! This is important!" She raised her head, eyes still closed and most likely in the dream worlds.

Despite this, she could still answer the Gunstringer and even see him. "Hello puppet." He was able to remember Madotsuki's encounter with Ness, where the girl claimed that someone told her that.

"Mado, who the hell told you about that thing with th' angels and goddesses?"

"Hmm… He was friends with Vert and that bear. **_Tall, robed, monitor for a head…_**" She answered sleepily. "I just thought he was doing psychological questioning of the sort, why?"

Cooper and the Gunstringer looked at each other.

**_They knew who that was…_**

* * *

"CFW Brave… I remember you. Still doing what you believe is right? Well, just be careful, alright? You're not a bad guy, you just picked the wrong side." Uni sighed, standing there alone in the meeting room.

She remembered her encounters with Brave. He wasn't much of a hostile threat, and they both tried to reason with each other. In fact, Uni wished that the knight was on their side because of his sense of honor.

A blush rose upon her face. "What the heck am I thinking about now?! That's weird!… Or maybe not, maybe I should try to find him, just to-"

Before Uni could finish that sentence, a swift blow hit the side of her head, knocking the CPU candidate unconscious.

L.O.G stood behind her, holding an Xbox-One console.

He had a long twisted smile on his face, eyes bugged out.

**_"What a pity you are…_ _Angels shine so much more beautifully._**"

* * *

**((Hey guys, you wanted two chapters in one day, right? I had a lot of inspiration today!**

**Turns out they didn't have to fight Grunty… **

**But then…**

_**…**_

**On a side note, nice to know where there's a meeting of robots, Remilia shows up and ruins it for everyone… And Scervo broke I think.**

**Yyyyyeeeeah I kinda ship Brave x Uni, don't hate me for it. :c **

**Ziden115: Wait a second... All of this sounds very familiar, robots going against humans... Which is not in their programing... Oh my god! These Robots are turning Maverick! Does that mean that _'those two'_ will show up?**

**Answer: I wanted to put Vile in this fic originally but was like "no that's too weird because time paradox"… King referenced it at least!**

**It also won't last long because the next chapter… Is not pretty for Dr. Nefarious… And emotionally bad for Scervo…))**


	30. Madness of Himself

**!WARNING!**

**((THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE VIOLENCE THAN USUAL, PHYSICAL AND VERBAL ABUSE ON FICTIONAL CHARACTERS! ****IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO SEE DR. NEFARIOUS OF ALL PEOPLE HURT IN RATHER GRUESOME WAYS DESPITE BEING A ROBOT… THEN PLEASE SKIP UNTIL THE NEXT LINE YOU SEE! Everyone else who is not bothered by such and thinks it will be tame knowing my writing… Please enjoy!))**

**Chapter Thirty**

By now, Dr. Nefarious and Scervo started making their roundabouts in Lowee. Everyone was asleep due to the time of night, making the perfect chance to go out and find recruits that do happen to be wandering. Of course, the most they could do was possibly seek out any robots wandering about.

"Are you alright? Seem to be a bit on the edge, Tengu said something about you taking a long time to get in the ship. Did something happen by any chance?" Nefarious asked while searching. No one except a few night-guards roamed the area, who didn't seem to care for the presence of both robots.

He seemed to be deep in thought after a run-in with Remilia Scarlet. "Eh, I'm fine. Just bumped into a… Vampire was it? I angered her servant with a few… Comments, yeah, that's it." Scervo tried his best to not let the doctor know about his small meltdown.

Nefarious was a bit surprised to hear that. "Vampires? Unusual, but not impossible. What in the world did you do to anger them?" A few R.O.B robots were treading around near the guards to help scan the place. "You think those little ones would wish to join our rebellion?… Seriously though Scervo! Your quietness and lack of snarky attitude is bothering me! What happened?"

"Oi, doc! You're not the type character to care or worry about others! I've known ye only for a day, but I can define yer character well enough!"

"I don't care!" Dr. Nefarious quickly retorted. "You're just my second-in-command is all… Yes, that's it!" His hands trembled a bit, knowing that this wasn't the first time he's shown concern for others besides himself.

The doctor then shut himself up in embarrassment, remembering both the _'All-4-One'_ and _'Tournament Royale'_ events. "Change of subject: Doc… Did I ever tell you the real reason I became a pirate years and years ago? Or why I have an eyepatch?" There was a bit of a pause, as Nefarious looked at Scervo's eyepatch upon the mention.

After a moment, he blinked a little. "You mean that thing isn't for decoration? And sure! Why not? I'm sure you'd like to hear that I originally was not a robot! I love dramatic origin stories!" Looking down, Scervo knew that it wasn't one he would really enjoy most likely.

"Well, it partially has to do with that one other thing I wanted to ask of you. I didn't get revenge on that green-hat kid because time already nabbed him… And you got me hat back! But I didn't realize what I wanted most until now-"

"Hold that thought! As much as I want to hear it, Scervo, do you see that piece of work?!" He pointed directly at L.O.G, who seemed to be in his usual regular mood. "Something about that guy just says 'powerful ally' to me, and I bet you anything, those squishy CPU girls like to use him! After this, we can also go after Dwemer Robots!"

"Maybe so..." Scervo gave a disappointed look, knowing that he would have to save his past for later. "Also, y' do realize that 'squishy' and 'girls' don't go well together in a sentence, right?" Thinking about it, Nefarious then averted his eyes to the pirate in shock of the implication.

L.O.G stood there, talking to himself. "The power of Lastation's CPU candidate is within me, while she herself is now being held. But those in the Video Game Factory... I put a self-destructing sequence if something is triggered but- Hm?"

Turning around, Nefarious ran up to him. "You! Fellow machine! Tired of working with those goddesses, aren't you?"

"Maybe." The doctor jumped in excitement from the response… But something was off to Scervo. "Not really tired supposedly as much as holding a small grudge on some of them, and I was thinking of-"

"_A Rebellion of Robots!_ That is what I am working on, a universe that is free of squishies that include goddesses or CPUs! I am Dr. Nefarious! Leader of this rebellion! I figured that with all these Console Wars going on, we could rise up and take over when they're exhausted!" As he spoke, L.O.G laid his eyes on Scervo.

"Hm, really now? And where did you find that robot?"

"Er… The Gerudo Desert, why? Just a bit south of the Arbiter's Grounds."

"Did you perchance, run into people on the way?"

Now Dr. Nefarious and Scervo were unnerved by his specific questions. "Yes, is there a problem?"

"Ah. So you found me. I decline the offer, sorry." Turning around, he began to leave. They both were confused.

… Until there was a loud snapping sound. L.O.G adjusted his monitor head to 180º, twitching, eyes becoming large and nearly empty circles, his grin widening again, opening up into a horrifying slit filled with bolts or shards. Before uttering his next words.

**_"I'm going to kill you."_**

_"W…What?!"_

"I'm really going to kill you." The Lord of Games slowly lifted up his robe, revealing metal wires and tentacles with claws at the ends. "Turn your little dome for a head into a blender."

"B-but, what did I do?! I didn't meet you until now?! What in the heck is with y-… No! _It can't be!_" Nefarious then remembered, the logo on the disk that he and Lawrence found...

Had L.O.G's face. Scervo was puzzled by what the doctor was so terrified about, until he shouted. "You! You're the leader of those CFWs, aren't you!- **_GAAAAAAH!_**" Nefarious cried out, feeling a drill enter his metal abdomen.

"Tsk, tsk, doctor. Shouldn't have meddled in the affairs of those Console Wars or meeting up with others. My cover was perfect until you showed up, and if they aren't fighting Grunty, then everyone may find out soon. **_I had a plan for dominating the entirety of Gamindustri…_** Best to leave my message o_n your body,_ isn't it?"

Unable to do anything out of fear, Scervo only watched Nefarious be torn apart, completely paralyzed. "I want to see every last bit of oil drop from you, hear you scream in agony, and then beg for me to free you… As you slowly die." L.O.G used one of his claws, grabbing a limb.

Another scream came out of Dr. Nefarious, one arm was torn off while the other was being twisted around in impossible ways despite being made of steel. Part of his finger-tips were being dug under by the claws, legs being bent the other way by artificial hands, making him cry more.

Pulling the drill out, L.O.G stared at the hole left in the doctor's body. "Amazing what's inside of you. What happens if I go further?" More wires appeared, this time with needles at the ends, shoving themselves into the open wound to protrude every inside part of Nefarious.

"If only you were a 'squishy' as you put it. The torture of one's blood and guts are much more amusing to me, but for you, it's just as painful as mutilating the underside of one's ribcages. Isn't it?"

_"S…St…Stop…"_ Oil began dripping from Nefarious' wounds.

"Maybe I should really fulfill my curiosity more. How about I do this then?" One of L.O.G's claws then reached for the jaw-hinges, ripping them off of Nefarious entirely. He was still able to yell in horror.

Not even breaking down into a romantic-drama-horror like usual, it wasn't screams of anger, but complete pain. The drill moved upward to the crack near his dome, making another large hole in Nefarious' head, while another claw ripped the doctor in half thanks to the wound.

Torn in two, one of his eyes and head-parts drilled into, L.O.G threw him down. "Satisfied at last. I was wondering if I would be able to take my anger out. Maybe I should just rip out the insides of that dome-"

_"**NO!** Enough!"_ Scervo snapped out of it tackling L.O.G, shoving him to the ground as he tried to collect the parts of the mad doctor. "Don't worry doc! The pain will go away once I get y' to Fancy Pants and the others!"

Ready to just run off, he was stopped by a claw latching onto his leg. "Oh… Trying to save him? I'll spare you any physical pain, don't worry… But how well are you under emotions? After all, you're willing to rescue this chap,**_ but unable to keep your brother safe._**"

Freezing up, Scervo held onto the robotic parts. "_Dreadfuse_ was it? _That boy in the green-hat destroyed him too._ No one knows where his parts went, but he's certainly dead… Because of you. What happened again? Oh, that's right…

_"Your younger brother went a little haywire due to his electric powers combined with his naive mindset, becoming aggressive to all around him. So Lanayru and the other two dragons put him away to become a guard in the Sky Keep… One that was a test, made to be destroyed so he was no longer a burden. Yet you did nothing to stop it._

_"Regret fills you, but you play the victim and stick blame on the Thunder Dragon and sometimes other robots… It was no one's fault but your own and that idiotic sibling of yours.** Because nobody ever loved either of you.**_

_"Do you see that doctor like a family member as well? A friend? What importance is he to you? What importance are you to him? **You're worthless garbage that no one will miss… A reject of robotic society, that was always alone.**_

_"Care about others? Or worry about yourself? Are you useless? Or are they?"_ There weren't anymore words from L.O.G., he vanished, somehow seen by no one.

All Scervo could do was sob, returning to the spacecraft. "Doc… Is injured! Do something Fancy Pants!"

Lawrence seemed unmoved at first… Until he saw Nefarious' scattered parts in the pirate's arms. The butler didn't even ask what happened, getting to work right away.

The Rebellion of Robots indirectly fell and ended so shortly…

* * *

All of them entered the Mirror of Twilight, including Gruntilda. Link was shocked and angry to see that the place had been nearly turned to ruin. "_Ah!_ Link?! Is it really you?!" There was a familiar voice calling out to him, he looked to where it came from to see his old friend.

Midna, the Twilight Princess. "Honestly, before you ask, I don't exactly know how you got here, much less who managed to pull and repair the mirror. It's meant to be impossible, yet those weird monsters were able to do it. They ended up taking the Sols here for its power and attacking my people..."

"By that you mean the CFWs, don't you? They're not normal characters, and their boss we figured out is the Lord of Games. He's able to place, move, or delete objects according to Banjo." Clank answered, as Midna gave him and some of the others unusual characteristics.

She giggled. "I must say Link, you've made some strange friends over the years when I wasn't around, haven't you?" Midna then thought about it. "Alright then, I've decided that this will be like old times, except minus me being an imp!"

"Old times?" Link wondered.

"We'll travel together again, and take down those freaks that tried to ruin my home! Besides… I still have that little relic that can turn you into a wolf." Holding up an unusual pointed stone-like object, Midna laughed again.

Frinnia scoffed. "A bit pointless, I can already do that and more."

"True, but every little help counts." Master Chief responded. "Speaking of that, Banjo, I know you and Kazooie had a pretty long history with that witch, but I think Grunty can help us."

"Huh? Are you sure?" Banjo asked, raising a brow.

"Agree with bear for once I shall! Helping is not something I do at all!" Gruntilda rhymed once more.

"I said this to Dr. Nefarious at one point, but evil seems to have not been working out over the years. Perhaps if you use your talents for good, we can rid of our common enemy and get you out of this factory job." Clank suggested.

Gruntilda thought about it for a few seconds, then nodded. "Fine, I will help you then! After this though, I'll be back to usual plots again!"

"Stop talking like that or I'll tear your head off!" Kratos shouted.

With that, they all left the Mirror of Twilight… Only for something inside the factory to be activated.

**_"DANGER, SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED. WILL EXPLODE IN SIXTY SECONDS."_**

* * *

**((Well… Our Lord of Games sure is brutal, isn't he?**

**Before you people scream about me making him a very sadistic villain, if you look at the concept art for Banjo Nuts & Bolts, L.O.G was supposedly meant to be the villain of the game during development, but the idea was most likely scrapped because they knew that breaking away from Grunty tradition wouldn't sit well.**

**… Even then his in-game attitude seemed a bit shady to me, something just made me think that he was dark on the inside, thank you internet for showing me his concept art cause L.O.G always rubbed me the wrong way when I first played Nuts & Bolts. .-.;**

**Dr. Nefarious is a robot, so the mutilation should be enough to not give this an M-rating, right? ****Don't worry! He won't die by any means! D:**

**One broken physically while the other is broken emotionally... I'll admit this is even a vent chapter.****))**


	31. Villainous Circle

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Only a limited amount of time was on their hands, everyone began escaping the Video Game Factory except for Midna. "Link! What about the Mirror of Twilight?! By itself it will not break yet…"

"What are you saying? You would rather stay here? I thought you said you wanted to travel together again! It's dangerous!"

"It is but… My people…" She then paused, looking back at the open portal. "I don't know what the explosion is capable of, and-"

"Princess! Just go without us!" A Twili soldier shouted. "Please! Your safety should be in their hands! We'll make sure to close everything off before time runs out!"

She couldn't object due to Kratos grabbing onto her arm, as they all rushed out. The soldiers returned to the inside of the mirror's portal then closed it off. Fox pulled out his communicator. "Meta-Knight! The place is about to blow! Can you make a shortcut for us?!"

Waking up to such an urgent call, he responded. "I'll see what's possible! Hope this works…" Activating a cannon on the Halberd, Meta-Knight fired at the side of the factory. "Hopefully they know how to find… Yes! They're safe!" Mario and Master Chief came out first, followed by the others.

**_"Ten seconds remaining... Nine, eight, seven-"_**

Nearly everyone had made it at this point, both Frinnia and Link transformed into a wolf so they could run faster.

**_"Six, five, four-"_**

Reimu charged up her flying speed while holding onto Kirby, while Banjo also took flight with Kazooie, Gruntilda on her broom, and Scorpion teleporting. "Dan! Hurry up!" Ratchet shouted, much to his horror of Sir Daniel's slow mobility getting the better of him.

**_"Three, two, one-"_**

Sir Daniel Fortesque knew it was over…

Until someone grabbed onto him and flew away from the explosion, and straight to the Halberd. Meta-Knight had swooped down to save Dan just in time. "Next time, someone watch over this skeleton!" He said, dropping the other knight.

Midna stood there, watching the place explode and seeing fragments of the Mirror of Twilight fly around. "It wasn't a normal explosion… Look!" She pointed at the fragments, which began dissolving much to her anger.

"L.O.G must have made it so that anything in the chaos was deleted like a piece of data! _Yeech_, if we were in there, we'd be goners!" Banjo then looked at everyone, counting. "Whew, that's all of us then! I was afraid someone would've been killed off in this story!… Now what do we do?"

Their destination was set to Lowee, as the Halberd lifted off. "We go back to Blanc if there's still time and inform her that we're all being backstabbed! I just hope none of us are too late!" Fox growled, wishing he realized it from the start.

* * *

Dawn broke and it was quiet, the only thing that could be seen was a girl Pokemon Trainer and her companion in front of a box, as she wrote the name of herself and the amphibian creature. "Don't worry Greninja, we'll get in! After all, Red is trying to get back in along with his Pokemon, it's only fair we do the same!"

The Greninja nodded, by his side were a Braxien and Chespin, who were overjoyed around their Trainer. After putting their names down, they slid the cards into the slot of a box and left the basilicom.

Crazy was still asleep, a habit he always had in the early morning. So Master Hand was usually the one to awake first and prepare things for Blanc and her sisters. Once just about everything was set-up, the glove looked around.

"Er, Lady Blanc? Are you there? Your breakfast is ready." He called in a low voice, hoping to not disturb Blanc. There was no response however. "Lady Blanc?… Lady White Heart?" Still, no answers from anyone, nor was she in her room. Master Hand began to check on the twins instead. "Rom? Ram?… White Sisters?"

Neither of them were in their room either, it worried Master Hand. He even checked on his brother as Rom and Ram often ran or tried to sleep next to him, but they weren't there either. "_Crazy Hand!_ Wake up!" The left glove awoke, seemingly a bit groggy.

There was a groan coming out of him. "What is it bro? You know that I prefer sleeping in before my job of destroying or ridding of unneeded stuff in Lowee! I'm a night-time perso… Uh, hand!" Getting up, he then checked his surroundings, knowing that Master Hand was serious about this.

"Brother please tell me you have seen Rom, Ram, or Lady Blanc!"

"No, I haven't. Maybe they went out to buy some new books or something. Lemme go back to sleep."

"They haven't left me a note, and I checked all the rooms! Even then, Blanc would have left Rom and Ram in Mina's care!"

"Well have you seen Mina then?" Upon that, Master Hand began searching again, allowing Crazy to sleep in more. "Ugh… Great, now I can't sleep knowing that those twins are running around somewhere!" Getting up from the large bed, he joined his brother on the search.

Neither Mina, Blanc, Rom, or Ram were present. Even upon questioning the guards, they claimed that there wasn't any sign of them. Yet oddly enough, Noire was outside and instantly was confronting the two gloves. "_You!_ What did you all do to Uni you… Whatever you're supposed to be!" She was tempted to take out her rapier, but stopped by Master Hand.

He sighed, now even more concerned. "Calm down Miss Black Heart. I was about to ask you if you had seen Blanc, her sisters, or the oracle of Lowee. I didn't know Uni was missing, wasn't she in the meeting room yesterday?"

"Yes! But she never came back!" This puzzled Master Hand further. "But seriously? Blanc is gone too?"

"She didn't even notify us like usual. Even then, Mina would've stayed behind like usual along with Rom and Ram. I even asked the guards, they only said that one of them spotted a robot carrying the parts of another leaving Lowee in panic. And that happens to bother me a little considering the description."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"One of them was a pirate with dreadlocks. We know a robot of that description, but he was supposed to be… Well, deactivated and taken apart years ago."

"And what does that have to do with me or Blanc?" Noire scoffed once more, as Master Hand answered nervously.

"How do I put this… The one in his hands looked like a character from your nation. A villainous robot with _a cracked green dome?_" Her eyes widened.

"_Dammit Nefarious…_ What the hell was he doing here?!"

"No one knows, but an ancient robot was clearly around him. Someone in Lowee attacked the character from Lastation.."

Both of them paused, Crazy Hand listening while behind his brother. "But what are we trying to get at here? That the person who might've attacked Nefarious might have to do with where Uni went? Or Blanc and the others?"

"It's the only possible conclusion I can arrive at. They might have to do with those CFWs as well, because they're the only ones who want to rid of the CPUs of Gamindustri!"

"Why attack Nefarious though?!"

_"Because, he's the one who unintentionally gave away the identity of our true culprit."_ Sly said, followed by everyone else in the Halberd, including Gruntilda and Piddles. "Fox and the rest of us all thought it was Gruntilda who was behind all of this, pirating games with help so she could make the nations fall apart."

Shock filled Master Hand as he saw Midna in front of him. "Banjo figured out that we were being played for fools though, because Grunty wouldn't do something like this because of what her plans consist of!" Fox snarled, hating the fact he was being tricked.

"If that's true McCloud, then who is our real enemy?" Master Hand questioned.

"Who else other than the one who sent us, and made the Video Game Factory himself?" Meta-Knight replied, while Kirby seemed very angry about it as well.

"_**L.O.G?!**_ Meta-Knight, Fox, this is a serious accusation! Are you sure? He's the Lord of Games!" The idea made Master Hand nervous, he didn't want to believe it, neither did Noire.

Reimu then rolled her eyes at him. "Did you hear what you said just now, giant hand? _He's the Lord of Games._"

"As in, he most likely wants to intentionally rid of the goddesses so the only one remaining is himself." Frinnia followed up with. "Gruntilda and her cat even confirmed that the CFWs were in his hidden chamber."

"Before the factory self-destructed anyway, he-a planned on us arriving and finding the Mirror of Twilight! That explosion contained data-deleting particles!" Mario then finished. It left Master, Crazy Hand, and Noire speechless.

* * *

L.O.G sat down, surrounded by his CFWs which were teleported back to him. "I thank you, _Zarok_. Your magic always comes in handy for when I cannot do things in my power."

The wizard smiled, taking his seat. "Now, time for a roll-call. Zarok is here obviously... William Sparks-"

"Ah-ah! _Calypso!~_" The man with a scarred face and shoulder-length hair corrected. "No offense, my lord. I just prefer that name."

"Yes, of course." L.O.G then turned to a skunk. "_Le Paradox_, I didn't free you out of that cell for nothing, let's hope your potential is great... Though you could use an air-freshener." He was insulted by the remark, but brushed it off for now.

Then a large frog with a cape and crown. "I know you hate being forgotten _Wart_, so I'm noticing you now. And I know how much you've waited to get out of hiding."

He averted his eyes then to a horned samurai-like character and a six-winged angel. "_Konngara_, I expected you. _Sariel…_ Not so much, but it seems I can't get you to leave." L.O.G sighed a little, annoyed that the archangel of Makai was staying with the group.

"_M. Bison_, you're one of the most notorious beings of pure evil in the fighting-gaming universe next to Shao Kahn. Sadly, I'm not able to get that evil emperor on our side, but I know you can do just as much as him."

"Just as much?! How about _more?!_" Bison laughed in a evil manner. "Either way, I'm glad you picked me over him! Or that Makai noble!"

"Well, Jedah is not exactly pure evil like you are. Neither is Lady Shinki~ Those higher in classes are more classy and not as hostile as other demons." Sariel responded, in an unusual tone of voice.

There was a round jester character with colorful wings and a demented face flew around, before Wart pulled him down. "Ah yes, _Marx._ I was wondering where you went. How does it feel to be… Uh, undead again?" In response to L.O.G's question, he cackled.

"Moving on… _Wizpig? General Scales? Porky?_ The latter two, like Marx, I revived and freed you. I expect a good performance against your greatest enemies." All three of them nodded, while L.O.G then looked at the doors before him. "Hm, they should be back any minute now…"

Just as he said that, the door bursted open. A grey mouse with a heart on his tail, along with a girl with pale skin and green hair stumbled in. "Ah! Lord of Games sir!" The woman greeted nervously. "Pleasure to meet you, Pirachu and I got the ones you wanted!"

"Wonderful job, Underling."

"Uh, my name is Linda-"

"Bring them in, please."

A man with black hair stepped in slowly, holding onto Vert, who was tied up and shocked. "I brought the goddess of Leanbox to you, along with her oracle who I already threw in with the energy cell."

"Very good job Loki... Hm, but where is?… Aha! I've expected you! Especially after the _Tournament Royale_ events! Now, our revenge can start!" L.O.G smiled.

Emerging from the doors,**_ Gigadis_ **stood there with a scowl…

* * *

**((Sorry for not updating! I got writer's block after having three chapters between Saturday and Sunday… So here's a filler chapter, where it turns out our Lord of Games began an assembly of villains… Not including Bowser, Ganondorf, and Zeus of course.**

**And awwww crap, Gigadis returned! D:**

**For those new or do not recognize some of the villain-characters here…**

**• Wart - Super Mario Bros. 2 / Doki Panic**

**• Marx (Soul) - Kirby Super Star / Ultra**

**• Calypso - Twisted Metal**

**• Le Paradox - Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time**

**• Zarok - MediEvil**

**• Linda & Pirachu - Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2**

**• Wizpig - Diddy Kong Racing**

**• General Scales - Starfox Adventures**

**• Konngara & Sariel - Touhou 1: Highly Responsive to Prayers**

**• M. Bison - Street Fighter**

**• Porky - Mother/Earthbound**

**• Loki - Too Human**

**• Gigadis - Sorcery Saga**

**Those who didn't make the cut…**

**• Knight Lartrec - Dark Souls**

**• Magolor - Kirby's Return to Dreamland**

**• Shao Kahn or Noob Saibot - Mortal Kombat**

**• Honker - Conker Pocket Tales**

**• Dark Matter - Madou Monogatari: Tower of the Magician**

**• Fudoushi - Madou Monogatari I**

**In all honesty, I might still consider Noob Saibot and Fudoushi, because… Actually, let me know what you think first. Should they be included? **

**And I don't know who I should address Greninja's trainer as, because it's the female player from X/Y! Calling her "Y" would be lazy. Should it be Serena like normal? Or with a "Y" added to it? Seranya? Seryna? Syrena?**

**Please tell me in the comments/reviews section!… Hehe, hands falling asleep… Oh Crazy Hand!))**


	32. Uninvited Malicious Beings

**((Small Warning: Contains spoilers to Starfox Adventures. If you want to see what happens in that game yourself, skip the first few paragraphs, even though the game has been out for over ten years. ****It also contains spoilers for Tournament Royale, my previous PSASBR fan-fic.))**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

"_**Gigadis!**_ It's wonderful to see you again!" Calypso greeted, as did Zarok. "While I was being chase in Hell again by Minion, the Lord of Games approached me, saying that I could be free if I found one of the underworld most powerful vehicles for him! Primeval!"

Holding a sake dish, Konngara averted her gaze. "Ah, so you're the Prince of Hell? I'm Konngara the Astral Knight, a yaksha." She continued to drink from it. "According to that Lord of Games character, we're all here to have a sporting chance at revenge. Such as that shrine maiden! I haven't seen my long-time friend Mima because of her little visit!"

She slammed her bowl onto the table in anger, in which Sariel agreed. "I also wouldn't mind getting back as Miss Hakurei, she ruined Shinki's plans, spreading Makai residents to Gensokyo."

"At least you got a chance to attack your enemies!" General Scales hissed. "I had to give up my soul for some fake god! I never had the fight with Fox McCloud like I was supposed to! So much build-up… And it went to waste! But L.O.G, he is a true god! One that I shall obey every command from!"

"I was the few of Sly's enemies to stay alive." Le Paradox followed up with, entering the conversation. "Granted, I'm greatly thankful for it along with L.O.G bringing me in, but I won't rest until I know that Sly Cooper is done for entirely, without him making some ridiculous escape!"

Wart then croaked. "Lemme tell you this then: At least you didn't get destroyed by a plumber and an Arabian family… Then get ignored later! I even helped that boy in a green hat and tunic, still no acknowledgement! Even worse, one of my minions left me so she could play sports with them, and we're left in the dust!"

"_Pah!_ That's nothing! You have enough remakes to keep people interested in you!" Wizpig snorted. "Try being the biggest menacing alien pig ever. Then defeated by Diddy Kong, Conker, and Banjo! Fine enough, I was meant to come back... Until Vert got Rareware! Blanc canned my return, created a crappy remake, and I'm a complete joke where I don't get revenge!"

"Next time I meet Kirby again, I'll make sure the last laugh is mine! He won't be able to walk when I'm through! _Hehehe!~_" Marx cackled.

"Hm… What shall I do when I meet Ness and that blond kid once again? Decisions, decisions…" Porky began wondering.

"Baldur not only is the most liked of the Norse gods, but also foiled my plans! I will make sure it does not happen again!" Loki gritted his teeth.

Zarok gave a soft smile. "Yes, well it was bad enough to be defeat by Forty-Skew to defeat me, but also some little lamb humiliated me with her guitar. Naturally, you can imagine I won't stand for this!"

Calypso then began laughing. "Sweet Tooth and Mr. Grimm aren't really a big issue despite their current grudges on me. Otherwise, I'd much rather get back at Minion for… _**Putting me through Hell!** Ahahah- **Ow!**_" His head was slapped by Zarok, unamused by the joke.

"Real talk: I just go anywhere the CFWs will, not like Arfoire is coming back, and the Lord of Games already has a majority of those damn CPUs in his clutches! Can't wait to see what he'll do to them!" Linda said in excitement.

M. Bison sat down, disappointed at his peers. "Hmph, all of this you do for revenge? I do it because I'm the sheer embodiment of evil! And nothing would be more enjoyable than crushing every other fighting-game character. None of them have the chance in the universe against me, surely."

"Oh really now?" A dark-purple portal opened up from behind M. Bison. "Think again Bison! If anyone is the sheer embodiment of evil that has no regret in brutally murdering people who are a nuisance, it's me who's the most powerful!" The man in dark clothing said, eyes entirely white and having a shadowy aura.

"_Tch!_ One of you stupid Mortal Kombat ninjas?" The dictator scoffed, wanting to spit in his direction. "Pretty sure L.O.G never invited you for this chance either."

"Ninja?! Let's get one thing straight here… Scorpion is a ninja! I am a _Lin Kuei!_ _A wraith!_ The soon-to-be ruler of the netherrealm once I'm through with everything, **_Noob Saibot_**! And what about L.O.G? Any assistance is better than none, and I deserve a chance of getting that spector who's with those All-Stars!"

Everyone stared at him for a moment. "_Hah!_ His name is _Noob!_ That's even worse than you, Underling!" Pirachu squeaked in a giggle fit.

"My name is_ Linda!_ You damn rodent!"

"Why must everyone laugh at my name as well?!" Noob grabbed Pirachu by his tail before Linda could even do anything. "I should skin you alive right now and-"

_"No hurting innocent animals now, Saibot."_

Out of the gap once more, was a complete decaying mess. He had a human body yet was a bit large, a green robe with gold edges, having no legs, but tentacles instead. "We're both uninvited guests, but I have a beef with someone from…_ Aw!_ Saibot, why did you wanna hurt this little mouse? You're horrible, you know that?" The rotting beast lifted up Pirachu, much to the rodent's horror.

Konngara choked on her drink, while Zarok gagged at the sight of him. "And they say I smell bad..." Le Paradox mumbled, covering his nose from the stench of death. "Would you like to introduce yourself to our little group of revenge against heroes?"

He gave them a twisted grin. "Geez, lots of cute animals!**_ I am Fudoushi! The rotting wizard! Chinese necromancer!_** You may not want to hear this, but I am a master of magic!" Fudoushi then continued to play around with the struggling Pirachu. "Despite my status though, I love animals! A surprise, isn't it?" Noob Saibot then nudged Konngara.

"Yet despite that, he doesn't mind tearing a human to pieces and eating their flesh... Don't let his attitude fool you." Konngara chuckled at Saibot's comment. While Fudoushi was indeed a disgusting monster, it was at least good to know he was a complete killer underneath his character.

Pirachu got out of his grip, trying to find the nearest thing that could clean him. "Ah, but my revenge... It was about over ten years ago! People would send kindergarteners to graduate by going through a tower I resided in. All of them failed, except for one girl. Even with my powers of terrifying illusion, she still defeated me! Her name escapes me though… Arulu? Aria? Arlee? Arla-"

"Arle. _Arle Nadja._" Gigadis answered for him, having a tone of voice which frightened Calypso and Zarok. "I know that because Satan goes after her all the time, much like I go for Pupuru."

Fudoushi then smiled, snapping his fingers. "That's right! Arle! Didn't appreciate being nearly destroyed and left for dead… Even though I already was partially." He then examined Gigadis up-close. "Come to think of it though, you look a lot like Satan. I bet if I dyed your hair green there wouldn't be a difference! _Gyahaha!_" Leering at him, Gigadis turned away.

By now it was clear to Zarok and Calypso that the Hell Prince's tolerance level was much lower than before. "All of you want revenge on respective protagonists, except for William, partially. I am the exact opposite. The only thing I want is for Pupuru to be mine, and she will lead to _Lyla's rebirth!_ **_But that damn Helghast, he's the one I want dead! _**Along with the other All-Stars! _None of them shall have mercy!_"

* * *

The Lord of Games stood there in front of the chambers, ready to throw Vert in one. "I cannot believe you L.O.G! What in the world do you think you're doing?! You're the Lord of Games! What's the purpose of working with CFWs?!" Sighing, he locked the Leanbox goddess inside, next to Chika.

"For goodness sake Vert, I was biding my time. After all, **_me and the Lady of Games were always members of ASIC._**" Her eyes widened. "But of course, with Arfoire done for entirely, and you plus the other CPUs _killing the Lady of Games_ when you tried to reach the Deity of Sin… It was only natural for me to take their places, which is how it should be. I'm a more suited 'one true god' character anyway."

"W-what do you mean?! We killed the Lady of Games?! She was a member and…"

"I was never the _'Lord of Games'_. My beta title was in fact,**_ 'God of Games'_**. I figured you would have known, being you partially worked on Banjo-Threeie. Or should I say, Nuts & Bolts? You're truly pitiful Vert... You don't even realize, _this isn't even my true form you're seeing right now._" Without any other words, he knocked Vert out cold with his claws.

CFW Magic entered the prison room along with Brave at that moment. "Greetings my lord. The only ones missing are Noire, Kei, and the Planeptune residents. Should we do something about the two gloves in Lowee as well?" Rom lifted her head up, hearing that Master and Crazy Hand could be in danger.

"Yes. It's best if all of Gamindustri's most powerful beings are rounded up. Except for Polygon Man, he's dead... But it's strange really, didn't you goddesses say that Neptune wasn't present? Where is she?"

None of them answered L.O.G. However, Uni cried out. "_Brave?!_ So it's true! You're still alive! What the heck are you doing though this time? Why are you with the Lord of Games?!"

Their attention turned to her, and the Lord of Games gave another sinister grin. "Magic, do me a favor? Can you leave? Stay with me Brave." She didn't question anything, leaving them alone. "Do you know this girl Brave? Be honest with me."

"Of course I do my lord. We have fought during when Afoire was going to be revived, at first I defeated her, until the CPU candidate from Planeptune helped her. They were respectful opponents, we both tried to see things from our view! But neither of us could come to an agreement, and fought again." L.O.G then turned around, holding a remote.

Upon pressing a button, Uni screamed in pain. Brave cringed at the sight of it. "My lord?! What are you doing?!"

"This CPU showed concern for you when I snuck up on her. I assumed the feeling was mutual… _And I was correct_." L.O.G made the voltage go higher, making Uni cry out.

"_Please!_ Stop that at once my lord! She didn't do anything wrong to you I'm certain!"

He stopped. "Exactly, but she could be a distraction to you. And I don't want you showing any form of worry or remorse for anyone, especially not CPUs. Now, forget you ever knew her, and show no emotion when I shock this girl again."

Brave's expression changed from fear to emotionless when L.O.G did it one last time. "Very good Brave. _Show no weaknesses to anyone._ Now then... Our next plan, while Magic gets the last powerful entities, we imprison all video game characters." He then approach a machine, activating a tractor beam.

After it was turned on, the Lord of Games looked over to a robot with a crown. "And in case all of those villains fail,_ I have you…_"

* * *

Flandre was a giggly mess around Sweet Tooth and Cole that morning. "I can't wait! I'm going to go outside in the day time finally! _Yaaaay!_ Just like how big sis goes out with a parasol!" Toro handed the umbrella over. It was red and white, like her own clothing, and the small cat also pressed little jewels to match the young vampire's unusual wings.

Opening it up, she took her first few steps into the sunlight as it protected her. "Shame you can never see the real beauty of the sun, I would hate to be a vampire if I sincerely had to choose." Solaire chuckled. "But I digress, it's wonderful to see you out and about dear child."

"_Bweh!_ Your bright aura still bothers me!" Flandre sneered in reply. "But… You're also a nice person. So it works out!" Sweet Tooth however, was busy looking for someone. It took him a few seconds to spot Pupul along with Kuu walking around aimlessly, supposedly thinking about something.

He then gained an evil smile, rubbing his hands together. "Ohhh man, this is gonna be great!… Hey Flan! Wanna do a continuation of that play-time from yesterday?" Flandre squeaked in joy, nodding. "Alright then! See that young lady over there?"

Looking over her shoulder, Flandre spotted the sorceress. "Hmmm… Her hair-style is a bit like mine, just reversed! And longer! Really pretty~"

"You really think so? Flan, how would you like her to be… _Your mommy?_"

Sweet Tooth tried his best to contain laughter, while Cole and Toro gave him a shocked look. "Even if you don't want to, calling her 'mom' just once would mean a lot-"

"I've always wanted a_ real_ mommy! I got separated from mine years and years and years ago!" Flandre ran over to Pupuru, without even thinking.

Kuu tugged onto his partner's skirt, in which Pupul saw Flandre dashing toward her. "Huh? Isn't that the little vampire girl that Sweet Tooth adop-"

**_"Mommiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"_**

Pupuru flinched at the name, before being hugged tightly by Flandre.

* * *

**((Sweet Tooth, what did you do?! Now Flandre won't leave Pupuru alone!… Nice to see Gigadis_ still_ hates Colonel Radec.**

**No one really answered to if I should put in Saibot or Fudoushi, so I slapped them in regardless because they both have issues with Scorpion and Arle. **

**That being said, keep in mind that _"animal-loving yet human-hating"_ Fudoushi is merely a headcanon based off all the animals in PCE Madou I… Him being chinese however is due to his name, spells, and clothing.**

**We also get some backstory on our antagonist and his enigmatic "Lady of Games". It seems like L.O.G also has another weapon…**

**There was more stuff I wanted to say but my head hurts. ;; ))**


	33. Abductions

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

Backing away, Pupuru seemed utterly shocked. "N-no! I'm not our mother! Who told you tha… Of course." She then looked over to Sweet Tooth, who was cracking up. "Really though, I'm far too young to be your mom. Do you understand?" Flandre just stared at her for a few seconds.

_"Uu… Uuu…"_

Tears began forming, which freaked out Pupul. "_Ack!_ Okay! Okay! I can be your mom! No waterworks please!" Flandre stopped. "For today at least, don't take it too seriously, alright? I'm only-"

She cheered, jumping around Pupuru with the parasol still in hand. "Me and big sis lived on our own for the longest time! No real mommy, or parents in general… Gatekeeper Meiling was the closest thing for a while. She's the one who gave me these pretty decorations for my wings!" Tugging at the crystals, Flandre showed them to the sorceress.

Then Sweet Tooth had another horrible idea to torment everyone with. "So who's the dad, huh?" Cole and Toro once again cringed, not liking where this was all going. That made Flandre start thinking. Even though she didn't see many males until now, she at least understood that most families had a father.

Cole shuddered, looking over to Colonel Radec, who didn't wish to argue with Isaac Clarke like yesterday. Instead he chatting with Heihachi instead about what happened in Arbiter's Grounds.

Flandre however was searching in another direction. "Let's see… If mommy has my hair, than dad would have big sis Remi's hair. Which is blue! So, who has blue hair?" She looked around before spotting Marth, who was introducing Dart to his associates, Roy and Ike.

"I don't know if that's how genetics really work but… Uh-oh." Toro mew'd. "W-wait! Oh… Do you think_ 'he'_ will get mad?"

"You mean Radec? I don't know. He's a wild-card, I just wonder if Sweet Tooth was counting on that or not." Cole replied, also a bit worried about how this would turn out. Pupuru overhead them, and smiled in a mischievous way.

Roy noticed the girl coming over first, pointing it out as all four of them turned their attention. Instead of Marth, Flandre tugged onto Ike's outfit.

"_Dad!_ You're my daddy then!" Ike didn't know how to react to the sudden approach, other then being dragged along by her. "You have blue hair like and look like you're full of charisma! Just like big sis Remi!"

"But, I don't know you…" Flandre didn't listen to him though, and let him go next to Pupuru. "Well, she's just a kid I suppose."

"Actually, that girl is most likely older than both of us according to Inoue." Pupul whispered to him as Flandre attempted to get Ichigo to come play as well, Ike was surprised to hear this, until he saw the wings. "Because of Sweet Tooth, she wants me to play maternal role, so it's best if we go along with it and don't upset her. Oh, and my name's Pupuru."

"Makes sense now I suppose. Nice to meet you, I'm Ike." He then saw the clown, who was laughing maniacally near Flandre. "I'm guessing that one is… Er, Sweet Tooth? Whether he is or not, that man shouldn't really be around people. Plus his head's on fire!" Ike said in a worried tone. Kuu began glaring at him.

Pupuru nodded. "Kane is only dangerous when he feels like it. Otherwise, that big murderous clown actually saved her from burning up in the sunlight. The only person Sweet Tooth is a bit afraid of happens to be Radec." Hearing his own name mentioned, Mael looked up over to Pupul and Ike.

The sight of them talking to each other and laughing about the colonel made him clench his own fist. "Now, who is this outsider?" Radec grumbled.

"Eh? You mean Ike? He's with those Smashers... _Oho!_ I know what this is!" Heihachi cackled. "This is the second time you've fallen for reverse psychology Mael! Quite humorous!"

Not answering the older man, Radec cloaked himself and left Heihachi behind. Rock watched from a distance, thinking aloud. "Kinda know how he feels in a way... I don't really want someone from another nation bonding with someone I… I mean, I'm able to let it go, not that I… Want a relation with a human, who I've only known for…" He sighed, trying to deny feelings a robot like him shouldn't have.

Uncloaking himself, Radec stood behind Ike and Pupul. Kuu was alerted to his presence, and ran. "Aww! Scary person frightened the bunny! Go away!" Flandre said, grabbing onto the little creature.

Ike was startled by him showing up suddenly. "Is there something you need?" He asked, as Radec loomed over them.

"Might I ask who you are and what exactly…" Mael felt his words trail off, trying to find a good excuse that didn't make him seem out of his character.

"They're my mom and dad! Now go away scary person! Right onii-sama?" Flandre yelled, much to Sweet Tooth's fear of Radec, which made his laughter stop.

At that moment, Ichigo came back with her outfit as _'Remilia'_, groaning at Flandre insisting on the costume. Radec stared directly at Sweet Tooth, remembering what he did a couple of days back. "Needles… Did you think this was funny?"

"Uhhh… N-no, I actually wanted you to be d-"

"Huh? You were _laughing_ at the idea onii-sama!" Flandre told, which made Needles' sweat start breaking out. Pulling out his knife, Mael began slowly walking up to Sweet Tooth.

In panic, the clown ran off._ "Get back here scum!"_ Radec threatened, chasing Needles Kane, as much to Flandre's disdain.

"Uh-uh! No monsters attacking onii-sama! Remi, let's destroy the beast! **_Yaaaaa!_**" While hesitant, Ichigo joined Flandre on going after Radec. As all of that was going on, Mewtwo began sensing something unusual.

Glacius was able to notice something was wrong as well, both of them averted their eyes to the clouds. "A tractor beam?!" The alien exclaimed.

It grabbed hold of Lucario, Captain Falcon, Peach, Fat Princess, and Emmett Graves first. Sucking them up into a strange aircraft. "Everyone! Take split up, take cover, and hide!" Blinx shouted, as Voodoo Vince was taken away as well.

Isaac Clarke, Minion, Kat, Cole and Abe were next. "Cole! _Nooooo!_" Flandre cried, as she was pulled into hiding by Sweet Tooth. "_Waaah!_ Cole was taken away by aliens! So was the kitty-lady!"

Radec was about to go ahead and save Pupuru and Kuu, but saw that Ike was doing it instead. "That damn…!" He growled in anger. Heihachi was busy eating his noodles, getting beamed up next by the ship along with Roy.

Big Daddy and Little Sister tried to reach Flandre so they could hide with her, but were far too late, being taken away. The same happened to Spyro, Joanna Dark, and Yoshi.

After a few minutes, nearly a vast majority were taken away by the beam, including Lastation's oracle; Kei.

Then the ship left.

* * *

The craft began arriving in Lowee next, when Noire and everyone else was discussing L.O.G's betrayal. "Look's like we have company!" Fox exclaimed, ducking down. "It's probably the Lord of Games himself, isn't it? Now that we all know, he's after us!"

"I don't think it's just that. If that were the case, he would have confronted us himself." Master Hand saw the beam put itself over Noire, and he shoved her quickly as possible. "Black Heart! Crazy Hand! The rest of you! Run while I'm taken away!" They were all surprised by the sudden actions, but did what was told.

Mario then remembered, Ness was still in the hospital, and ran for it. "Mario?! Where are you going?!" Samus called out to him, not getting an answer. "I hope it's important!" It wasn't long before Lip, Dillon, and Little Mac were taken away once again. Except this time by a tractor beam.

Several Pokemon got sucked in as well. Pichu, Braxien, Chespin, Squirtle, and Ivysaur. Two trainers ran out after them, one who was a girl with a pink hat, and a boy with a yellow cap that had goggles on top. **_"Pichu!"_** The male shouted.

"Braxien! Chespin!" The girl tried to chase after them, but was stopped by the Greninja. "Greninja! Let me go! We need to save them along with Red's Pokemon!" He ignored her begging, and fled with his master. A Charizard did the same, grabbing onto the boy and flying away to avoid everything.

Just then, a helicopter arrived. Snake, Raiden, Sam Fisher, the Gunstringer, and Madotsuki were inside. "What in the damn hell is going on here, miko?!" The marionette questioned, referring to Reimu for the most part.

"Most likely it's the Lord of Games! What are you all doing here?" Reimu asked, seemingly annoyed.

"Well _duh!_ Most of us were just about to inform the CPUs that L.O.G was a backstabbing no good son of a lumberjack and a… Eugh, I don't wanna remember that." Gunstringer shuddered, letting himself down along with Raiden and Madotsuki.

The ninja cyborg noticed that a majority were being sucked up and became worried. "What exactly is going on? Where is Blanc? Or her sisters?" Most of them fell silent, possibly having an idea of what happened.

"Guessing L.O.G already got to her, the twins, and Uni. So we're here protecting Noire! My brother sacrificed himself just so she was safe..." Crazy Hand said. "Though by the looks of it, he's going for everyone, especially the CPUs. I don't know what happened to Vert, but… Wasn't there a SEGA goddess?"

Sir Daniel's eye widened. As did the other All-Stars, especially Scorpion.

Finally spotting them, the beam picked up Crazy Hand and Noire, everyone else nearly dodging it. Raiden jumped after the both of them. "Noire! You and Blanc won't be taken away by that damn Lord of Games…**_ Unless I go down first!"_**

"_Raiden!_ Stop! Don't do it!" Snake called out to him, but it was far too late… The beam grabbed who it wanted, and left.

Afterwards, Mario returned with Ness on his back. _"It's dark… But full of colors."_ The boy said, dreaming.

The Gunstringer's jaw nearly hanged open, as he saw Ness currently in a state very similar to Madotsuki. Scorpion then lifted his head, upset to see Raiden try and defend the goddesses, but wanted to focus on something else. "Sly, do you have a contact for either Neptune or Mr. Grimm?"

"Neptune? Yes. Grimm? No. Question? Why?"

"Because they're still on their honeymoon! They could both be in grave danger if we do not inform then soon!" Scorpion answered impatiently, in which Sly tried to phone them up as fast as he could.

* * *

Mr. Grimm was outside, admiring the morning skies and wondering if he could obtain more humane traits. Not for himself alone of course, he wanted to do anything to make his own wife happy.

A lot of people questioned the relationship and even disliked the dark collector of souls for being married to a goddess. But he knew that she loved the reaper back, was the first to show care, and even see him as a person rather than a menace.

She even managed to break his hunger for souls entirely, Mr. Grimm no longer had the addiction to death that made him a complete junkie. And for that along with becoming protective of her, the grim reaper believed they were meant to be linked.

Neptune stood up from her bed, holding a 3DS. Like Mr. Grimm, she wasn't too liked by everyone. Many thought of the CPU as an idiotic airhead, unworthy, terrible at her job, and pretty annoying. Even the dark collector thought this, until he saw Purple Heart's full power and personality.

"Pretty nice to hear, but worthless in a story like this, ain't it? I wasn't originally meant to be in this fan-fic at all!" Neptune chirped, putting the D-pad clips in her hair. She was also prone to… _Breaking the fourth wall more than others._

The two were currently staying in Paris, a place where Twisted Metal competitions were frequently held just so Calypso could see the Eiffel Tower blown up. But not this year, because of that, Mr. Grimm knew it would be a nice place to get away from everything on their honeymoon.

On the nightstand, Neptune's cellphone began buzzing. Much to her surprise, Sly was the one calling. She picked up, rather curious about what compelled the raccoon to call. "Hey Sly! What's goin' on?"

"Listen Nepnep!" Instead, it was Scorpion's voice. "You and my rival are in danger right now! Where are you?!"

"Scorpion? Is that you? Hey Grimmy! Listen here! It's Scorpion- Wait, danger?" Mr. Grimm was able to hear the conversation, and stepped inside.

* * *

**((This could've been a chapter of Flandre just playing with everyone, but then, suddenly spaceships. We went from cute/funny to dramatic in just a few paragraphs...**

**I honestly believe that Sweet Tooth can stand up to anything… Except Colonel Radec. Blame the Robot Chicken commercial for PSASBR. Sure, Needles Kane killed a bunch of people including his own family, but Mael is a vicious leader that's unpredictable. Not helped at all by the cloaking device, or the fact he is willing to kill his own men at times.**

**… That being said, _who would you rather be locked in a room with for two hours?_ Sweet Tooth? Or Mael Radec? xD**

**Also yes, the boy near Serena/Y/Seryna is Gold, the G/S/C/HG/SS male character. No, he isn't a silent protagonist. For some reason I just imagine all the protagonists can talk except Red himself… Dunno why.**

**Pretty obvious what Rock is hiding too… Next chapter, the tractor beam invades many places, where you may see character you do or do not know at all…))**


	34. Invasion Begins

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

"An invading ship? Are you sure about that? What the heck is even… Hold it Scorpion, my sis is calling me next!"

"Wait, don't ignore this warning!"

"I'm not, just hold on, alright?" Neptune then switched to her younger sister, who was also calling now. "Yo! What is it? Is Histy giving you a hard time?"

"_Neptune!_ Histoire was taken away by some spaceship! And they're coming after me as well! Where are you? Is Grimm there? If you see an unusual aircraft, the run- **_Aaah! Noooo!_** _Not me!_" Nepgear cried. Their conversation then ended abruptly.

"Sis?!" Staring at her own cellphone for a moment, Neptune realized it was truly serious as she returned to talking with Scorpion. "I see what you mean now. Scorpion, I'll make sure that your rival and myself are safe if we see anything of the sort. Guessing I shouldn't tell Grimmy either, huh?"

Mr. Grimm then spoke. "Shouldn't tell me what?" Neptune jumped, nearly dropping her phone as she turned around, quickly wanting to make some excuse."You can try and lie to me about this dear, but I already know we're in trouble, you just shouted it." Pouting, the CPU girl hung up.

"Listen, if we're found by any weird spaceships, we'll get out of here! Your bike is pretty fast after all!" Neptune saw the reaper wasn't amused, and sighed. "Look, I know you're worried about that and all… But knowing this writer, nothing bad will happen to us!"

"Don't have to break the fourth wall for that. But still, I just don't want…" Mr. Grimm looked downwards.

* * *

While it was morning in one place, dusk was in another. "Ah, what a beautiful moonlight. Perfect time to go play around outside." A woman with blueish green hair began flying. With wings both on her head and back, speaking in a scottish accent. "Running around away from the castle is becoming a tad boring for me though, perhaps I should switch it up sometime… Hm?"

She saw a familiar cat-woman, a vampire, and werewolf being taken away by a tractor beam. "What is this now?! There's Demitri and Felicia, plus that wolfman all going up… Could it be… Pyron's returned? No, that's impossible!" Either way, the strange demoness landed, wanting to have a closer look.

A blue-skinned zombie with ribs sticking out bumped into the woman. "_Whoa!_ Watch it chum! Oh, jus' you, succubi. Nevermin' then." He spoke with a strong australian accent, with a weird purple blob following him. "Seriously though, I'd bolt if I were you!"

"What's this all about Raptor? Did Pyron come back or something?"

"Dou' it. I mean, it'd b' obvious if it was 'im. Right? This bastard took Lei-Lei away! And I was jus' abou' to-"

"Hold that for a moment Raptor, do we recognize those two?" She pointed over to Sakuya and Remilia, who were still searching for the little mistress. "That one is clearly some sort of vampire, but looks like a child, doesn't she?"

While the tractor beam was still searching, Remilia approached the two with her maid. "You! Foul succubus!" She sneered. "Name yourself, now!"

"**_Morrigan Aensland._** Are you with Maximoff or something?"

"_Pfft…_ I dunno who that is! I am the descendent of Tepes!"

"So is he, or at least that's what Demitri says, like yourself. Naturally I don't believe either of you." Morrigan teased, making Remilia growl. Only Lord Raptor seemed to notice the beam was coming over, and he made another run for it.

Finally catching Morrigan, the succubus was sucked up. "No! I can get out of here with ease!" Trying to use her Valkyrie Turn, it ended up being useless. "My powers don't work in this beam?! How is that possible?!"

Sakuya was able to stop time so she could move Remilia out of the way, but then her ability was disabled as well from the beam. "_Mistress!_ Get out of here! I can't do anything! There's some sort of barrier in this light!" Remilia was shocked, but flew away as told.

Trying to get out of there, Remilia then realized: she was on her own for once, without the time-manipulating servant…

* * *

Sub-Zero stood there alone, trying to remember what happened over the past years. Originally he wanted to kill the enemy of his older brother who shared the same name as himself. But then learned of all the horrible things that happened, and just how cold-blooded the original was.

Because of that he began trying to approach others, and even go against what his clan's actions. "Who am I anymore? Was I even born? Or was it all just a lie?" Just as Sub-Zero wanted to remove his mask and look back on himself more, a young woman with purple hair jumped right behind him.

"Whoever you are, I know one thing for sure, you're the one who knows about Kasumi's whereabouts." Sub-Zero just stared at her for a moment, not recognizing the girl. "There was a rumor of her being around someone who looked like you, but with yellow coloring instead of blue."

He flinched upon what she said. "Ah, that explains where Scorpion went, for a moment I thought he went back to the netherrealm or something similar... Either way, I have no quarrel with you, nor do I know where Scorpion's exact location is. I don't even know who you might be." Wanting to leave, the girl blocked his path instead.

The female ninja raised her fists. "I'll fight the information out of you instead. A decision you're bound to regret!" However, Sub-Zero only stared, not taking her seriously.

"A wild guess, but do you not know who I am either? One usually wouldn't wish to pick a fight considering where I'm from… You've never been in a Mortal Kombat tournament, have you?"

"I participate in DOA tournaments!"

"That would explain… Quite a few things then. You're not from this world?"

"Correct! I came here from rumors!" The woman charged at Sub-Zero, only for her to be stopped by another ninja. "What?! **_Hayabusa!_**"

"Let him be Ayane. He knows nothing of Kasumi's whereabouts, we should worry about other things… There was an unusual aircraft passing by. I got away while I could, but the others in the DOA tournament… We have to hide from this thing, before we're next."

Ryu Hayabusa's claim alone confused Sub-Zero for the most part, until he saw what the ninja was talking about. "You mean that thing in the sky?" Pointing toward it, all three of them saw people being taken away by a tractor beam.

Kitana, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and many other Mortal Kombat participants were sucked up. Both Ayane and Ryu ran swiftly, while Sub-Zero tried to catch up. "What is going on here?! First that girl approaches and questions me about Scorpion's whereabouts, now some sort of aliens are attacking us?!"

"I don't believe they're aliens really, because they wouldn't come after multiple worlds in Gamindustri!" Hayabusa explained as Sub-Zero caught up.

"Gamindustri?"

"You really don't know? To think that you called me out on not being from a world! Gamindustri is the world of video games, your home is a part of it! Four goddesses take care of each respective nation." Ayane rolled her eyes at Sub-Zero, feeling ridiculous for having to educate someone older than herself.

Before she could keep talking, Ayane was hit by a powerful blast of energy. Hayabusa and Sub-Zero stopped dead in their tracks, seeing M. Bison. "Well, you must be the younger brother of the original Sub-Zero, aren't you?" He was able to recognize the dictator at least.

"And you're one of those Street Fighter characters." He hissed. "What is it that you want? And why do you know about the one who I refuse to call brother any longer?"

M. Bison only grinned. "You, of course. _All three of you!_" Ayane wondered what that meant, until the tractor beam was over them. "Sub-Zero was it? You'll be meeting your older brother soon!" He then laughed, as the three were beamed up. Sub-Zero couldn't use his ice powers to escape, his only option was to give in.

* * *

Dr. Thomas Light was shocked to hear this not only from Dr. Wily, but Eggman as well. "You mean someone tried to convince both of your robots to join an anti-oragnic-matter rebellion? Oh dear…"

"I expect it from Bass usually, but Tengu Man?! Vat eez he even thinking?! This wasn't even some robot I recognized!" In anger Wily slammed his hands against the table.

"Granted, I haven't used those old badniks in forever due to them losing to a small girl. But I'll be darned if some other mechanical weirdo takes them away without my permission!" Eggman stated, annoyed at what happened yesterday.

Before Light could even ask what the starter of the rebellion looked like, Roll came into the room, panting. "There's some sort of UFO Dr. Light! Auto and Eddie were taken away by it!"

"What?! That's impossible!" He exclaimed, getting out of his seat to view it.

"I von't be surprised if eet's that one dome-headed robot again." Wily mumbled, also stepping outside.

The tractor beam pointed itself at all four of them. Eggman felt himself lifted off the ground along with the others. "What in the world?! I can't believe this! First my badniks, now I'm being taken too?!"

* * *

"Fox! Where is he?! This isn't good!" Slippy croaked, finally getting a response from McCloud.

"What is it Slip?" Fox answered.

"It's terrible! Some unidentified flying object is right above us and taking the whole Great Fox!… Fox? _Fooooox!_" He cried again, realizing the tractor beam made him lose communication.

* * *

The inhabitants of Timber Island began running around. "It's Wizpig! He's returned! Taj and Drumstick are gone!" Pipsy squeaked, running right behind T.T.

He watched Timber and Bumper being taken away next, much to his horror. Then Smokey the dragon, who tried to fight back. "This is insane! That's not even Wizpig's spaceship! Unless… _He has help?!_" T.T. said in fear.

Wizpig then laughed as he spotted them. "Take 'em away boys! _Hyahaha!_"

* * *

"So they call you the _Archfiend of Earth_ who controls the dead? How amusing! I am the most powerful necromancer in the land! I'm surprised to see you all working under this brat though... I must thank you, **_Devil_**, for giving me these new powers by accident!" Fudoushi cackled with a smile.

A devil with light-blue hair in a braided ponytail glared at him, Scarmiglione and Rubicante by his sides. "Rubicante… You and Milon take care of the others! This idiot right here? I'll take 'im!"

Rubicante, the archfiend of fire with a gem-encrusted cloak nodded. "Understood, master Devil." Scarmiglione already ran to the cavern without even talking, as if he was worried about something else.

Without a tractor beam even near them, Devil and Fudoushi clashed into a battle.

* * *

Captain Qwark was running as fast as he possibly could from the tractor beam, but eventually tripped and was caught.

"Man, what did I walk into?" The white-haired demon hunter chuckled. "Looks like the demons are up to something. Or is it aliens? Who know I guess... I originally wanted to confront the other Dante, but this seems pretty interesting!"

Rather than struggling, Dante accepted being taken away.

* * *

Agent Stone froze in place. He was on vacation to Paris, and saw the tractor beam approaching. "_Aha!_ More proof that aliens really do exist! I gotta take a picture of this to show to the public!"

"Not before I do. If there's anyone who uncovers stories to the nation, it's me." Frank West said, pushing him aside.

As the two argued with each other, they were taken away. Much to Neptune's horror. She saw it coming closer to her hotel, and transformed into Purple Heart. "Grimm! We need to get out of here! It's just like Scorpion said!"

He didn't have time to answer, as the goddess grabbed onto his body and flew out the window. "I guess this is a no to the motorcycle plan you originally had?!" Mr. Grimm asked, shocked by her actions.

"That thing would catch up to it in little time Grimm!" She exclaimed while seeing Carmelita, Bentley, and Murray frozen in place by Le Paradox's new device. "Who is that skunk? And why is…! They'll be taken away too!"

Purple Heart was unsure what to do. Save herself and her husband, or Sly's friends. "I… I'm going to hide you here! I'll be back!" With a small feeling of regret, Neptune placed Mr. Grimm near an alley, then flew over to Le Paradox.

"Wait! Neptune?! _Neptune!_ Don't be a hero!" Grimm shouted, but she ignored it.

Attacking the skunk from behind, she knocked away the remote control that was freezing Sly's associates. "Run you three!" Purple Heart then crushed the device. They did exactly just that, especially since the tractor beam was close.

It grabbed hold of her, making the girl change back into her human form. "Well my dear, it seems that you have doomed yourself by accident. I didn't even know you were here, but the Lord… He was looking for you, _Purple Heart._" Le Paradox chuckled.

Mr. Grimm stood there, wanting to stop it all, but was too far away. _"_**_NOOOOOOOOO! _**_Take me instead dammit! Not her!"_ He shouted, before falling to his knees. _"Please… It shouldn't be her… She's… She has my…"_

* * *

**((Yay, suspense.**

**Random assortment of characters showing up now, and being taken away.**

**Now about the Archfiends. Yes, it's the same ones from FF4. Devil, the main antagonist of Madou Monogatari Hanamaru Daiyouchi Enji, took them out of Hell to work for him. All five of them aren't as evil as before though, as in a previous fan-fic I wrote centering around them, they became more like anti-heroes.**

**You'll learn more about it in the next chapter, as well as some of Fudoushi's terrifying power…**

**Then the Smashers, All-Stars, and… Uh, Microsoft whatever will all find the true lair of our villains! Meaning there will be more fighting scenes finally! And quite a few small twists…))**


	35. Ready for Lift-Off

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

The four archfiends of the elements continued to take shelter as Devil was fighting._ "Master Scarmiglione…"_ A short girl with dark hair spoke gently. "What is going on? Why are you hiding and not helping Devil?"

"Because that weirdo Lord Devil is fighting is a complete nutcase that has one of the most terrifying abilities ever! Creating twisted illusions that make one see death!" Cagnazzo barked. While the unusual girl seemed young upon appearance, she was actually over two-hundred years old.

Scarmiglione was silent, before giving his own answer, different from Cagnazzo's. "Becaussssse I'm afraid ssssssomething bad will happen… And I want to be there jussssst in cassssse." His predictions were correct as well, now that the tractor beam was drawing near Devil, but passing him.

Raising his hands, Devil unleashed a powerful blow of light and energy. **_"Jugem!"_** He shouted. Fudoushi cringed, seeing it come closer before his rotting face was nearly blasted off.

"_Uungh!_ Heheh… So you really have gotten better, haven't you, brat? I have as well!" With one small wave and an evil grin, Devil froze up. He then cried out in horror from the false visions casted upon him. "Aw, yet you're still a child who cries out for help! But then again, who wouldn't cry upon my illusions?"

Devil shrieked more. "Get them away from me! Those faces…_ No!_ They're grabbing my head! They're gonna snap my neck! I'm gonna diiiiiiie!" Stopping for a moment, he tried to take aim. "I… I can't be afraid! It's all just a fake! That necromancer does this all the time… But those clammy hands feel alive!" Recoiling, it was impossible to take aim at all.

All it took was a lift of a finger, as Fudoushi was charging up his power. Three of the archfiends weren't able to take the sight of their master about to be finished. Barbariccia took action first, whirling her way into the decayed wizard. In turn, Rubicante used his 'Inferno' attack.

Cagnazzo only grabbed onto Devil, trying to escape, but snagged by the tractor beam. "What the hell?! Dammit! This was a trap!" He snarled. "I can't even use my water attacks!" Rubicante and Barbarrica stood there in shock by what they were seeing.

Neither of them wished to give up on their master, trying to reach Devil with their own abilities, but no luck. "You all try so hard, shame I already won before this started~" Fudoushi then shoved the two archfiends into the beam with his tentacles. "Now, wasn't there one more in there?"

Fudoushi slid inside the cavern, seeing Scarmiglione. "Ah yes, the one of earth that I addressed earlier. Hm… Who is that girl? Another zombie?" He didn't answer the necromancer. "No need to be rude about it, I'm only doing this for safety! It's best if you come with your friends!" Lifting up the tentacles again, the girl stepped backwards.

"You won't lay a hand on-"

"Didn't plan to~ It's mainly you I want. Besides, she doesn't seem very powerful other than curtain-fire. Konngara and her odd friend told me about these things, so I'm able to tell that this one didn't come from neither your world or Devil's. It's best to come along, unless you want to have the same visions your master saw." Milon paused from hearing Fudoushi say that.

Letting out a sigh… Scarmiglione surrendered himself. "Jussssst promisssse to leave_ Juro_ here…"

* * *

Nefarious didn't show signs of waking up anytime soon. "This is your own fault, rogue. If I happened to go with him, the doctor would not be in this state... What's wrong now? Did you rust?" Tengu Man sneered at Scervo, who didn't move for quite a few hours.

There wasn't any answer of the sort from him, so Tengu Man continued. "Hopefully I'm the second-in-commanding officer over you, especially considering-"

"**_Shut up!_** You and your damn Robot Master brothers! Ye treat 'em like nothing, it sickens me!" Scervo hissed at him. "If ye don't mind, I'm waiting for doc to wake up so I can tell 'im… About Dreadfuse. But I'd rather focus on killing off that weirdo with the computer screen for a head!" Tengu Man cringed at his words, before leaving him.

Upon exiting, Ruukoto ran to him. "A report, Tengu Man! There's a UFO heading in our direction! I would've told Lawrence to take off but it was best to have your or Scervo's permission first!" He only stared at the robotic maid, annoyed with her.

"Why didn't you just go?! You especially don't need that pirate's permission, or mine if it's a threat! Tell that butler to get us away from it and fast. Or I'll do it instead!" Ruukoto scattered instantly to the control panel where Lawrence was after hearing Tengu Man's orders.

Just as it started taking off, the aircraft flew closer to them. They only managed to use warp-speed in the nick of time, making their escape a close call.

_"Damn it!"_ L.O.G mumbled. "Should have sent the yaksha and angel after them I suppose, too late now... But then again, things might be more amusing this way."

* * *

Once Mario and the rest arrived back in Lastation, they pulled everyone out of their hiding places. "Ah, I thank you for this, miss dragonborn. Forgive me, I have forgotten your name it seems." Solaire said, dusting off his armor. "Hm… A vast majority were taken away by that strange flying object."

"Quite alright Solaire. Vast majority? Does that include… My friends? Including Byrnjolf?" Frinnia asked. "The Lord of Games took them away?"

"I'm afraid so." Glacius answered, much to the woman's anger. "Worst part is, we have no idea where that ship could have gone. It could even be… Outside of Gamindustri. I thought I do not wish to have at all."

Sam Fisher took out a device. "No worries Glacius, before Raiden was taken away, I threw a tracking device on that thing. That weird aircraft went to a place called… **_Future Fun-Land?_** Well, it's near there anyway." Diddy Kong bounced up, him surprisingly still there.

"That's Wizpig's home planet! What the heck is going on here?!" Banjo began explaining L.O.G's betrayal to Diddy, and those who were not aware of it already. "What?! The CPUs were kidnapped?!" Donkey Kong jumped up next, pounding his chest in fury.

Fox then pressed a button on his communicator. "Either way, this place is in outer space, isn't it? Thankfully, I always find a way to bring the Arwing to me in such occasions! Let's face it, if we go there on just the Halberd, there's bound to be a trap waiting for us."

"We got ships too!" Both Jak and Ratchet said. Colonel Radec then activated his StA-X6 jetpack.

Flandre was about to spread out her wings, but was stopped by Sweet Tooth. "_Whoa kiddo!_ You're not like that little pink creampuff who can just fly into space, now are you? Vampires can surely choke, and who wants that?" He then looked at his ice-cream truck. "Isaac may have fixed it, but I wonder… You! Lombax!"

Ratchet flinched from hearing Sweet Tooth call him. "Don't tell me… You want me to make your ice-cream truck into something really crazy?" The clown nodded, making him grown. "Alright, I'll see what I can do maybe… Jak, do we have more extra parts?"

As that was being done, Meta-Knight came to the conclusion that it was best for some to go separate ways on each large ship. Nathan Drake agreed to join Arle and Carbuncle on the Halberd. Rock originally wanted to use Rush to get there, but now he just wanted to be near his friend.

Pupuru did the same, wanting to learn more about Ike...

Colonel Radec nearly pressed the button on his jetpack, wanting to shoot him. Samus couldn't help but find it not only hypocritical, but amusing of Mael. She summoned her own ship along with Master Chief.

"Hey… Greninja, isn't that the Pokemon we saw in…?" Mewtwo shuddered, feeling a presence. He turned around, seeing the two trainers, he recognized. "Ah! We met in the Pokemon Village, didn't we? But-"

"**_Serena!_** Hold up! That Pokemon is dangerous!" The boy shouted. "Both me and Red fought him, we were only lucky to defeat him in the Cerulean Cave!"

"Dangerous? Gold,_ Yveltal is dangerous. Giratina is dangerous. Kyurem is dangerous. Dakrai is dangerous…_ This Pokemon? He was in a place that was for Pokemon who were treated badly by people. That's what Wulfric told me." Mewtwo was shocked to hear a human saying this for once.

Mewtwo didn't use his telepathic power to talk just yet, as Glacius did tell him that not all humans were bad, and he wanted to give Serena a chance this time. "Listen, when I first saw you in the Pokemon Village, I knew you weren't a savage monster like they said. You only fought me out of fear… Like Red and Gold, didn't you?

"Well… I'm a bit different from them. I want to befriend every Pokemon. Even if they're really scary to most... Greninja here was my partner from the start, and he was nervous, but we grew together so quickly!… The only thing I wish for, is you doing the same, and be treated with love, it doesn't even have to be me... What do you say?" Both Gold and Mewtwo were silent.

Offering her hand to Mewtwo, he didn't take it, but spoke. _"Yes. I understand."_ She gasped, as did Gold, never realizing this Pokemon could actually talk in a manner. "I was told that not every human are terrible... You, Gold, and Red did not even seem like bad children. But strong, and I was afraid of being held as a tool of destruction again."

Utterly speechless, Serena handed Mewtwo a round stone. Much like the one he saw Lucario holding before the Console Wars started. "T-this was in the cave where I met you… It goes with the Mega Ring on my wrist. With it… You can change into a more powerful form." She showed it off gently, not wanting to frighten him.

By this time Ratchet and Jak were finally done with their work, Kirby even absorbed a wrench to help out. "Kane, I hope you don't plan on using this in All-Star battles when this is all over with... I'm going with you in that thing." Kratos growled.

"Got no objections there cupcake!… But we're bringing Flan~" Sweet Tooth then heard a familiar sound, the motor of a bike that belonged to someone he knew. "Well, looks like we have more company too. If it isn't _angel!_"

Stepping out, Mr. Grimm was clenching his fist, annoyed by the nickname. "Let me guess, you're going after the spacecraft?"

"How did you know?" Jak questioned, surprised to see him know about it.

Mr. Grimm was clearly upset. "Scorpion told Neptune. Now she was taken away when trying to help Sly's friends from some skunk." Sly's ears perked up.

"Wait, Le Paradox got out of prison? And Nepnep sacrificed herself to help the gang?"

"_Enough talk!_ Take me there dammit! You don't know what's going on!" Mr. Grimm shoved himself into the ice-cream truck, that was now modified into a jet. Captain Blasto began summoning his ship as well, asking Nariko and Rosalina if they want to join...

Naturally they refused. "Are we all set here? Is our destination pin-pointed? And is everyone here?" Fox asked, managing to hook everyone up to communicate with each other.

"Checked the scanners, I believe we're good to go!" Samus started up her engine, as did everyone else, preparing to go into deep space...

* * *

"It seems they're heading here now. I set many traps but..." L.O.G thought about it more. "Konngara? Sariel? Can you two breathe in space?" Both of them nodded. "Good, if you need any help, Marx or Wizpig can assist you."

Konngara grunted. "_Wha?!_ I don't need help from anyone! Though, Sariel makes a wonderful shiel- I mean, partner!" She then swiftly exited the base, the six-winged angel following behind.

L.O.G rolled his eyes. "Such a stubborn yaksha... Marx, go after them anyway." The jester obeyed, chasing after the angel and demon duo. "And while I'm at it, Calypso, can you take out Planeptune's CPU from the sphere-cell and put her in the draining device with the other goddesses?" Calypso smiled at his demand.

"Your wish, is granted my lord! I've been meaning to see Neppy again!" He laughed, heading for the prison chambers.

Many characters of the sort were stuffed into a sphere that managed to shrink them all down to the size of a palm. All Calypso had to do was push a few buttons, and pull out Neptune from inside. "You?! You're Partially behind all of this?! I guess that's good, because I had a few things to say really..."

Calypso was a tad confused, but shoved her into a cell that cuffed her arms and legs by using a device that lifted one into the air, yet kept them powerless. "Quite the impressive technology the Lord of Games brought upon us! Soon he'll take your powers too, like how he already drained White Heart!" Neptune looked around, gasping at the sight of a motionless Blanc.

"Any last words before the process begins?"

"Yes… _Are you happy with yourself?_" Neptune asked.

* * *

**((Okay, next chapter we have real fight scenes against Sariel and Konngara!… And you'll learn something if you didn't read the PSASBR Valentines Day story I wrote two months back.**

**Sweet Tooth's truck became a rocket/jet for outer space travel, I demand that in the next Twisted Metal game.**

**… Radec, why are you seriously worried about Ike? Gigadis is back and stuff, though he doesn't know it. D:**

**Speaking of, preview/sneak-peak for the chapters 36-37… _Something happens to Pupuru. And Gigadis won't be happy about it…_**

**Oh right! And that girl in the first few paragraphs? She's just a fan-character, you'll never see her again most likely after this. Juro is just a tie-in with the other stories I've written.**

**Guest Comment/Review: Poor Log he lost his love no wonder he is so evil.**

**Answer: He was sorta evil before that along with the Lady of Games, as he said he was with ASIC the whole time… Perhaps it was a _"Macbeth & Lady Macbeth"_ relation? Whether or not he was more or less sadistic prior to the death of his wife is up to you. :P))**


	36. Swordswoman of a Distant Star

**Chapter Thirty-Six**

"Am I happy with _what?_"

"Your decisions. I know that Gigadis was partially the start of you holding Twisted Metal contests, as he was a demolition derby fan and doing this was to save yourself for the most part. But is all this destruction what you want?" Neptune asked, still struggling.

Calypso only laughed. "Of course it's what I want you stupid girl!" Glaring at him, Neptune transformed into Purple Heart, only to let out a scream of pain. "Doing that will only make this machine try an disable you back to human form… My, you have a strong will-power though!" He was ready to activate the draining process, until the CPU cried out.

"_William!_ You can't do this! **_I'm pregnant!_** _And Mr. Grimm is the…_" Purple Heart's words trailed off from there.

He stopped and turned to her. "My name is Calyps-… **_What?!_** Don't lie to me! That's physically impossible! He's a _grim reaper!_" Looking at one of her cuffed wrists, Calypso saw the ring on her finger. "You… _Married him?!_ E-even if it is true w-why does that matter?!"

Purple Heart was silent, watching Calypso's worried expression. "Grimm told me that_ you had a daughter... Parents, a wife, and a younger sister._ **_You killed them all_**, didn't you? The last one being an accident, and starting your path to darkness. He also told me that before those events, you were quite the bully to other kids." His shock increased.

"No… _No._ That's not all of it entirely. The bullying part is true. I took pleasure in picking on Amanda, Carl Roberts, James, Axel, Grimm, and Kane as children! But my daughter? I didn't want to kill her, it was the voices in my head from my wife! Both were accidents, I… **_I only wanted to kill myself!_** But every time I tried to, everyone else around me died instead, while I continued to walk in the world!

"It wasn't until both me and Krista, my daughter, died from smashing into a brick wall…_ I wanted to live!_ Not be chased by damn Minion! So Gigadis, who… Look a lot different than he does now, he was bald and called himself _'Satan'_ even though he wasn't, _maybe I was still drunk!_ Whatever! I was given the deal to-"

She nodded. "You got the power to grant wishes as long as you hold those Twisted Metal competitions. I'm just asking what would you do if your sister or daughter were in grave danger? Because that's how Mr. Grimm is most likely feeling with me and my child here, about to be used by the Lord of Games." While Purple Heart was speaking, Calypso pulled a rotting doll out of his shirt.

All he did was stare at. "What do you say sis? Should we talk to L.O.G about this?… What?! Yes? If you say so, dear sister... Just do not try to make an escape attempt! Not only because I'll be quite angry with you Neppy, but… Fudoushi is outside, willing to attack intruders." The name made Purple Heart gasp. "What's wrong? Do you know him?"

Changing back into human form, Neptune shivered. "_Brrr!_ You got that guy's help too?! I don't wanna talk about that ol' necromancer. Cause there's a reason he isn't in any Puyo games and just sticks to the original RPGs! Though I can't decide who's more insane, you or him." Although Calypso wanted to ignore that comment, he was now curious.

But bothering Fudoushi on what his background was would have to come later, Calypso wanted to ask the Lord of Games a few questions and see if Neptune was telling him the truth.

* * *

They all spotted a purple colored planet after traveling far enough in space. "There is it! Future Fun-Land! What's that behind it though?" Diddy Kong pointed to an unusual warp-hole that was colored with a dark green.

"I bet you that's where L.O.G is, because the tracking device is pointing towards it." Fisher replied over the communication. "Wait, something's coming out of that warp-hole! It looks like… An angel? And some sort of phantom-demon?" Konngara stood before them all, Sariel only floating in front.

She had either a spike or a horn stuck in her head, holding a sake dish in one hand, samurai sword in the other, and red mist where legs should've been. "I assume the Hakurei maiden is with one of you... If you're there, miko, then you shall perish for the fate of my old friend!"

Reimu was surprised to see two of her oldest foes. "Her and the Makai angel? That's really weird. What friend is she talking about though?" Pondering the thought, she shook it off. "Well, whatever then… I killed them both off before danmaku was a thing, so we should all be able to take her down with the fire on this, right?" She was in Glacius' ship along with Frinnia, Jack Walters, Gunstringer, and assorted Microsoft characters.

"Expect no mercy then." Radec took aim, firing at the angel first. "If I have to shoot down those from the heavens just to stop a maniac in the way of Helghan's reconstruction from Noire, then so be it. Die you filthy creatures!" He shouted, as Sariel shot lasers from a staff.

Captain Blasto followed up using a powerful rays from his space-shuttle to hurt Konngara. "Shame I have to do this, but this babe doesn't have legs to begin with!" She attempted to block it with her dish, throwing it like a frisbee.

Just as Master Chief was ready to start up his cannons, a figure approached from behind. "I know my sister was with you people… And I'm guessing you are headed where my maid was captured?" She whispered, making him turn around. Remilia stood there. "I had to play as a stowaway, but it was worth the wait."

He didn't respond, and just assisting in attacking the two roadblocks. "Not the first time we've gone up against something like a devil. _Taste the tooth!_" Needles Kane began using machine guns on Konngara, who was more focused on Samus.

"Crud! I could use some help here!" Samus grunted, trying to shake off the yaksha. Sariel began taking more of the hits from Sweet Tooth and Blasto, all while lasers began going everywhere.

Ratchet and Jak were having troubling dodging the messes as well, until Reimu thought aloud. "If only we had some bombs… Wait, does anyone here have that?! That could really help us out!" Neither Meta-Knight or Glacius had anything of the sort.

Fox however, did. "Bombs? Plenty over here!" Locking onto Sariel, he fired one directly at the six-winged angel, making the lasers and bullets stop. "Perfect shot!"

"Ack, alay, defeat, oh nooo…" Sariel exploded into misty particles, much to Konngara's anger.

"W-what the hell was that just now?! Sariel! You do better than this dammit, and I would know!" She seemed a bit more vicious now. "Great, my meat-shield is gone! I can kill you all myself, and then… I'll make sure I meet Mima again, Hakurei!"

_"Mima?"_ Reimu wondered. "That explains this yaksha. But the angel makes me think…" Glacius' spaceship was then hit by more quick firing by Konngara. "Ugh! Hopefully Fox has more bombs, because spellcards won't work here!" That was Ratchet's cue.

Taking a good enough aim and making sure Konngara was distracted, he fired a round of missiles at her. "Time to go commando, Clank!" In response, the robot chuckled. Before long everyone took their shot on the astral knight.

Finally, her sake dish broke into pieces, unable to use it as a reflector anymore. "Damn… Too strong! You freaks! I'll have my revenge yet… Back at the base! You can take over, jester. That way, Sariel and I can prepare for a real battle with them!"

"Oh, so I'm your clean-up person?" Marx then noticed the familiar pink blob, who was shocked to see him revived again. "Kirby was it? It's been years! This time it won't be me who's being cut in half though. I would like to see you scream in pain the same way I did!" He cackled, firing lasers at everyone that was notably more agressive.

All Flandre could was stare. "He has wings kind of like I do, colorful…" Despite having even more caution, everyone continued their attacks, this time on Marx.

* * *

Heihachi finished his bowl of noodles. Despite being trapped by several annoyingly loud characters, he and Kuma attempted to ignore it. There was even some characters he recognized upon eyeing the place that weren't All-Stars, such as Pac-Man and Dante.

"My, my! Look who it is~ The King of the Iron Fist~" He cringed upon the familiar scottish voice, turning around Heihachi saw Morrigan just standing there. "Not a surprise, but I haven't seen you since the Project X Zone events. Where have you been exactly?"

Grunting, he got up. "With the Playstation All-Stars, so I don't have to put up with my pathetic family other than Kuma. Plus I've met quite the relatable characters! There's Zeus, Radec, and Evil Co…" His words stopped. "Oh… Right. He left. But you get the point!" Heihachi then kicked his bowl away.

After a bit of thinking, Morrigan then smiled. "Of course, _we should team up then_~ Especially once we get out of here, it just sounds perfect, doesn't it? _King of the Iron Fist, and Queen of the Night~_" Giving a few seconds to process that, Heihachi then laughed greatly.

"Don't be ridiculous! That's stupid, and Kuma is always my partner! Isn't that right?" Kuma then gave a roar in reply.

"Honestly, a team-up wouldn't be so bad." A man with a blue hood and green eyes said, next to him was another male with white hair wearing a black tunic. "Pardon me. I'm **_Xavier Pendragon_**. This is Schezo Wegey. I'm an alchemist, he is a dark wizard. We have both agreed that such a situation is where certain measures should be taken if we are released."

"Such as, we would find the one who brought us here, and make him surrender! But that is my idea, Xavier does not agree with it." Schezo followed up. "Those two All-Stars, your friends, yes? They seem to have a similar plan in the makes." He directed toward Kat and Cole, who were both wondering about the direction this would go in.

"We saw Neptune get taken out of this place. It's clear to me that they're all after CPUs Kat, and not us." Cole said.

"I figured that, but what happens to us then?" Kat held onto Dusty in fear. "Actually, not related, but how was it you were able to bond with that young vampire girl? Yet not be afraid of being blown up like Nariko and I were?"

There was a small pause. "Dunno, I guess something vampire-related just clicked and made me wanna help control Flan's powers. Like there was another part of myself, similar to my evil half. I'm sure he would know, but since the other Cole left…"

Demitri Maximoff listened from a distance. Being one of the many_ 'Lords of Vampires'_, it was concerning that he had never met someone like Cole. Of course, Dante then snapped him out of it, as they were both discussing the issue of the invaders also.

Pac-Man ran into Bomberman and T.T., waving to them. "Interesting to see so many of us got caught here, Wizpig did have help after all… Huh? Oh! It's Pac! Hi there!" The stop watch greeted. "Bomberman and I were discussing the issues of what just happened like everyone else here. Possibly what we'll do if we get out. After all, I can't use my time-manipulation here."

"Uhh…" Bomberman then looked up, shivering.

"Since the entirety of Timber Island's inhabitants were sent here, Taj said that I should go have a look see if anyone here was dangerous. So far it's been old friends however!" T.T. smiled, but then Pac-Man saw what Bomber was pointing at.

He froze up as well, trying to grab T.T.'s attention. "U-uh… T.T.?" Bomberman stuttered, Pac hiding behind him.

"What is it? You two look pale, is something wrong?… Hm? Behind me?" Looking over, T.T. then cringed as well.

Looming over him was the silver-haired maid, Sakuya. Except this time her eyes were a deep scarlet. "Hey, english-sounding stopwatch… Did you said, _'time-manipulating'_ abilities?" A wide and devilish grin formed, while holding her pocket-watch.

"Y-yes… Why do you…?"

_"Then you're to be of my assistance."_

* * *

Marx then withdrew. "Forget it! You're all too crazy! I'll be waiting inside also, that way we can have a much more fair battle, Kirby!" Laughing maniacally, he flew into the warp-hole. All the ships followed after.

Upon entering was a dull base of operations. Frinnia exited Glacius' ship first thing, desperate to save her friends. "Now calm down Frinnia, I understand that this makes you want to rush in and attack, but we cannot let emotions get the better of us." Solaire calmly stated.

There were multiple paths however, as if the place was a maze. "It's best of we split-up. Not the safest decision, but if something comes up, send a call." Sho said, taking the far right path. "I'll be going this way, who wants to follow me?"

_"No one shall go anywhere!"_ Reimu and Flandre recognized that voice, the latter becoming excited. "I had to wait in the green-armored man's ship before I could see… _Flan!_ There you are!" Remilia glared at them, stamping her feet.

She had a big smile on her face. **_"Big sis Remi!~ Remiliaaaaa!~"_** Flandre chirped. "Big sis! These people-"

Before another word came out, a harsh slap went against Flandre's face.

* * *

**((We see Calypso's true colors a bit here. Plus Xavier and Schezo because… Eternal Champions and Puyo are awesome. :T**

**Second time we've had an older sister being less than pleasant to younger in my fics. I don't think Sweet Tooth is gonna be pleasant about it...))**


	37. Illusions and Necromancy

**((WARNING: This chapter contains a bit of graphic content! If you're a bit sensitive to blood and such, you are allowed to skip the paragraphs beyond the second line. Everyone else, please enjoy this chapter!))**

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

Silence filled the corridors. Flandre cringed from the hit. "W-wha? Big sis… What was that foooor? I wanted to tell you about-"

"Flan, I'm getting Sakuya and then we're going home."

"But whyyyyy?"

"Why? You've been missing for over three days! I told you to never to leave the basement or make contact with strangers! Because of searching for you, Sakuya was taken away by the weirdos that lurk in this place!"

"My friends though! MacGrath helped me with-"

"Friends? Flan, _these people are afraid of you,_ everyone is." As Remilia spoke, Sweet Tooth went through his truck, pulling out a chainsaw. "I lock you in that basement for your own good. Now go inside that armored man's ship while I bring Sakuya back!"

Before Sweet Tooth could even rev up the chainsaw, Flandre cried out. "_No!_ I'm… I'm tired of being stuck in that basement! You never listen to me big sis! I show nothing but affection, and you leave me behind, never playing with meeeee! Ichigo played with me, so did the Sackboy, pink puffball, devil-guy, _Sweet Tooth onii-sama_, and many more!

"You're here for Sakuya, I'm here to save Cole and some other friends! They cared about me! And helped me control my… I must… Can't let emotions…!" Flandre clenched her fists, sobbing. _"__W…W…Wh…_**_ WAAAAAAAAGH!_**_"_

Unleashing a huge blast of power, everyone began taking cover, running in all direction. Even Sweet Tooth ran off, knowing that this would kill him most likely if he got any closer to Flandre. No one wanted to be involved, Remilia only stood there, turning into a bat to dodge the explosion.

* * *

Nefarious stood up, seeing the wires attached to his body. He looked around for a moment before seeing Scervo there. "Ah, yer awake doc. 'Bout time, that monitor-headed weirdo is the one who did that to ya, so fancy-pants hooked ye up. I decided that before we eliminate the meatbags, it's best to take him down first... Tengu Man disagreed, but we're headed there anyway."

"There? Monitor-head? That leader of those CFW characters?… Wait, you brought me in? I partly expected someone like yourself to run and save yourself, considering how you expressed dislike to other ancient robots!" Pulling the cords out, Nefarious got up slowly.

Scervo lowered his eye. _"I can't leave behind important people."_ Dr. Nefarious flinched, looking back at him. "The guy that did this to you wasn't pleasant to me either… I wanted to tell you this sooner doc, but _**I had a brother.** Dreadfuse was his name,_ same model as I was, but had the mind of a naive child.

"He was kind-hearted, but unable to control overflowing electricity in his body. Caused me to lose me eye, and poor Dreadfuse got upset one day because of what those other robots were saying. Lanayru, our father and creator, said it was dangerous for him to be with us in the desert, so he locked him away in a place known as the Sky Keep.

"I was devastated if you can imagine._ Dreadfuse meant the world to me!_ I even made him a crown with the stuff I collected, taught him to behave, and why we were made... When he was taken away from me, I think me circuits snapped in two. I betrayed Lanayru and the other robots, becoming the pirate I am now, wanting to find the treasure which I believed would bring him back."

All Dr. Nefarious could do was sit there in shock. "That's why… I wanted to ask ye previously, if maybe you could find Dreadfuse… I don't know where he could be at this point in time. I was upset with what the blue-haired vampire said, locking away her younger sibling. _And you too…_ _Are…_ **_Like family to me doc._** Even though I only knew ye for two days." They arrived at their destination.

"If ye don't wanna go, that's fine. I'm gonna go kill that monitor-headed son of a sea-slug, or die tryin'… All I ask is that you and the other 'bots find me brother. Sorry if I don't sound like meself."

Just as he left, Scervo felt his arm grabbed. "Are you kidding me?! Of_ course_ I'm going to _murder_ that freak! Out of revenge and the fact I'm the one meant to take of the universe! And… We'll get your brother back, not because I care or anything! Just… To return the favor! I promise that much!" Dr. Nefarious then rushed out before the pirate.

Lawrence and Ruukoto stopped the doctor, pointing at the massacre outside. Lasers, explosions, and bullets flew around. "What in the world?! Flying bat-squishies?!" Stepping back, Nefarious nearly bumped into Scervo again, who recognized Remilia.

"Dammit Flan! You're choosing to go against your own sister?! Have you been corrupted or something?!"

"No! I'm not corrupt! _You are!_" Flandre then activated one of her spellcards. **_"Forbidden Barrage 'Counter Clock'!"_** Remilia then found herself trapped between spinning lights and a sea of red-bullets. Before long, she blew up and fell down from the impacts.

Remilia landed right near the feet of the robots. "Y-you again…!" Scervo only scowled at her.

"Should've listened to me really. Told ye to not shut 'er away and try to put 'er back. Only upset this kid further clearly." Landing, Flandre looked around, upset that everyone had left except Remilia and the ones that just arrived. "She has an interesting wing-pattern though, wonder if they're real jewels…"

Flandre began sobbing even more. "Waah… Uuu… Uu… My emotions got the better of me like Cole saaaaid, and I scared everyone away… Nobody likes meeee! Just like that monitor-headed guy who brought me out of the mansion said!" Both Nefarious and Scervo felt their eyes widen.

"Kind of tempting to go out there and help this squishy child. But I think we'd get blown up like her sister did..." Dr. Nefarious mumbled. Lifting her head up, Flandre stared at them for a few seconds before backing away.

Trembling, she pointed her weapon. "S-stay away from meee! I'll hurt you too! I…_ I want onii-samaaaaaa! Or mommiiiiiiieeeee!_" Tengu Man was ready to blow Flandre away if anything happened, but instead, the vampire fled in tears.

* * *

Pupul stopped along with Kuu, panting heavily. "Gosh… That was insane! Poor Flan though… Cole really did help her, but the older sister didn't want to listen I suppose." She wasn't able to see, the place around her being completely dark. "I can't see anything, can you?"

_"Gu?"_

"Didn't think so…**_ Fire!_**" Activating a flame spell, Pupuru lit up the area around her. "Ugh! That stench! It's like decay! Was someone keeping something dead in here or?" She coughed. "My vision feels weird too. What's going on?" Feeling around the room, Pupul touched something fleshy.

It was clammy, and rotten, but alive and felt like a hand. "What's going on? Amusing, I figured you would recognize- Huh?" Pupul looked up, paralyzed upon the sight. "_You're not Arle._ You look nothing even like her! But… Oh wait! I know what this is~ From that replacement game, right?"

Fudoushi was standing there, looming over her with his grotesque presence. "Your game… I'll be honest, it's not impressive. What made the originals so great and bring the title was it wasn't just quirky characters, but the dark feeling of hopelessness, controlling a protagonist who everyone is out for!" Kuu shuddered as well, even he was too frightened.

"Ah yes, my name though. _I am Fudoushi!_ I get that reaction all the time, and you only cannot see well here due to my powers. Illusions, what is really a normal well-lit place, you are seeing as a dark and dreary area from my presence! Enough of this though, I'm kind of hungry..." Pupuru finally woke up, and so did Kuu.

She sighed in relief. "You're hungry? Well, I can prepare something for you before we… Uh, fight? Y-you're on the bad-guy's side, aren't you? I'm an expert at making curry recipes. Plus I have plenty of ingredients and spices!" Without any warning, Fudoushi snagged her bag.

Going through it, he smiled widely. "Well then, you aren't kidding! If you don't mind, I'm curious to try these out after the battle~ It's only right, isn't it?" Fudoushi placed the bag of ingredients down.

"Of course!" Pupuru was surprised to see how polite the necromancer was, even if something was still off to her. "Just name what you'd like when we're done!"

"Really now? Hope you don't mind me saying, I hate eating animals, in fact, I loathe when people try to hurt them... I prefer a _different type of meat_ actually." Sweat rolled down Pupul's neck, the way Fudoushi worded it was chilling to her.

Even though she was about to ask what he meant, the answer came right out.

"I prefer… **_Human flesh~_ _Like… Yours!_**"

Tentacles wrapped around Pupuru's arms and Kuu's body. They both screamed in horror, Fudoushi laughing in a sadistic manner. "_Gyahaha!~_ Will those spices taste nice on you maybe? It's been years since I've had the sweetness of a human's parts! Lucky for you, I prefer raw over cooked, so no one will be burned alive!"

She raised her staff, unleashing a strong wind of ice magic at his face. "Oh… Now I'm a tad annoyed. Not a part of me one would want to see, child. What do you see currently? I enjoy tormenting my meal's before killing them off~" Her hand trembled, now seeing Fudoushi's power.

Around her, the room started melting and forming faces. Eyeless, gaping mouths, small hands reaching out. "N… No…" She cried. "This is what Arle had to put up with? I guess it's no wonder that… I'll never be as good. She was able to stand up to this monster? I can't even..." A tear streamed down Pupul's face, while Kuu tried to chew his way out.

Rather than having a violent reaction, Fudoushi placed Kuu down gently. "Let's see, where do I start? Zombies eating brains is a pure stereotype and for the less intelligent! I don't think I've eaten around the throat before, so…" He quickly scratched her, digging his claws inside, blood began pouring out...

**_"Mommiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!"_**

_"Eh?"_ Fudoushi turned around, feeling the lævateinn send a direct blow to his gut. _"Geh?! Uugeeeeeeh!"_ Flandre sent him straight into a wall, making the rotting wizard pass out from the powerful strike combined with the concussion.

Flandre panted for a moment, Kuu rubbing up against her leg in relief. "I heard her scream, and… Oh no! Why? The one time someone is in danger, I want to help, but I'm too late!" She began sobbing against, leaning over the nearly dying sorceress.

Then an idea came to her. "Wait… _I know what to do!_"

* * *

Calypso approached the Lord of Games, who stood there along with Zarok and Gigadis. "Ah, Calypso! I expect that the power draining of the goddesses is going well? Soon I shall be the only god of Gamindustri, everyone will be rewritten and become my property. A free world with no CPUs. Amazing, isn't it?"

Looking at his doll, he swallowed. "W-well, yes. It is amazing to hear, and I would love to continue with this process but something is wrong. And bothering me." His words surprised the three, especially Zarok.

"You mean that the process stopped? We can't possibly have those CPUs from Planeptune excluded. Then, we can move onto the Ultradimension. Why didn't you continue, Calypso?" L.O.G stood over him, the scarred man hid the doll belonging to his sister.

He cleared his throat. "It has come to my concern that Neptune is married to Mr. Grimm now... And Purple Heart herself told me that she is, well,_ pregnant_ with his child." Zarok gasped, while Gigadis and L.O.G had no reaction. "As in, draining and possibly killing her **_like we did to Blanc_**, would result in… The child…"

Nodding, L.O.G only smile. "I understand, _I already knew… **And I don't care~**_"

Zarok and William himself froze up. "W-what do you mean?" Calypso asked. "You want the draining to continue regardless."

"Exactly. Now if you excuse me, the intruders are here, so I'm going to contact the others to let them know their old enemies arrived. You have an hour to drain all of the CPUs." Upon that, the Lord of Games exited.

They were quiet for a moment, until Calypso spoke again. "William… I-is something bothering you? I'm equally troubled as well, as I don't like the idea of killing someone who's pregnant. But I don't expect it from one like yourself..." Zarok stuttered.

A sigh was released. "I had a daughter and loved her very much. In fact, I loved my family in general. I don't want to ruin Mr. Grimm and Neppy's family, even if I do detest them in a few ways." Once again, Calypso pulled out the doll. "After all, I'm only who I am now for accidentally killing my sister and wanting myself dead."

"Of course, then you wanted to live. That was our deal." Gigadis spoke, in a stern tone. "Right now, this is also our deal with the Lord of Games. If you will not kill Purple Heart, I gladly will."

"Prince Gigadis?! This is utmost-" Zarok was then interrupted.

"Understood. Come now Zarok, we cannot delay any further with L.O.G's plan!"

"But what about… O-oh, yes! Right!" The wizard saw Calypso's gesture, and went back to the prison area as well.

* * *

**((Doc Nefarious recovered, Fudoushi shows himself more, and it seem L.O.G's lack of sympathy may make some rethink actions…**

_**Blanc is dead, and so is Pupuru…**_

**_… Or are they?_ Just be glad Fudoushi didn't really eat her... Though, when Gigadis learns…**

**Next chapter, the Smashers/All-Stars/Microsofties have a REAL battle against old enemies! Back to the actual fighting formula and not all these side-characters!))**


	38. vs Old Enemies (Part One)

**((First off, I would like to apologize for the delay of this chapter. I had a few things going on… Mental therapy, physical therapy, a school assignment, and outright writer's block. Because of the former two, chapters may become less frequent along with the fact I'll be drawing more... On that note, please enjoy the chapter like normal!))**

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

Mario nearly tripped on himself. Luigi and Cooper followed behind. "Wh-what was even going on Mario?! Suddenly those two winged girls, then… Explosions! F-from-a nowhere! I think my heart actually stopped for a moment..." The younger plumber trembled.

"Those-a Sony characters were keeping weird company around I guess." Music from an organ began playing as Mario caught his breath. "Hey Luigi, does something feel familiar? In an eerie way?" Figures watched from the shadows, four of them to be exact. Another sound like hissing came closer to the group.

Cooper grabbed hold of a burning candle-stick nearby. "Someone anticipated our arrival in this rather fancy hall but… _A three-headed snake?!_" He shouted, pointing at the monstrous serpent that slithered up to them.

Both plumbers gasped in shock. **_"Tryclyde?!"_** Just as Mario wanted to ask, Luigi shoved him out of the way as a bomb was thrown at them from a man-sized rat. "**_Mouser too?!_** Don't tell me… The rest of you are involved with L.O.G's plans as well?!" A embodiment of flames wearing a domino-mask and a giant crab appeared with Mouser.

"_Heheh!_ What's wrong? Don't expect to see us?" Mouser said, using the living flame to help light his explosives.

"Bet you all thought those shenanigans were a dream, right? I can easily say you were wrong about that! Ready to get toasted?" Tryclyde loomed over them.

"N-not so much-a that. More like no one expects to see Wart or his cronies. What's the reason for being with the Lord of Games though?" Luigi wondered.

"Ain't it obvious, snack? _Revenge!_ All of us are here for that purpose, plus we've been neglected for far too long! If we worked with that Lord of Games, another game with us that isn't a remake could come about!" Clawgrip began picking up rocks.

"Layman's terms: L.O.G does not wish to kill you all. Just recreate everyone in a free world with no stubborn goddesses. At the same time, worthless data that no one will buy can be deleted. Which he said, we were not as almost everyone buys Mario games." Fryguy smirked.

Giving him a blank stare, Cooper shook his head. "That's a stupid plan, even if it clearly involves me being ridded of along with several obscure characters!" Glaring at him, Mouser threw another bomb.

Luigi reacted by tossing a fireball which only caused it to explode on impact. The plumbers could remember very well that these enemies were only defeated by having objects thrown at them, usually their own ammo. But they never had to take all of Wart's minions on at once.

Thankfully Cooper was on their side at this time. He may have just been an ordinary teenager, but that's what made him unique. Rather than abilities, the boy was able to use objects as weapons. Grabbing one of the rocks from Clawgrip, it was flung directly at Fryguy.

In response, he began spouting flames at Cooper and Luigi. Mario hopped in quickly enough to deflect it with his cape. "Three hits usually takes down Mouser, Tryclyde, and Fryguy! Clawgrip takes-a five!" The red plumber exclaimed, catching one of Mouser's bombs.

Using the candle that was in his own hand, Cooper jabbed the stick into Tryclyde's jaws. While spewing fire, he ended up making the wax melt in his mouth. "_Kya!? Hot! Hot!_ Someone put it out!" All three of the heads could feel the pain, and began struggling.

"Complaining about temperature is pitiful of yourself really. You spit out flames more than I do after all Tryclyde… Oh well, it can't be helped, can it?" Averting his eyes, Fryguy tried to scorch his enemies, but was hit with another rock. "_Tch!_ Clawgrip, did you really have to provide them? Stop that at once, or I'll weaken!"

Upon the living flare's words Clawgrip then took out a rather unusual weapon… A banjo. "Geez, I bet Banjo himself is gonna love hearing this..." Cooper mumbled.

While Mario and Luigi took on Mouser with swift punches, Cooper proceeded to run over to Clawgrip. "_Arrr!_ You'll make a tasty treat, kiddo!" Raising the instrument, he swiped at the boy while Fryguy assisted from above.

It was difficult to avoid each fireball and swing, but he managed to grab onto Clawgrip's weapon. "How about I play you this little tune then?! It's called 'The Heroes Always Win'!" Smashing the banjo over his head, Cooper then tossed the handle at Fryguy, who moved out of the way.

"S-seriously?! My banjo…" Clawgrip sniffled.

Fryguy examined Mouser, who was also down for the count. "I… Don't think we should waste time with these three anymore. Wart can exact revenge much better than us in our weakened and disadvantaged state. Come on Clawgrip! Let us withdraw!" With no other words, they both fled the scene.

"_Wah!_ Mario, Fryguy's getting away! Should we-"

"Don't bother Luigi. We have to take care of Wart if what they say is-a true!" Mario adjusted his cap, hearing the organ's music keep going in anticipation.

"After all, if those two have really bad luck, they could run into Reimu or the Gunstringer. We went easy on them!... For the most part." Cooper sighed, looking at the knocked out Mouser and Tryclyde.

* * *

Knowing that Madotsuki could be quite dangerous and that Ness could be still frightened, Jack Walters took extra caution in looking after her. Especially since he was the only adult present aside from Mewtwo, who was watching over Serena and Gold.

Ness was half-asleep for quite some time, but woke up on the Halberd where everything was explained to him. Yet he found himself dozing off at the worst possible moments or be seeing things like a dream-world.

There was a presence. Mewtwo could feel it and prepared his powers. "Someone is waiting for us." A sound of mechanical legs was coming closer with each second. Finally, they all turned around to see it.

Almost no one there recognized the man-child stuck in a glass case. "Your moment of arrival was perfect, Ness… Wha? He's asleep? Crud, I was going to have a big speech on how long I've waited to see him again and how Lucas is doing very well in his imprisonment right now!" Ness woke up at the voice.

**_"Porky?!"_** He shouted. Serena and Gold dug through their pockets.

"Yes. Me. I mean, who else would anyone expect really? Since your in this weakened and sleepy state, I can either finish you off now or-"

**_"Greninja! Come on out!"_** Serena yelled as she tossed a Pokeball with her starter. At the same time, the Mega Ring on her wrist was activated, transforming Mewtwo into 'Mega Mewtwo Y'.

**_"You too, Typhlosion!"_** Gold followed up, sending out a large beast with flames coming out of the back of its neck. Walters took out a large weapon that pumped electricity, and Madotsuki simply activated her 'Demon' effect.

Once the Pokemon readied their attacks, Porky only could stare in realization. "Something tells me I'm in the most unfairly one-sided fight ever… Not that it stops me with these new weapons L.O.G gave out! Hope you're ready for this, because sooner or later you kids are gonna cry for mommy and daddy- Gah!?"

Walters began firing without hesitation. "I think you're talking to the wrong children. Because I'm an adult with PTSD for one thing… Second, Mado is here. Your trash talk won't affect what both of us had been through!" Madotsuki agreed silently.

* * *

Groaning, Fudoushi got up. "I usually never pass out by normal means. Gotta pack a punch to do that." His eyes laid on Pupuru...

**_Who was being drained. By Flandre._**

"I won't get involved this time really, lost my appetite... Though I should search for my real enemy. Didn't want to use my servants, because then Arle would know I'm around... I prefer catching people by surprise!" With that, he carefully made an escape by shrinking down to the size of a rodent and sliding away.

* * *

Calypso pressed a few buttons along with Zarok. "We can only save so few of them. I'll take care of Neptune, you get anyone else, Zarok! There is just such a limit to what that Lord of Games can get away with!" Someone began approaching the two, and was shocked upon the sight.

"You two! Betraying our Lord of Games?!" Brave withdrew his sword, pointing it.

"Please understand, sir knight, Neppy there is bearing a child. If L.O.G continues to suck out their power, energy, and life... **_They will both die like Blanc already has._**" Zarok explained, Brave only cringed at the mention of death.

He knew that CPUs had to be eradicated, but not in such a way the CFW imagined. "I… I musn't show emotion. Or sympathy! They must be killed!"

"Oh come now! We can only save a few of them! I may be one who has killed and manipulated the dead but… These poor children." Hurrying, Zarok released Rom and Ram from their imprisonment, moving the young CPU candidates away from the absorbers.

Brave could only act instead of think, approaching Calypso. The man shuddered as he freed Neptune, knowing this would be his last actions...

Instead though, Brave inputed buttons as well to free Uni. "I'm… **_I'm sorry my lord. But I can't let you do something this dishonorable!_** Quick, we shall take them into hiding!"

With Uni, Neptune, Rom, and Ram safe… The others began evaporating like Blanc did.

* * *

Radec was alone unlike everyone else. It was he actually preferred, trying to push back any thoughts involving what the Smashers and fellow All-Stars could be doing. "When we're all done with this, my next mission will be to make sure none of those Loweeans come back, especially that blue-haired…" Growling, a figure stood in front of him.

"So, we meet again, Helghast." As the voice was recognized, Radec pulled out his sniper and took aim. "Before all of these events with you Playstation All-Stars, I was your typical joke-demon that was relatively _harmless... Masochistic... Obsessive._ Only on the inside was a truly a monster. I think ever since _you_ came into Pupuru's life… Those colors of mine were revealed."

Gigadis turned around to Mael, scars were under his hair. "Best if I did show up really. At first I found that girl to be a complete nuisance and would rather you have her. But since you destroyed my planet and told us your plans of some stupid rebirth, I only now see… I'm meant to be around Pupul." He glared at Radec further.

Only a small chuckle came out. "Tell me this… _You really like her, don't y-"_

"_Absolutely not!_ I only detest you for your actions against Helghan!"

He laughed even more. "Quite the terrible liar you are, colonel. I've seen the many things you've done! _Hating, hating, and hating that girl's affection… Then turning around, showing care at one point or another, mad when she ignores you~_ Honestly, you live poorly to your reputation as the vicious leader who shows no apathy, Radec!"

"_You…_ Were meant to be dead from day one! _These implications were meant to be avoided in this fan-fiction!_ I won't even question the purpose that Lord of Games has for bringing you back!" Without listening anymore, Radec started firing.

Scoffing, Gigadis began using his chaotic powers. "My transformation was taken away by Satan and given back to Mr. Ash… L.O.G has yet to return them, but ridding of you should be a simple task regardless! **_Disaster!_**" Letting out a blast of dark energy, Radec jumped out of the way.

The attack was repeated despite how badly Mael just wanted to shoot down the former Hell Prince. "You're alone, therefore will be killed with ease!**_ Juggernaut!_**"

* * *

"Giant alien pigs… I've seen weird things in my time. This takes the cake really!" Blasto shook his head. Diddy Kong and Banjo glared at Wizpig, who was towering over them with a booming laugh.

"I dunno, there have been odd space creatures in my world also. Nothing out of the ordinary to me here." Sho readied one of his weapons, Donkey Kong taking out his coconut gun.

Wizpig snorted. "Lookie here! It's the little worms! Do you know how long I've waited to have a proper comeback against you?! This time, it won't be a race though!" Lightning came out of his hands, giant ray-guns appearing from the wall panels.

Only Captain Blasto seemed to be a bit afraid. "Save it pork-for-brains, Banjo said you were a cheating piece of bacon last time that was taken down with ease, it's no surprise you still are and will be roasted again."

"That was one food-related jokes too many! Hope you're ready to die first then, birdbrain!" He began chasing the group, lasers locking on and firing in just the right directions.

Sho wanted to shoot at Wizpig, but found himself also trying to jump over everything. "Anyone have a plan for this?! Because I can't take any aim!"

"Don't think Gold Feathers will help in this case." Banjo gulped, trying to shield himself.

But then, all of the ray-guns stopped. "Huh?! What happened just now?! Who did this?!" Wizpig stamped his feet in anger, then seeing someone at the corner of his eye, messing with a control panel on the wall.

"Need to hide these things better, _you squishy!_" Dr. Nefarious shouted.

"Of course, bad ol' Nefarious!… Wait, how did you find us?" Captain Blasto asked, utterly confused.

"Long story, let's just proceed in destroying L.O.G's assistants! Shall we, rival?" The galactic hero agreed with Nefarious, taking hold of a Fusion Bomb.

* * *

**((Like I said, I'm sorry about the lack of updates that may happen over time… Trying to get back into writing these fight-scenes without writer's block.**

**Also side note: _Please stop asking how many chapters there will be_. I don't know the exact answer. I wanted this to be shorter than Tournament Royale, but it might be the same amount or more... Or a cliffhanger could happen?**

**Either way, it makes me feel like no one cares about the story and more about the length, which insults me a little as I like reading reviews concerning what goes on since I work hard on them. :c**

**_Looks like that there are a few rats with hearts of gold on L.O.G's side…_ ))**


	39. vs Old Enemies (Part Two)

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

It was hard for Rock to put it into words at all. He was stuck with Nathan Drake, Sonic, Arle, and Crash at the moment. Rush never came with them, so the best of it had to be made. His main focus however, was talking to Nate about something that was bothering him.

"Hey… Nathan? Can… I a-ask you something?" He stammered.

"Shoot right ahead kiddo!"

"Uhm, it's about… Arle. Do you… Li…"

"Come on! Spit it out!"

_"Like… Her?"_

"Of course! She's a pretty good friend even for one that isn't with us! Honestly starting to prefer her over Pupul and her small friend." Rock then shook his head at the response.

"No, I mean…" There was a pause, then Drake ended up laughing. Thankfully no one was able to hear the conversation.

"Are you serious? **_I'm married!_ **Most don't think I am for some reason, why is that?… But anyway, a lot of the All-Stars have girlfriends or are already married. Me, Sir Daniel, Raiden, PaRappa, Isaac Clarke, Jak, Sly, Crash, Spike, Zeus, Sackboy, Spyro…

"Fat Princess is married as well! Ratchet had a relation, it broke off, then got into another one. Kratos, Scorpion, and Sweet Tooth's wives were killed… So was Cole's girlfriend. Dunno what happened to Heihachi's wife, he probably doesn't care." Rock was surprised to hear how many Playstation characters were in didn't have a 'single' martial status.

He cleared his robotic throat. "Who are the few that have no romantic experience then?"

"Good question! Donte obviously, though he has friends that are girls. Nariko seems oblivious... Kat might be interested in Cole, but I'm not sure. Big Daddy is a lone guardian even though Little Sister would probably like having a mom.

"Dunno about Abe, Dart, and Captain Blasto. Also **_Colonel Radec is a total virgin_** even though Pupul chases after him. Little sidekick characters don't count I'm guessing?" Nathan Drake kept chuckling.

"Eh, no... Seriously though! You guys have it weird compared to us Smash Bros.!"

"Really? Arle told me about Satan. What do you all have going on?"

"Mario rescues Peach, who is also wanted by Bowser. Luigi has Princess Daisy, Yoshi has Birdo, Diddy has Dixie, and Donkey Kong has Candy I'm sure. Fox had issues with Krystal, but they plan on marrying. Marth is married and became emperor. Amy Rose chases after Sonic... A few girls seem to be interested in Link and oddly enough Kirby. Otherwise a whole lot of us a free!"

Then Rock began thinking of what Nathan Drake just said. For some reason it made him worry, and Nate was able to notice it. "What is it now? You're worried about chances with Arle?" His circuits heated up, making the robot's face blush. "You shouldn't be, _because most relations with characters outside their series actually end up well!_"

Nathan Drake tried to nudge him. "I'm serious too. Emmett hit off well with Pupul's teacher, Toro gets along with Lammy. And most of all, _Mr. Grimm married Neptune!_ Only Radec's relation is iffy, and… He's Radec." With a smile, Rock kept walking down the corridors with his friends.

Little did they notice a miniature Fudoushi stalking them all. "Ah, there's my old enemy… With alliances though." He pondered. "What's the best way of approaching this sort of group? My usual powers of terror I suppose, I only hope that ridding of them will be simple!"

* * *

For a while their fight went on with ease, Wizpig was being barraged by multiple attacks and weapons from his enemies. After a coupe of more minutes with the ray-gun in his hand being knocked away, he fell over.

"Is he done for? Geez, when we all hoped for a return of Wizpig to fight us, I bet it wasn't this we wanted, was it?" Banjo poked the evil pig with his foot. "Thanks for your help, doctor…?" Nefarious only looked away, trying to ignore the gratitude from 'squishies'.

Blasto shrugged. "He's always like this, don't worry. Let's get a move on, shall we?" They all began leaving Wizpig behind, Dr. Nefarious going into a different direction to find his allies most likely.

There was a snort of laughter. "_Gwahaha!_ Those worms!" Staggering to his feet, Wizpig pulled out a remote. "They're gonna fall straight into my trap now! Just as I…" Footsteps then approached, he turned around, seeing a familiar character.

His eyes widened in shock. "_No! It can't be you!_ How did you even get here?! Weren't you…?!" Before Wizpig got an answer, he was shot right between the eyes, killed.

* * *

Nariko was annoyed with the fact she was stuck with Toro, and some rather annoying characters. Scorpion didn't seem to pay mind to Kasumi and Ichigo whining at each other, and Kuro staring at them affectionately.

A portal began to open, which silenced them all. Hatred boiled inside of Scorpion, as he recognized the gap. _"Everyone... Stay back!"_ A darkly-clad wraith emerged, staring at the ninja. "_You!_ Of all the people I expect to work with the Lord of Games… I should have known one as fiendish as you…!"

Laughing menacingly, he spoke in a menacing tone. "Scorpion... I seize any chance to kill you permanently, and take over the netherrealm. But who are these around you?" Following the wraith was M. Bison, who Toro and Kuro took notice to instantly.

"I-it's Bison! Look Kuro! What is he doing here?! I mean, Heihachi isn't with us, nor is Cole or any Street Fighter characters!" Toro panicked, putting on his headband and belt just in case he had to help.

However, M. Bison only grabbed Scorpion by his collar. "Would you two like to settle this like the bloodthirsty Mortal Kombatants you are? Or shall I assist, Saibot? I've always to try a fatality!" Saibot only shoo'd him away.

Toro then balled his paws up, stepping over to the two villains. "Then… I will fight for Scorpion-san! Right Kuro?" The black cat didn't say anything, until Ichigo joined, which made him decide on all three of them going against M. Bison.

Kasumi was unsure which side to be on until Scorpion began speaking. "Listen carefully... **_This creature, is the man that murdered me and my family._**" Both she and Nariko were surprised to hear this revealed. "The reason I'm a spector. I killed him, and he returned as a wraith. His younger brother ended up detesting him and his own clan." That made them instantly wish to assist the spector of ridding of such a monster.

But the wraith was unpleased for the most part. "Three against one each? You call that a fair battle-"

"If you really did kill an entire clan, then you shouldn't have to worry about taking us all on." Nariko withdrew her blade, Kasumi got into a fighting stance as well. Toro was in his 'oni' form, throwing balls of mochi at M. Bison while Kuro used ninja-based attacks. Ichigo used her cat-form, running into the dictator with her claws.

Easily throwing down the cat-girl back at Kuro, Bison felt his Psycho Power being readied, not wanting to lose to a bunch of felines. He charged at Toro with a dark aura surrounding him, putting on the 'torobi' costume, the white kitten used a portal to dodge it.

A bicycle kick then followed up toward Bison's head. "Gah! Damn cats! It's as if you picked up moves not only from Street Fighter and Tekken characters, but Mortal Kombat ones too?!" Toro simply used another portal, diving on him again.

"Well, if you want to know, Toro does that. I used all of those, plus Darkstalkers and Dead or Alive! Sometimes the Touhou fighting games as well, even though they're-" Kuro then received a punch from M. Bison, which was enough to anger him now. "Alright! That does it then!_ Soul Fist!_"

Trying to avoid the blast of energy, M. Bison was then knocked over by Ichigo. "Soooooo if we're going by fighting game rules here rather than our regular console-crossover oooooones, how much energy does this guy have left?" She asked.

Her question was answered as the evil overlord's Psycho Power engulfed his body. "Looks like we're on Phase Two, aren't we? I can take it!" The black cat mew'd, keeping his 'demon' outfit on.

Being quick with her punches, Kasumi backed away before Saibot could even use a gap against his enemies. Even then, he had to dodge Scorpion's flames and Nariko's blades. Noob couldn't figure out why, but the sword she was wielding left a stinging pain more than any usual cut would.

Saibot decided it was best to interrogate this woman who could cause such immense harm to him. Finally getting enough space to use a portal, he appeared behind Nariko and put her in headlock. "Tell me this, wench, what kind of blade are you even using? What exactly is your purpose here?"

While Scorpion was enraged to see the wraith possible able to kill one of his friendly-fires, he knew that Nariko never really liked having, or really needed his help. "_The Heavenly Sword,_ made to kill demonic forces. I was born on the Year of the Fire Horse and meant to hold it. The blade took my own life, I convinced that without me, the sword is useless." This only annoyed Saibot even more.

"Then why does it hurt me?! And in harmless fights with those other stupid All-Stars, it has no effect on Scorpion?! He's from Hell!"

"Because, unlike him and my comrades, they are not outright incarnations of evil. They can have dark demeanors, or be antagonistic… But not like you, who destroyed families! _You will die here!_" Using her legs to grip onto his body, both warriors were flipped over.

With a spear and chains out, Scorpion shouted his signature battle cry. **_"GET OVER HERE!"_** Snagging Noob before he could vanish again or continue beating down Nariko, his chest was punctured, a black smoke pouring out.

Ichigo and Toro took turns distracting Bison and wailing hits out on him. Along with that, Kuro would dive-bomb the overlord as extra assistance. Each time he wanted to use his special attacks on one feline, the others would gang up from behind.

After a few more minutes of course, he began to run out of energy. "D-dammit! This isn't over you know! I can still finish you puny things off! Just let me..."

But Toro began charging up an attack, one that was all too familiar to M. Bison and Kuro. His eyes widened, seeing the blast sent towards him.

**_"Hadoken!"_**

With that, Bison was knocked out unconscious. Ichigo, Toro, and Kuro all let out victory meows. Only Noob Saibot was left, and he was even more outnumbered, no matter what techniques he used.

"Maybe at this point, I should start using my clone to help, now that the pathetic Street Fighter character is done with." He chuckled, only to find himself cringing more from the slashes of the Heavenly Sword that were left on his body. "_Nngh!_ I can't keep up much longer though… Damn that red-head!" Seizing the moment, Scorpion took out his own blades.

A clean cut went through Saibot's stomach, he then tore off his mask, showing a flaming skull. "I've waited far too long for this day! You shall suffer for what you have done, and never come back!" Yelling out in fury, he scorched the wraith.

Insane laughter came out slowly. "Hahaha…! You're a fool,_ Hasashi!_ Like you, I always return! I'll only be sent to the netherrealm once again! Nothing will change and it will be an endless cycle until I take over and eliminate your very being!" It then stopped, as Saibot's burning self saw the Heavenly Sword pointed at his chest.

"Only you shall be eliminated... Do I have your permission?" Nariko asked, in which Scorpion nodded. She then plunged the blade into his blackened heart.

Noob Saibot screamed, feeling himself dissolve.

* * *

The machine fell apart, Porky barely alive and unable to speak much. "I… I wanted this to happen. Pathetic, I know." He wheezed. "There's nothing left for me to live for, is there Ness? Heheh, I failed to rid of you, or Lucas. Especially since you two really didn't want to be my friends... Being cooped up in that sphere made me realize, there's nothing left. The end was nigh from the start."

Madotsuki was the only one who trembled, while Ness remained silent. "Yeah, you're gonna do the silent protagonist thing again and never give me answers, right? Guess if I ask one last time, nothing would come out of a stubborn mule like you!" More coughs emerged. "Regretful, this is a childish yet tragic and poetic way to go, isn't it? But after all the horrible stuff I did, would you even forgive me? Because I can't even forgive L.O.G for the stuff he's doing… Hehe…"

He stopped moving. Or breathing. Ness then nodded.

_"I forgive you. Okay?… Goodbye, neighbor."_

All was silent...

Until a sudden attack. Cords snatched up Gold, Typhlosion, and Serena. They began kicking, trying to break free. "That fat little pig was becoming old and feeble after all. Not matter what technology he used to help keep himself young, death was always nearby." An unfamiliar voice said.

Jack Walters was the only one who partially recognized it. "Wait, isn't this Baldur's enemy speaking? He just sounds… Familiar." Mewtwo and Greninja both tried rescuing Serena, but were far too late.

She only had one option, tossing the Mega-Ring. "_Mewtwo!_ Find someone that you share a bond with! The Mega-Ring's power will work with them and you!"

"Loki was his name! Right!" Walters concluded. By now, the Pokemon Trainers were pulled into an abyss, it was impossible to catch up as the gap closed up with wall panelings.

Mewtwo clenched his hand. "We could chase after them, but we would get more lost... Your name was Walters, correct?" The paranoid detective looked over to the Pokemon. "We need to find Glacius and his friend that fought Mega Man. And fast!"

* * *

**((I'm going to a party tomorrow, so I wanted to get this chapter out of the way now!**

**Who was that character Wizpig encountered?… And yes, he was killed. As were Saibot and Porky.**

**Only M. Bison really lived… Until Nariko or Scorpion decide on it. But I'm sure he's fine.**

**Next week: Mario, Cooper, and Luigi meet up with Wart! **

**Baldur, Kratos, Glacius, and Frinnia fight the God of Mischief himself.**

**Sir Daniel and Link get unexpected help…))**


End file.
